Somewhere in the dark
by lilisurnatural
Summary: Ils ont un plan pour le faire parler. Mais quoi ? L'agent Gibbs n'a pas peur de beaucoup de chose, mais il sait qu'il tient particulièrement à son équipe. Et si ses raviseurs l'apprenaient ? Aujourd'hui Bonus Tabby !
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tous le monde ! Je suis nouvelle sur le quartier NCIS. Pour ceux qui aiment aussi Supernatural, j'ai déjà écris trois fiction dessus._

_ Bref ! J'avais cette idée dans la tête et l'envie folle furieuse de l'écrire. Ce qui est fait, ou du moins ce qui est commencé. Je suis fan de NCIS depuis longtemps. _

_Alors pour tous ceux qui commenceront cette histoire, j'espère vraiment quelle vous plaira. C'est le début et si ça vous plais je continuerais, sinon... Je resterais sur les fic Supernaturaliennes._

_Assez parlé de moi ! Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Le froid… L'obscurité… La solitude… La douleur… La peur ? Non pas la peur. Il ressentait beaucoup de choses, mais en tout cas, la peur n'en faisait pas partie. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut surprit de se trouver ici. L'endroit était réellement très sombre. Il ne distinguait que quelques formes devant lui.<p>

_Lui_ ! Il prit alors conscience de son corps. Il essaya de bouger les bras mais son mouvement fut bloqué par se qui semblait être des menottes. Il réitéra son geste, mais lorsque ses poignets furent meurtris il arrêta net en esquissant une grimace de douleur. Il ne se souvenait pas comment il était arrivé là… Il se souvenait avoir laissé ses agents finir leur rapports, et, pour une fois il était partit plus tôt qu'eux.

Pourquoi ? Aucun souvenir n'arriva jusqu'à son esprit. Il tenta de déchiffrer ses quelques bribes d'images qui se rappelaient à son souvenir_. Il ouvrait la porte de chez lui… Pénétrait dans l'entrée… Posa son badge d'agent du NCIS sur la petite table… Et descendit dans sa cave où était le bateau du moment… _Puis… Plus rien. Rien jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve ici. Il ne savait où, attaché sur une chaise et ligoté. Il entendit alors un bruit nerveux de claquement et mit un certain temps pour savoir que c'était lui qui produisait ce bruit. Et plus précisément, ses dents. Elles claquaient rapidement. Il avait froid. En effet il remarqua bien vite que la température de la petite pièce n'était pas beaucoup élevée… Et il sut quand il sentit un courant d'air, qu'il n'était pas non plus très couvert.

Ce courant d'air avait été fait avec l'aide de l'entrebâillement de la porte de métal. Celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant entrer, avec elle, de la lumière vive qui l'obligea à fermer quelques instants les yeux. La lumière n'était pas la seule à avoir pénétré dans la chambre où il était captif. Non… Un homme suivit de deux autres aux allures de catcheurs rentrèrent dans la pièce. Les deux pleins de muscles restèrent un peu en retrait tandis que le premier entré s'avança vers lui. La lumière du jour fut alors obscurcie par une lampe de plafond artificielle et le prisonnier pu enfin voir parfaitement où il était. La pièce était assez grande finalement… Il se trouvait au milieu, plus ou moins. Devant lui était la porte qui menait vers la sortie… Ou plutôt, la liberté pour lui. Et sur le coté gauche était un lit en bois. _Ça promet…_ se dit l'agent.

L'homme habillé d'un smoking noir d'une grande marque s'approcha encore plus de lui et commença son récital de fou qui kidnappe un agent du NCIS.

**_ « Agent Gibbs. Vous êtes enfin réveillé. »**

**_ « Oui visiblement… Et là tout de suite je le regrette ! »**

**_ « De l'humour ! C'est bien. Vous en aurez besoin… »**

**_ « Assez parlé. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »**

**_ « Oh… Pas grand-chose en vérité… Le nouveau nom et l'adresse du témoin protégé du FBI, qui avant s'appelait Mike Fillighan. »**

**_ « Ahhh… Et bien vous vous êtes gouré d'agence… Moi c'est le NCIS. »**

**_ « Non absolument pas. Justement. Je sais que vous connaissiez ce Fillighan. C'est vous, avec le FBI qui avez arrêté le patron du cartel de drogue qui avait tué la femme de ce pauvre Mike… »**

**_ « Peut-être bien. Et alors ? Ce n'est pas ici que je pourrais vous le dire… ! »**

**_ « Si. Car je sais que vous savez où est la nouvelle demeure de Fillighan. L'agent du FBI Fornell c'est ça ? Il vous en a fait part. Et aussi, Mike lui-même voulait que vous sachiez. Il vous appréciait beaucoup et il savait qu'il pouvait vous faire confiance. »**

**_ « Tout à fait. Alors si vous aussi vous savez qu'il peut me faire confiance, pourquoi m'avoir kidnappé ? Parce qu'aucune tortures bidon dont vous pourriez avoir le secret ne me fera dire où il est. »**

**_ « Ohhh… Ne vous en faite pas agent Gibbs, nous aussi ne le savions. Nous sommes moins bêtes que vous pourriez le penser. Nous avons fait notre enquête et nous savons ce qui pourra vous obliger à parler. »**

Avant que Gibbs ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, l'homme devant lui ria de toutes ses dents jaunies par la cigarette et fit un signe de tête aux deux gardes derrière lui. Ils sortirent laissant Leroy Jethro Gibbs, seul avec ses pensées dans le noir. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait maintenant était à ses agents. _« Ils vont bientôt voir que j'ai disparu et ils vont me retrouver ! »_

L'espoir d'être retrouvé est tout ce qu'il vous reste quand vous êtes seul dans une pièce noire. Gibbs avait cet espoir. Il savait que son équipe était la meilleure. Il avait déjà eut à faire à des kidnappeurs. Et on l'avait toujours retrouvé. Il n'avait pas peur. Ce n'était pas une de ses règles, mais elle aurait pu en faire partie « Ne jamais paniquer en cas d'extrême situation qui pourrait avoir tout l'air de désespérée ».

Il ne paniquait pas, il était seulement préoccupé par le « plan » de ses ravisseurs. Oui il connaissait la nouvelle vie facticement fabriquée par le FBI de Mike, mais jamais oh grand jamais il ne révélerait quoi que se soit. Alors pourquoi l'homme avait-il l'air si sur de lui ? Gibbs se mit à réfléchir à une chose qui pourrait le faire parler… Mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Rien n'avait assez de valeur à ses yeux pour trahir un ami… Rien…Enfin non ! Il réalisa la phrase de l'homme richement habillé « _Nous avons fait notre enquête »_. Que voulait-il dire ? L'avait-il observé pendant des mois… Si oui ça lui sauterait aux yeux. L'affection qu'il portait pour son équipe serait facilement décelable. Gibbs n'avait pas eut peur. Mais maintenant il sentait son cœur battre plutôt rapidement. Si le plan qu'avait cet homme était de l'atteindre par ses agents. Gibbs aurait beaucoup de règles à remettre en question. Néanmoins il retira cette pensée de son esprit, l'homme ne pourrait pas avoir mit un plan aussi complexe à exécution. Son plan était surement autre chose. Et il était pressé de le découvrir, pressé mais anxieux.

* * *

><p><em>Une ch'tite review ? Sii vous plais... Comme ça je saurais si ça vous plais et si vous avez envie que je la continue. Merciii ! <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci beaucoup aux reviewers. _

_Sunday87: Ton enthousiasme me fais super plaiisir ! Et j'espère être encore à la hauteur. Surtout quand je parle de ton équipe préférée ! ^^_

_coco6-3-9-1: Tu as vu ? J'ai été rapide à poster. J'ai beaucoup écris aujourd'hui. Je pense que ma fréquence de publication sera tous les deux jours. J'espère que ça va te plaire encore !_

_sirius08: Hé hé ^^ merci pour ton message. La réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre. Tu vas avoir des cheveux blancs ! * rire diabolique * _

_fandebones: Merci beaucoup pour ton message, maintenant j'ai un peu la pression ! J'ai toujours peur de décevoir. Espèrons que non ! Voici la suite_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Son plan était parfait. Il avait observé l'agent Gibbs durant plusieurs mois. De très prêt même des fois. Et il en était arrivé à la conclusion malheureusement humaine que cet homme aux cheveux grisonnant n'avait pas beaucoup de choses auxquelles il tenait comme la prunelle de ses yeux…<p>

Certaines personnes avaient des enfants et les aimaient plus que tout au monde. Non l'agent Gibbs lui n'en avait pas. Ou n'en avait plus. _Dommage_ se dit l'homme riche… Il aurait pu les kidnapper cela lui aurait fait une jolie monnaie d'échange.

Mais cet agent là n'avait personne... Personne ? Si ! Il remarqua qu'il y avait tout de même quelques personnes pour lesquelles le patron mettrait sa vie en jeu. Ses agents. L'homme l'avait tout de suite vu. Finalement l'agent Gibbs était humain !

En effet il prit vite conscience de l'importance de son équipe. Tout d'abord il y avait l'agent David, jeune femme très belle et forte, Gibbs devait beaucoup l'apprécier pour avoir accepté un agent des services du Mossad dans sa propre équipe. Cela se voyait. Il y avait aussi le médecin légiste pour lequel l'agent du NCIS vouait un profond respect et une très grande amitié... La laborantine serait aussi une bonne manière de négocier ce qu'il voulait. Gibbs semblait l'aimer comme sa fille. Le jeune agent à l'air pataud. L'agent Mcgee. Il était jeune mais très compétent. Et le patron lui lançait souvent des regards assassins mais aussi d'autres qui semblait laisser paraître l'affection qu'il lui portait.

Mais l'homme sut reconnaitre un autre regard que l'affection que Gibbs portait à son équipe. Il reconnu un regard paternel. Et il sut à qui se regard s'adressait. Le dernier agent qu'il n'avait cité. L'agent sénior, avec lequel Gibbs avait passé le plus de temps. Tony DiNozzo. Le jeune homme avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour être perçu comme un chieur invétéré et un gamin, mais cependant, durant les semaines qu'il avait passé à enquêter sur Leroy Jethro Gibbs, il sut. Il vit tout de suite que le chef le considérait comme son fils. N'importe qui d'ailleurs, passant plus de quelques jours avec ces deux là aurait vu que l'homme et l'agent avait plus qu'une relation professionnelle. C'était familial entre eux. Gibbs protégeait son agent contre tout. Et si quelqu'un avait le malheur de contrer la protection du patron il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il sache courir vite, mais aussi se cacher du reste du monde durant le restant de sa vie maudite par un agent du NCIS qui remuerait ciel et terre pour le tuer.

Si l'agent DiNozzo avait des ennuis Gibbs passait en mode « malfaiteur » et faisait tout pour l'aider. C'était assez problématique pour le NCIS… Surtout que l'agent sénior avait le chic d'être toujours fourré dans les ennuis… Oui, c'était un véritable aimant à problème et à kidnappeur fous. L'homme rigola à cette dernière pensée. L'attirance des ennuis chez le jeune agent allait, une fois de plus, être prouvée. Evidement, puisqu'il l'avait choisit comme moyen de pression.

Après des semaines de filature et d'observation, il avait choisit cet agent et il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Son sourire s'étira sur tout son visage, mais, dans la nuit on ne vit que la fumée de la cigarette qu'il portait à la bouche. Il était assit sur un banc qui trônait en plein milieu du trottoir. Il attendait. Quoi ? Peu importe, il fixait l'immeuble d'en face et attendait qu'une voiture bien spécifique se gare. Il n'était pas pressé. Ou bien, juste un peu de voir arriver une belle Mustang.

* * *

><p><em>Quelques heures plus tôt au NCIS…<em>

Ziva était arrivée depuis quelques secondes quand Mcgee arriva pressé, comme toujours, de l'ascenseur. Il salua rapidement sa collègue et alluma son ordinateur. Puis, c'est avec une certaine surprise qu'ils entendirent un bip puis des portes qui s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître l'agent sénior. La jeune israélienne regarda sa montre et fit avec une certaine ironie :

**_ « Et bé DiNozzo ! Tes en avance. Ce n'est pas normal ! »**

**_ « Et si Ziva. Sache que je peux aussi arriver à l'heure quelques fois. –** Son regard s'attarda sur le bureau de son patron, et il rétorqua **– Comme il peut aussi arriver que notre grand patron arrive en retard. »**

Les deux autres agents fixèrent un moment le bureau résolument vide de leur patron. Comme si ce qu'avait précisé Tony venait seulement d'être remarqué par Mcgee et Ziva. Le silence s'installa mais celui-ci ne dura pas longtemps car une ombre noire coiffée de couettes se balançant follement et tapant le sol de haut talons noirs arriva comme une furie dans l'open-space en espérant y trouver son cher Gibbs.

**_ « Salut les gars ! Où est Gibbs ? »**

N'ayant aucune réponse de la part de ses trois amis Abby se tourna vers eux et scruta leur regard. Plutôt inquiet.

**_ « Oh hé ! J'vous parle. Où est le manitou aux poils gris ?...DiNozzo ! »**

**_ « Hein ? Oh… Désolé Abs. Je n'en sais rien. Il n'est apparemment pas arrivé. »**

**_ « Comment ça pas arrivé ? Il arrive toujours avant vous ! Et quand je dis toujours c'est réellement toujours. »**

La jeune femme s'arrêta un instant de parler. Elle savait que lorsque Gibbs était en retard ce n'était jamais de bon augure. Elle s'inquiéta alors directement.

**_ « Je… Ce n'est pas normal ! Je vais tracer son téléphone ! »**

**_ « Calme-toi Abby. Il va arriver j'en suis sur. » **Dit Mcgee qui sut, dès qu'il regarda son amie dans les yeux, ce quelle devait s'imaginer.

**_ « Attends le Bleu… Abby n'a peut-être pas tord. »**

**_ « Tony… Tu penses vraiment qu'il y a un problème ? »**

**_ « Pas encore. Mais si Abby trace son téléphone et qu'il est chez lui c'est bon. On ne dira rien, sinon… »**

Le fait que l'agent sénior ne finisse pas sa phrase révéla à haute voix ce que tout le monde craignait. Si Gibbs n'était pas chez lui c'est qu'il avait disparu… N'attendant plus une seconde la laborantine se dirigea précipitamment vers l'ascenseur suivie des trois agents de terrain.

Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent la jeune gothique couru jusqu'à son ordinateur qu'elle maltraita en tapant frénétiquement dessus et, surtout, en battant le record du monde de la localisation de portable. En moins de quelques secondes elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et un sourire éclata son visage. Malheureusement son sourire diminua vite dès qu'elle vit que le téléphone se trouvait bien loin de chez Gibbs. Et aussi, il aurait été étonnant que son propriétaire soit avec lui. Tony brisa le silence inquiet :

**_ « Gibbs fais du bateau ? Non, non non… Gibbs fais un bateau ! Mais n'en fais pas. »**

**_ « Ce que ça veut dire DiNozzo c'est que Gibbs a disparu… Et que la personne à balancé son téléphone dans l'océan… »**

**_ « Mcgee… Je suis d'accord avec toi… »** Ajouta Ziva.

**_ « Tony ! » **Hurla Abby qui se jeta dans les bras de celui qui était désormais, en l'absence de Gibbs, le patron **« Retrouves-le ! J't'en supplie ! »**

**_ « T'en fais pas Abby. Bon. Toi tu essayes de voir les caméras vidéo en face de chez Gibbs. Appelle-nous si tu vois quelque chose de bizarre. Mcgee, Ziva on remonte et on voit qui pourrait en vouloir au patron… Ce qui va être long parce qu'a mon avis, avec son caractère de merde il en a des ennemis… ! »**

Abby n'attendit pas un mot de plus et se tourna vers son ordi en tapant encore plus vite que tout à l'heure sur les touches. Le travail commençait et le décompte officiel pour les chances de retrouver la personne vivante était en route.

De retour dans leur bureau, Mcgee se mit derrière son écran et commença leur travail de recherche. Ziva fit de même tandis que Tony monta au bureau du directeur. Même s'il ne l'aimait pas, Tony savait qu'il devait être au courant qu'un de ses agents manquait à l'appel. La journée s'effrita rapidement et bientôt le soleil quitta l'open-space, laissant les agents de Gibbs seuls dans les bureaux. Il affichait plus de minuit sur la petite horloge du bureau de l'agent sénior quand celui-ci dit aux deux autres de rentrer chez eux.

**_ « Je sais que chaque secondes comptent… Mais on ne servira à rien fatigués. Alors on se retrouve demain à 6h30. »**

Ziva et Mcgee acquiescèrent, Tony savait être un bon chef quand la situation l'obligeait. Bien entendu les deux collègues se gardaient de lui dire, sinon ils en entendraient parler jusqu'à la fin de leur jours. Tous les trois rangèrent leurs affaires et s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Ils se séparèrent au garage et chacun prit sa voiture puis la direction de chez lui.

Ziva ne dormit pas bien cette nuit là et pensait aux différents endroits où pouvait être son patron.

Mcgee lui non plus ne trouva pas le sommeil, il se leva et décida d'écrire sur sa machine pour éviter de s'inquiéter. Cela le relaxa et bientôt, il s'endormit la tête entre les bras.

Tony, lui, gara sa Mustang en face de son appartement et grimpa rapidement les escaliers. Il avait hâte d'être chez lui et de prendre une douche. Cependant dès qu'il ouvrit sa porte quelque chose fut porté à sa bouche et il perdit connaissance.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? J'espère que ça vous plais toujours. J'ai énormément besoin de savoir si ce que je produit plais. Et si non j'ai aussi besoin qu'on me le dise.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut ! J'espère que tous le monde passe de bonnes vacances ! Merci beaucoup pour vos review. Je souri comme une gogole à chaque message._

_fandebones: Merci beaucoup pour ce message, il est dégage tellement d'enthousiasme que je suis heureuse de poster encore ! _

_PinkBlueGreen: Oui ^^ je suis aussi sadique que toi * rire fou" ! Tu veux du TBC ? Oui ? Et bien petit secret " t'inquiète il va y en avoir" . Merci pour ton message ! _

_Love FMA: Tu as bien compris la fiction et mon idée ^^ mais t'en fais pas ! Non ça n'ira pas trop vite. Gibbs est têtu ! _

_coco6-3-9-1: Merci ! Oui... C'est vrai tu as tout à fait raison. Tony prend souvent pour les autres... Mais nous, auteurs et lecteurs sadiques ça nous plais... ^^_

_Bonne lecture à tous. En espérant, comme toujours que ça va vous plaire ! Dans ce chapitre beaucoup de texte.. ^^ _

* * *

><p>Depuis combien de temps il était là… Il n'en savait rien, l'obscurité constante de la petite pièce ne lui permettait même pas de connaitre l'heure ou bien même le moment de la journée. Depuis la précédente visite de l'homme en smoking, plus personne n'était venu. Il était seul. Pourtant la solitude il en avait l'habitude. Nombreux sont les gens qui sont comme lui, seul et solitaire. N'aimant pas beaucoup la compagnie. Cependant, prenez-les et mettez-les dans une pièce toujours plongée dans le noir, sans repère ni sons ni couleurs, la solitude n'est pas la même. Celle-ci est sournoise et, celui qui n'y est pas préparée peut devenir fou rapidement. Lui était un agent du NCIS et un ancien marine, par conséquent, il était déjà passé par là et il avait fait de nombreux exercices sur « comment garder son calme ».<p>

Malheureusement pour certain, les exercices sont loin d'être simples quand on se retrouve confronté réellement à ce silence et cette noirceur. Gibbs était, malgré tout cela, résolument calme. Il n'avait pas cherché à compter les heures seconde par seconde ni à hurler pour qu'on vienne le voir ou même lui donner à manger. D'ailleurs, à ce moment il n'avait aucune envie de manger. L'appétit ne venait pas, et heureusement pour lui car apparemment, personne ne comptait le nourrir… Du moins, pour l'instant. Il savait qu'ils n'allaient pas le laisser mourir de faim, car les infos c'était lui qui les détenaient. Mais il connaissait aussi ce genre d'homme. Ils étaient vils et vicieux, et le manque de nourriture était, généralement, un de leur plan, et aussi un bon moyen d'obtenir quelque chose. Cependant il avait bien dit « généralement » car Gibbs n'allait surement pas se laisser impressionner par cette méthode peu orthodoxe.

S'il se laissait avoir par la faim, il ne tenta même pas d'imaginer comment il allait passer le reste des journées qui allaient suivre. Oui… Il le savait. Cet homme là, bien sur lui et à l'air faussement aimable était un adepte de la torture… Et oui, ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à attendre gentiment que son prisonnier daigne lui balancer une info. Il était le genre à la soutirer ! Et encore, malgré tout cela, Gibbs restait calme. Il en avait déjà vu question torture et il était prêt. L'homme voulait le rendre vulnérable en le laissant seul durant plusieurs heures, jours peut-être ?

Mais, non, cela lui avait permit de bien se préparer aux éventualités douloureuses qui suivraient certainement. En quelque sorte, cela lui avait rendu service. Gibbs n'avait pas peur, il était calme et s'était préparé à la douleur des tortures, cependant ce qu'il ignorait c'était que lui n'allait rien subir. L'homme avait bien préparé son coup.

* * *

><p>L'homme à la cigarette fumait toujours posément sur le petit banc vert, juste éclairé par le lampadaire à son coté. Il attendait. Et enfin il avait eut un sourire sur son visage quand il avait vu l'objet de son attente se garer juste en face de lui. La Mustang. Et surtout son propriétaire. Il regarda le jeune homme rentrer dans l'immeuble et attendit encore. Sa cigarette était finie. Il se leva et alla l'écraser sur le capot tout reluisant de la belle voiture. S'il connaissait véritablement son conducteur tout le monde sait qu'il n'aurait pas fait ça ! Et surtout tout le monde sait la belle insulte colorée que DiNozzo lui aurait proféré pour avoir fait une trace sur sa voiture. Mais ça l'homme s'en moquait… Il ne connaissait pas encore bien l'agent du NCIS qu'il venait de kidnapper. Deux hommes, à la haute carrure, sortirent du bâtiment, trainant un autre. Il n'avait pas encore enlevé sa veste et derrière était y inscrite « NCIS ». Ils le placèrent dans la voiture garée non loin. L'homme à la cigarette monta à la place passager, et la voiture démarra.<p>

* * *

><p>Quand quelque chose se passe, quelle soit bonne au mauvaise, et dans le cas présent c'était une de ces mauvaise choses. Quelqu'un le sait. Le ressent. Cette fois-ci, se fut une jeune femme qui ressenti le danger. Elle s'était assoupie et un cauchemar avait prit emprise sur elle… De nombreuses images vinrent l'assaillirent.<p>

Certaines dont elle ne pouvait expliquer la signification et d'autres qui l'inquiétait.

Ses collègues étaient là. Mcgee, Abby, Ducky… Mais Tony ? Non, il n'était pas là… Comme s'il n'existait pas. Cela aurait pu paraître, au premier abord, dérisoire, surtout pour une jeune femme comme elle, mais non. Ne pas voir son collègue, mais aussi et surtout coéquipier, était pour Ziva un sentiment inquiétant. En effet malgré son caractère égalant celui d'un adolescent de 15 ans, Tony était quelqu'un qui savait la rassurer. Comment ? Elle n'aurait sut le dire. Mais il le faisait. Et avant lui, jamais personne n'avait sut lui procurer ce sentiment d'assurance et de protection.

Elle cria son prénom et se releva brusquement en position assise sur le canapé où elle s'était endormie. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et de petites gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Sa respiration haletait, mais elle reprit très vite le contrôle. Son rêve était un peu englué dans sa mémoire. Mais elle se rappelait des images principales. Deux solutions s'opposaient, soit elle appelait sur le portable de Tony pour être rassurée, mais dans ce cas… Il se moquerait d'elle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, soit elle ne l'appelait pas, et son sentiment ne ferait que s'amplifier durant des heures avant d'aller au bureau et de le trouver au sien en train de pianoter sur son ordi en continuant l'enquête sur Gibbs.

N'y mettant pas plus de temps, elle prit enfin sa décision et se moquait éperdument de devenir la risée de son coéquipier. Attrapant son portable elle composa le numéro de celui qu'elle voulait appeler rapidement.

Une sonnerie… Son cœur battait normalement.

Deux sonneries… Son cœur s'accéléra.

Troisième sonnerie… Elle s'énerva contre son collègue qui mettait trop plombes à répondre.

Quatrième sonnerie…. Elle manqua une respiration.

Cinquième sonnerie… Puis répondeur.

Pour la forme elle laissa tout de même un message aux mots colorés à Tony en lui rappelant une des règles de Gibbs. Elle raccrocha et réfléchit sur la situation ridicule dans laquelle elle se trouvait… Si elle appelait Mcgee à la rescousse lui aussi se moquerait sans doute, plus subtilement que Tony ne l'aurait fait, mais tout de même… En lui rappelant qu'il devait être avec une fille et que son cauchemar n'était qu'un cauchemar. Inquiète, mais voulant protéger son égo elle attendit avec impatience qu'il soit affiché 6h sur la pendule. Elle se prépara enfin et alla au NCIS.

_Au NCIS :_

Le « bip » caractéristique des entrées annonça l'agent Mcgee. Il arriva pile à l'heure. Il vit sa collègue, déjà assise à son bureau et continuant les recherches laissées la veille.

**_ « Salut. »**

Comme Ziva ne lui répondait pas, le bleu posa son sac sur son bureau et alla se ficher devant celui de la jeune femme, il réitéra son salut.

**_ « Saluut ! »**

**_ « Hein ? Oh. Bonjour Tim. Tu vas bien ? »**

**_ « Moi ça va. Mais toi ? »**

**_ « Je…Cette nuit n'a pas été des plus reposante. »**

**_ « Moi aussi… Où est DiNozzo ? »**

**_ « Tu sais comme moi qu'il ne va pas arriver à l'heure ! »**

**_ « Je sais qu'il est en retard, mais là c'est différent. C'est pour retrouver Gibbs, et Tony est sérieux normalement… »**

**_ « … Cette nuit j'ai essayé de l'appeler mais il n'a pas répondu, Mcgee je suis inquiète ! »**

La jeune israélienne avait déblatéré cette phrase tellement vite que l'agent dû vraiment être bien réveillé pour tout comprendre du premier coup. Il remarqua de même le ton angoissé de son amie.

**_ « Ok… Bon. Pas d'affolement. Il était surement avec une fille cette nuit…Et… »**

Ziva avait levé les yeux au ciel en entendant la théorie de son collègue. Il s'arrêta et demanda, plus abruptement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :** « Quoi ? »**

**_ « Non Mcgee ! Il n'était pas avec une fille… Et puis même s'il l'était ! Il répond toujours au téléphone ! Et quand je dis toujours, c'est comme Abby avec Gibbs ! »**

**_ « … Je… »**

**_ « Mcgee…. S'il te plaît… j'ai ce mauvais pressentiment… Comme la fois où il avait été pris en otage avec Jeanne à l'hôpital. Je… Je sens que quelque chose est arrivé. Crois-moi. »**

**_ « Je te crois ! Viens, on va voir chez lui. »**

Mcgee pressa le pas vers l'ascenseur suivit de prêt par Ziva. Il l'avait cru, car la lueur qui traversait ses yeux quand elle lui avait expliqué son ressentiment, il l'avait déjà vu, et cette lueur ne mentait pas. Ils se précipitèrent dans la voiture du NCIS et roulèrent jusque chez Tony. Mcgee remarqua la présence de la Mustang garée là.

**_ « Regarde ! Sa voiture est là. Il doit être chez lui. »**

Ziva fit une moue perplexe et entra dans l'immeuble. Elle monta par les escaliers n'ayant pas la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur, qu'elle considérait comme étant trop lent. Mcgee fit de même ne voulant pas avoir l'air de l'idiot flémard qui voulait à tout prix prendre la grosse boîte montante.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux devant la porte de l'agent DiNozzo. Ziva lança un regard à Mcgee et celui-ci hocha la tête en acquiesçant. Elle toqua rapidement et assez fortement à la porte. Ils attendirent tous les deux en espérant voir apparaître la tête de Tony à peine réveillée et surprise de les voir là. Cependant, comme ils s'y attendaient, personne ne vint leur ouvrir. Ziva tendit la main à son ami sans le regarder. Celui-ci comprit directement le message. Il lui mit dans la main un jeu de clé. Elle se tourna dans le bon angle et commença à crocheter la serrure tout en souriant à l'idée de voir la tête de son coéquipier s'il les voyait faire ça.

Soudain, la porte de l'appartement voisin s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une vieille femme l'air douce. Elle avait un sourcil arqué et demanda aux deux jeunes ce qu'il faisait là.

**_ « Nous… Euh…euh… »**

Comme Mcgee n'arrivait pas à en placer une, Ziva prit le relai et parla à son tour.

**_ « Excusez-nous madame mais savez-vous si Tony est rentré hier ? »**

Elle sembla réfléchir :** « Oui je lui ai dit bonjour puis je suis rentrée… »**

Mcgee sembla déçu et les deux agents allèrent prendre la route lorsque la dame leur dit doucement :** « Je ne sais pas si c'est important mais… »**

**_ « Si… ! » **Rétorqua Ziva, qui s'approcha de la femme avec Mcgee derrière elle

**_ « Vous aussi vous êtes du NCIS ? »**

**_ « Oui, et nous pensons que Tony pourrait avoir disparu. Alors tout ce que vous pourriez nous dire est important. » **

**_ « Bon écoutez… Hier soir le jeune Anthony est rentré chez lui, je lui ai dis « bonsoir » puis je suis de suite rentré chez moi. Mais… Je dois vous avouer que j'ai tout de suite entendu des bruits dans son appartement alors qu'il était seul… Et surtout qu'il avait fermé sa porte à clé… Il est très discret d'habitude. Mais là… Et puis ce n'était pas des bruits de vie quotidienne. Cela va vous aider ? »**

**_ « Oui, merci ! Nous savons maintenant à quoi nous en tenir. »**

**_ « Vous croyez qu'il est en danger ? »**

**_ « Nous n'en savons rien madame. Mais nous sommes du NCIS. Nous allons le retrouver ! Merci ! »**

Ziva prit Mcgee par la manche et le traîna rapidement dehors. Ils reprirent la voiture en silence et retournèrent au NCIS. Ziva arrêta l'ascenseur à l'étage de la laborantine. La musique était allumée « _Par pour longtemps » _se dit Mcgee, qui savait quelle serait éteinte quand Abby apprendrait pour Tony. C'était déjà un miracle quelle soit toujours allumée malgré la disparition du patron. Quand Abby entendit ses portes s'ouvrirent elle retourna son siège et glissa non loin d'eux pour se lever en coup de vent et atterrir dans les bras de Tim.

**_ « Vous m'avez manqué ! Vous êtes en retard il est bientôt 8h ! Tony va être content de moi j'ai trouvé des trucs intéressant sur les vidéo qu'il m'a demandé de visionner… Je….Où est Tony ? »**

Les deux agents ne dirent mots.

**_ « J'aime pas quand vous me regardez sans rien dire ! »**

**_ « Je… Nous pensons que Tony aussi a… »**

**_ « Non ! »**

Sans qu'il ne puisse la voir revenir sur lui Mcgee eut Abby de nouveau dans les bras. Son étreinte se fit pourtant plus forte. Il la lui rendit comprenant son inquiétude. D'abord Gibbs, puis maintenant Tony… Mcgee sentit une chaleur sur son épaule. Abby pleurait.

* * *

><p><em>Voilàà... Alors ? Est-ce que ça vous plais toujours ? ^^ J'espère parce que j'aime énormément vos messages. <em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Re ! Voici un petit plus. Merci encore pour les reviews. Cela me fais très plaisir !_

_Love FMA: Oui ^^ Gibbs est très fort mentalement, mais ça va être dur pour lui dans les prochains chapitres ! _

_coco6-3-9-1: Merci ! Dans cette mini suite, l'équipe n'est pas mentionnée. Plus tard surement._

_PinkBlueGreen : je ne peux rien te refuser ! Surtout lorsque tu me postes une review aussi longue et plaisante, mais je ne veux pas que tu meures. Alors voila. Je sais... il est minuit 38... j'ai 38 min de retard. DSL ! _

_Abva: Merci beaucoup pour ce message hyper gentil. J'espère que ça va te plaire encore._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>L'obscurité… Il ne voyait rien d'autre appart du noir, tout ce noir était tout autour de lui. Il n'y voyait strictement rien, nager dans du pétrole aurait été plus facile. Il tâtonna autour de lui, mais rien, mis à part le sol ne lui apparut. Il était assit par terre et, visiblement, il avait un poignet attaché au mur sur lequel il était adossé. Tout cela relié à une chaine. Il pouvait donc bouger sur quelques mètres… mais rien d'autre. <em>Super…<em>se dit-il.

Et puis comment était-il arrivé là ? Il se rappelait parfaitement la disparition de son patron et aussi d'avoir donné l'ordre à ses amis de rentrer chez eux… C'était surement après ça que lui aussi avait disparu… Pourquoi ? La question était sans réponse… Il appuya sa tête contre le mur préférant attendre que quelqu'un veuille bien venir lui donner les réponses qu'il souhaitait. A son grand bonheur (enfin bonheur mitigé) la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit quelques minutes après. La lumière qui entra dans la pièce l'obligea à fermer les yeux pour ne pas s'éblouir.

C'est pour ça qu'il ne vit pas deux hommes entrer et surtout, l'attraper sans ménagement par les bras et le sortir de la salle. Il fut pratiquement traîné dans une grande salle, qui, de l'intérieur, ressemblait à un hall d'entrepôt, plusieurs grands poteaux étaient plantés de part et d'autre de la pièce dans un alignement symétrique parfait. Tout était gris. Seul une petite chaise plantée en plein milieu contrastait avec ce gris. Les deux colosses qui le traînait violement le firent s'assoir sur celle-ci. Un peu sonné par ce brusque changement de luminosité et la violence des deux hommes, l'agent pourtant habituellement très bavard et insolent ne dit rien. Il n'était pas attaché mais il ne bougea pas non plus. Il se sentait plutôt faible._ Pourquoi_ ? Il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs heures, mais il était plus résistant que ça… La réponse fusa de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

**_ « Ah ! Agent DiNozzo ! Heureux de vous voir enfin de prêt. –** Le jeune homme le regarda surprit –** Oui, je vous ai déjà vu, mais c'était toujours de plusieurs centaine de mètres… Bref… »**

**_ « Oui bref, qui êtes vous et pourquoi suis-je ici ! »**

**_ « Oh je pensais que mon produit aurait plus d'effets sur vous… »**

**_ « Quoi ? » **Rétorqua vivement Tony en se relevant de la chaise.

**_ « Pendant que vous étiez endormis je vous ai injecté un produit pour que vous soyez docile… Mais bon apparemment ça ne marche pas des masses… Ce n'est pas grave. Je ferais avec ! »**

L'agent allait s'avancer vers l'homme alors que deux mains puissantes vinrent sur chacune de ses épaules et l'obligèrent à se rasseoir.

**_ « Vous feriez mieux de rester calme… Après tout c'est dans votre intérêt ! »**

**_ « Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »**

**_ « Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre patron a disparu… »**

**_ « Oui ça je suis au courant merci. »**

**_ « Impertinent en plus de tout – **se dit l'homme à lui-même –** Donc… L'agent Gibbs a disparu et c'est moi qui l'ai enlevé, je veux qu'il me délivre certaines informations. Mais je sais que peut importe ce que je pourrais lui faire, il ne me dira jamais rien. »**

**_ « C'est que vous êtes perspicace. Je peux savoir ce que je viens faire là dedans ? »**

**_ « Très certainement. J'ai observé Gibbs durant plusieurs mois afin de trouver quelque chose, où quelqu'un qui pourrait me faire un bon moyen de pression sur lui. »**

**_ « Et vous m'avez pris moi ? Non sérieux ? Désolé mais vous vous êtes gouré de personne. »**

**_ « Non je ne crois absolument pas. Vous êtes la personne auquel Gibbs tient le plus ! Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. »**

L'homme semblait déterminé et très sérieux dans les propos qu'il tenait. Tony n'y croyait pas, mais ce qu'il vit dans le regard de son ravisseur semblait comme être la pure vérité… Ou en tout les cas il le croyait. _Etre la personne auquel son patron tenait le plus ? N'importe quoi… _Il savait que Gibbs l'appréciait, mais pas à ce point…

Les mains qui le maintenaient fortement assit sur la chaise le reprirent par les aisselles et le soulevèrent. Il ne touchait presque plus le sol, il allait protester quand l'homme devant lui parla :

**_ « Assez bavardé ! Passons aux choses sérieuses. – **Il s'adressa aux deux colosses de part et d'autre de l'agent –**Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ! »**

Tony n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quelque chose qu'il fut trainé à l'autre bout de la pièce où se trouvait une grande baignoire pleine d'eau. « _Nan… Ce n'est pas bon signe ça ! »_

A peine arrivé il se retrouva au sol. Les deux brutes l'avaient jeté par terre. L'un deux, le plus grand, brun à l'air débile parla à son acolyte en souriant d'un regard diabolique et malsain :

**_ « Hé on va voir combien de temps ça tient sous l'eau un agent du NCIS »**

**_ « Oh vous savez, ça ne tient pas très longtemps ! C'est l'histoire de 10 secondes, en plus j'ai eu la peste pneumonique alors niveau souffle… » **

**_ « T'entends ça ? Il a eut la peste ! Ça va être deux fois plus drôle »**

**_ « Vous savez que vous êtes complètement malade ? »**

Le brun regarda son compère et s'approcha du jeune agent, il l'attrapa sans ménagement par le col et dit tout en lui maintenant la tête sous l'eau **« Ta gueule et prends bien ta respiration ! »**

30 secondes passèrent….

Tony avait ses mains sur le rebord et tentait vainement de se relever, mais c'était sans compter la force de l'homme derrière lui.

1 minute… Il n'en pouvait plus et de toute façon ses poumons étaient affaiblis. Il n'avait plus d'air et commençait à voir des points noirs danser devant ses yeux.

Le brun sentait que son prisonnier ne se débattait plus. Il attendit encore 1 minutes puis il l'attrapa par les cheveux et le sortit de l'eau en le tirant et il le laissa tomber par terre, il ne bougeait plus. Le second colosse regarda son acolyte l'air perplexe :

**_ « Il est mort ? »**

**_ « Nan ! Appuie sur son torse, l'eau va sortir toute seule. »**

L'homme s'exécuta et effectivement, l'italien toussa très violemment et recracha plusieurs bouffées d'eau.

**_ « Ben voila ! 2 minutes 30 ! C'est bien ! »**

Tony s'était allongé sur le ventre et il continuait à tousser avec violence. Il entendit des pas derrière lui et la voix de l'homme qui était surement le chef, parla aux deux autres :

**_ « Maintenant foutez-le avec Gibbs. On le reprendra demain. »**

* * *

><p>L'homme avec son smoking était revenu le voir, cette fois-ci en partant il lui avait laissé la lumière allumée. Ca l'arrangeait, il préférait voir le lieu dans lequel il était. Il avait aussi été détaché. Il était maintenant adossé contre le mur face à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit avec fracas. Il regarda qui venait le voir et ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit son agent, les cheveux trempés et en bataille se faire jeter sans attention dans la pièce où il atterrit lourdement au sol.<p>

**_ « Tony ! »**

Il accourut pour voir le se relever difficilement. Il lui mit une main sur l'épaule et dit :

**_ « Qu'est-ce que tu… ? Ça va ? »**

**_ « Hé patron, j'tai retrouvé ! »**

Gibbs scruta le regard de son agent à la recherche de blessures et voulu lui poser des tonnes de questions, mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler Tony se déroba sous ses pieds et failli tomber au sol. Mais l'ancien marine avait vu un vide dans le regard de son agent juste avant et s'attendait à ça. Il l'avait rattrapé de justesse. Il le traîna doucement sur le lit et resta à ses cotés.

_« Alors s'était ça le plan… Utiliser Tony pour que je leur donne les infos… »_

Gibbs sentit soudain une grande colère s'emparer de lui. Il avait envie de frapper violemment sur la porte jusqu'à ce que l'homme au smoking entre et qu'il puisse le tuer, lentement, très lentement. Qui était-il pour oser toucher à son agent ! Il fulminait de rage contre cet homme. Mais il devait bien le reconnaitre… l'homme avait très bien imaginé son plan… Mais, lui voulait des réponses. Il mit sa main sur le front de Tony pour bien s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Il faisait assez froid et son agent était totalement trempé sur toute la tête et le t-shirt. Il attendit… Attendit… Cependant la fatigue eut raison de lui et il s'endormit aux cotés de son agent..

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? (pour les sadiques pas d'inquiétude ce n'est que le début) ^^ <em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonsoir à tous. Voila une chtite suite rien que pour vous ! Merci pour tous vos messages, vous êtes nombreux à avoir aimé le passage du " hé patron j'tai retrouvé "_

_moi-même j'ai rigolé en imaginant Tony dire ça ! C'est tout à fait lui ! _

_Love FMA: Merci ! Oui.. cette scène est très touchante comme je l'ai imaginé. Gibbs qui s'endort à coté de son agent ^^ ! En tant qu'auteur sadique tu seras je pense contente._

_Xyrae: Mais si c'est bien de poster pendant son boulot ! ^^ Merci ! Ne t'en fais pas, méchant Gibbs est déjà bien en colère, alors dès qu'il pourra ça va être hard !_

_Fandebones: Merci beaucoup pour cette review, c'est très gentil. Voici la suite, j'ai essayé de prendre en compte le fait que le chapitre d'avant est été rapide. Promis je vais plus décrire !_

_PinkBleuGreen: Tes vraiment une folle ^^ T'as review ressemblait à l'équivalent d'un chapitre ! Folle mais moi j'adore ! ^^ Recevoir ce genre de message alala... Donc je suis contente de savoir que tu as aimé. Et j'espère vraiment que tu vas aimer encore la suite. Oui il y a du TBC ^^ _

_ coco6-3-9-1: Merci pour cette review. Oui... Ce n'est pas drôle pour Tony... Mais dans cette fic il ne va pas beaucoup rigoler !_

_Abva: Merciii ^^ Oui je peux me mettre dans le club des méchants auteurs qui sont complètement oufs. Qui adorent Tony mais qui ont un besoin malheureux de l'imaginer dans les pires situations... ( c'est une fiction surtout sur la relation père/fils ) _

_Merci encore à tous pour prendre le temps de me lire. J'espère que ça va, encore et toujours, vous plaire. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>… Chaque respiration était douloureuse. Dès qu'il expirait il sentait comme une brulure enflammer ses poumons. L'inspiration était pire, l'air qu'il s'insufflait venait frapper comme un marteau l'intérieur de son corps et se déposait comme des petites particules d'acides, lui brulant encore plus les poumons et le cœur. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir où il était.<p>

Au début il ne reconnu rien… La pièce était plutôt large, mais vidée de toute chose qui pourrait lui rendre un air accueillant. Le tout surmonté d'une peinture grise. Encore du gris… Toute la pièce lui donnait envie de fuir, mais sa douleur se rappelait à lui. Non… Il valait mieux ne pas bouger. Il se rappelait parfaitement des deux abrutis énormes qui se prenaient pour des titans et qui l'avaient fait battre son record personnel d'apnée. Il les haïssait et tout ce qui allait avec. Il allait bouger lorsqu'un mouvement régulier le fit alors s'arrêter. _Qu'est-ce c'est ?_ Il tourna la tête et vit Gibbs complètement endormit, la tête entre les bras, sur le bord du lit. Tony laissa échapper un sourire. Il se mit sur ses coudes et tenta de se relever, lorsqu'une main puissante l'en empêcha :

**_ « Hey ! »**

**_ « Reste allongé DiNozzo ou tu auras affaire à moi ! »**

**_ « Je vais bien ! »**

**_ « ça ! C'est toi qui le dis ! »**

Le jeune agent ne rétorqua pas. Il se contenta de lancer un regard boudeur à Gibbs qui ne sembla pas en être perturbé plus que ça. Néanmoins, le plus vieux afficha un sourire dissimulé et semblait moins inquiet. Tony, qui avait l'interdiction de son patron de tenter un seul geste pour se lever, se mit tout de même en position assise à l'aide d'un coussin. Il regardait la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient tout les deux et nota l'absence d'objet qui aurait pu les aider à s'enfuir et surtout la présence quasi constante de ce gris affreux peint sur les murs. Il détestait cette couleur…

Occupé à analyser la pièce, comme l'avait fait Gibbs quelques jours avant, il le ne vit pas arriver et lui mettre la main au front pour vérifier, une fois de plus, s'il n'était pas malade. L'agent sénior se recula vivement.

**_ « Hé ! Tu fais quoi ? »**

**_ « Je m'assure que tu n'es pas malade ! »**

**_ « Très gentil de ta part Gibbs, mais je me sens très bien ! »**

**_ « Oh ce n'est pas pour toi, mais si t'as une grippe tu vas me la refiler. Je vérifie pour savoir si je dois me tenir loin de toi ou non. »**

Gibbs lui avait répondu cette phrase avec une telle détermination dans la voix, que si la personne en face de lui n'avait pas été quelqu'un qui le connaissait réellement bien, elle aurait pu croire qu'il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il venait de dire.

Un silence amusé s'installa. Gibbs laissa quelques secondes à Tony pour respirer… Une fois qu'il aurait assez attendu il questionnerait son agent pour savoir ce qu'il en était de l'enquête de sa disparition. Il savait aussi que, bientôt, viendrait le moment de la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la veille… _Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? _

Mais il savait aussi parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas en face de lui Mcgee qui rougirait de mentir ou qui dirait directement la vérité par peur des représailles. Non… Il avait en face de lui un agent qui pourrait se plaindre durant toute une semaine parce qu'il s'était coupé avec un ciseau, mais lorsqu'il avait vraiment des problèmes, ou des douleurs rien n'était dit. Gibbs le savait et soupira à l'avance de la grande bataille qu'il devrait mener avec son meilleur agent pour savoir ce que les ravisseurs lui avait fait.

**_ « Tony ? »**

L'agent tourna la tête vers Gibbs, prêt à l'écouter.

**_ « Hum ? »**

**_ « Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? »**

**_ « Deux jours. C'est Abby qui s'est inquiétée la première en affirmant que tu n'arrivais jamais en retard- **Gibbs esquissa un sourire **- On a tracé ton portable et on a vu qu'il était déjà bien loin des cotes. On a donc commencés à enquêter sur toutes les personnes possibles qui pourraient t'en vouloir. La journée c'est terminée… Et la suite tu l'as connais. »**

**_ « Pas tout à fait. »**

**_ « Comment ça ? »**

**_ « Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler… »**

**_ « Oui je le sais je ne suis pas idiot. Mais moi je ne veux pas en parler. »**

**_ « Je dois savoir ! »**

**_ « Pourquoi ça ? »**

**_ « Je… Parce que… »**

**_ « T'as aucune raisons de savoir ! Toi tu ne me le dirais pas ! »**

**_ « Bien sur que si ! »**

Gibbs n'avait pas vraiment dit la vérité… Tony le connaissait assez pour savoir que si les rôles avaient inversés, son patron ne lui dirait rien du tout. Pourquoi ? Pas simplement comme ça, mais plutôt, pour le protéger.

Pourquoi lui, devrait-il tout dire à Gibbs… Il détestait être dans cette situation… Ses pensées allèrent à l'équipe. Il espérait que leurs amis les retrouveraient bientôt. Il se releva et posa les pieds à terre. Là, il se leva complètement et alla droit vers son patron sans aucun mal, car après tout, ses douleurs vivaient lorsqu'il respirait, non quand il marchait.

**_ « J'ai du mal à te croire. Je sais que tu ne me dirais rien et tu le ferais pour me protéger. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas faire pareil ? »**

**_ « C'est moi ton patron ! C'est à moi de te protéger… Pas l'inverse DiNozzo ! »**

Il retourna s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et se passa une main sur le visage. Gibbs vint à lui et resta devant planté comme un piquet, Tony savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Lui non plus s'il l'avait vraiment voulu… Mais tous les deux étaient de vraies têtes de mules et le jeune agent n'avait pas envie de lui tenir tête encore et encore.

**_ « Tu sais que tu me fatigues … ? »**

**_ « Oui ! Je suis là pour ça. » **Rétorqua doucement l'ancien marine, qui savait la réponse arriver.

**_ « Et bien… Ils m'ont fait battre mon record personnel d'apnée en baignoire. Je leur avais pourtant dit qu'à cause de la peste je faisais rarement des scores comme 2 minutes 30… Mais tu sais comment ils sont… ils sont cons… »**

**_ « Quoi ! » **Assena violemment Gibbs, qui commençait à rougir de colère.

_ « Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as pas pensé quand tu as vu que j'étais trempé… »

Tony s'arrêta là et ne dit plus rien. Il regardait son patron faire des allers-retours dans le petit métrage de la pièce en laissa la colère prendre le pas. Le plus jeune entendait l'autre marmonner des « _Je vais le tuer » _et des _« sans laisser de traces ! »_. La scène aurait pu paraître drôle, car les deux agents du NCIS avaient l'air d'un père et de son fils. Le fils qui regardait aller son père de droite à gauche en affichant l'air d'un enfant qui attend que celui-ci se calme de la colère naissante lorsqu'il lui a dit qu'un autre garçon de l'école l'a tapé.

**_ « Gibbs ! Oh ! Gibbs, redescend sur terre là. »**

**_ « Hein ? »**

**_ « Calmes-toi… »**

**_ « Tu me demandes de me calmer ? »**

**_ « Oui, parce que si tu continues je crois que tu vas exploser ! Et en plus ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver... »**

L'ancien marine regarda son agent qui s'était levé et qui le regardait affichant un air inquiet. Gibbs écouta le conseil bienveillant de Tony et respira calmement. Il avait raison… S'énerver ne servirait à rien. Il dit alors posément.

**_ « Désolé… Je déteste quand quelqu'un s'en prend à mon équipe. »**

**_ « J'avais remarqué. »**

L'agent sénior fit un sourire bien à lui à son patron et celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel. Le silence prit le pas sur les chuchotements meurtriers du plus vieux. Gibbs alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et Tony inspecta la pièce. Il s'approcha de la porte et admira la serrure.

**_ « Aucun moyen de s'enfuir… »**

**_ « Merci DiNozzo… J'avais déjà essayé. »**

Gibbs sourit à la remarque de son agent. C'était drôle car, lui-même avait fait le même tour quand il était arrivé et qu'on lui avait laissé la lumière_. Surement des reflexes d'agent fédéraux… _Se dit-il.

Un bruit sourd leur parvint de derrière l'épaisse porte en acier qui leur barrait la route. Tony recula de quelques pas lorsque les gonds de la porte tournèrent sur eux même pour la laisser s'ouvrir. Trois hommes entrèrent et les deux agents les reconnurent aussitôt. L'un était l'homme au smoking et les deux autres, étaient les deux même imbéciles qui le suivaient partout comme deux bons toutous.

Le chef fit un mouvement rapide de tête en montrant l'endroit où était le plus jeune des agents à ses deux congénères qui allèrent en direction de Tony et l'empoignèrent par les bras comme ils savaient si bien le faire. La scène suivante se passa étonnement vite. Gibbs se leva précipitamment et s'avança droit vers l'homme en noir, qui avait apparemment, anticipé cette réaction car il dégaina une arme qu'il pointa non pas vers son probable assaillant mais vers l'autre agent.

**_ « Bougez encore d'un millimètre agent Gibbs et je l'abat ! »**

**_ « Vous n'êtes qu'un connard. »**

**_ « Je sais. »**

Il montra de son autre main valide la sortie, et les deux colosses prirent le jeune agent et le tirèrent dehors. La porte se referma sur eux. Et l'homme mit en joug son adversaire.

**_ « Si vous lui faîtes encore quoi que ce soit je… ! »**

**_ « Vous quoi ? La seule chose qui m'empêchera de faire ce que je ferais tous les jours c'est vous qui pouvez me la donner. »**

**_ « Jamais je ne vous dirais où est Mike. »**

**_ « Et bien moi jamais je n'arrêterais. D'ailleurs, j'ai du boulot, vous m'excuserez agent Gibbs. »**

L'homme se détourna en même temps que l'énorme porte s'ouvrit. Il disparut ainsi de la vision de l'ancien marine qui couru vainement pour le rattraper, mais qui n'eut que le bout d'acier claqué devant lui pour recevoir son poing.

**_ « Tony ! »** Cria Gibbs sans espoir de réponse. Leur ravisseur l'avait encore emmené et qui sait comment et dans quel état il reviendrait.

* * *

><p><em>Hein ? hein ? hein ? ^^ <em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut tous le monde ! Hiii ^^ Merci pour vos reviews toutes très cools et gentilles. Comme je vous aime beaucoup, voici la suite._

_Fandebones: Oui... je sais c'était cruel de s'arrêter là... Mais je suis gentille j'ai posté rapidement. Tes résumés de mes chapitres sont cools ! Moi j'aime bien ça ne me dérange pas que tu le fasses._

_CaptainJay: Merci beaucoup pour ce message très sympathique. Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé les caractères des personnages. J'espère que ça va continuer ! Et tu as aussi raison, Tony est très très bon dans l'art de s'en prendre plein la tête ! ^^ auteures sadiques ^^ hihihihi_

_PinkBlueGreen: Toujours des reviews aussi magnifiques à lire ! Merci ! Par contre ton canard bleu ... Je le veux ! Et t'as blague .. Euh non ... J'ai pas ris. Enfin si je l'avoue ! je suis trop contente que ça te plaise. * croise les doigts pour que ça continue*_

_Bonne lecture à tous en espérant que ça vous plais toujouuuurs ! _

* * *

><p>Il n'avait pas entendu son patron l'appeler. La porte s'était refermée violemment et il fut rapidement traîné jusqu'au milieu du hangar gris. Toujours ce gris affreux… Il ne pouvait pas bouger, les deux hommes à ses cotés étaient peut-être vraiment bêtes, mais en tout cas, ils ne manquaient certainement pas de muscles et de force. C'est alors, totalement bloqué de ses mouvements, que Tony fut assit une fois de plus sur une chaise dure et daignée de confort. L'espace n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois. Un seul objet était arrivé. Une table simple, blanche, posée juste en face de lui. Enfin, en y regardant de plus prêt, la table avait un petit quelque chose en plus. Sur la face plate de celle-ci était posée une demi-menotte qu'on pouvait cliquer sur la table. <em>Intéressant…<em> Commenta Tony pour lui-même. Toujours bloqué entre les deux titans, ils attendirent que le patron arrive à leur hauteur. Quand se fut chose faite, l'homme attendu posa les deux mains sur la table et se pencha vers l'agent.

**_ « Voyez-vous agent DiNozzo… Cette table est une de mes inventions. »**

**_ « Pas très réfléchie alors… »**

La réponse à son insolence fusa dès qu'il se reçu un coup dans le ventre qui le fit se plier en deux sur sa chaise.

**_ « Ne m'interrompez pas ! Vous allez apprendre des choses aujourd'hui. »**

**_ « Oh… Je suis pressé. Quoi ? »**

**_ « Comment casser les doigts en quatre façons. »**

**_ « Hum… Alors non finalement ça ne me dis rien. »**

**_ « Navré pour vous… »**

Il contourna lentement la table de métal et vint s'asseoir sur son rebord juste à coté de Tony. Il regarda le colosse à sa gauche et ensuite, le bras de l'agent du NCIS. L'agent n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait que le brun attrapa son bras et le plaqua violement sur la table. Le chef ouvrit la demi-menotte et la referma rapidement sur le poignet de son captif. Il était définitivement bloqué...

**_ « Donc… J'ai déjà testé quatre façons de briser des doigts… »**

**_ « Sur d'autres que vous bien sur ? Vous savez… Ne pas tester ses inventions sur soi est vraiment lâche… »**

**_ « Vous avez raison agent DiNozzo… Mais j'ai déjà testé sur beaucoup de personnes, et, croyez-moi sur parole, les cris qu'ils poussaient était un gage certain de ma réussite et de l'efficacité de mes trouvailles. »**

Tony le regardait, il ne dit rien. De toute façon qu'avait-il à répondre à cet homme ? Il était complètement assoiffé de violence et surtout, il voulait ces renseignements, que seul Gibbs pourrait lui apporter. L'italien ferma les yeux et soupira d'une fatigue mal dissimulée. La méthode qu'utilisait l'homme devant lui n'était pas la bonne… Gibbs ne dirait rien et ne craquerait pas. Et en attendant lui, serait toujours là. Aujourd'hui, à attendre que les doigts de sa main gauche soient brisés, et demain ? Qui sait ce que leur ravisseur avait encore prévu. En tout cas, rien qui ne vaille la peine de donner des informations importantes sur l'ami de son patron.

Dans sa tête plusieurs sentiments se bousculaient. Il savait que la meilleure solution était d'attendre. D'attendre que l'équipe les retrouve. Ou bien d'attendre une échappatoire qui viendrait à eux. Ou tout simplement, dans son cas, d'attendre que la mort vienne. Oui la mort… Dans quelques minutes il aurait la main cassée, mais plus tard…Qu'adviendrait-il de lui ? C'est là qu'arrivait le second sentiment… Plus impertinent que l'autre. Combien de temps allait-il devoir subir tout ça avant que Gibbs ne fasse quelque chose pour le sauver ? Et si cela durait des mois ? Jusqu'où son patron était-il prêt à aller pour ne pas qu'il meure ? Tony n'en savait rien, mais ces questions emplissaient son esprit et aussi… Son cœur. Oui ! Car si l'équipe ne les retrouvait pas, l'ancien marine se résoudrait-il à enfin donner des infos ? Bien qu'il fût certain de connaître la réponse il préférait ne pas y penser, car cela lui brisait le cœur. _Gibbs ne dira jamais rien... _Pensa Tony.

Un autre sentiment vint. Plus calme et doux que les deux autres. Un qu'il avait toujours eut au fond de lui. Un sentiment de famille. Car pour le jeune agent cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'il considérait Gibbs comme son père. Bien qu'il était sûr d'avoir trouvé sa famille et un père comme il n'avait jamais eut, son cœur se serra et il secoua la tête pour oublier toutes ses pensées. Penser à cela le rendait particulièrement triste car la question, celle qui dominait toutes les autres, venait alors à chaque fois. _Gibbs me considère-t-il aussi comme son fils ?_ Et alors une petite voix venait aussitôt… _Je délire… Gibbs est mon patron… Pour lui je ne suis qu'un agent… Il m'apprécie ! C'est certain… Mais pas au point de trahir un ami… Avec ça… Si Ziva, Mcgee et ma petite laborantine ne nous trouvent pas…._

Pour le jeune homme son patron l'aimait bien. Mais pas plus. Il ne voyait pas ce que tous les autres avait déjà vu. Ils avaient remarqués le regard du chef à son second et il y avait vu une lueur d'amour. Mais évidement d'amour paternel. Toute l'équipe l'avait vu et il était facile de le comprendre. Cependant, l'un des concernés ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte…

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix sombre et rocailleuse de son adversaire.

**_ « La première façon est disons… Hum… La plus tribale. »**

L'homme, tout en parlant, se pencha une fois de plus sur la table et s'assit alors complètement dessus. Il posa sa main juste à coté de celle de l'agent, bloquée par un demi-cercle de fer.

**_ « Il n'y a pas besoin de beaucoup d'outillage pour celle-ci… C'est très simple. »**

Il s'arrêta de parler, regarda dans les yeux avec un air machiavélique Tony, et attrapa son auriculaire. Il attendit quelques secondes laissant le temps à sa victime de penser à la douleur qui suivrait. Puis, un bruit, un seul : « CLAC ». Il retourna le doigt de l'agent qui se brisa d'un seul coup. Tony, qui n'eut pas le temps de voir venir, se retint de crier. Il ferma seulement les yeux et respira très fort, comme pour se calmer. Il rouvrit les paupières et vit flou. Il cligna plusieurs fois pour redonner à sa vue une netteté parfaite. Il regarda l'homme devant lui qui avait l'air impressionné.

**_ « Je vous félicite agent DiNozzo ! Vous n'avez même pas crié. C'est très fort. Mais ça c'est déjà vu ! A la seconde méthode tous le monde cri ! Vous n'y échapperez pas ! Celle-ci est très douloureuse. Et j'ai besoin d'un objet, que voici –**Dit-il fièrement en sortant de derrière lui un marteau en métal **– Attention ! »**

La douleur fut s'en appel. Aucun mot n'aurait pu être utilisé pour décrire la douleur qui fusait dans son second doigt. Elle était pire que tout. L'homme n'avait, cette fois-ci, pas attendu. Il avait abattu l'objet si violemment sur le doigt de l'agent qu'il se brisa net en tout point. Le premier n'était cassé que partiellement… Celui-ci non. Tony en était certain. Si seulement le ravisseur s'était arrêté là. Non il avait tapé une deuxième fois sur une partie de l'os qui n'était pas encore brisée. Quand le second coup arriva dans un bruit sourd de craquement nerveux, Tony n'essaya même pas de crier…

_Comment avait fait les autres pour émettre un bruit ? Aucun son ne peut sortir de ma bouche…_ Sa respiration saccadée reprit et il se contenta, encore une fois, de braver l'homme en ne hurlant pas ni même en laissant un bruit s'échapper. Il leva la tête et la posa sur le dossier de l'horrible chaise en bois. Il ne bougea plus et resta calme. Si l'homme en face de lui croyait qu'il allait crier il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil ! Un DiNozzo ne cri pas, pas plus qu'il ne s'évanouit ! Non mais !

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. L'homme au smoking le regardait l'air furieux.

Le chef souffla de colère. Il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un ne se plie pas à lui et à ses « méthodes ». _Il veut faire son malin ? Très bien !_ En observant l'agent se débattre en lui-même pour ne pas lui faire le plaisir de l'entendre ne serait-ce que gémir. Il sut quelles paroles lui ferait vraiment mal, alors il n'hésita pas et il lui parla de son patron :

**_ « Vous êtes très fort. L'agent Gibbs pourra être fier de vous. Mais à quoi bon ? Puisqu'à cause de vous il devra surement trahir une parole faite à un ami ?... Oui tout cela à cause de vous agent DiNozzo ! »**

Il vit alors dans les yeux de l'agent du NCIS, une profonde douleur, qui disparue aussi vite quelle était apparue, laissant place au regard haineux et insolent qu'il savait si bien lancer.

**_ « Vous savez quoi ? »**

**_ « Non ? Quoi ? »**

**_ « Allez vous faire foutre ! »**

L'homme au regard malsain lança des éclairs à l'agent insolent qui lui faisait face. Ainsi, il se laissa submerger par sa colère et tapa avec son marteau une seconde fois sur le troisième doigt de Tony qui, ne s'y attendant pas, cria de douleur en regardant son majeur meurtri et déjà plein de sang, car les os brisés avait déchirés la peau à certain endroit.

**_ « Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin insolent ! »**

Le silence s'installa. L'homme en noir attrapa alors vivement le quatrième doigt de l'agent et le brisa lui-même entre les siens.

Tony, qui n'en avait plus rien à faire cria une seconde fois. La douleur était trop intense. Son cœur battait vite et il ne sentait plus sa main… Il sentait seulement la marque violente de son ennemi. Il referma les yeux car des petits points noirs arrivaient lâchement, en dansant devant ses pupilles vertes. Il sentit que quelqu'un le relâchait. La menotte avait été enlevée.

Il fut soulevé de terre. _Surement par les deux colosses… _Pensa-t-il. Il cligna des yeux et vit la porte de la cellule se rapprocher. Ensuite celle-ci s'ouvrit et il fut jeté, encore une fois, par terre où il se réceptionna lourdement sur sa main blessée. Il entendit au loin son prénom prononcé par une voix qui lui était familière. Mais pas du genre familière, celle d'un ravisseur qui vous parle trop… Non familière et aimée. Il fut de nouveau soulevé. Enfin, remit sur ses pieds il leva la tête et posa son regard dans celui de son patron. Qui le regardait effrayé et ? Inquiet !

**_ « DiNozzo ! Réponds-moi merde ! Ça va ? »**

**_ « … »**

**_ « Oh hé ! J'te parle. »**

Gibbs l'avait vu balancé au sol, il l'avait relevé et maintenant pourquoi ne lui répondait-il pas ? L'ancien marine était inquiet. La seconde fois où son agent garda le silence il le secoua dans l'espoir de le faire émerger.

Pour seule réponse Tony lui montra sa main gauche et tomba. Gibbs le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche par terre… Il avait profondément l'impression que les jours étaient tous les mêmes ! Il remit Tony sur le lit et réfléchit toute la nuit. La colère d'avant était maintenant devenu une haine meurtrière et personne, cette fois-ci ne pourrait l'empêcher de traquer l'homme qui avait fait ça et de l'assassiner violement avant de brûler son corps !

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? ^^ Je sais les pensées de Gibbs sont très haineuses ^^ mais bon il ne faut pas toucher à son agent préféré ^^ ! <em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut tous le moOnde ! Bon... ! Le précédent chapitre vous a fait réagir ! _

_Oui... Bon... Je l'avoue j'ai été assez méchante avec notre Tony... Désolé... ! Comme beaucoup me l'ont demandé, voici un chapitre sur l'équipe. _

_CaptainJay: Merci beaucoup. T'en fais pas, tu n'es pas la seule psychopate sur le site ! Oui tu peux aussi l'appeler le pingouin (ça lui va bien !) ... Mais Mike Francs est un vrai porteur de poisse ! Et en plus il l'a refile aux autres ... Ben oui. Il n'est partageur ^^_

_Fandebones: Oui... tu as raison je suis désolé, c'est plus fort que moi j'ai toujours peur de ne pas plaire. Promis j'arrête de demander ! Voici le chapitre sur notre équipe préférée tant attendu._

_MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES: Merci, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Et oui aussi.. Je suis vraiment redoutable avec Tony.._

_PinkBlueGreen: Ton idée de magasin d'outillage est super ! Je pense qu'on devrait y réfléchir ! ^^ Après le club des méchants sadiques envers DiNozzo, voici le club du magasin d'outils spécialisés pour lui faire mal... Oui... Je lui ai pété les quatre doigts... c'est méchant... :( Mais allez ! Les hôpitaux ça existent ! Et pi lui il a l'habitude. Merci pour ta review. Et euh ? PBG ? Tony ne porte pas de cravate dans mon histoire XD_

_Coco6-3-9-1:Merciiiii :) C'est gentil, et oui je suis sadique, mais c'est pour le plus grand plaisir des lecteurs indignés mais aussi sadiques que moi ^^ ! ( t'en fais pas pour lui je l'aime quand même alors ça ira)_

_Love FMA: Merci. Oui je le voyais bien s'inquiéter des "sentiments paternels" de Gibbs à son égard alors qu'il allait se faire péter 4 doitgs.. _

_MERCIII Beaucoup pour vos reviews toutes vraiment cools. Voici la suite, avec un petit chapitre sur l'équipe et leurs émotions. _

_Bonne lectuuure ! _

* * *

><p>La jeune femme était inquiète. Pourquoi ? Parce que deux de ses plus proches collègues, et surtout amis avaient disparus. Son travail rendait son inquiétude de plus en plus grande, car au fur et à mesure qu'elle tapait vivement et rapidement sur son clavier, les informations qui apparaissaient ne semblaient pas vouloir avoir une grande importance pour retrouver ses amis.<p>

Elle n'avait strictement rien…

On ne disparaissait pas comme ça tout de même !

Le crime parfait n'existe pas, elle le savait. Ou bien seul celui qu'elle commettrait à l'égard des ravisseurs de Gibbs et DiNozzo serait LE crime parfait. Il n'y aurait aucune trace de son meurtre et surtout aucun des corps ne seraient retrouvés un jour. Elle en serait capable. Mais pour l'instant elle annihila ses envies de meurtres pour se concentrer pleinement sur son boulot.

Abby tapait donc, furieusement sur ses touches à une vitesse incroyable. Elle ne posa même pas un regard sur son clavier. Ses doigts le parcourait par reflexes. Elle ne laisserait jamais tomber. Mais il était vrai que cela était bien fait. Que les kidnappeurs avaient très bien fait. Mais elle savait qu'elle trouverait quelque chose, même la plus infime des particules, et elle saurait où retrouver leurs amis.

Le petit son caractéristique de l'ouverture des portes du labo se fit entendre derrière la musique gothique. Elle ne se retourna pas, sachant, à l'entente des bruits de pas qui était arrivé. La personne s'approcha et, sans prévenir elle se retrouva avec la laborantine dans les bras.

**_ « Abby ! Alors tu as quelque chose ? »**

**_ « Non…. Rien Mcgee… Tu as bien essayé ! Mais seul Gibbs sait par instinct quand j'ai une trouvaille. »**

**_ « J'aurais essayé » **Dit-il en souriant doucement.

**_ « Je n'ai rien… Rien du tout Tim… ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Rien sur les vidéos… Et rien dans les indices que vous avez pris avec Ziva… Je… Ca m'énerve ! »**

**_ « Bon… Ziva continue à éplucher les ennemis potentiels de Gibbs et Tony réunis… Tu ne te souviendrais pas d'une de leur affaire commune qui aurait mal tournée ? »**

**_ « Mon cher Mcgee, toutes les histoires communes du grand manitou et de notre DiNozzo ont mal tournées ! De vrais farauds ces deux là ! Ça finissait toujours à l'hôpital… »**

**_ « Ok… Bon… Je vais retourner chez Tony pour voir si je peux trouver quelque chose en plus qui pourrait t'aider. »**

Le geek se retourna et alla passer la porte lorsqu'il entendit la petite voix de son amie lui poser la même question à chaque fois qu'un de leur agent était dans une sale affaire.

**_ « Tu vas les retrouver hein ? »**

**_ « T'en fais pas Abs. »**

Puis il s'en alla. Et retrouva, quelques étages plus hauts, la jeune israélienne.

**_ « Ziva ? Abby n'a rien… Ils ont bien préparés leur coup. Je vais chez Tony pour voir si on a rien raté »**

Ziva acquiesça et continua de taper fortement sur son ordinateur en regardant chaque dossiers, chaque rapports de toutes les affaires auxquelles Gibbs et Tony avaient participés, de prêt, comme de loin. C'était un travail dur et épuisant. Elle se passa une main sur le visage en signe d'une lassitude grandissante.

Elle décida de prendre une pose bien méritée. De quelques minutes seulement, elle ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps sur la vie de son patron et de son coéquipier. La jeune femme savait où elle pourrait trouver du réconfort et une compagnie. Elle prit l'ascenseur et descendit à l'étage le plus bas. La morgue. Bien qu'aucun corps ne fût là, le légiste lui, était présent. Il semblait posé et calme, mais l'inquiétude le rongeait également. Quand lui aussi entendit le petit bruit de sa porte, il se retourna pour voir la personne qui venait lui rendre visite.

**_ « Ziva, ma chère. Comment vas-tu ? »**

**_ « Je… Oui ça va... Merci Ducky. »**

Le docteur se contenta de la regarder avec le haussement de sourcil qui lui était bien caractéristique.

**_ « En es-tu sûre ? »**

**_ « Euh…Oui...- **Elle hésita- ** Non ! Abby ne trouve rien, moi non plus et les jours s'estompent rapidement ! Ducky je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je… j'ai l'impression d'être inutile alors que Gibbs et mon coéquipier se trouvent on se sait où… Et pourquoi les trucs comme ça tombent toujours sur eux hein ? Pourquoi ! Ce… C'est injuste ! Pourquoi la mort veut-elle toujours les prendre eux et pas des ordures ? »**

Le médecin légiste n'avait pas dit un mot, laissant la jeune femme vider ses émotions par le biais de la parole. Il l'écouta attentivement et ne l'interrompit surtout pas, il était si rare que Ziva David s'épanche sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

**_ « Et bien Ziva… je n'ai pas la réponse à tes questions… Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que, non tu n'es pas inutile. Tu ne l'as jamais été et le plus petit travail de recherche est important. Le plus petit indice peut permettre de les retrouver. En ce qui concerne la mort ma chère, ne t'en fais pas… Elle court toujours après eux. Mais jamais elle n'arrive à les prendre. Pourquoi ? Tu le sais ? »**

La jeune femme, en proie à un laisser-aller sentimental hocha la tête de gauche à droite, le docteur reprit :

**_ « Parce que Gibbs veillera toujours sur son agent et que, malgré ce qu'il veut bien nous dire, Tony aime profondément Gibbs. Comme un père et son fils tu vois ? L'un veillera toujours sur l'autre. Maladroitement bien sur… Mais toujours. C'est ça qui est important. Ne l'oublie pas lorsque tu te poses des questions. »**

Bien que Ziva ne réponde rien, Ducky comprit qu'elle avait tout enregistré et qu'elle était un peu rassurée. Elle hocha la tête positivement comme pour le remercier et se détourna pour aller travailler. Une fois seul, Ducky se prit à se parler à lui-même :

**_ « Et j'espère avoir raison… »**

* * *

><p>Il avait prit la voiture du NCIS et s'était engagé dans la rue. Il arriva très rapidement devant l'immeuble de son ami. Il passa son regard sur la Mustang qui n'avait pas bougée. Il soupira en la regardant et s'apprêta à entrer dans le bâtiment lorsque quelque chose attira son attention.<p>

Ainsi, il remarqua un petit tas noir qui était écrasé sur le capot de la belle voiture. Il s'avança et vit qu'il s'agissait de cendre de cigarette. _Tony ne fume pas, et jamais il n'aurait fait ça sur sa voiture... Et s'il avait vu quelqu'un faire ça je pense qu'il y aurait un corps à coté… Ou bien il a été kidnappé avant…. ? Pourquoi quelqu'un ferait ça sur une voiture …. !_

En réfléchissant grandement à de nombreuses questions le jeune informaticien prit un sachet et attrapa les quelques cendres. _Voila peut-être un indice !_ Il allait partir quand il se retourna et nettoya les quelques centimètres de la voiture qui étaient tâchés de noir.

_Comme ça lorsqu'il reviendra sa voiture sera propre. _Il sourit en pensant à la réaction de Tony s'il avait vu un homme faire ça à sa voiture.

Il décida de ne pas entrer dans l'immeuble car son instinct le titillait et lui disait que ce qu'il venait de trouver était quelque chose de très important. _Pourquoi faire attendre Abby ?_

Il prit sa voiture et rentra au NCIS. Tout en conduisant il pensa à son patron et à son collègue. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour paraître insensible, mais il devait avouer que les arrivées invisibles et sourdes de Gibbs lui manquaient, autant que les batailles de boulettes de papier avec Tony. De plus il était inquiet réellement de ce qui pourrait leur arriver.

Tony était pour lui le principe même d'un aimant à problème et Gibbs … - Il ne savait pas quelles choses pourraient être aimantées par lui - mais le fait que les deux aient été enlevés paraissait troublant. Il se posait d'ailleurs la question du pourquoi du comment, mais rien ne vint lui répondre.

Gibbs était réellement attaché à son agent sénior et celui-ci l'était aussi beaucoup. Mais pourquoi avoir kidnappé les deux ? Il pensa que si ils trouvaient le ravisseur, ils trouveraient la raison de son enlèvement et alors, ils pourraient tous comprendre pourquoi deux de leur agents les plus qualifiés étaient retenus quelque part où personne ne les avaient encore trouvés…

* * *

><p><em>Voiliiii ^^ Alors ? <em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à tous. Voici des nouvelles de nos deux disparus._

_CaptainJay: Heureuse que ce chapitre sur l'équipe t'es plu ! Voila le tant attendu chapitre sur le duo de choc ^^_

_Fandebones: Ouiii l'espoir fait vivre ! Contente que cela te plaise. Désolé je n'ai pas pu poster hier, je n'avais pas encore écris la suite :)_

_Love FMA : Voici la suite. Non non non, voyons je ne suis pas aussi sadique pour le torturer à tous les chapitres où il apparait ! ^^ Mouahaha "rire sadique"_

_PBG: Oui... Franchement le coup de la cravate je n'y avais pas pensé ... Honte à moi ! Voila pour toi!_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

* * *

><p>Il ne dormit pas cette nuit là. Comment aurait-il pu alors qu'il fallait qu'il s'occupe de son agent ? Il avait déchiré un morceau de la manche de sa chemise et avait pansé les doigts complètement cassés de Tony, dont deux avaient l'air particulièrement abimés. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Il préféra ne pas y penser car le simple questionnement suffisait à le faire bouillir de rage. Le pire était aussi que son agent ne semblait pas se soucier réellement de ce qui lui arrivait…<em>Complètement dingue ce gamin…<em> Pensa-t-il.

Durant cette nuit là, il s'était longuement assit pour surveiller Tony. Il le regardait dormir et être enfin un peu tranquille. De temps en temps il vérifiait ses blessures et lorsque, selon lui, elles étaient le mieux pansées, il soufflait. Il s'assurait aussi que Tony n'est pas froid et qu'il n'attrape pas de rhume. _Il ne manquerait plus que ça s'il était malade…_ Gibbs savait que son agent était un véritable appât à problèmes et pire que cela même aux maladies disparues depuis des lustres… C'était vrai, il n'y avait vraiment que lui sur terre pour attraper la peste pneumonique…

L'ancien marine se souvint alors de son inquiétude atroce lors de cette enquête. Il avait eut très peur que Tony meurt. Mais, comme toujours, il arrivait à ne pas lui montrer trop facilement.

Un sourire fin vint sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il pensait à leur première rencontre. Evidement, aux premiers abords, et comme tous ceux qui le rencontrait, DiNozzo l'avait énervé et il avait souhaité pleins de fois que ce gosse impertinent ne se fasse kidnapper et que plus personne n'entende parler de lui. Néanmoins, après quelques jours d'enquête conjointe, Gibbs avait vu qui il avait réellement devant lui. Un jeune homme insolent, gamin et chieur, mais aussi un très bon enquêteur. D'ailleurs son grade élevé pour son si jeune âge le prouvait ! C'est donc tout naturellement que lui, agent du NCIS très dur et réputé pour avoir un cœur de pierre, et dont tous les jeunots stagiaires qui avaient la prétention de rentrer dans son équipe ne restaient pas une semaine et démissionnaient en pleurant ou presque à chaque fois, s'était fait apprécier d'un jeune inspecteur qui s'en fichait un tant sois peu des règles.

Qui aurait cru que ce duo allait fonctionner ? Un jeune peu enclin à se laisser dicter sa conduite avec un plus vieux ultra dur et ayant des règles très précises à respecter à la lettre. Mais c'est justement ça qui avait fait naitre leur force d'équipe.

Leurs différences… S'ils avaient été les mêmes qui aurait été là pour compléter l'autre dans ses erreurs ou pour se placer devant lui et lui avouer face à face qu'il se trompait ? Personne. Avec ces deux là, des confrontations nécessaires pouvaient êtres. Ce qui n'aurait pas pu être avec les stagiaires qui n'osait absolument pas contredire leur patron…_Oui, un peu comme le bleu au début _Pensa Gibbs. Alors que là, avec son agent sénior, les confrontations étaient réalisables. Forcément puisque Tony n'hésitait pas à dire à Gibbs qu'il se plantait royalement. Cela lui valant beaucoup de slaps derrière la tête, mais valant aussi à l'équipe la réussite de l'enquête. Une vraie équipe comme ils la formaient aujourd'hui avec Ziva, Mcgee, Abby et Ducky est formée de personnes se disant tout, et surtout, la vérité.

Ses pensées divergèrent un peu vers son équipe.

Il pensait à sa petite laborantine qui devait être morte d'inquiétude et à son summum d'ingurgitation de Caf-Pow, il sourit en imaginant Abby noyée dans son labo sous des centaines de bouteilles de sa boisson favorite, ayant juste de la place pour taper sur son bébé ordinateur. Elle en serait capable !

Il pensa aussi à Ziva, qui malgré les apparences devait être inquiète, pour lui, mais surtout - et il sourit encore plus à cette pensée – pour son coéquipier. Gibbs ne savait pas ce qu'il se tramait entre ses deux agents, mais il savait qu'un jour où l'autre ce quelque chose finirait bien par sortir de son trou. En pensant à Ziva et Tony, Gibbs se dit _Les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes... ! _(Allez savoir pourquoi…^^).

Il pensa alors à Mcgee qui devait, tant bien que mal tenter de consoler tout le monde, Abby évidement mais aussi tenir debout la jeune israélienne.

Pour finir sur le tour de son équipe, il vola jusqu'à la morgue et vit le médecin légiste. Surement en train de parler tout seul sur son inquiétude. Car oui, même s'il n'était pas souvent là comme agent de terrain, Ducky faisait partie intégrante de son équipe et Gibbs savait que le médecin aimait tous les membres de celle-ci. Lui seul savait décrypter les autres. D'ailleurs, il avait vu le premier et surtout il avait comprit le premier comment était possible la collaboration de lui et Tony.

Penser et voir son équipe dans son esprit furent assez salvateur pour l'ancien marine. Il put enfin, durant quelques minutes être ailleurs qu'ici… dans cette pièce. Son seul réconfort était que Tony était avec lui. Il secoua la tête pour s'enlever cette pensée… _Non mais n'importe quoi… Je suis heureux qu'il soit là… Mais je suis complètement égoïste… ! _Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait de se dire à lui-même. Mais cette pensée lui semblait honteuse. Comment pouvait-il oser dire qu'il était content que DiNozzo soit là aussi ? Non ! Il était là, peut-être, mais mal en point et visiblement… Plus les jours passeront plus il sera en danger.

Gibbs se tapa tout seul l'arrière de la tête pour penser des choses comme ça. Malgré tout ces événements il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être apaisé par la présence de son agent. D'ailleurs il l'avait toujours plus ou moins fait. Gibbs ne le montrait jamais. Mais Tony lui faisait garder les pieds sur terre. Grâce à toute l'équipe, mais un peu plus à son agent sénior, Gibbs savait maintenant apprécier une vraie famille.

Il savait comment c'était que d'avoir une personne à laquelle on veut qu'il ne lui arrive rien sous peine de devenir rouge et de tuer tout le monde. Une personne à qui on souhaite apprendre des choses et à qui on veut, plus tard, quand l'heure sonnera, passer le flambeau. Pour lui, c'était comme d'avoir un fils…. Ses pensées douces et paternelles furent disloquées lorsqu'il entendit son agent bouger. Il se précipita discrètement jusqu'au lit et vit que Tony se réveillait lentement en clignant des yeux pour se réhabituer à la lumière.

**_ « Gibbs ? »** La voix de Tony trahissait une certaine inquiétude à la solitude ou plutôt à se retrouver encore, en compagnie de l'homme au smoking.

**_ « Oui, Tony je suis là. Ne t'en fais pas. »**

Ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent complètement et se posèrent sur les pupilles bleues acier de son patron. Qui, à cet instant, ressentit une grande douleur qui lui parvint du fond de la gorge. Gibbs tenta de faire disparaitre son trouble et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Par un reflexe, qu'il avait attrapé durant ces dernières heures, Gibbs posa sa main sur le front de son agent. Et cette fois-ci il ne se recula pas, il se laissa faire, tout simplement.

**_ « ça va ? – **Tony ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, alors que Gibbs rétorqua aussitôt **– Et ne me mens pas ! Je le saurais sinon ! »**

**_ « … De toute** **façon, même si je te disais oui, tu me croirais ? »**

**_ « Non. »**

**_ « Bé alors non. Ça va pas du tout… Je ne sens plus ma main… » **Dit doucement l'agent du NCIS, en levant le bras gauche et en regardant sa main pansée, il reprit en souriant faiblement à son patron **« Joli travail Gibbs. Une fois à la retraite tu pourras te reconvertir en infirmier. »**

**_ « DiNozzo, t'as de la chance d'être allongé sinon je t'aurais bien mis une claque ! »**

**_ « Tu n'aurais pas osé ? » **

**_ « Je me serais pas gêné ! »**

Gibbs ne résista pas au regard de son agent. Il lui sourit gentiment. L'ancien sniper ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête. Il fallait qu'il s'éternise. A cet instant il aurait voulu dire à Tony à quel point il tenait à lui et aussi à quel point il était important pour l'équipe et surtout pour lui qu'il tienne bon. Il ouvrit doucement la bouche pour lui parler de toutes ces choses bizarres qu'il avait en tête, appelées « sentiments » lorsqu'il remarqua que Tony avait prit sa main et la serrait très fortement. Il planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux émeraude de son agent de terrain et il y vit une douleur, mais cette fois-ci elle semblait physique. Ainsi en amenant son regard plus en général sur Tony il observa avec horreur qu'il avait énormément de mal à respirer…

* * *

><p><em>Je sais c'est méchant... Mais vous aimez ! ^^ <em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre suivant. _

_Fandebones: Ton scénario est vraiment bien, maiiiis je crois qu'il sera un peu différent ^^ _

_PinkBlueGreen: Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise autant ^^ faut dire qu'on écrit un peu la même chose dans le genre Tibbs ! Siii j'ai pitié de mes lecteurs, je ne veux pas que tu meures ! _

_CaptainJay: Mercii, non pas trop de Tiva (un pti peu ?) Contente que mes descriptions du duo te plaisent. _

_Love FMA: Oui bon ... Je suis un peu sadique c'est vrai ! Je te l'accorde, mais qui aime bien, châtie bien non ? ^^ _

_coco6-3-9-1: Non pas trop de torture ici ^^ voyons... je ne suis pas du genre à écrire des choses sadiques... * rire diabolique*_

_Maduce: Ah oui ? Tu as tout dévoré ^^ heureuse de le savoir, et contente de te compter comme nouvelle lectrice. _

_Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews extras ^^ Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>La respiration de son agent était saccadée, comme s'il était en train de se noyer, mais c'était ridicule puisque là c'était évident qu'il n'y avait pas d'eau. Il analysa en entier Tony pour voir ce qui aurait pu causer ce souci respiratoire, cependant, rien ne vint troubler la normalité…<p>

Gibbs savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, appeler à l'aide aurait été dérisoire….

Demander aux ravisseurs de sauver son agent pour qu'ils puissent mieux le tuer après…Non, il n'en était pas question ! La main de Tony était toujours fermée sur celle de son patron. Ce dernier fit alors la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire à cet instant. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et parla au jeune homme pour l'aider à se calmer et à retrouver un mécanisme de respiration normal.

**_ « Tony… Regardes-moi. »**

L'agent DiNozzo s'exécuta.

**_ « Ecoutes-moi bien d'accord. Ça va aller. Tu vas faire comme moi. Tu as compris ? »**

Paniqué par l'air qui n'arrivait décidément pas à pénétrer en lui, Tony avait du mal à se concentrer sur les paroles de l'ancien marine. Il entendit toute la phrase de Gibbs qui parlait doucement et distinctement, mais, malgré ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à obéir. Gibbs le remarqua rapidement, alors il redoubla d'intensité pour parler, et serra plus fortement la main de son agent.

**_ « Tony ! Tu as compris ? »**

La détermination dans la voix et le ton de son patron était sans appel. Tony hocha rapidement la tête de haut en bas en signe qu'il avait compris ce qu'il devrait faire. Gibbs tenant toujours la main de son agent, la porta jusqu'à sa poitrine pour lui donner un exemple de respiration concrète et normale.

**_ « Bon tu sens comment je respire ? Concentres-toi dessus et fais pareil, compris DiNozzo ? »**

Il hocha de nouveau la tête vers Gibbs. Celui-là même qui avait fait passer toute son inquiétude dans sa dernière phrase. Bien sur, sans le faire exprès. Mais à ce moment il s'en moquait.

Tenter de cacher ses sentiments et son inquiétude aurait été une chose compliquée à faire en même temps que de tenter de garder en vie son agent de terrain…

Un silence s'installa, chacun d'eux étant concentrés et occupés, l'un à rester en vie et l'autre à le garder en vie. La méthode, quelque peu improvisé de l'ancien marine, semblait malgré tout, faire ses preuves. Ainsi, en quelques minutes Tony passa d'une respiration lourde et difficile à une respiration fluide et continue. Gibbs se passa la main libre sur le visage, fatigue et inquiétude n'avait jamais fait bon ménage. Et pourtant, ce soir, il les conjuguait parfaitement.

Fatigué par les nuits où il n'avait pas dormit, veillant sur Tony et pensant à son équipe, inquiet à cause de leur situation et de l'état de son agent. _Justement… parlons-en de l'état de Tony… Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les conneries tombent sur lui_… Gibbs n'essaya même pas de se répondre à lui-même. Il était beaucoup trop mort de fatigue pour se tenter à disserter sur les propriétés magnétiques de son agent à tous les problèmes et à toutes les plus grandes ordures de la terre qui vouent une passion à la torture. Il secoua la tête de résignation et dirigea son regard bleu vers le jeune homme, pensant le trouver en train de l'observer durant sa conversation intérieure. Néanmoins, il fut tout autre, et il sourit en voyant Tony endormit, respirant de nouveau facilement et automatiquement.

_Toujours prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour se faire remarquer celui-là… !_ Pensa Gibbs en posant doucement la main valide de l'italien sur le lit. Il se leva tout aussi discrètement et s'apprêta à aller dans son coin, posté à quelques mètres, lorsqu'il se retourna une dernière fois et remit la couverture sur Tony pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid. Cette nuit serait encore longue pour Leroy Jethro Gibbs…

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il déposa un pied sur le sol du labo, Timothy Mcgee, eut dans ses bras la jeune laborantine aux couettes noires. Elle avait pleurée. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les nombreuses larmes qui avaient dû couler sur ses joues, elles aussi teintées légèrement de rouge. Il lui donna un sourire chaleureux et l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'écarter un peu d'elle et de lui secouer devant le visage, le plus beau des cadeaux qui pouvait exister pour elle. Un indice. Ce fut alors sur le visage d'Abby que s'étala un énorme sourire. Elle attrapa vivement le sachet avec le fameux indice et se tourna vers ses petites machines, plus communément appelées, « bébés » ou bien même, caractérisée par des grades de marines.<p>

Le jeune informaticien la suivit du regard puis fit quelques pas pour aller la retrouver.

**_ « Je crois que ça peut nous aider à retrouver Gibbs et Tony. »**

**_ « Tu crois Mcgee ? Non ! Il ne faut pas « croire » il faut être sûrs. Où as-tu trouvé ça ? »**

**_ « Sur la voiture de DiNozzo. »**

**_ « Et aucun corps ne jonchait le sol à coté ? »**

**_ « Non **– Répondit-il en souriant, car il avait pensé la même chose –** Donc cela veut surement dire que… »**

**_ « Que Tony s'est fait enlevé après ! Juste après. Et surement que la personne qui a osé faire ça a kidnappé le grand manitou et Tony. »**

**_ « Je… ? Quoi ? »**

**_ « Mcgee… Pourquoi une personne ferait ça sur une voiture ? »**

**_ « Ben… Peut-être qu'elle est passée juste comme ça et que…. »**

**_ « Tim **– Abby se tourna vers le bleu, le regardant intensément dans les yeux –** Rien n'arrive par hasard ! Rien ! Et ce geste défini un geste catégorique et négatif. La personne connaissait donc le propriétaire de la voiture, et ne lui voulait pas que du bien. Ce n'est pas un geste banal… Je parierais que s'il y a de l'ADN sur ces cendres, il s'agira de l'ADN du ravisseur ! »**

Tim regardait l'air perplexe la jeune femme devant lui. Il sembla réfléchir puis il hocha la tête. La théorie de son amie n'était pas si mauvaise, et d'ailleurs, elle était tout à fait probable. L'espoir était donc porté sur les cendres qu'il avait rapportées. Dans un même geste, les deux amis allèrent vers l'ordinateur central. Les analyses débutèrent, et dans quelques minutes, ils auraient une réponse sur leur ravisseur…

* * *

><p>La nuit fut effectivement longue pour l'ancien marine. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Ou il en avait fermé qu'un seul.<p>

De nombreuses fois il avait dû s'occuper de Tony, car ses crises d'angoisses revenaient fréquemment. Il prenait alors le temps qu'il fallait pour réussir à calmer son agent. Ce dernier se rendormait péniblement. Et Gibbs reprenait place dans le coin de la pièce. Veillant. Pensant à son équipe et même des fois, il se prenait à penser à sa famille disparue. Peut-être parce que son inquiétude envers Tony était pratiquement la même qu'il ressentait lorsque Kelly était malade… Cette soudaine attitude paternelle ne le surprenait guère. Car il avait toujours un peu considéré son agent comme un fils. Il était donc tout à fait normal qu'il s'inquiète autant.

De nombreuses personnes auraient trouvés cela anormal et dangereux, compte tenu du métier qu'ils exerçaient tout les deux. Mais lui trouvait ça normal. Même inné. Cela faisait parti de lui.

La nuit devait être déjà presque terminée lorsqu'il entendit au loin des bruit d'agitations. Il fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille. Il entendait des bruits de voix et de pas. Des pas qui se rapprochaient d'eux. Gibbs soupira, les hommes étaient revenus et inutile d'être un ingénieur expérimenté pour deviner qu'ils reviendraient prendre son agent…

Encore… L'inquiétude de toute la nuit laissa alors, totalement place à une colère sans nom. Il se tapa l'arrière de la tête _Non ! Cette fois-ci ils ne le prendront pas ! Foi de marine ! _Pensa-t-il.

Il se leva, prêt à en découdre avec ces salauds. Il n'avait aucun plan, mais étant de nature spontanée, il s'apprêtait à tout improviser. Il était debout lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer l'homme que Gibbs détestait le plus au monde à présent, accompagné de ses deux molosses. Molosses qui dégainèrent leurs armes, les pointant sur l'ancien marine, le dissuadant de bouger.

Entre-temps, Tony s'était réveillé et était maintenant assit sur le bord du lit, regardant la scène d'un air perplexe et bougon avec une tête d'enfant venant de se lever, les cheveux en bataille. Il n'avait pas l'air très en forme, une nuit blanche aurait été moins fatiguante pour lui que cette nuit passée à se réveiller angoissé et ayant le plus grand mal à respirer. Tout cela l'avait éreinté, mettez en plus le manque crucial de nourriture dont les deux agents du NCIS souffraient, ça n'allait pas pour arranger l'état du plus jeune.

Tony posa ses yeux verts sur son patron et la seconde d'après son regard perçu une chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, qui s'était fiché juste devant lui. Il releva la tête doucement pour voir qui était la personne, son regard se raidit et, malgré sa fatigue il se mit en mode « insolence à la Anthony DiNozzo » lorsqu'il vit l'homme en noir.

**_ « Vous êtes tombé du lit ? »**

**_ « Très drôle agent DiNozzo… ! »**

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder l'homme devant lui. Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard puis, le plus vieux attrapa Tony par le bras, l'obligeant à se lever, et commença à le trainer dehors. Complètement à plat niveau force, le jeune homme ne pu même pas se dégager. Comme il allait de nouveau être emmener de l'autre coté de la porte, Gibbs s'avança malgré le regard des armes sur lui et empêcha l'homme d'aller plus loin avec son agent.

**_ « Si j'étais vous je ne ferais pas ça agent Gibbs. »**

**_ « Et moi si j'étais vous je le lâcherais, et j'écouterais ce que j'ai à vous dire. »**

**_ « Ah oui ? Auriez-vous retrouvé vos esprits ? »**

**_ « On peut dire ça comme ça. »**

Le regard de l'ancien sniper passa de l'homme en noir à son agent.

**_ « Maintenant je vais vous parler, mais d'abord laissez mon agent tranquille. »**

**_ « Quoi ? Pas question, c'est mon assurance. Il vient avec nous. »**

L'homme n'avait pas lâché le bras de Tony et le mena dehors, suivit de Gibbs entouré des deux Hulks.

Ils arrivèrent tous les cinq au milieu de la grande salle. La table était toujours là, mais l'espèce de menotte pour retenir le bras d'une personne n'y était plus. Elle ressemblait donc, totalement à une simple et banale table. Des chaises y étaient disposées tout autour, l'homme en noir fit s'asseoir Tony violement, quant aux autres, ils firent de même, mais plus calmement. Le chef fit signe à Gibbs de se mettre en face de son agent pendant que ses seconds l'entourait et le mettait en joug de leurs armes.

**_ « Dites moi tout maintenant agent Gibbs. »**

* * *

><p><em>Voilaaa ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu. <em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à tous. Désolé pour ce léger retard. Voici un nouveau chapitre._

_CaptainJay: Merci; Wouahh tu dessines ? J'ai hâte de voir ça. Je suis émue que cette scène t'es inspirée cela. Tu verras j'ai inséré "pingouin" dans ce chapitre._

_Maduce: Non ne t'en fais pas, Tony je l'aime trop pour le tuer * mouahaha*_

_Fandebones: Ton scénario est vraiment pas mal encore une fois ^^... Maiis je crains qu'il y est des disgrétions dans le miens :) _

_Coco6-3-9-1: ^^ Ahaha attention je crois que cette suite va surprendre. En bien j'espère ! ^^ _

_PBG: Oui cette scène était trop mignonne ^^ Voila tu auras quelques reponses dans ce chapitre_

_Love FMA : Oui Gibbs est une tête de mule ^^ mais des fois il... ahahah ^^ _

_Bonne lecture à tous. Merci pour vos messages, je les adore ^^ ! _

* * *

><p>Le récit de l'ancien marine ne dura pas longtemps, il fut bref, net et précis. Il donna une adresse, notée soigneusement par le grand méchant loup et n'en dit pas plus. De toute façon, même sous le joug d'une arme Gibbs n'était pas bavard. L'homme en noir regarda ensuite plus attentivement l'adresse qu'avait fournie l'agent du NCIS :<p>

**_ « On va prendre une journée pour y aller… ! »**

**_ « Toutes mes excuses, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est aussi loin. »**

**_ « C'est vrai. Mais ça le deviendrait si vous nous faites perdre notre temps ! »**

**_ « Je n'oserais pas. »**

**_ « J'espère pour l'agent DiNozzo. Je vous préviens si c'est une mauvaise adresse je reviens et je le tue ! »**

Les yeux bleus de Gibbs s'assombrirent et prirent une couleur acier pleine de haine. L'homme le remarqua avidement mais n'en fut pas surprit. Ce combat de regard ne dura pas plus longtemps que l'interrogatoire.

Le pingouin (l'homme en noir) regarda à nouveau ses compères avant de leur faire un de ces signes caractéristiques qui leur ordonnait de ramener les prisonniers dans leur cellule. Ce qu'ils firent. Durant un petit moment l'agitation régnait de l'autre coté de la porte de leur pièce. Ensuite, le vide silencieux prit place.

Gibbs faisait les cent pas de gauche à droite de la chambre et Tony était retourné s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il regardait Gibbs s'agiter, en même temps il pensait à un moyen de s'enfuir…Bien entendu il avait déjà pensé à tout mais y repenser dans l'espoir vain de trouver une nouvelle faille ou tout autre chose le gardait un tant soit peu optimiste.

Sentant son patron « légèrement » coléreux il tenta une conversation :

**_ « Hé ben… j'espère que tu leur as donné une bonne info sinon… Dès qu'ils vont revenir ils ne seront pas beaux à voir ! » **Dit le plus jeune d'un ton faussement inquiet.

Cependant il s'attendait à tout sauf au silence et au regard gêné de Gibbs.

Il se releva doucement avant de continuer : **« Euh… Attends Gibbs ? Tu leur as bien donné la bonne adresse ? »**

Toujours ce silence qui commençait à énerver le plus jeune. Il s'avança vers son patron avant d'aller se planter devant lui l'obligeant à s'arrêter dans ses allers-retours. Il planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de Gibbs et lui parla :

**_ « Gibbs réponds moi. »**

S'il avait une question auquel l'ancien marine ne voulait pas répondre, c'était bien celle là. Cependant c'était sans compter sur la tête de mule qu'il avait devant lui, de plus, il était impossible pour lui de résister à ce regard de chiot. Et, même s'il savait qu'après la réponse, Tony allait le prendre mal. Il prit son courage de marine à deux mains et répondit :

**_ « Non je leur ai donné une fausse adresse… » **

Comme il s'y attendait la colère de son agent fusa aussi rapidement que sa réponse.

**_ « Quoi ? Tes sérieux ? Ahhh c'est ça tu n'as pas du entendre toute votre conversation… Oui, parce que moi je me rappelle très bien avoir entendu « Si c'est une fausse info je tuerais l'agent DiNozzo ». » **Imita-t-il pratiquement sur le même timbre de voix que leur ravisseur.

**_ « J'ai entendu aussi Tony… »**

**_ « Ah bon ? Et bien c'est encore pire ! Et puis j'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur le mec pour qui je vais très certainement crever ! »**

**_ « Tu ne vas pas mourir.. »**

**_ « Ah non ? Je ne suis pas superman ! Et aussi loin que je me souvienne mon corps n'est pas à l'épreuve des balles ! »**

**_ « Ce jour de repos donne le temps à Abby et les autres de nous retrouver ! »**

**_ « Ah… Oui peut-être, mais et si ils ne nous retrouvent pas ? Tu y as pensé ? »**

**_ «… »**

**_ « Génial…Bon maintenant j'aimerais bien que tu me parles de ce Mike. »**

**_ « C'est un homme qui a vu mourir sa femme sous ses yeux. C'est un grand baron d'un cartel de drogue qui l'a tuée. Il a cru tuer aussi Mike, mais nous l'avons retrouvé à temps et malgré plusieurs mois à l'hôpital il a pu témoigner contre le grand patron qui a été mit en prison. »**

**_ « Pourquoi le patron a voulu le tuer ? »**

**_ « C'est assez flou et surtout, compliqué… Il était rentré dans son organisme sous couverture apparemment, le patron a découvert qu'il était un traitre et il a voulu le tuer sa femme et lui… »**

**_ « Ah ouais ? De quelle agence était-il ? Du FBI ? »**

**_ « Non… Aucune agence fédérale. »**

**_ « Quoi ? Et qui vous dis que ce n'était pas un méchant lui aussi ? Qui a fait tuer sa femme exprès ! »**

**_ « Non. Impossible. »**

**_ « Pourquoi ça ? Parce que ton instinct de le dis ? Tu sais tu peux très bien te tromper sur lui. Mais j'espère que non… Sérieux Gibbs… Je n'ai pas envie de mourir pour un salaud. »**

**_ « DiNozzo ! Je te répète que tu ne vas pas mourir ! C'est compris ! »**

**_ « Tu ne seras pas toujours là Gibbs… Même si tu t'évertues à me garder en vie, il y aura un jour où tu ne pourras rien faire…. »**

Tony recula jusqu'à toucher le lit et il se laissa tomber dessus. Gibbs restait immobile. Les dernières paroles de son agent l'avaient touché. Il était vrai que depuis qu'ils se connaissaient c'était toujours le jeune homme qui prenait les balles où toutes les autres choses qui pouvait tuer un humain. Cependant, il était aussi vrai que lui était toujours là. Il s'assurait que rien ne vienne écourter la vie de son équipe en générale, mais un peu plus de Tony. Et sachant tous les soucis de celui-ci ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Mais Gibbs prenait ce « job » très au sérieux et rien n'était jamais venu l'en empêcher.

Il se laissa tomber au sol en glissant sur le mur. Il soupira silencieusement… Il devait avouer que son idée de mener en bateau les méchants n'était pas aussi bonne qu'il l'aurait imaginée. Il avait toujours foi en son équipe, mais lorsque cela engageait la vie de l'un de ses agents, que cela était plus risqué, son idée paraissait d'un coup beaucoup moins génial.

Prier n'était pas dans son style de vie, mais s'il avait était croyant il aurait surement dit quelques paroles pour qu'Abby, Mcgee ou Ziva trouvent un petit quelque chose capable de les amener jusqu'à eux. La réalité le frappa… Si dans les heures qui viennent personne n'était venu les sauver… Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie pour la mort de Tony. _Et merde… Quel con ! _Pensa-t-il presque tout haut. Pas besoin d'attendre plus longtemps… Il s'en voulait déjà.

Le temps passa, Tony la tête dans les mains inspirant et expirant calmement, Gibbs fixant le mur d'en face et se maudissant pour sa bêtise. Tous les deux espérant que la porte s'ouvre d'un coup faisant entrer le bleu et la jeune israélienne.

* * *

><p>Pas de musique, juste le son frénétique des touches de clavier. Abby allait trouver quelque chose, elle le savait. Elle ne possédait pas l'instinct d'un agent de terrain mais elle avait, depuis le temps ou elle exerçait ce métier, apprit à sentir lorsque l'une de ses machines allait sonner ou clignoter, lui annonçant un résultat.<p>

Le résultat qui pourrait les aider à retrouver leurs collègues. Elle arrêta sa course sur le clavier en levant les mains d'un seul coup. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et commença à haute voix un décompte.

5…4…3…2…1…0 ! Biiippp.

**_ « OUIIII ! » **Cria-t-elle.

Elle sauta en même temps faisant tourbillonner ses couettes. **« J'ai un résultat ! » **Elle attrapa le combiner du téléphone et s'apprêta à appeler Mcgee, lorsqu'un second Bip retentit laissant entrer le jeune informaticien et Ziva.

Abby se retourna les yeux grands ouverts de surprise, durant un instant elle regarda son collègue avec stupeur. Il lui fit un énorme sourire à la "DiNozzo" puis lui demanda ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

**_ « Waouh ! Mcgee… mais comment ? Ok. J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'hyper intéressant. Les cendres que tu as trouvées sur la Mustang de Tony viennent d'une marque de cigarette très ancienne. Elles ne se vendent plus sur le marché ! Mais ! J'ai trouvé l'adresse d'un ancien entrepôt où quelques personnes ayant des relations peuvent s'en faire faire. Bien sur il est abandonné, mais réservé à certaines occasions. Je pense que Tony et Gibbs peuvent être retenus là-bas ! »**

Mcgee remercia Abby en lui donnant un baiser sur le front, il partit rapidement trouver l'ascenseur en criant qu'ils allaient enfin les retrouver. Ziva s'apprêta à le rejoindre lorsqu'elle sentie la main de son amie sur son bras, elle se retourna et posa son regard marron dans celui de la laborantine.

**_ « Hum ? »**

**_ « Comment il a fait ? »**

**_ « Qui ça ? Mcgee ? »**

**_ « Oui Ziva ! Comment il a fait pour savoir que j'avais trouvé quelque chose, il n'y a que Gibbs qui peut faire ça ! »**

Ziva sourit lentement elle s'approcha d'Abby et murmura à son oreille :

**_ « Cela faisait déjà 1h qu'il attendait derrière la porte que tu trouves un truc. »**

Elle tourna les talons et sortit laissant Abby seule et souriante qui se remit à pianoter sur son ordinateur. Espérant bientôt tenir dans ses bras son grand frère et le grand manitou. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Tim et Ziva les lui ramène.

* * *

><p><em>Voila.. ^^ Convaincus ? <em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonsoir à tous. Me revoici pour un autre chapitre. Il est un peu plus court de rien du tout que les autres. Mais je pense qu'il est bien quand même ! ^^_

_CaptainJay: Ah ^^ Toi aussi tu t'essayes au décompte à l'aveugle... Mouais... Moi ça ne marche jamais même si des fois je triche. Le pingouin réapparait ici.^^_

_Coco6-3-9-1: Ah ah ah ^^ Je sais.. Gibbs n'a pas trop réfléchis, mais j'ai tenté une explication de cette "bêtise". _

_Love FMA: Non tu n'es pas trop sadique mouahahaha ^^ Oui c'est trop facile, t'en fais pas. _

_Annadriya: Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Très gentil. A bientôt ^^_

_Maduce: ^^ oui oui c'est moche à l'endroit où je me suis arrêté. Mais je pense que là aussi ça va être dur. _

_PBG: J'ai adoré tes calcul Gibbsiens ! NOOON ne meures plus ! Voici la suite ( ou je pense que tu vas encore mourir après avoir lu la fin de ce chapitre )_

_Bonne lecture à tous. je vous adoooore !_

* * *

><p>Mcgee se cramponnait à son siège. Dès qu'Abby leur avait donné l'adresse de l'entrepôt, il était partit plus vite que Ziva espérant arriver plus vite qu'elle à la voiture, mais c'était sans compter son regard noir pratiquement meurtrier. Il lui avait donc donné les clefs.<p>

Et maintenant, la jeune femme appuyait tellement fortement sur la pédale de l'accélérateur que la voiture du NCIS produisait un bruit sourd et inquiétant.

Quelques embardées dangereuses voire mortelles plus tard, les deux agents du NCIS arrivèrent sur le parking d'un vieil entrepôt abandonné. Ziva gara la voiture en un superbe dérapage qui laissa une énorme marque noire sur le bitume. Ils claquèrent doucement les portes et tous deux sortirent leurs armes, pointées devant eux prêt à tuer n'importe qui.

Ils passèrent lentement la première porte blindée, l'ouvrant avec douceur pour ne pas quelle grince, ce qui aurait sans aucun doute alerté les possibles ravisseurs de leur présence. Ziva se mit en tête, inspectant tout les recoins de la grande salle. Rien. RAS. Tout était résolument vide. La peinture était écaillée sur de nombreuses parois et le tout avait l'air très ancien. Quelques mégots de cigarette était ça-et là, lâchement jetés au sol. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers son collègue et là, commença un véritable dialogue silencieux, les mots facilement remplacés par des signes apprit par l'expérience du terrain.

Le jeune informaticien lui fit un signe de main, lui montrant par la même occasion le mur qui leur faisait face à plusieurs mètres de là. Elle tourna la tête dans cette direction et un sourire vint barrer son beau visage. Une porte. Ce n'était pas perdu. La pièce renfermait sans doute leurs collègues. Elle avança prudemment lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de fracas derrière elle, elle se retourna vivement vers l'objet du bruit quand elle vit Tim étalé à terre.

**_ « Désolé »** Dit-il timidement en se relevant.

**_ « Mcgee… tes vraiment un plomb ! »**

**_ « Je crois que tu voulais dire « boulet » »**

**_ « Rho… tu as bien compris la première fois ! »**

Mcgee sourit, il savait qu'une seule personne pouvait reprendre Ziva David sur ses fautes de langue. Et cette personne c'était Tony. Alors étant disparu, la jeune femme supportait très mal que d'autres osent la reprendre sur des expressions. Tim le savait alors il ne fit pas trop attention à l'humeur boudeuse occasionnelle de sa collègue.

Sortit de ses pensées, le jeune homme entreprit de suivre son amie vers la porte qu'il venait de remarquer. Il en était sûr ! Gibbs et Tony étaient derrière et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, confiant, il avança à pas de loup juste derrière Ziva. Tout deux se mirent de part en d'autre de la porte blindée. Ziva fit un signe de main à Tim qui hocha la tête.

Les deux agents du NCIS en accord sur ce qu'ils allaient faire, Ziva se recula de quelques pas et assena un violent coup de pied sur la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle resta un peu interdite car elle fut surprise que cette porte, paressant plus grosse et plus lourde, ne s'ouvre directement sous un seul de ses coups. Elle regard Mcgee qui n'osait pas entrer. Elle lui montra l'ouverture d'un signe de tête en l'encourageant à entrer. Il fit un pas et entra.

* * *

><p>L'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe depuis la révélation de l'ancien marine. Ce dernier ressassait ses pensées, et, plus le temps et les secondes s'écoulaient, plus son visage se raidissait dans une grimace de colère et de désespoir.<p>

Tony, lui, était maintenant assit par terre, adossé contre le rebord du lit. Les jambes pliées, il avait croisé les bras sur ses genoux et quelques fois, mettait sa tête dans ses bras. Lui aussi semblait réfléchir. A vrai dire il n'en voulait pas à Gibbs d'avoir lancé leurs ravisseurs et le pingouin furieux sur une fausse piste, mais il s'en voulait un peu de s'être fait enlevé aussi bêtement.

Et puis… C'était à cause de lui si Gibbs était aussi inquiet. Et le jeune homme savait très bien que l'addition Gibbs plus inquiétude ne faisait pas bon calcul. _Pourquoi ?_ Et bien parce qu'il était concentré sur son inquiétude pour lui et ainsi il s'obstruait ses qualités les plus ancrées. Il n'arrivait plus à penser clairement et se mettait, par désespoir, à faire n'importe quoi. La preuve en ait, il avait envoyé les méchants dans un mauvais chemin et il n'avait pas pensé à leur retour ! Alors c'était pour cela que Tony s'en voulait. Gibbs s'inquiétait pour lui et résultat les kidnappeurs reviendraient encore plus furieux et ils le tueraient surement.

Et après encore pire… Gibbs ne s'en remettrait pas et il s'en voudrait toute sa vie… _Quel futur radieux… _Pensa Tony avec ironie. S'en compter que si lui mourrait Gibbs devrait consoler les autres… Et avec un homme aussi bavard que lui ça serait un tantinet compliqué… _Oulla non._ Il ne devait pas mourir !

Finalement en étant en vie il facilitait la vie de tout le monde au bureau… La tête entre les bras, l'agent de terrain sourit faiblement en pensant à la vie affreuse que devrait subir les autres s'il mourrait. Le silence toujours présent fut soudain brusqué par un bruit sourd provenant de l'extérieur. Tony releva alors la tête et Gibbs rouvrit les yeux. Ils se regardèrent surpris.

Il n'était pas tard… Cela ne pouvait pas être le pingouin accompagné de ses deux chiens de garde. Gibbs se leva, un peu plus doucement que les autres fois, Tony le remarqua. Le manque de nourriture commençait à peser sur lui aussi. Il s'adossa contre le mur et attendit. Tony lui ne bougea pas. Il préférait largement rester par terre. Aucun autre bruit ne leur parvint. Tout était redevenu silencieux.

**_ « Tu crois que c'est ? »**

Tony n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase, tous deux avaient pensés la même chose lorsqu'ils avaient entendus le fracas au dehors. Le NCIS. Peut-être que Mcgee et Ziva étaient là dehors, et qu'ils les cherchaient. L'espoir avait comblé leurs yeux durant une seconde.

**_ « Franchement… j'en sais rien… »** Répondit l'ancien sniper.

Maintenant ils attendaient fébriles, que la porte s'ouvre. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle s'ouvrit, comme au cinéma avec un gros coup violent. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, fit sursauter le plus jeune dans la pièce. Une personne entra mais, ce n'était pas celle que les deux agents s'attendaient à voir...

* * *

><p><em>^^ Alors ? <em>


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonsoir à tous, merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, je ne pensais pas en avoir autant et ça fait vraiment vraiment très plaisir ! ^^ Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédent, mais ça je ne pense pas que se sera pour vous déplaire !_

_Fandebones: J'adore tes pensées bizarres ! ^^ Mais... Non malheureusement ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !_

_Coco6-3-9-1: Allez voici la suite, j'ai posté vite quand même :) _

_CaptainJay: Mercii beaucoup pour ce message, oui j'ai un peu le même caractère sarcastique que notre DiNozzo national. Moi aussi j'aime bien le coté gauche du bleu ^^_

_Marguerite- Roxton- Jones: Voila la réponse ( pas très originale je l'avoue ^^ )_

_PBG : Ouii voici la suite ^^ (l'hypothèse numéro 3 est l'indice) :)_

_Bonne lecture à touus ! _

* * *

><p>Non… Les deux agents étaient vraiment sûrs de voir apparaître dans l'encablure de la porte blindée un agent du NCIS ou bien même, du FBI…<p>

Même s'ils devaient bien avouer qu'ils s'y attendaient, ils ne voulaient surtout pas le croire ni y penser. Le pingouin était revenu.

Et cette fois-ci il n'avait vraiment pas l'air content de les voir. _Hé bien, il avait été rapide pour l'aller-retour_. Seulement, il avait l'air très en colère. Son visage était crispé d'une grimace affreuse, lui rendant ses traits légèrement monstrueux. Le bras qui tenait son 45 millimètre tremblait aussi sous l'effet de la colère. Gibbs et son agent ne parlaient pas. Le silence était tendu jusqu'à ce que le nouvel arrivant le brise :

**_ « J'ai la nette impression que vous vous êtes ligués pour vous foutre de ma gueule vous deux ? »**

Il hurla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il n'avait regardé que Gibbs. Apparemment sa « petite » blagounette ne l'avait pas fait rire du tout. Il s'avança rageusement vers le plus vieux et l'attrapa par le col en le plaquant sur le mur. Juste après Tony était déjà debout et alla s'avancer vers Gibbs quand les deux colosses franchirent la porte en le mettant en joug, le dissuadant de faire un pas de plus.

**_ « Vous vous croyez plus malin que moi agent Gibbs ? »**

**_ « … »**

**_ « Parce que, moi, je pense que c'est le cas ! »**

**_ « Je vous assure que… »**

**_ « Fermez là ! Vous vous êtes bien foutu de moi, maintenant je ne rigole plus. »**

Le bras collé sous le menton de Gibbs, l'homme ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher, Tony, malgré la menace des armes, tenta un pas, mais le pingouin fut plus rapide, l'arme qu'il tenait dans sa main tremblante de colère se leva.

Gibbs n'eut pas le temps de réagir, l'homme en noir tourna la tête vers Tony, lui sourit méchamment et visa dans le genou avant de tirer.

PAN…

Un bruit sourd résonna, plus un second qui était l'agent qui s'écroulait de douleur par terre.

La réaction de l'ancien marine ne se fit pas attendre, la colère lui redonna des forces, il repoussa vivement le ravisseur et l'insulta :

**_ « Espèce d'enfoiré ! »**

**_ « C'est de votre faute agent Gibbs ! **– Ce dernier se rapprochait de l'homme qui visait toujours Tony, mais cette fois-ci il visait la tête –** Avancez encore et je lui explose la tête ! »**

Gibbs s'arrêta net, coupé dans son élan de haine pour étrangler cet homme. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, même pas pour aller voir son agent gisant par terre et essayant vainement d'arrêter l'hémorragie qui faisait rage. Son jean était déjà bien couvert de sang lorsque les deux molosses l'attrapèrent du sol, le soulevèrent et quittèrent la salle laissant Gibbs face au fumeur. Celui-ci reculait lentement, visant toujours Gibbs de son arme, jusqu'à pratiquement sortir de la salle. Gibbs inquiet lui demanda :

**_ « Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? »**

**_ « Ce que j'avais dis que je ferais si vous vous foutiez de ma gueule. »**

L'homme n'avait pas besoin de répéter ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt, Gibbs s'en rappelait parfaitement. Il avait redouté ce moment et même, à cet instant, il avait peur. Peur d'avoir fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie et surtout peur de perdre son agent qui était comme son fils.

Sans Tony le NCIS n'aurait plus de joie et il ne pourrait y rester, regardant tous les jours le bureau vide de son agent et sachant qu'un jour viendrait, il faudrait le remplacer… Non jamais il ne pourrait supporter ça. Il préférait mourir aussi.

**_ « Attendez ! Non ! Je… Je vais vous dire où habite Mike ! »**

**_ « Vraiment ? Où vous vous foutez encore de moi ? »**

**_ « Non ! Je dis la vérité. »**

**_ « Très bien. J'attends. »**

**_ « Vous ne ferez rien à mon agent ! »**

**_ « Non. Je vais juste lui mettre quelque chose à son genou, se serait bête qu'il perde tout son sang n'est-ce pas ? »**

Gibbs fronça les sourcils, cherchant la moindre once de mensonge dans les yeux de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ne trouvant rien et de toute façon n'ayant pas le choix, il parla et donna, cette fois-ci, la véritable adresse de Mike Fillighan. L'homme retint tout et hocha la tête avant de claquer la porte sur un Gibbs anéantit par la douleur et l'inquiétude mais aussi par son honneur qui venait d'en prendre un coup.

Mais après tout, Mike était protégé par le FBI. L'agence verrait surement les malfaiteurs et tout le monde s'en sortirait bien. Tout le monde, sauf Tony encore une fois… _Avait-il dit vrai ? Lui rendrait-il son agent sénior_ ? Gibbs espérait que oui, mais doutait… C'était des salauds et pourquoi après avoir eut l'adresse n'allait-il pas tuer Tony ? Le fait qu'il ait capitulé était la seule chance de son agent. Il soupira fortement se laissant glisser au sol grâce au mur juste à coté de la porte. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et attendit…

* * *

><p>De l'autre coté de la porte les deux molosses s'agitaient. Ils tentaient de ralentir le flot de sang qui s'écoulait de la jambe de l'agent du NCIS. Mais celui-ci était résolu à les embêter.<p>

**_ « Lâchez-moi ! »**

**_ « Patron ! Il n'arrête pas de bouger ! »**

Ledit patron, se retourna en souriant :** « Vous êtes deux et vous n'arrivez pas à maîtriser un homme blessé, presque mort de faim et littéralement mort de fatigue ?... Vous êtes pitoyables ! »**

Il se détourna laissant ses hommes de mains se regarder, l'air bête. L'un attrapa les bras de Tony qui se débattait, et les lui tint derrière le dos tandis que l'autre déchirait le morceau de jean détrempé de sang avant de lui mettre une atèle pour que son sang arrête de couler. Lorsque leur travail fut accompli ils lâchèrent leur prise sur le jeune homme, complètement harassé par l'effort qu'il avait fournit en tentant de se débattre et à cause du sang en quantité suffisante qu'il avait perdu.

Il resta assit sur la chaise et posa la tête contre le dossier en fermant les yeux. Son crâne le faisait souffrir et des petits points dansaient devant ses yeux. Il se sentait vidé et fatigué, il voulait dormir et ne rien faire d'autre…

Il releva la tête vivement lorsqu'il sentit qu'une main ferme s'était emparée de son bras.

**_ « Hé ! Vous faites quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas mon genre vous savez ! Alors je vous le redis, lâchez-moi ! »**

**_ « Tais-toi… »**

Comme le moment d'avant, l'un lui tenait le bras et l'autre s'avançait sournoisement vers lui avec… _une seringue_ ? Il arqua un sourcil ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Voyant le questionnement intérieur de Tony, le pingouin ouvrit la bouche pour lui apporter toutes les explications.

**_ « Vous connaissez ce fabuleux produit qui réduit tellement le rythme cardiaque qu'il arrive très parfaitement à feindre la mort agent DiNozzo ? »**

Tony ne répondit rien se contentant de lever la tête vers l'homme en noir pour le regarder plus intensivement et avec une incompréhension naissante dans les yeux.

**_ « Oui… Je pense que vous le connaissez… Et bien c'est ce que nous sommes ne train de vous injecter. »**

Avec tout ça il n'avait même pas remarqué que l'aiguille était déjà dans sa peau, et que la fiole n'était presque plus remplie, finissant de vider son contenue dans son corps.

Voyant que l'agent ne réagissait toujours pas, le ravisseur continua son explication :

**_ « Voyez-vous… Lorsque le produit aura fait effet, vous serez comme mort. Cependant, quand nous laisserons l'opportunité à l'agent Gibbs de s'enfuir et qu'il vous verra, il pensera que vous êtes mort… Que je vous ai tué. Il viendra donc me chercher chez Mike, que j'aurais déjà tué aussi, pour de vrai ! Et là… Je lui apprendrais la vérité, mais il sera trop tard pour vous… Oui… hélas… Mais allez, laissons un peu de place à la surprise. Je ne vais pas tout vous dire ! »**

L'un des géants lâcha Tony en même temps que l'autre retira l'aiguille.

_Fichtre ! Ce produit agit vraiment vite ! _Pensa-t-il alors qu'il se sentait partir doucement. Toujours assit sur la chaise, il n'arrivait plus à lever les bras ni presque à les bouger. Il se redressa et prit sa tête entre ses mains pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits… Se fut vain… Il essaya de se lever mais, plus aucune force n'arriva à le soulever, si bien qu'il s'écroula par terre. La dernière chose qu'il pu faire fut de se retourner complètement sur le dos. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut la couleur grise du plafond, teintée de noire à l'effet du produit sur son organisme. Il tenta de résister de toutes ses forces. Mais, même s'il réussit à retarder un peu le plongeon dans l'inconscience totale, il ne put pas faire grand-chose.

La dernière chose à laquelle pensa Tony fut Gibbs… Dès que son patron le verrait il le croirait mort… Et il ferait quelque chose d'insensé… La seconde d'après, il ferma les yeux trop fatigué pour les garder ouverts. Et l'inconscience le prit...

L'homme en noir regarda avec un enthousiasme diabolique le produit faire effet sur le jeune homme étalé par terre, perdant ses forces et tombant dans les vapes. Il fit son signe de tête bien à lui à l'un de ses seconds, qui apparemment devait comprendre le langage de signes puisqu'il hocha la tête et alla prendre le pouls de l'agent au sol. Il se concentra quelques secondes durant. Puis releva sa tête de bulldog vers son patron et la secoua de gauche à droite, indiquant, par la même occasion, que Tony avait l'air dorénavant définitivement mort.

**_ « Le poignet, vérifie aussi ! »**

Le molosse s'activa. Il prit le poignet de Tony et fit de même.

**_ « Rien. »**

**_ « Très bien. Laisse-le là. »**

L'homme se releva et laissa tomber comme un chiffon le bras de l'agent.

**_ « Comment l'autre va faire pour s'enfuir ? »** Demanda-t-il à son patron

**_ « Ne vous en faites pas pour lui… ! Bientôt il verra ce que j'ai égaré dans sa cellule. Mais je ne veux pas être là quand il sortira ! Nous partons. Il m'a donné l'adresse.**- Ordonna-t-il en s'adressant au molosse brun-** Toi tu reste ici. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire une fois que l'agent Gibbs sera partit à notre recherche. » **

Termina-t-il en regardant l'autre homme à ses ordres, qui hocha la tête furieusement en souriant.

Le pingouin s'arma, et remit son 45 dans sa ceinture. Puis il adressa un signe de main au brun qui le suivit. Les deux hommes partirent retrouver l'homme qu'ils voulaient tant tuer. Mike Fillighan…

* * *

><p><strong>_ « Quoi ? C'est vide ! »<strong> Cria furtivement l'agent Mcgee lorsqu'il pénétra dans la petite salle. Sa collègue arqua un sourcil et vint d'un pas, le rejoindre. Effectivement elle ne pouvait que constater le vide qui remplissait la pièce…

**_ « Comment ça se fait ? »**

**_ « Tim… j'en sais rien… Abby c'est peut-être trompée… »**

**_ « Abby ne se trompe jamais… Non… Je…je suis sûr que le fait qu'on soit là à ce moment était prémédité ! »**

**_ « Quoi ? Tu essayes de me dire que les ravisseurs ont fait exprès de nous laisser un indice pour qu'on le trouve et qu'on se retrouve ici ? » **Commenta Ziva, perplexe.

**_ « Et pourquoi pas ? »**

**_ « Peut-être Mcgee… peut-être. En attendant on ne sert à rien ici. Viens »**

Après cette déception très visible sur le visage du jeune informaticien le regard bloqué sur la pièce. Ziva l'attrapa par le bras et le força à en sortir. Les deux agents, dépités par leur découverte inutile, reprirent la voiture direction le NCIS…

* * *

><p>Si l'homme ne revenait pas le voir tout de suite il allait péter une durite !<p>

Gibbs se massait les tempes, son sang ne cessait de venir les frapper. L'inquiétude le rongeait… Comme toujours évidement lorsqu'il s'agissait de son agent sénior, mais là… C'était pire que tout. Il avait entendu quelques bruits, quelques voix, dont celle de Tony qui apparemment ne voulait pas se laisser faire…Puis… Depuis quelques instant plus rien, le vide, le silence rongeait petit à petit la pièce et les murs et décuplait de manière ahurissante l'angoisse chez l'ancien marine.

Il releva la tête, posa son regard sur toute la salle où tant de chose s'était passées. Il avait réussit enfin à mettre un mot sur les sentiments qui le liait à Tony. Paternel. C'était ça. Il avait aussi deviné qu'apparemment pour son agent c'était pareil. Bien qu'il veuille le croire, Gibbs préférait ne pas trop y penser de peur d'être déçu si jamais ce n'était pas réciproque.

Le bleu de ses yeux scruta le reste des recoins de la chambre… Il l'avait déjà fait maintes et maintes fois et savait qu'il n'y aurait rien de changé… mais son instinct lui disait que rien n'était perdu. Soudain, lorsqu'il observa le sol au pied de la porte, et pratiquement à quelques centimètres de lui, il remarqua… _Une clé ! _Se dit-il tout haut. Il la ramassa et l'examina de prêt. Tout devint clair dans son esprit.

_L'homme à surement dû la perdre quand je l'ai poussé ! _

Gibbs se leva, il mit la clé dans la porte en priant tous les Dieux qu'Abby lui avait enseigné, quelle fonctionne. Il tourna la clé et la porte grinça sur ses gongs. Il était libre.

* * *

><p><em> ^^ Alors ?<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonsoir tous le monde, excusez moi de ce petit retard, j'espère que vous allez tous bien. _

_fandebones: Voici de suite quelques réponses.. Euh... Enfin pas trop, c'est surtout du Tibbs comme je l'aime._

_Cherish: Merci beaucoup. Bonne lecture. _

_Marguerite-Roxton-Jones: Merci pour ton message, oui.. C'est triste pour Tony, mais ça va aller.. Enfin peut -être ^^ !_

_captainJay: J'ai ultra profité de ton "je t'aime" mercii ^^ un pti secret ( moi aussi j'aime bien les psychopates ). Tu m'as mis la pression. j'espère que ça sera à la hauteur de tes attentes chère lectrice !_

_Coco6-3-9-1: Nan... Au fond de lui Gibbs n'y croira surement pas ! (peut-être?)_

_Love FMA: Oui un Gibbs dévasté c'est sympa à écrire. Enfin c'est dur, mais j'aime ^^_

_PBG: Ok, je veux bien te prêter le t-schirt avec la photo de Tony dessus. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! Tiens la voila cette suite !_

_Gwenetsi: Oui merci. J'aime quand les autres membres du TBC sont heureux. Tu es cruelle de vouloir m'envoyer Kort ! Mais c'est vrai, il a tellement été méchant que voila la suite._

_Merci encore à tous pour vos messages. Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous allez aimer ! ^^ _

* * *

><p>Depuis tout ce temps il avait rêvé ce moment. Et voila qu'enfin il prenait vie. Il balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche de son agent.<p>

Il s'arrêta sur…

**_ « TONY ! » **Hurla-t-il en courant jusqu'à lui, en se laissant glisser par terre.

Son cœur s'était mit à battre incroyablement rapidement. Un peu plus et il manquait d'air. C'était un moment comme il y en a des tas dans les films. Ce moment où le héro s'aperçoit de la mort de son meilleur ami, et que c'est surement à cause de lui, alors toute la scène se passe au ralenti. Même la respiration du héro semble s'être mit sur « arrêt ». Et bien qu'il sache que son meilleur ami est vraiment mort, il ne veut pas le croire alors il tente désespérément de le réveiller.

**_ « DiNozzo ! Tu n'es pas mort je le sais, alors arrête tout de suite de faire l'idiot !... Je le saurais si tu étais mort… Ce n'est pas le cas alors lève-toi ! »**

Gibbs secouait le corps inerte de son agent. Plus les secondes passaient plus son cœur se serrait. Il sentit soudain un liquide tiède embuer son regard. Il se passa la main et vit qu'il s'agissait de larme. Il les refusa, sachant que pleurer voulait dire qu'il croyait que Tony était bel et bien mort. Après avoir vérifié son pouls de toutes les manières qui existaient dans le monde, Gibbs se laissa tomber au sol définitivement assit par terre à coté de Tony. Il se prit la tête entre les mains… Il n'arrivait même plus à penser clairement. Il releva la tête, lentement, et regarda la porte de l'entrepôt, ouverte et laissant libre champ au malfaiteur pour aller tuer Mike. Par reflexe il toucha sa poche espérant sentir la présence rassurante d'un téléphone portable, mais rien…

Rien n'était rassurant et tout était douleur pour lui à cet instant.

Epuisé par les jours qu'il avait passé ici, Gibbs tentait vainement de porter le corps de son agent jusqu'à la voiture garée plus loin, pratiquement démembrée mais en état de marche selon l'ancien marine. Impossible d'aller plus loin avec son Italien préféré… Il le reposa délicatement, toujours persuadé qu'il était bien vivant ! Il s'agenouilla et resta quelques secondes à coté de lui. Tout portait à croire que son agent allongé, immobile et…Presque froid était mort, mais il ne voulait et surtout il ne pouvait pas y croire… _Ce gamin,_ se dit-il _a traversé tant de choses affreuses, qu'il ne peut pas mourir comme ça, ici..._

Il secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite en fermant les yeux, lassé… Lassé de tout ça, de son métier, et de ce foutu orgueil qui l'avait empêché de voir ce que tout le monde avait vu depuis bien longtemps. La relation qu'il avait avec son agent sénior était tout sauf seulement professionnelle… Elle était familiale. Et maintenant, Gibbs avait peur qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il n'avait jamais dit à Tony combien il était fier de lui, combien il avait confiance en lui… Durant toutes ces années il l'avait vu mûrir et changer, il l'avait vu devenir un très bon agent. Alors bien qu'il se persuadait que son agent était en vie, le voir les yeux fermés, immobile, l'emplissait de douleur.

Il y avait peu d'espoir… A ce moment Gibbs aurait vraiment tout donné, même sa vie, pour pouvoir voir encore une fois ses yeux verts et l'entendre raconter un de ses nombreux films. Le silence était trop pesant lorsqu'on était dans la même pièce que le jeune homme toujours bavard sur n'importe quel sujet, d'ailleurs, cela convenait à l'ancien marine, qui lui, était silencieux et ne s'étalait pas vraiment en conversation. Mais là impossible d'en supporter plus, Gibbs avait trop de choses sur le cœur.

Et personne pour lui répondre, ou le juger alors il commença :

**_ « Ecoute-moi Tony… Je suis désolé. Mais… j't'en prie, ne meures pas. Toute l'équipe à besoin de toi… J'ai besoin de toi. Et puis… Si tu meures Abby me tueras après… Je le sens au fond de moi… Je sais que tu es vivant. Comme lorsque je savais que Kelly était malade. C'est un instinct… Mais pas d'agent du NCIS. Un instinct paternel tu vois ? Tu es comme…mon fils. Alors je t'en prie ne meures pas ! » **

Gibbs s'arrêta. Il avait déversé toute l'inquiétude et tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il se doutait que son agent ne devait pas l'avoir entendu, mais dire et parler tout haut avait tout de même un effet salvateur. Il regarda Tony puis, il passa une main dans les cheveux de son agent, ceux-ci étaient déjà bien ébouriffés lui donnant l'air beaucoup plus jeune.

**_ « Je reviens très vite. J'te le promets ! »**

Gibbs se releva, le regarda une dernière fois, les yeux emplis de tristesse. Puis se détourna rapidement, courant presque pour sortit de l'entrepôt. Il entra dans la voiture qu'il avait repérée au loin, cabossée et vraiment mal en point. Cependant, en trifouillant quelques fils en dessous du tableau de bord, se courbant en trois pour y arriver, Gibbs parvint enfin à faire ronronner le moteur. Il ne s'occupa pas de la pédale de frein, qui était d'ailleurs une pédale peu utilisée par l'ancien marine lorsqu'il devait sauver son équipe. Il accéléra, allant droit vers le « piège » du pingouin, laissant seul son agent sénior.

* * *

><p>Il n'était presque plus conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Mais lorsqu'il avait entendu Gibbs crier son prénom… Il l'avait très bien entendu. Ensuite, juste une seconde après, il avait ressentit la présence de quelqu'un à ses cotés. Pas besoin d'être un as pour savoir que ce "quelqu'un" était son patron.<p>

Le temps avait passé dans le néant plongé dans le noir. Et ensuite il avait sentit la chaleur d'une main sur son front et ses cheveux. Tony avait aussi entendu des mots… Par bribes… Mais il savait que c'était très important. _Et ensuite ?_ Gibbs était partit… Le laissant ici, tout seul.

Même au bord du sommeil léthargique, à ce moment il aurait voulu ouvrir les yeux et crier à Gibbs de ne pas le laisser, de ne pas l'abandonner… Mais rien n'y fit. Il était seul, Gibbs était partit. Surement parce qu'il le croyait mort. Cela voulait dire que l'homme en noir avait réussit son coup. _Mais ? D'après son plan_… Gibbs reviendrait vers lui. Trop tard comme le prévoyait le pingouin. _Trop tard pourquoi_ ? Il n'était pas mort, mais avait un produit dans le corps qui l'imitait. Que lui arriverait-il lorsqu'il se réveillerait ?

_Franchement… Je ne préfère pas savoir_, pensa-t-il. La seule chose qui lui redonnait un peu de joie après que Gibbs l'ait laissé résolument seul, était le mot, simple mais suffisant à lui seul à lui redonner énormément de bonheur : « Fils ».

Dans la bouche de l'ex-sniper, c'était un mot en or. Et le jeune homme aurait voulu l'entendre plus tôt. Mais comme dit le vieil adage « Mieux vaut tard que jamais ».

Comme il l'avait ressentit plus tôt, quelqu'un fut de nouveau avec lui, cependant, cette présence ne lui procurait pas un sentiment de sureté comme celle de son patron elle semblait plus dangereuse que sécuritaire. Il se sentit trainé au sol et attaché quelque part.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? <em>


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonsoir à tous. j'ai été inspirée alors je poste ce soir. _

_Love FMA: Merci oui je ne vais pas tuer Tony tout de suite, sinon je vais me faire tuer à mon tour par PBG surement..^^_

_Cherisch: Ah ah ^^ de plus en plus de suspense entre les chapitres puisqu'on approche de la fin._

_CaptainJay: Moi aussi j'ai une "pétasse sadique froide" qui sommeille en moi t'en fais pas :p Mouahahaha._

_Fandebones: J'ai pitié de toi alors je te dis que non le plan ne va pas marcher ( enfin... peut-être) Hihihi._

_Maduce: J'aime quand tu aimes Gibbs. _

_Marguerite-Roxton-Jones: Merci de ton mess. Voici la suiiite ^^_

_Gwenetsi: Le dieu de la fanfiction est venu me voir. Alors voila ^^_

_PBG: Mon t-schirt te va très bien. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p><strong>_ « OUIIIIII » <strong>

Le cri de la jeune laborantine perça le silence musical qui avait emplit son labo. Croyant être seule, Abby s'autorisa même une petite danse au milieu de la pièce. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, elle remarqua les yeux écarquillés de Tim qui l'observait et ceux amusés de Ziva.

**_ « Ah vous êtes là ? »**

**_ « Apparemment Abs. » **Rétorqua gentiment la jeune israélienne.

**_ « Pourquoi criais-tu comme ça ? » **Demanda Tim.

**_ « Parce que j'ai trouvé à qui appartient l'ADN sur les cendres que tu m'as apporté »**

**_ « QUI ? »**

Le mot fusa de la bouche des deux agents de terrains en même temps. Ils se regardèrent un instant souriant de leur complicité, puis se re-concentrèrent sur les résultats de leur amie.

**_ « La bonne nouvelle c'est que je sais qui c'est, la mauvaise c'est que ce n'est pas vraiment un gentil. »**

**_ « Merci, mais je pense qu'on s'en serait doutés. »**

Abby ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle n'avait rien à dire, alors elle renchérit :

**_ « Ouais tu as raison. Bref **– Commença-t-elle en tapant furtivement sur son clavier, en faisant apparaître une photo à l'écran suivit d'un dossier –** Voila. Louis Asuka. C'est le second d'un grand patron d'un cartel de drogue. Arrêté par ? »**

**_ « Gibbs… »** Répondirent encore en cœur Ziva et Mcgee derrière elle.

**_ « Oui ! Il a été mit en prison par Gibbs parce qu'il avait tué une femme et qu'il a tenté de tuer le mari. »**

**_ « Tenté ? »**

**_ « Oui car il l'a loupé. C'est d'ailleurs grâce au témoignage du mari, Mike Fillighan, que le grand patron a été arrêté. »**

**_ « Ok… mais je ne comprends pas trop le rapport avec Gibbs… »**

**_ « Tu as fumé Tim ? C'est évident ! Le second n'est pas allé en prison. Il a donc fait ça pour venger son patron. Et comme Gibbs doit surement savoir où se trouve ce Mike, le pingouin l'a enlevé ! »**

**_ « Le pingouin ? » **Demanda Ziva légèrement amusée.

**_ « Bah… Entre nous il ressemble à un pingouin avec son costume noir… ! Et regarde sa tête. Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a pas un air de famille entre lui et les p'tits animaux de la banquise ? »**

**_ « Hum… peut-être… Dans tout les cas tu penses qu'Asuka va aller tuer Mike pour se venger ? »**

**_ « Oui. »**

**_ « Tu as son adresse ? »**

**_ « Il a bénéficié du programme de protection des témoins du FBI. »**

**_ « Donc tu ne peux pas savoir où il habite ? » **Demanda Ziva avec désespoir.

**_ « Ma chère Ziva… Je suis Abby Scuito et pour retrouver mon grand manitou et mon grand frère je ferais n'importe quoi ! Y compris, pirater les serveurs du FBI ! »**

Sans répondre Mcgee et Ziva sourirent à Abby. Tous trois se lançant des regards plus que complices. Abby leva les mains au dessus d'elle et se retourna en dansant pour laisser atterrir ses doigts magiques sur le clavier. Ziva mit ses mains sur sa taille en position d'attente, tandis que Tim attrapa avec le pied, un tabouret roulant qu'il fit glisser jusqu'à lui pour s'y asseoir. Quelques secondes suffirent à la l'experte scientifique pour cracker les serveurs du FBI. Avec agilité elle passa tous les codes et pare-feux du site, puis elle fit la recherche sur la nouvelle identité de Mike. Un dossier à son nom était bien présent tout en détail.

Et enfin, elle trouva l'adresse où l'agence fédérale concurrente avait fait déménager la victime du grand patron. Lorsqu'Abby vit le nom de la rue et de la ville elle sauta de sa chaise pour se retrouver face à Ziva, qui rigola car Mcgee, malgré lui avait sursauté.

**_ « Ayé ! J'ai trouvé, tiens voila l'adresse Ziva »**

**_ « Hé ! Pourquoi tu lui donnes l'adresse à elle et pas à moi ? » **S'indigna Timothy.

Abby sourit à son amie, puis se tourna lentement vers le bleu. Elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle jubilait intérieurement, car de là où elle était elle savait que Mcgee frissonnait un peu. D'un air faussement sérieux mais qui, apparemment, donnait très bien le change face à Tim elle répondit :

**_ « Parce qu'elle conduit bien plus vite que toi mon petit Tim ! »**

**_ « Quoi ? Que… »**

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Abby le poussa de ses deux mains. Il failli tomber, mais se rattrapa plutôt bien à un autre bureau. Ziva prit les devant, en route vers le garage suivit par un Mcgee penaud et chafouin.

* * *

><p>La voiture avait beau être en mauvais état et sur le point d'exploser, cela ne perturbait en rien son conducteur. Enragé comme il était et doté de l'inquiétude suffisant à le mettre en boule, Gibbs regardait son compteur et la petite aiguille vibrer tout en indiquant une plus grande vitesse à chaque minute. Le son des klaxons fusait tout autour de lui, souhaitant l'alerter sur la vitesse qu'il avait prise, mais cela avait un tout autre effet, le rendant encore plus furieux qu'il ne l'était déjà, et lui faisant appuyer d'avantage sur la pédale.<p>

Les tôles de la voiture produisaient un bruit alarmant mais l'ancien marine s'en moquait, il conduisait, faisant des embardées risquées et même, des fois, s'appropriant un bout de trottoir pour gagner du temps. Il savait où il devait aller. Et peut importe les cris des gens qu'il menaçait de tuer avec sa conduite de fou, il ne devait pas s'arrêter.

Devant lui plusieurs voitures s'étaient arrêtées. Un feu était malheureusement passé au rouge. _Parce que vous croyez qu'il va s'arrêter ? Non_ ! Il mit un coup de volant et s'attarda sur la voie en face. Accélérant pour ne pas entrer en collision avec les voitures arrivant droit devant lui, il grilla le feu sur le coté avant de remettre la voiture sur la bonne voie.

* * *

><p>Les deux agents de terrains étaient dans la voiture du NCIS. Mcgee toujours accroché à la portière et arborant une belle couleur rouge. Et Ziva, au volant, furibonde que ce feu soit passé au rouge alors qu'elle était sur le point de le dépasser.<p>

Elle regardait le feu comme si elle était en train de faire un duel de regard avec un cow-boy_… A qui tirerait le premier_. Cependant, elle remarqua que son collègue écarquillait les yeux devant une voiture à l'allure folle et complètement prête à se disloquer.

Contre toute attente, la jeune femme accéléra aussi, sans l'avis du feu, toujours de couleur rouge. Mcgee tourna la tête vers elle en voulant dire quelque chose, mais ne pouvant rien dire de peur d'être éjecté de l'habitacle. Oui… Sa voisine était un peu stressée.

**_ « Mais pourquoi t'as grillé le feu ? »**

**_ « Tu as bien vu cette voiture comme moi ? »**

**_ « Oui c'est un dingue suicidaire qui l'a conduit et alors ? »**

**_ « Il n'y a qu'un homme pour conduire de la sorte ! »**

Mcgee ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot de dépassa ses lèvres. Ziva sourit sachant que le jeune informaticien avait parfaitement comprit son allusion, elle continua son accélération tout en suivant de prêt la voiture qui avait grillé le feu de manière inconsidérée.

Les deux voitures se suivaient de prêt. Ziva conduisant aussi habilement et affreusement que celui devant eux. Mcgee regrettait d'être dans la voiture, la couleur rouge qu'arboraient ses joues, avait virée au violet. Ses deux mains étaient serrées autour de la poignée murale de la voiture, et il était visiblement en plein concours d'apnée personnel. Ziva tourna la tête vers lui, alors qu'elle entamait un autre virage à plein régime et cela fit se contracter encore plus Tim. Ziva éclata de rire.

**_ « Respire Mcgee ! Parce qu'après le rouge et le violet tu vas virer au bleu ! Tu vas devenir un Schproum… Non… Euh… Schtroumt… Rho enfin comme les petits bonhommes bleus qui sont dans les dessins animés pour enfants. »**

Se fut au tour de Mcgee de sourire malgré sa peur de perdre la vie dans un accident de la circulation.

**_ « Tu veux parler des « Schtroumfs » Ziva ? »**

Son sourire s'effaça bien vite de son visage quand il vit le regard noir de la conductrice le fusiller. Le prix à payer lorsque Ziva était au volant et quand même temps le passager la mettait en rogne, fut une pointe de vitesse, perçue comme affreuse par le pauvre Mcgee devenu, effectivement, bleu. L'arrêt complet de la voiture en un crissement de pneu, soulagea le jeune homme.

La voiture pratiquement décharnée devant eux s'était aussi arrêtée. Comme l'avait pensé Ziva, les deux jeunes agents virent leur patron en sortir. Faisant de même, le plus vieux les interpella :

**_ « Vous êtes tout bleu Mcgee. Faites attention, votre surnom prend le dessus. »**

Les deux agents sourirent à la remarque de leur patron, trop heureux de le revoir en vie. Le sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme prit une autre tournure lorsqu'elle pensa à son coéquipier. Elle et Mcgee rejoignirent Gibbs. Arrivée à la hauteur de l'ancien marine, elle n'eut pas besoin de poser la question à haute voix, ses yeux plissés et passablement inquiets parlaient pour elle.

**_ « Il n'est pas mort ! C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire Ziva… »**

Tim perdit aussi son air joyeux. Il redevint sérieux et ses yeux étaient soudain emplit d'une certaine tristesse. Lui aussi devait être très inquiet. Gibbs regarda d'un air qu'il voulait certain ses agents devant lui.

Il fit un signe de tête vers la maison où la seconde après retentit un coup de feu. Les trois têtes des agents du NCIS se tournèrent instinctivement et en même temps vers la maison. Ils coururent jusqu'à là. Ziva, d'un coup de pied puissant, défonça la porte qui barrait leur chemin. Dans le plus grand silence, tous reprirent leur reflexes. A coup de signe de main, les agents avançaient rapidement, inspectant la maison et le reste, Ziva et Mcgee d'un coté, hochèrent la tête de gauche à droite. RAS.

Le patron leur fit un signe d'attendre ici. Bien qu'assez réticent, ils acquiescèrent. Gibbs s'avança vers la dernière pièce avant l'entrée du jardin. La cuisine. Il se colla sur le mur puis entra d'un seul geste dans la pièce où il découvrit un corps face contre terre. Gibbs s'agenouilla et prit le pouls de la personne, rien. L'homme était mort. Il le retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait lorsqu'il vit avec horreur que c'était Mike allongé là.

Il allait fermer les yeux de fatigue lorsqu'une voix, qu'il détestait de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui passait, sonna à ses oreilles.

**_ « Vous ne devriez pas pleurer pour lui. C'était un salaud tout comme moi. »**

**_ « Ne l'insultez pas ! » **Dit-il en se relevant, menaçant le pingouin qui était reposé sur le rebord du lavabo. Gibbs le mit en joug. Et l'homme en noir sourit encore plus.

**_ « Il a voulu doubler le patron. Alors comme ça n'a pas marché… Le patron l'a puni en tuant sa femme. »**

**_ « Vous dites n'importe quoi ! »**

**_ « Je suis beaucoup de choses agent Gibbs, mais certainement pas un menteur. Votre fabuleux instinct n'est pas toujours au top apparemment… »**

**_ « La ferme je vais vous tuer ! »**

La tension monta d'un cran et Gibbs s'apprêta à appuyer sur la détente.

**_ « Evidement, mais si vous me tuez tout de suite vous ne saurez jamais quoi faire pour sauver l'agent DiNozzo. » **Finit-il en agrandissant son sourire à chaque secondes.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? :) non je ne suis pas cruelle. <em>


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonsoir tous le monde !_

_CaptainJay: Oui moi aussi j'aime la cuisine ^^ Oui le pingouin aime les bons scénarios. Et oui.. Tu connais Gibbs quand il est énervé ?_

_Coco: Non.. Gibbs ne peut pas le tuer, mais il peut faire plein d'autres choses tu sais :) (mouahahah) _

_Fandebones: Mais non je ne suis pas cruelle ^^ un peu c'est vrai et oui j'ai énormément pitié de mes lecteurs ! _

_Maduce: AHH.. face au Gibbs furieux une bonne menace contre Tony et tout de suite on se sent mieux :)_

_Marguerite-Roxton-Jones: Tiens ^^ la voila cette suite :)_

_PBG: Oui tu peux m'appeller Lili ^^ Oh mais Tony... Voila voila tu es dans ce chapitre pas d'inquiétude... enfin.? .. :) ( Montre son badge du TBC ) !_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

><p>Gibbs sentit sa colère monter d'un cran. Cet homme en face de lui… il le haïssait tant que s'il fallait le tuer là, tout de suite, il le ferait sans aucune pitié.<p>

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit et se fut au tour de Gibbs de sourire, il regarda le pingouin en abaissant son arme et en visant le genou. Il tira. L'homme s'écroula au sol en gémissant.

**_ « Voila c'est mieux. On peut parler maintenant. »**

**_ « Vous êtes malade ! »**

**_ « Moi ? Non…juste un tantinet énervé. »**

L'ancien marine s'avança et s'agenouilla pour se retrouver en face de son ravisseur. Il le regardait grimacer sous la douleur.

**_ « Maintenant vous allez tout de suite me parler ! »**

**_ « Sinon quoi ? »**

L'homme en noir sût tout de suite que, s'il y avait une question à poser ce n'était pas celle là. Gibbs arqua un sourcil. Puis fit semblant de réfléchir un instant. D'un coup, sans que l'autre ne s'y attende il plaça sa main sur la blessure du pingouin et appuya fortement dessus, se qui arracha un cri à l'homme.

**_ « Vous… n'avez pas…le droit de faire ça ! Vous êtes un…agent fé…fédéral ! »**

**_ « Ah bon ? » **Rétorqua Gibbs en montrant sa plaque avant de la jeter loin sur le sol.

Le second écarquilla les yeux. Il sut à cet instant que l'ex-sniper n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer à bon compte. Il le savait, d'ailleurs, il avait toujours sut en commençant cette mission et en observant l'agent Gibbs, que cet homme était peut-être peu respectueux des règles mais qu'il était loyal.

Oui… Une loyauté sans égale. Et peu importait les conséquences. Louis Asuka savait qu'il allait mourir. Pas parce qu'il faisait partie des méchants… parce qu'il avait osé toucher à l'un des agents de cet homme. Parce qu'il avait voulu tuer et démolir la famille qu'ils étaient envers et contre tout.

Lui-même ne savait pas comment il osait encore menacer la vie de l'agent DiNozzo devant Gibbs. Mais c'était son boulot. Et après tout, il l'avait plutôt réussit, il avait tué le traitre Mike.

Une douleur affreuse le remit sur pied.

**_ « Répondez-moi ! Il était mort ? »**

**_ « Nan… Il était vivant… »**

Malgré que son instinct lui ait toujours crié, Gibbs se sentit délivré d'un point douloureux. Tout de suite remplacé par de l'inquiétude.

**_ « Comment avez-vous fait pour réussir à ce que je ne sente plus son pouls ? »**

**_ « Je lui ai injecté… ce produit qui réduit…énormément le rythme cardiaque jusqu'à…feindre la mort… »**

**_ « Pourquoi ! »**

**_ « Pour que… vous partiez à…ma recherche. »**

**_ « Et ? »**

**_ « Et qu'un de mes hommes…ait le temps de mettre une bombe dans l'entrepôt où est toujours votre agent. »**

**_ « Combien de temps ! »**

Entre deux grimaces de douleur, le pingouin posa son regard à sa montre et releva la tête jusqu'à Gibbs. Il sourit d'un air diabolique et rageur.

**_ « Là tout de suite… Il vous reste 8 minutes et 22 secondes, agent Gibbs. »**

Le cœur de l'ancien marine ne fit qu'un tour, il regarda derrière lui car il perçu un sanglot dissimulé. Ziva et Tim avaient tout entendu. Les deux arboraient la même terreur sur leur visage. L'un de peur de perdre l'homme qui représentait un ami, mais surtout un grand frère, et l'une car il était celui qu'elle aimait le plus dans ce bas monde.

La grande famille qu'ils étaient ne pouvait pas perdre l'un des leurs. Gibbs se détourna de ses agents pour tendre une main à l'homme gémissant au sol, qui le regarda surprit de ce geste. Naïf, le pingouin tendit sa main, la poigne ferme de Gibbs l'enserra. L'ancien marine avança son visage vers Louis, qui recula un peu.

**_ « Chez les marines on casse les doigts d'une seule façon ! » **Chuchota Gibbs dans l'oreille d'Asuka.

N'ayant pas le temps d'analyser la phrase que venait de cracher l'agent Gibbs, Louis écarquilla les yeux, un craquement sourd et affreux se fit entendre, la seconde suivante l'homme hurla. Sa main avait prit un angle non naturel, tous ses doigts étaient retournés dans le mauvais sens.

Gibbs se détourna, un air satisfait sur le visage, sous les regards déconfits de Ziva et Tim. Il sortit de la cuisine, délaissant le corps au sol et les cris d'insultes du pingouin dans la cuisine. Il se retourna et interpella ses agents qui n'avaient pas l'air de bouger :

**_ « Vous attendez une invitation ? »**

Comme un coup de fouet les deux amis coururent à la suite de Gibbs déjà dans la voiture. A peine Tim avait claqué la portière que leur patron démarra, les collant tous les deux à leur sièges.

* * *

><p>Il reprenait peu à peu le chemin de la conscience.<p>

Il bougea ses doigts c'était, pour le moment, la seule chose qu'il arrivait à faire.

Il cligna des yeux, s'habituant à la lumière de la pièce. Encore une fois, la première chose qu'il vit était tout ce gris envahissant le hall et sa vue.

Ensuite, il vit que quelqu'un était debout devant lui. En soupirant, il ne chercha même pas à lever les yeux pour voir qui c'était. C'est alors qu'il eut froid d'un seul coup.

_Forcément,_ se dit-il puisque l'imbécile devant lui n'avait pas eut d'autres idées que de lui jeter un saut remplit d'eau en plein mois de novembre…Il leva finalement ses pupilles vertes vers son ennemis, et arqua un sourcil lorsqu'il vit que c'était l'un des deux molosses qui avaient si bien veillé sur lui durant les jours d'avant. Tony reprit un peu constance malgré ses grelotements.

**_ « Vous pourriez au moins fermer la porte et mettre de l'eau chaude… Question room-service zéro … ! »**

**_ « Tu auras assez chaud lorsque ce que tu as là explosera » **Pointa-t-il du doigt en montrant le torse de l'agent.

Tony baissa la tête et remarqua avec une soudaine angoisse qu'une bombe était entourée tout autour de lui. Néanmoins, se qui fit le plus frissonner l'agent était le compteur qui affichait déjà 7 minutes…

_Encore si il y avait affiché quelque chose du style 30 minutes… j'aurais peut-être eu une chance… Mais alors là ça manque totalement de fair-play… !_ Pensa Tony avec un certain sarcasme qui lui était propre dans ces moments là.

Par ce qui sembla être un reflexe humain, l'agent tenta vainement de se libérer les mains pour s'enlever la chose qui menaçait de le faire frire en moins de 7 minutes, il leva doucement la tête constatant avec lassitude que ses poignets étaient très solidement attachés au dessus de sa tête pendant sur un anneau qui sortait du poteau gris.

**_ « Hé merde… j'ai toujours détesté les puzzles quand j'étais p'tit… »**

**_ « Très ironique puisque tu vas en devenir un ! »**

**_ « Oh tu as compris la subtilité ? Incroyable ! Tu n'es pas si con que ça en fait… »**

Malgré son semblant de _« je m'enfoutiste » _l'italien était soudain triste. Il pensait alors à toutes les choses qu'il ne pourrait pas faire, comme de fonder une famille, ou plein d'autres choses super sympas…

Il pensa aussi à l'équipe… A Gibbs… A ce qu'il lui avait dit avant de se prendre une balle dans la jambe… Il le pensait, mais il n'aurait pas voulu y croire… _Evidement qu'il ne sera pas toujours là pour me sauver… Un jour arrivera bien ou… _sa phrase se perdit dans ses sombres pensées.

Même si il savait que son patron ne serait pas toujours là pour lui éviter les soucis, Tony aurait aimé le croire encore naïvement comme un enfant croit et veut toujours croire au père noël... Il se souvenait vaguement des paroles qu'avaient prononcées Gibbs lorsqu'il était dans les vapes… Mais là, il ne savait plus trop si il avait rêvé ou non… _De toute façon… ça n'a plus grande importance… _Se dit-il.

Oui… Plus rien ne lui importait vraiment maintenant… Il posa son regard émeraude sur le compteur et ferma les yeux posant sa tête contre le mur en attendant. Le compteur rouge clignotait, affichant 5 minutes 20 secondes.

* * *

><p><em>Non je ne suis pas méchante ! :)<em>


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonsoir à tous ^^ vous m'avez manqués ! Je suis rentré à la fac aujourd'hui... Puif .. ^^ alors je suis heureuse de vous retrouver :)_

_CaptainJay: Ouuhh ^^ tu as aimé le Gibbs sadique ? ^^ (moi aussi)_

_Cherisch: Oui.. désolé pour ce suspense.. ^^ _

_Fandebones: Comment ça je rend mon badge ? Non non non ^^ j'ai respecté toutes les régles :) oui ! parfaitement et à la lettre. _

_Coco: Oui... Je suis méchante.. Mais je suis gentille quand la suite est postée ^^_

_Maduce: Voilii une tite suite. _

_Marguerite-Roxton-Jones: Voila cette suite elle arrive. ^^_

_PBG: Je sais que tu es stressée pour notre chéri. t'en fais pas. ^^ enfin... ? XD ( Je rappelle que je stress tout autant dans ta fic "pas moi" ^^)_

_Gwenetsi: C'est normal que tu n'aimes pas cette fin... ! Tu n'aimeras pas celle là non plus je pense :)_

_Bonne lecture à tous. Bisous. _

* * *

><p>Les secondes s'écoulaient, telles des heures. Le jeune agent rouvrit les yeux et fixa son adversaire puis baissa la tête pour s'informer du temps qui lui restait.<p>

4 minutes et 45 secondes.

**_ « Tu comptes rester là encore longtemps ? » **Demanda Tony.

L'autre arqua un sourcil avant de poser son regard vide d'intelligence sur l'agent.

**_ « Non moi c'est pour toi que je dis ça… »**

**_ « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »**

**_ « Dans 4 minutes ça va péter et toi tu restes là… ? Tes pas un peu con ? »**

Le molosse ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, l'air encore plus bête qu'avant. L'italien le fixait avec un air perplexe.

**_ « Enfin… Moi je dis ça… » **Rétorqua-t-il en fermant les yeux et reposant sa tête, las, sur le mur qui lui tenait les bras.

Sans parler, l'homme blond regarda la porte de l'entrepôt, restée ouverte. L'air frais de novembre y pénétrait faisant frissonner le plus jeune présent et réfléchir le second. Celui-ci, sans un autre mot, se leva doucement et partit sans se retourner laissant Tony seul avec son décompte mortel. Lorsque ses yeux verts regardèrent la pièce, un fin sourire se posa sur son visage.

_Il était vraiment con celui-là…_ se dit-il. _Ou un peu pataud… Comme notre bleu au début…_ Se remémorant les premiers jours de Tim au NCIS, le jeune homme sourit deux fois plus.

Lui n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter, et Mcgee s'embourbait dans les pires situations. Le pire n'était pas des soucis avec l'équipe… Non, car il n'y en avait aucun ! C'était que le bleu hésitait à faire des choses par lui-même… et le pire fut la fois où il avait renversé le café du patron… Oh… La tête de Gibbs. Mais surtout celle du pauvre Tim… Tony laissa ses pensées le prendre pour l'emmener loin de cet endroit où, dans quelques secondes, il allait surement mourir. Même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit… Tim lui manquerait beaucoup. Il ne lui montrait pas il se contentait de lui mettre de la colle sur son clavier, mais il était pour lui le substitut d'un petit frère. Comme l'était Abby.

Il pensa alors au trajet rituel qu'il faisait souvent à l'agence. L'arrivée, il disait bonjour à ses deux amis. Son frère et… Ziva. Pour l'instant c'était un peu flou à son égard, Tony savait juste qu'il l'aimait énormément. Ensuite le début de l'enquête annonçant aussi l'arrivée de Gibbs. Figure paternelle pour lui. Puis, dans le déroulement de l'enquête, il passait voir l'homme qui jouait un rôle très important, en tant que légiste forcément, mais Ducky était aussi qualifiable d'oncle. Le vieil oncle qui a tant d'histoire à raconter que même les morts en profitent. Ensuite… Le passage au labo. Et à chaque fois il lui tombait dessus une furie furieuse à couette brune qui le tuait presque à coup de câlins. Sa petite sœur… Abby.

Un petit bruit sonore le sortit brutalement de ses pensées, le ramenant à la réalité. Machinalement, Tony regarda l'objet attaché autour de lui, le décompte autrefois silencieux, écoulait maintenant ses secondes à coup de « Tic-tacs ». C'était la dernière ligne droite, il restait une minute. S'apprêtant à refermer les yeux pour laisser la minute passer sans voir sa vie s'amenuiser, le jeune agent fixa au dehors. Un bruit de freinage était parvenu jusqu'à lui, de même qu'un espoir minime.

* * *

><p>Des fois, lorsque l'agent Gibbs était pressé, la pédale de frein ne servait qu'aux virages dangereux. Mais à cet instant, Timothy Mcgee savait que même pour les virages à 90 degrés, son patron restait le pied bloqué sur l'accélérateur. Lui était à l'arrière, priant pour survivre à ce voyage, tandis que Ziva était devant, priant surement aussi mais pour arriver à temps pour sauver leur ami.<p>

Gibbs était…Gibbs. Les sourcils froncés et fixant la route, une main sur le volant, une autre sur le frein à main, changeant de vitesse abruptement et dépassant de loin les vitesses autorisées en ville. Se fut pire, même s'il était difficile de le faire, lorsque les agents arrivèrent en vu du dit entrepôt. Le paysage n'était plus que trait de couleur dans la vision de Tim. Le freinage fut une toute autre épreuve.

Mcgee crut que sa tête allait taper contre le siège passager, mais une fois encore lui et les autres en étaient sortis vivants. Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier Abby de lui avoir apprit autant de prières… Il se le promettait.

Tous sortirent de la voiture, le cœur au bord de s'échapper. Et l'inquiétude prenant le pas sur leur mental d'acier. Gibbs le premier passa la porte, il fut suivit de Ziva et du bleu. Gibbs passa son regard bleu sur la pièce et s'arrêta sur son agent attaché au poteau gris. Dès que Tony les aperçus, un éclair traversa ses pupilles vertes et l'espoir revint au galop. Gibbs couru jusqu'à lui, ne dit rien, tout passa par le regard. Les deux autres agents suivaient de prêt.

**_ « J'ai failli vous attendre ! » **

Gibbs ne répondit pas trop alarmé et inquiet, le regard posé sur la bombe qui menaçait d'exploser. La colère monta en lui d'un coup. Et vlan, il mit un slap derrière la tête de son agent sénior.

**_ « Héééé ! Mais j'ai rien fais ! »**

**_ « Si ! Il n'y a que toi pour te retrouver dans ces situations DiNozzo ! »**

**_ « Ce n'est pas de ma faute j'te rappelle ! »**

Gibbs avait parfaitement compris le sens caché dans la phrase de Tony. Il faudrait que tous les deux parlent après ça. Mais… Pour le moment le plus important était se boitier affichant des petits chiffres rougis et défilant sous leur yeux.

**_ « Ziva ! Désamorces-moi ça ! »**

Ne laissant pas le temps aux chiffres de diminuer, la jeune femme s'agenouilla à coté de Gibbs et de son coéquipier. Son regard brun fixa la machinerie entourant son collègue et, sans attendre plissa les yeux.

**_ « Je connais ce genre de mécanisme ! »**

**_ « Tu peux l'arrêter ? » **Demanda une voix derrière elle.

**_ « Oui ! »**

Bien qu'il déteste ne rien faire, quand la situation lui échappait totalement l'ancien marine restait sans bouger. Il faisait confiance à son agent. Après tout, la jeune israélienne avait vu beaucoup plus de bombe à désamorcer que lui étant anciennement du MOSSAD. Il regarda le décompte et prit conscience du temps. Si son agent sénior devait mourir ici alors lui aussi.

Mais… Ses deux autres agents ne devaient pas mourir. Il se tourna, le regard glacial dans les yeux qu'il arborait lorsqu'il voulait faire peur à Tim :

**_ « Mcgee ! Sortez ! »**

**_ « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »**

Gibbs n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Tony s'en chargea :** « Simplement, Tim, parce que dans très exactement 35 secondes j'vais exploser. Et Gibbs ne veut pas que tu meures aussi... »**

Ce n'était pas vraiment la phrase qu'aurait dite l'ancien marine pour faire plier le jeune informaticien, et bien qu'il la trouvait dure à entendre, il ne reprit pas Tony. Le visage de Mcgee se fit plus dur soudainement, comme s'il avait prit 10 ans.

**_ « Hors de question. Vous restez tous, je reste. » **Répondit-il calmement en s'asseyant au sol, montrant bien qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres d'options possible.

**_ « Vous êtes tous fous… Mais… c'est pour ça que j'vous aime. » **Dit l'agent attaché.

Ses yeux verts passèrent de Tim, à qui il adressa un « merci » silencieux, à Gibbs. Il restait 20 secondes.

* * *

><p><em>Voila j'espère ça vous a pluuu <em>


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonsoir à tous. Merci encore beaucoup pour tous vos messages._

_Fandebones: Oui Happy end ^^ ... Enfin ? :) _

_Coco: Non Non ! Moi je ne fais sauter personne ^^_

_PBG: Lool ^^ très réussis ton accumulation de points positifs ^^ j'adoore ! par contre.. Pour le café sur le l'ordi.. je suis mitigée._

_CaptainJay: Pour ma rentrée, super, j'ai pas d'emploi du temps on y va en free style ! Rah ça me stress, lol bref, mais oui tu as des pts communs avec notre beau Tony. ^^ _

_Dahud: Merci beaucoup pour ce message super sympathique, voici la suite._

_Gwenetsi: J'adore cette comptine ^^ tu peux la chanter ça me fais plaisir :)_

_Bonne lecture à tous. Biisous. _

* * *

><p>Ziva David était réputée pour son entrainement du MOSSAD. Seulement...là-bas, personne ne lui avait apprit à garder son calme lorsqu'elle devait sauver un de ses amis en moins d'une poignée de secondes. Et que la vie de cet ami était, pour ainsi dire, entre ses mains. Si elle réussissait tous le monde vivrait, puisqu'apparemment, Gibbs et Mcgee n'étaient pas enclin à déguerpir.<p>

Cependant… Si elle échouait, son coéquipier allait mourir et eux avec. Je ne vous décrirais donc pas tout le poids que portait la jeune femme sur le dos. _Si à cause de moi on y reste tous… Abby me hantera jusqu'au jugement dernier…_Pensa-t-elle avec appréhension tandis qu'elle évaluait les fils qui composait la bombe. Un rouge, un noir, un bleu… Classique à mourir… _Ok… Ce jeu de mot était bidon…_

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Ziva avait quelques gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient doucement sur son front. Ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement et ses yeux plissés, avaient une teinte de plus en plus humide. Alors c'était ça être réellement stressée…Enfin… Là ce n'était plus du stress, c'était du suicide.

15 secondes.

Les chiffres rouges ne l'aidaient pas dans sa concentration. Bien qu'elle ait fait ces gestes des milliers de fois, tout à coup elle avait vraiment peur de faire une erreur. Avant, ses erreurs, aussi rares soient-elles, la propulsait à quelques mètres grâce à un mécanisme projetant du souffle. Mais maintenant elle savait qu'une erreur serait fatale.

La jeune femme secoua la tête pour ne plus penser aux secondes qui s'écoulaient. C'était du temps perdu pour elle. Assise sur ses genoux, elle attrapa, dans une de ses poches arrières un petit couteau (règles numéro 9). Sa main était parcourue de petits soubresauts très léger mais que son coéquipier remarqua.

Elle posa son regard brun sur lui. Il lui sembla d'ailleurs que Tony ne l'avait jamais regardée comme ça. Elle se dévia des pupilles vertes de l'agent pour fermement tenir son couteau.

10 secondes.

Elle mit l'objet en dessous du fil bleu, un peu tremblante elle le trancha d'un coup sec. La seconde qui passa parue être des heures. Elle regarda les chiffres rouges. Elle ne voulait pas crier victoire, mais ils ne bougeaient plus. Elle regarda Tony, celui-ci avait fermé les yeux.

**_ « Je crois que c'est bon… »**

Le jeune italien rouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et il sembla respirer vraiment pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il regarda Ziva, puis tourna la tête vers son patron, qui semblait lui aussi avoir été congelé sur place.

Personne n'osait parler de peur que la machinerie autour de l'un des leur se remette machiavéliquement en marche. Cependant, après quelques secondes de silence, l'agent le plus concerné troubla le vide.

**_ « ça dérangerais quelqu'un de me détacher et aussi de m'enlever ça ? » **Dit Tony en désignant la bombe.

Ni une ni deux, Gibbs se reprit, il attrapa les menottes qui retenaient son agent au mur, et, en quelques secondes seulement, il put les ouvrir, libérant ainsi l'agent sénior. Ce dernier, libéré, attrapa ses poignets meurtris par la position dans lesquels ils avaient été ligotés. Deux traces rouges lui faisaient maintenant office de bracelets. Pouvant se dégager du mur, Gibbs put lui retirer la bombe qu'il jeta à terre loin de Tony. Le soulagement se voyait parfaitement dans les yeux du patron...

* * *

><p><strong>_ « Pourquoi ils ne m'appellent pas ?... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Ducky ! »<strong>

Depuis quelques minutes le médecin légiste avait devant lui la jeune laborantine en train de faire les cents pas et marmonnant « qu'ils auraient dû l'appeler ». Ses couettes se balançaient furieusement de par et d'autre de son visage, celui-ci complètement rongé par l'inquiétude. D'un coup, qui fit presque sursauter le docteur, Abby se tourna vers lui et alla droit dans ses bras.

**_ « Pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas appelés ? Hein Ducky ? Ce n'est pas normal ! »**

**_ « Ne t'en fais pas ma chère. Ils vont bientôt donner de leur nouvelles. »**

Ducky vit alors la tête brune se relever vers lui et écarquiller les yeux :

**_ « Ils ont eut un accident ! Ils ont besoin de moi, je… ! Oui ! Je vais aller localiser leur téléphone… je dois… »**

**_ « ABBY ! »**

L'interpellée s'arrêta brusquement, troublée par le cri du médecin. Il reprit, dans un ton qui lui était propre, celui de la sérénité.

**_ « Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien. Alors arrêtes de paniquer. Tu veux bien ? »**

**_ « … Oui… Tu as raison… Je… je vais attendre ici. »**

**_ « Très bien. »**

Abby alla vers l'une des tables disposée dans la morgue et s'y allongea. Bert l'hippopotame comme oreiller.

Ducky s'assit à son bureau et se pinça l'arrête du nez. _Cette fille va me rendre fou… ! _Pensa-t-il en jetant un regard paternel sur Abby. Un coup de téléphone sonna alors, Abby sauta directement de la table tandis qu'elle se rapprochait du téléphone que Ducky avait décroché puis mit en haut-parleur.

**_ « Ici le docteur Mallard »**

**_ « Ducky ? »**

**_ « Giiiiiibbs ! » **Hurla Abby à travers le combiné.

**_ « Oui. »**

**_ « Oh je suis tellement heureuse, où est Tony ? Il va bien ? Vous m'avez… »**

**_ « Abby….! J'peux… parler ? »**

**_ « … » **La laborantine se tut sachant à l'instant où leur patron avait parlé que quelque chose n'allait pas. Gibbs avait d'ailleurs l'air mal en point.

**_ « On… a un… problème ! Abby, localise-nous… Et appelez une…Ambu…**_tu…tu…tu…tu »_

**_ « Gibbs ! Réponds-moi ! » **Hurla le docteur à travers le combiné, mais seul le silence et des grésillements leur répondirent.

Ducky adressa un regard empli de question et d'inquiétude à la jeune femme présente à ses cotés. Celle-ci arborant la même expression que lui. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, elle voulait parler, mais seule des larmes purent franchir la barrière de ses yeux. Elle s'assit au sol, complètement effondrée. Cependant Ducky, aussi inquiet qu'elle, se leva et commença à faire les cents pas, comme Abby quelques minutes avant. Soudain il s'arrêta, prit Abby par le bras et la tira vers l'ascenseur.

**_ « Il faut que tu les localises ! Et on doit agir ! Il y va de leur vie. Ne t'en fais pas Abby… Nous les sauverons. »**

Les portes se refermèrent emportant avec elle toutes les questions.

* * *

><p><em>Je sais, je vous vois tous déjà me maudir... Oui je suis méchante ! <em>


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonsoir à tous. Comme j'ai été inspirée, je poste ce soir. ^^_

_Fandebones: Je sais que c'est dur de bosser, alors pour te soulager un peu voici un chapitre._

_Captainjay: Humm.. théories intérressantes sur Voldemort.. ! Mais non... C'est pas ça ^^ ( oui même les toutes petites reviews me plaisent ^^quoi que celle-ci était deja très belle !)_

_Dilinzzo: Merci pour ce message :) ( normalement ma fréquence de publication est tous les deux jours)_

_Coco6-3-9-1: Non non son portable est très bien. :) (mouahaha * rire sadique d'une auteure folle*)_

_PBG: Tiens les réponses les voila ! Si si si j'te jure ^^_

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

><p><em>Quelques secondes avant…<em>

Gibbs avait enfin balancé la bombe loin de Tony et des autres. Toute cette histoire était bientôt terminée ! Son agent sénior devrait inévitablement aller à l'hôpital, mais au moins là-bas, sa vie ne serait pas en danger permanent. Il pourrait retrouver son équipe et la vie reprendrait son court. En fait, il s'en rendait compte de plus en plus que cette foutue histoire avait débutée, le quotidien lui manquait.

Descendre les escaliers qui menait au bureau du directeur jusqu'à l'open-space, slaper DiNozzo en arrivant, jeter les clefs de voiture à Ziva parce qu'ils étaient pressés et égueuler le bleu parce qu'il hésitait à venir… Tout ça lui manquait, c'était leur vie… Sa vie. Il n'avait que ça et aujourd'hui il était heureux de savoir qu'il allait enfin tout retrouver. Retrouver le visage à couette de sa petite Abby et celui plus sérieux mais tout aussi amical du médecin légiste. Un sourire fin, presque imperceptible lui barrait le visage. Sa joie, Gibbs la montrait plus à travers le regard. Et son regard était brillant, annihilant toute l'inquiétude accumulée durant les dernières heures.

Le soulagement était là. Il était un peu en retrait et posait un regard bienveillant, paternel sur ses trois agents qui se retrouvaient. _Ces trois là_, se dit-il, _de vraies têtes de mules…_ Il secoua la tête sans s'en rendre compte se souvenant de son agent cadet Tim, qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, avait désobéit à un ordre pour resté avec eux. En se moquant des conséquences. Gibbs était très fier de lui. Il avait grandit. Il ne lui dirait pas… Ou pas directement mais il le pensait.

Lui, le chef de la meilleure équipe du NCIS, réputé dur et froid, se rendait compte, que plus le temps passait, plus son équipe était indispensable à sa vie. Elle le tenait et chacun de ses membres apportait un souffle à son cœur. Il n'était pas si solitaire que ça… Et si ! Il avait une famille, une grande partie était devant lui en ce moment.

Il observa alors avec les sourcils froncés la grande pièce qui les entourait. _Toujours ce gris affreux…Mais_ ? Ses yeux se plissèrent d'avantage lorsqu'il remarqua que, disposés sur tous les poteaux, étaient des petits boitiers noirs. Comme il c'était toujours fait la remarque sur le gris de la pièce, ces touches de noir ne le laissaient pas indifférent. Il regarda ensuite, le poteau le plus proche de lui et de son équipe, plus haut était aussi une boîte… _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est… ! _se demanda-t-il à lui-même dans une parole indistincte.

Une dizaine de piliers soutenaient le plafond du hangar. Dont trois très proche d'eux. Gibbs, sonné par son instinct d'agent fédéral s'apprêtait à demander à ses agents de quitter la pièce lorsque, en même temps, tous les petits boitiers affichèrent le chiffre 00 :03 en rouge. Comme au ralentit, le chef se tourna vers ses collègues, leur cria de sortir vite, mais déjà, le 3 était devenu 0...

Un grand fracas arriva, tous les piliers explosèrent et tous devint blanc de poussière. Le plafond était émacié à plusieurs endroit et un feu avait prit non loin des corps des quatre agents du NCIS inconscients...

* * *

><p>….. Sa tête le faisait beaucoup souffrir. Ainsi que sa jambe, il ne savait laquelle pour l'instant, mais il avait mal. En quelques secondes il reprit le chemin de la conscience. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois craignant que sa vue en ait prit un coup. Mais il remarqua très vite, que sa vue allait bien, que c'était toute la poussière qui volait autour de lui qui l'empêchait de voir à plus de quelques centimètres.<p>

Soudain il pensa à ses agents. Le silence était affreux à écouter durant cet instant. Il voulu crier leur noms, mais sa voix se perdit dans le vide. C'était sans compter son acharnement, il réitéra son appel.

**_ « TONY !... ZIVA ! TIM ! »**

Rien. Rien ne lui répondit. Il tenta de se lever lorsque sa jambe se rappela à lui. Il grimaça contenant un gémissement. Il regarda sa jambe, un énorme bout de plafond s'était pratiquement écroulé sur celle-ci. _Et merde… !_ Jura-t-il dans sa tête.

Il ne pourrait pas aller aider ni aller voir dans quel état était les trois autres. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, heureusement, sa vision commençait à être de plus en plus nette. Il put distinguer un corps à quelques mètres de lui. C'était un homme, les connaissant parfaitement Gibbs su qu'il s'agissait de Mcgee. Il était allongé sur le dos, et c'est avec soulagement que son patron découvrit ensuite que rien n'était venu se ficher sur lui. Il avait du être assommé car un filet de sang coulait le long de son visage. _Et merde ! _Pensa de nouveau l'ancien marine. S'il avait une commotion cérébrale, il devait être soigné de toute urgence.

Comme si un éclair le frappait, il sursauta presque en touchant sa poche de pantalon. Il venait de se souvenir qu'il avait piqué le téléphone de l'israélienne lorsqu'ils étaient dans la voiture. Il attrapa le petit objet qui pourrait leur sauver la vie. _Et merde ! _Ce juron était une fois de plus bien utilisé. La batterie du téléphone menaçait de s'achever à tout moment. Que faire ? Appeler les pompiers ? Mais avec leurs attentes interminables pour nous dire de nous calmer, pour savoir où nous sommes la batterie ne tiendrait jamais ! _J'ai trouvé !_ Il allait appeler les seules personnes qui pouvaient encore les sauver. Abby et Ducky.

Connaissant très bien la jeune femme Gibbs savait qu'elle devait martyriser le pauvre docteur avec ses inquiétudes. Il appela donc la morgue. C'était leur dernière chance. Il composa le numéro, une seule sonnerie arriva et la voix du médecin retentie à travers le téléphone.

**_ « Ici le docteur Mallard »**

**_ « Ducky ? »**

**_ « Giiiiiibbs ! »**

**_ « Oui. »**

**_ « Oh je suis tellement heureuse, où est Tony ? Il va bien ? Vous m'avez… »**

**_ « Abby….! J'peux… parler ? ». **Il se rendit compte à quel point il avait du mal à parler.

**_ « … » **

**_ « On… a un… problème ! Abby, localise-nous… Et appelez une…Ambu…**_tu…tu…tu…tu »_

La douleur était telle qu'il ne put finir, son corps se protégeait en s'évanouissant. Les quatre agents étaient bloqués, un feu s'approchait dangereusement d'eux. Leur seule chance était l'autre partie de l'équipe. Il faudrait quelques minutes avant que le feu ne détruise tout sur son passage.

* * *

><p><em>AloOOoors ? <em>


	19. Chapter 19

_Bonsoir à tous ! ^^ Vous m'avez manqués ! Voici une tite suite._

_Coco: Oui des fois ce ne sont pas toujours les portables qui ne marchent plus :p_

_Marguerite-Roxton-Jones: Ouiiiii mais ne soyons pas trop pressés... les secours ont le temps d'arriver XD_

_CaptainJay: Oui... Pourquoi rouge ? ben le sang * Mouahahahaha* Non j'en sais rien...! Oui Tony magnétises les soucis. On verra je ne suis pas si méchante avec lui... Si ? ah bon..._

_Deydy: Oui j'aime bien en remettre un coup ! Comme ça ça dure plus longtemps :)_

_PBG: TBC et ZBC en force ! ^^ _

_Dilinzzo: Hum oui la perspective des deux (Gibbs/Tony) l'un en béquille l'autre en fauteuil doit être vraiment très marrante :)_

_Bonne lecture à tous. j'espère que ça va vouuus plaiire ! Bisous. _

* * *

><p><strong>_ « Bon Ducky ! Tu restes avec moi hein ? »<strong>

Le docteur hocha la tête positivement en y ajoutant un de ses regards compatissants. Cela suffit à Abby pour se mettre, confiante, au travail.

**_ « Localiser un portable Duck, il n'y a rien de plus simple. Il suffit de paramétrer quelques données sur une carte du pays. Et, en quelques secondes normalement le tour est joué ! »**

Le médecin légiste ne comprenait pas grand-chose des explications de la jeune femme, mais il écoutait avec une grande attention.

Les quelques secondes, après qu'Abby ait lancée la première recherche, s'écoulèrent dans un silence religieux. Tous deux attendant de voir apparaître le joli petit cercle rouge qui leur indiquerait où se trouvait les agents de terrains.

Elles passèrent. Mais rien.

**_ « Abby ? »**

**_ « J'avais dis « normalement »… ! Si le portable est défectueux, ou bien si Gibbs ne capte pas trop ou encore si la batterie est à plat le processus met beaucoup plus de temps…. » **

**_ « Oui… Mais tu vas quand même pouvoir avoir un résultat approximatif. C'est bien. »**

Abby se retourna vers Ducky les yeux écarquillés d'inquiétude et de colère.

**_ « Approximatif Ducky non ce n'est pas bien ! Ils sont je ne sais où et pourquoi Gibbs n'a plus répondu ? Ils sont tous les quatre dans le pétrin ! »**

**_ « Oui, mais te souviens-tu chère enfant, comment tu avais retrouvé Anthony et Ziva lorsqu'ils étaient coincés dans un container ? Comme cela. Donc j'ai toute confiance en toi, et Gibbs aussi, sinon il aurait appelé quelqu'un d'autre. » **

Les derniers mots du médecin étaient clairs comme de l'eau de roche, aussi, Abby retrouva l'espoir. Personne d'autre ne pourrait mieux qu'elle retrouver leurs collègues. Soudain, comme une réponse à tous leur souci, l'ordinateur émit un petit « bip, bip, bip ». Deux têtes se tournèrent alors presque en même temps vers l'objet du bruit. Et ils virent tous les deux, que le petit cercle rouge était enfin apparu. Un sourire vint naitre sur le visage de la plus jeune.

* * *

><p>Sa tête était surement sur le point d'exploser vu la douleur qui en résultait. Le jeune informaticien ouvrit les yeux et fit face au plafond pratiquement effondré à plusieurs endroits et sur le point de l'être à d'autres. Instinctivement, il porta une main à sa tête. Lorsqu'il la retira il grimaça de voir un liquide rouge et poisseux recouvrir ses doigts. <em>Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai mal !<em>

Il se retourna sur le ventre, toujours allongé, et regarda vers sa gauche, l'ancien marine était inconscient, avec plus de la moitié d'une jambe enfouie sous un des décombre tombé du plafond. Il tenta de repérer ses deux autres collègues, mais une large fumée épaisse lui brouillait la vue à plusieurs mètres. Il se releva maladroitement en titubant quelques secondes avant de se sentir totalement stable sur ses pieds. Il avança jusqu'à Gibbs, et s'agenouilla à ses cotés. Il le secoua quelques instants pour tenter de le réveiller.

**_ « Patron ? Paatroon ? Vite réveillez-vous… »**

Mcgee avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Gibbs et lui portait de petites secousses légères ne voulant pas lui faire de mal.

Tout en essayant de faire ouvrir les yeux à Gibbs, Tim regarda autour d'eux en évaluant la situation. Et il remarqua, inévitablement, comme son patron avant lui, qu'un feu s'était déclaré et menaçait, de plus en plus le hall déjà pratiquement détruit. Par reflexe, le jeune homme secoua avec plus de vivacité son patron. Qui émit un petit grognement.

**_ « Tony ? »**

Malgré la situation, Tim sourit en entendant Gibbs dire le prénom de son agent sénior.

**_ « Non patron, c'est Tim. Réveillez-vous ! »**

Au bout d'une demi seconde l'ex-sniper fut assit. Il regardait en clignant des yeux son plus jeune agent un peu affolé devant lui.

**_ « Dis moi que tu as trouvé Ziva et Tony ? »**

Le silence gêné du jeune homme fit grogner le chef d'équipe.

**_ « J'ai appelé Abby. Elle va nous trouver. »**

**_ « Et les pompiers ? »**

Pour répondre, Gibbs montra le portable complètement noir.

**_ « Ah… Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle nous trouve rapidement… Le feu se rapproche, et vous êtes bloqué ! »**

**_ « S'il te plaît Tim… Vas les chercher »**

Gibbs n'avait pas besoin de dire clairement qui étaient « les ». Le jeune homme savait qu'il faisait référence aux deux autres agents qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vu, ni retrouvés.

**_ « Vous êtes sûr ? Le feu se rapproche ! »**

**_ « C'est un ordre Mcgee ! »**

**_ « Très bien patron. J'y vais. Je reviens bientôt. Ils ne peuvent pas être bien loin... Je vais...»**

**_ « Mcgee ! »**

**_ « Oui ? »**

**_ « Ne vous en faites pas pour moi… »**

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas. Il hocha furtivement la tête en signe qu'il avait comprit. Peu après il s'éloigna de Gibbs, s'enfonçant dans la fumée étouffante pour retrouver les deux autres agents. Il ne voyait pas des masses. Mais les mètres devant lui se dégageaient plutôt bien de sa vision. Il s'arrêta net en voyant qu'une bonne moitié du plafond s'était écrasé, une montagne de gravas et de poussière lui faisait face.

Il écarquilla un peu les yeux devant son impressionnante et inquiétante découverte. Ziva et DiNozzo ne devraient pas être loin. Il se racla un peu la gorge, car la fumée commençait doucement à le faire tousser, et cria le prénom de ses amis dans l'espoir qu'ils l'entendent. Il ne dit plus rien durant quelques secondes espérant entendre un mot, une parole où une voix lui indiquant que Ziva et Tony sont… Vivants. Tim allait partir inspecter un autre endroit lorsqu'il entendit une petite voix hurler son prénom.

**_ « Ziva ! C'est toi ? »**

**_ « Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? »**

**_ « Euh… je… Vous allez bien ? »**

**_ « … A vrai dire j'en sais trop rien Mcgee… »**

**_ « Pourquoi ? »**

**_ « Il fait un peu noir là dedans et il y a de plus en plus de fumée ce qui n'aide pas vraiment à ma visibilité ! »**

**_ « Où est Tony ? »**

**_ « Je… Je crois qu'il m'a poussée quand un pichet et tombé sur moi. »**

**_ « Rocher non ? »**

**_ « Oui bah t'as compris ! Toujours est-il que… »**

**_ « Quoi ? »**

**_ « On est bloqués sous les gravas, Tony n'a pas l'air bien… Je crois qu'il est bloqué sous une grosse pierre, il ne bouge plus et la fumée arrive en grande quantité on a du mal à respirer ! »**

_Merde ! _grogna le jeune homme pour lui-même tandis qu'il regarda avec plus de soin l'énorme tas de pierre qui s'était éboulé sur ses amis. Rien… Il ne pourrait rien faire pour eux ni pour Gibbs tant que les secours ne seraient pas arrivés.

**_ « Et Gibbs ? » **Cria Ziva avec la voix de plus en plus dure à cause de la fumée qui la faisait tousser de plus en plus.

**_ « Il va bien ne t'en fais pas ! Les secours arrivent bientôt essayes de réveiller DiNozzo ! Je retourne voir Gibbs ! »**

Joignant le geste à la parole, le bleu se détourna du tas de gravas et retourna vers son patron la mine sinistre, sachant qu'il devrait lui annoncer que deux de ses agents se trouvaient bloqués sous les pierres et qu'en plus de tout, comme si cela ne suffisait pas ils avaient du mal pour respirer.

**_ « Alors ? Tu les as trouvés ? »**

**_ « Euh… Je… oui… »**

**_ « Mcgee ! Allez droit au but ! »**

Le jeune agent s'assit au coté de son patron et commença son récit, plus il parlait plus Gibbs semblait se renfermer sur lui et l'inquiétude reprenait ses droits dans ses pupilles bleues.

* * *

><p><em>Hum ? ^^<em>


	20. Chapter 20

_Bonsoir :) Comme je suis HYYYPER gentille ( mouais... Bon ok je rigole ) je vous poste un autre chapitre ! _

_Fandebones: Moi ? Vouloir vous tuer ?... Non ^^ Enfin ? :)_

_CaptainJay: Ahh contente que ça te plaise amie sadique :) ! Leur face à face arrivera bien un jour, mais pour l'instant Tony à d'autre chat à fouetter._

_Cherisch: Merciiii ^^ Voila tu auras quelques nouvelles dans ce chapitre. _

_PBG: Mais non il ne va pas mourir ^^ ... enfin... :D ! J'peux venir avec toi voir le 8X22 ?_

_Dilinzzo: Jamais je ne tuerais DiNozzo ! ^^ _

_Marguerite-Roxton-Jones: Oui les pauvres... Et c'est pas fini ! XD_

_Gwenetsi: Non je ne veux pas que tu meures ! J'aime tous mes lecteurs ! Alors reste en vie :) ça va aller. Enfin... j'espère :)_

_Bonne lecture ! Bisous._

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle avait entendu la voix de Tim, elle avait d'abord cru qu'elle était en train d'halluciner sur place. Néanmoins, en désespoir de cause, elle avait décidé de répondre. Et quand un autre son lui était parvenu, elle avait comprit qu'il s'agissait réellement de son collègue qui l'appelait. Soulagée d'apprendre que Gibbs et Mcgee étaient en vie elle n'avait pas tout de suite prit le temps de complètement analyser sa propre situation.<p>

Tim était repartit et elle regarda autour d'elle…

Plein de petites particules de poussière survolait l'espace plutôt confiné dans lequel Tony et elle étaient bloqués. Un mince rayon de lumière jaune parvenait jusqu'à eux. Elle pouvait donc se repérer. Seulement, cette lumière jaune amenait avec elle, en plus de la poussière, plein de fumée étouffante. Elle s'en rendit compte lorsque ses premiers toussotements se manifestèrent. Au début, lorsqu'elle s'était éveillée, elle n'avait rien vu de ce qui l'entourait, jusqu'à ce que, quand elle s'était mise en position assise, sa tête heurte les gravas de pierre tombés au dessus d'elle sans pour autant l'écraser totalement.

Elle avait grimacée de douleur en voyant l'étrange angle qu'avait prit son bras gauche. Elle mit ensuite quelques secondes pour se remémorer les événements qui avaient fait qu'elle soit ici à ce moment.

_Gibbs leur avait crié de quitter l'entrepôt, et la seconde suivante, tout explosait autour et au dessus d'eux. Tim était plus sur le coté et Tony lui avait prit le bras pour l'obliger à réagir rapidement. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de reprendre ses esprits elle sentit son coéquipier l'attraper fermement par le t-shirt pour la repousser vers l'arrière. Ensuite tout était noir et elle et Tony furent pratiquement écrasés sous le plafond qui s'effondrait sur eux, et avec plus de force à l'endroit où elle se trouvait il avait encore quelques secondes. _

Le jeune israélienne secoua la tête pour s'empêcher de continuer plus longtemps à ressasser ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait vu que Tony était devant elle, mais toujours inconscient. Son cœur avait manqué un battement, pensant qu'il était mort, mais lorsqu'elle avait prit son pouls et qu'une minime sensation était parvenue jusqu'à elle, Ziva se soulagea. Soulagement qui n'avait duré qu'une seconde puisque, lorsqu'elle avait mieux regardé son ami, elle n'avait pas raté qu'il était complètement enfouit sous des roches aussi grosses les unes que les autres. Tim était arrivé à ce moment. C'est là qu'elle avait commencé à paniquer.

Mcgee était repartit, alors elle entreprit de réveiller Tony. Elle s'assit à coté de lui, les genoux repliés sur elle et tendit la main jusqu'à pouvoir toucher ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle sentit que du sang coulait de son front.

**_ « Tony… Réveilles-toi ! »**

Ziva réitéra sa demande plusieurs fois en secouant le jeune homme. Cependant, comme rien ne se passait, elle réfléchit :

**_ « Que ferait Gibbs… ! Que ferait Gibbs… ! »**

Un sourire frappa son visage, et elle tenta alors la méthode « Gibbsienne » :

**_ « DiNozzo ! Bouge-tes fesses ! Arrêtes de faire le faisan ! »**

Quelques secondes après, elle sentit Tony bouger et elle entendit :

**_ « Le mot juste c'est fainéant. » **

Il n'avait pas pour autant ouvert les yeux, mais Ziva resta fière d'elle pendant un moment même si elle s'était apparemment trompé de mot.

**_ « Tony ? Ne t'endors pas surtout. »**

**_ « … J'vais faire ce que je vais pouvoir… »**

Il était bloqué en position allongé sur le ventre, ses jambes étaient totalement recouvertes de décombres et sa tête avait due aussi être frappée par une pierre vu le sang qui s'en écoulait.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent dans un silence, où Ziva avait posé sa tête contre le mur de roche sur lequel elle s'était reposée alors qu'elle entendit Tony lui demander s'il elle était blessée :

**_ « Non… J'ai juste un bras cassé… C'est rien. »**

Malgré ce qu'elle voulait bien lui dire, Ziva avait mal partout._ Surement la chute._ Mais elle ne voulait pas, en plus de ses blessures, que Tony s'inquiète pour elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux et le détailla. Il avait croisés les bras et posé sa tête dedans comme pour se relaxer.

**_ « Tu as mal ? »**

Il tourna la tête, toujours posée sur ses bras : **« Non ça va. »**

**_ « Ne me mens pas Tony. »**

**_ « J'ai une migraine. Et je ne sens plus beaucoup mes jambes…. Surtout celle où l'autre con m'a tiré une balle… J'ai l'impression… que son bandage de fortune s'est barré… Appart ça…. ça va. »**

Le jeune agent tentait au mieux de rassurer sa coéquipière, mais Ziva entendait bien qu'il avait du mal à parler et que ses mots étaient de plus en plus espacés. Ces derniers résonnaient dans la tête de la jeune femme comme un autre compte à rebours pour la vie de Tony. Une colère s'empara aussitôt d'elle en repensant à toutes les fois où, lorsqu'un agent du NCIS était dans le pétrin, c'était pratiquement toujours le même.

**_ « T'es chiant tu sais ! » **Lui dit-elle avec colère, mais aussi inquiétude. Elle s'abstint tout de même de lui mettre un slap Gibbsien.

**_ « J'ai rien…fais. »**

**_ « Si ! Tes toujours dans la merde et après nous on doit te réparer. »**

**_ « … J'ai compris ton… idée. Même si personne… ne me « répare » Ziva ! »**

**_ « Pourquoi tu m'as poussée ? »**

**_ « Tu aurais… sans doute préféré que je…te laisse mourir écrasée… sous ce plafond pourri. »**

**_ « Non... Mais maintenant c'est toi qui y es sous ce plafond...»**

**_ « Je préfère… que… ce soit moi. »**

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, trop surprise par les mots de son collègue...

En fin de compte, "surprise" n'était peut-être pas le bon mot, car elle savait que cette tête de mule protégeait toujours plus les autres que lui-même, mais ça l'attristait quand même de le savoir. Elle posa son regard sur l'une des mains de Tony et écarquilla les yeux avant de lui demander, plus vivement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, qui lui avait fait ça.

**_ « A…ton avis ? »**

**_ « Je vais le tuer ! »**

**_ « Je pense que… tu devras… d'abord faire la queue. »**

**_ « Quoi ? »**

**_ « Gibbs veut le tuer… aussi. Et c'est… le patron… il a l'a priorité. »**

Elle pensa alors aux jours qui avaient précédés, où Mcgee et elle avaient tout fait pour retrouver Gibbs et Tony, sans succès. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Elle sourit en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne le saurait jamais. Car aucune des deux têtes de mules kidnappés n'en parleraient. Cela allait, encore, devenir un de leur nombreux secret. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était, qu'effectivement, Gibbs allait vouloir tuer l'homme qui les avait enlevés. Et surtout, qui avait osé toucher à la main de son petit protégé.

Elle se dit alors que, si la nature avait été vraiment bien faite, Gibbs aurait été le père de Tony. Ils étaient vraiment tout ce qu'il fallait pour être père et fils. Mais après tout… Qui a dit qu'il fallait que le sang soit le même pour être de la même famille ? Personne. La jeune femme se perdit quelques minutes aux pensées de la grande famille qu'était leur équipe. Puis, quand elle recouvrit ses esprits et les yeux, elle remarqua que Tony s'était finalement bel et bien évanouit.

Elle le rappela plusieurs fois, tout en le secouant. Mais rien n'y fit. La panique reprit chez elle. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Si elle bougeait l'unes des roches, cela ferait automatiquement tomber les autres, et tout deux seraient une fois pour toute écrasés.

* * *

><p><strong>_ « Vous croyez qu'Abby va vite nous localiser ? »<strong>

Depuis qu'il était revenu, Mcgee et Gibbs n'avaient plus dit un mot. L'un trop occupé à penser à comment s'en sortir et l'autre trop occupé à s'inquiéter pour parler. Le jeune informaticien avait donc dit l'une de ses réflexions à haute voix.

**_ « J'ai confiance en Abby. Le seul truc Tim… C'est que mon téléphone s'est déchargé… »**

**_ « Ah… Vous… Vous… »**

**_ « Mcgee… Je ne vais pas vous manger ! »**

**_ « Vous êtes inquiet… Oui en même temps c'est normal. Moi aussi je suis inquiet. Surtout que le feu se rapproche, que Tony et Ziva sont complètement bloqués, qu'ils ont du mal à respirer et qu'apparemment DiNozzo ne s'est pas réveillé… Comment on peut les sortir de là ! Surtout que les secours n'arrivent pas encore…et je suis même très inquiet… Et… » **Le jeune agent avait formulé sa phrase sans reprendre son souffle.

**_ « Oh ! – **Assena doucement Gibbs en levant les deux bras en signe de « stop » **- Finalement je vais peut-être vous manger ! »**

Le bleu ne répondit rien et déglutit machinalement. Il se détendit en fermant les yeux. Il savait que Gibbs n'était pas le genre à s'éprendre en parole poétique. Mais lui était comme ça… Il était bavard lorsqu'il était inquiet. Gibbs tentait encore une fois d'enlever sa jambe coincée sous un rocher, lorsque les deux agents entendirent une voix féminine appeler à l'aide. Gibbs se tourna vers le son, puis vers Mcgee qui était son seul intermédiaire entre Ziva et lui. Le plus jeune se tourna vers son patron, puis hocha la tête en se relevant.

**_ « J'y vais ! »**

Lorsqu'il eut parcouru les quelques mètres qui séparaient Gibbs de la montagne de roche, Mcgee se stoppa.

**_ « Ziva ! Vous allez bien tous les deux ? »**

**_ « … Non pas vraiment. J'ai mal partout, et… »**

**_ « Et quoi ! »**

**_ « Tony s'est évanouit je pense qu'il perd beaucoup de sang ! Vous savez si elle arrive cette ambulance oui ou merde ! »**

**_ « Je… Euh… Non pas encore, je n'entends aucune sirènes ! Vous pourriez sortir seuls ? »**

**_ « Non ! Si on bouge tout nous tombe dessus ! »**

Mcgee ne répondit rien trop en proie à une réflexion intérieure. Il se tourna vers Gibbs qui avait entendu la conversation. L'ancien marine plissa encore plus les yeux dans un rictus de colère et frappa son poing contre le sol.

Le feu avait doucement ravagé la moitié de la salle, lorsqu'il s'était attaqué à un pilier qui tenait encore une bonne partie du plafond. Lorsque quelques débris de béton étaient tombés au sol, cela avait engendré une autre secousse et plusieurs autres bouts de plafond s'effondrèrent. Mcgee revint auprès de son patron constatant avec angoisse que les morceaux de gravas qui tombaient s'écrasait sans douceur de plus en plus prêt de la prison de pierre des deux autres agents, faisant s'ébouler encore plus leur monticule rocheux, et restreignant de deux fois moins l'espace que Ziva et Tony avaient pour survivre.

* * *

><p><em>Merci encore pour tous vos reviews. j'adore les lire. ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu encore :) <em>

_Bisous. _


	21. Chapter 21

_Bonsoir à tous. désolé pour l'attente. j'étais trop omnibilée par l'épisode 1 de la saison 9 :) ( a voir absolument, c'est devenu mon préféré !) _

_Fandebones: Hum... Bonne idée ton bal des super-héros ! ( j'ai toujours su qu'ils en étaient de toute façon !)_

_CaptainJay: Heureuse que ça te plaise toujours :) Moi aussi je l'avoue, j'aime quand ça va de plus en plus mal. _

_Dilinzzo: Merci beaucoup ^^ ! Ce chapitre est une transition, petit et .. tranquille. J'espère que ça te plaira quand même !_

_Marguerite-Roxton-Jones: Oui oui ^^ les secours arrivent, mais pourront-ils vraiment aider tous le monde ?_

_PBG : NOon ne meures pas ! Voici la suite. Oui ZBC c'est bien aussi ^^ ! _

_Deydy: Merci ! Oui je suis une vraie adepte du TBC. Mais... Je l'aime quand même ! ^^ _

_Gwenetsi: Cher Docteur Queen. Pour les fautes, je suis navrée... je devait être fatiguée ! J'espère qu'il n'y en aura plus ! Dites à Gwen que j'espère qu'elle s'en sortira. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup et ce serait bête qu'elle nous quitte avant la fin de " Pas moi " et de cette fiction. _

_bonne lecture maintenant, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, c'est un petit chapitre de transition, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Le prochain sera plus... Hum... Enfin bref ^^ Bisous. _

* * *

><p>Dans tout ce fracas aucun des deux agents n'avaient entendu le bruit lointain d'une sirène d'ambulance. Celle-ci s'arrêta avec précision devant l'entrée de l'entrepôt presque détruit tout entier.<p>

Trois ambulanciers en sortirent accompagnés d'une jeune gothique à couettes et d'un vieil homme à l'air inquiet. La jeune femme s'arrêta net et écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle du hangar fumant et rejetant dans l'air une énorme quantité de poussière et de fumée noire. Un jeune infirmier passa prêt d'Abby et lui lança un regard perplexe avant de lui dire :

**_ « Mademoiselle Scuito ? Vous êtes sûre que vous amis sont ici ? »**

**_ « Evidement que je suis sûre ! »**

La réponse était nette, claire et sans appel possible. Le jeune homme acquiesça alors, et tous les cinq entrèrent dans la place.

Abby et Ducky en tête, les trois jeunes médecins derrière.

De nombreux débris de plafond jonchaient le sol à maints endroits, dégageant encore plus de poussière. Plus loin, de la fumée brouillait la vision. Abby s'avança l'air plus déterminée que jamais. Elle pénétra dans la fumée et marcha quelques secondes avant de repérer à quelques mètres, Gibbs et Mcgee. Elle hurla presque leurs prénoms en accourant auprès d'eux. Mcgee, durant ce temps avait eut le temps de se relever et ainsi, il put sans problème, réceptionner la jeune laborantine dans ses bras.

**_ « TIM ! Tu m'as manqué… j'étais si inquiète… »**

**_ « Tu m'as manquée aussi Abs. »**

Le silence prit le dessus durant une demi-seconde, puis Tim lâcha son amie qui se baissa pour donner à Gibbs le même traitement.

**_ « Abby ! J'aimerais ne pas mourir étouffé. »**

**_ « Oh ! Pardon. Mais vous m'avez tellement manqués. Vous… ? Où sont les deux pas doués ? »**

Un fin sourire éclaira le visage de Gibbs qui se permit de répondre :** « Si tu fais référence à Tony et Ziva ils… Ils sont bloqués sous les décombres. » **Finit-il avec plus de sérieux.

**_ « QUOI ! Ce n'est pas possible… Je… Rahhh ! – **Elle poussa un cri de colère et se retourna vers le médecin légiste, qui était arrivé et qui n'avait, apparemment pas raté la conversation, aussi arborait-il dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude – **Ducky ! Tu as entendu ? J'avais raison… Pourquoi c'est toujours eux ? Ils n'ont pourtant rien fait de mal… »**

Pour la première fois de sa vie le docteur ne savait pas quoi dire pour rassurer et protéger la jeune femme qui s'angoissait de plus en plus tant les secondes s'écoulaient. Il posa son regard vers Gibbs, qui était maintenant le seul capable de calmer Abby, qui déjà, faisait les cents pas en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, tout en faisant virevolter ses bras autour d'elle. Ses pas se firent plus rapides, quand soudain une voix la fit se stopper net.

**_ « Abby ! » **Cria l'ancien marine, sans aucune violence mais avec fermeté.

A l'entente de son prénom, la jeune experte se retourna vers Gibbs, et celui-ci tendit ses bras vers elle calmement. Un petit sourire trancha son visage humide de larme. Et elle comprit l'invitation au câlin de son patron. Pendant que Gibbs consolait Abby en pleure dans ses bras. Mcgee discutait avec les trois infirmiers à voix basse.

**_ « Comment ça vous ne pouvez rien faire ? »**

**_ « Agent Mcgee nous sommes des médecins. Déterrer les gens n'est pas dans nos qualifications ! » **

A ce moment, Ducky s'approcha pour écouter plus attentivement leur conversation quelque peu tendue.

**_ « Et pour mon patron ? »**

**_ « Le dégager ne sera pas une mince affaire, mais pour lui c'est bon. Désolé pour vos deux autres collègues mais… Il faut appeler la brigade cynophile des pompiers. Nous… On ne peut rien faire. »**

**_ « Mais l'un des agents est grièvement blessé… S'il n'a pas de soin il peut mourir… ! »**

**_ « Nous sommes désolés… Prenez ça **– Dit le jeune infirmier à Mcgee et Ducky en leur tendant un téléphone portable qui marchait –** Appelez les pompiers. Eux pourront intervenir pour se débarrasser des pierres. »**

Le jeune informaticien ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se mit un peu à l'écart pour appeler les pompiers. De son coté Ducky accompagna les deux infirmiers vers l'ancien marine. Abby dû se dégager pour les laisser faire.

Bien que l'ancien marine grogne quelques fois, les jeunes infirmiers ne se laissèrent pas impressionner. Ils avaient l'habitude des patients récalcitrants.

Avec de l'huile de coude, et aussi aidés par la jeune femme, les infirmiers réussirent à soulever l'énorme pierre qui couvrait la jambe de Gibbs. Dès qu'il fut dégagé il put sans problème remarquer que sa jambe était brisée. Il grimaça encore un peu plus lorsque les trois jeunes hommes le placèrent sur un brancard. Une fois bien installé, Gibbs fut porté jusqu'à l'ambulance et placé à l'intérieur.

Toujours conscient, et ne voyant pas arriver deux autres brancard sur lesquels devraient être Tony et Ziva il se releva en position assise gênant les infirmiers dans leur manipulations.

**_ « Agent Gibbs ! Restez tranquille ! » **

**_ « Non ! Je veux d'abord savoir où sont mes autres agents. Sinon je ne partirais pas d'ici ! »**

Entendant le brouhaha dans l'ambulance, le médecin légiste se dévoila et prit un air grave et sérieux pour tenter de calmer l'ancien marine.

**_ « Jethro ! Laisse-toi faire. Si tu es blessé tu ne serviras à rien. »**

**_ « Où sont DiNozzo et David ! »**

**_ « Timothy a appelé les pompiers. Ces infirmiers ne peuvent rien pour eux. »**

La dernière phrase fut lancée comme un boulet de canon… Gibbs se calma rapidement, laissa encore une fois de plus, son masque d'inquiétude intense, recouvrir son visage et ses pupilles bleues. Gibbs entendait maintenant des bribes de voix, de sons, de paroles lancées par Ducky ou bien même les jeunes médecins qui s'occupaient de lui. Son attention était dirigée vers des pensées dures et inquiétantes. Vers des questions qui prenaient place dans sa tête. _Comment allaient-ils ? Ziva allait-elle bien ? Etait-elle blessée gravement ? Et surtout, Tony s'en sortirait-il cette fois alors qu'il perdait du sang et qu'il était blessé déjà depuis plusieurs jours ?_

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'ex-sniper tremblait légèrement. De colère surtout. La colère sourde de ne pouvoir rien faire pour sauver ses agents. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez… Totalement désœuvré... Il ne pouvait rien faire cette fois-ci… Ce n'était plus à sa portée et c'était la toute première fois que les choses lui échappaient comme cela. Il enrageait, faisant grimper sa tension et paniquer Ducky et les médecins qui devaient lui procurer des soins…Les soins… Il s'en fichait à quoi bon survivre si… Si Tony mourrait…

Il ne resta pas calme jusqu'à entendre un autre camion s'arrêter prêt du siens. Les pompiers étaient là. Ils pourraient enfin dégager les deux agents coincés et blessés sous les masses de pierres… Mais tout le monde, bien qu'ils tentaient de cacher leur angoisse, se demandaient si les pompiers arriveraient à temps.

* * *

><p><em>? Moi je ne suis pas convaincue ! Mais si vous vous aimez c'est l'essentiel ^^<em>


	22. Chapter 22

_CaptainJay: Yeah, merci pour la place sur ton autel ! :) ( T'inquiète pas, la conversation Tibbs sera écrite ) Mais pas maintenant :)_

_PBG: Oui moi aussi j'aime tout ça :) TBC, Tibbs, NCIS ^^ Ton histoire de nom avec le VancEJ m'a beaucoup fait rire en même temps !_

_Fandebones: Merci, Pourquoi eux ? * te montre son badge du TBC et du ZBC ( Ziva's bobo club ) * voila pourquoi XD_

_Dilinzzo: Merci pour ton message. Voila des nouvelles de Tony ( TBCTBCTBC ^^ ) et Ziva. _

_Marguerite-Roxton-Jones: Voila la suiiiite :)_

_Gwenetsi: Cher docteur, je suis heureuse d'apprendre que votre patiente se remet. Les fins sadiques ne sont pas mon genre :) elle devrait aller mieux, ensuite je ne présage rien de bon pour la fiction " pas moi" :) Bon courage à vous pour les soins. _

_Deydy: Merci, ça m'a rassurée ^^ Contente de voir que tu aimes ! _

_Bonne lecture à vous tous. Bisous. Je vouuuus adore ! je n'ai jamais autant eu de review. C'est super cool ^^ !_

* * *

><p>Son désespoir, au fur et à mesure des secondes, ne faisait que s'amplifier d'avantage. Le sol avait tremblé un peu faisant bouger dangereusement les pierres placées au dessus d'eux. C'est alors qu'elle avait vraiment eut peur. Fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir la mort arriver, Ziva pria, récitant quelques paroles en hébreux dans une voix fine qui ressemblait à un murmure. Par reflexe, elle posa la main sur l'étoile de David qu'elle portait en collier. Puis, les tremblements cessèrent. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ils furent brouillés par encore plus de poussière et de particules de roches qu'avant. Elle secoua la main devant elle, espérant retrouver de l'air normal et sain.<p>

Une quinte de toux s'empara de sa gorge tandis que l'air se dissipait doucement. Elle posa son regard d'ébène sur le corps de son coéquipier qui avait, lui aussi apparemment, de plus en plus de mal à attraper l'oxygène. Cela faisait déjà une bonne quinzaine de minutes qu'il s'était évanouit. Elle décida de tenter, une fois de plus, de le réveiller.

Ziva le secoua plusieurs fois, avec douceur, elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être seule en ce moment. Elle plaça l'envers de sa paume de main sur le front de Tony et fronça son nez pour répondre à la chaleur qui émanait de sa peau.

**_ « T'as…la main…froide. »**

Un rire faussement joyeux traversa les lèvres de la jeune femme : **« C'est plutôt toi qui est bouillant DiNozzo ! »**

**_ « …. »**

**_ « Tu dois avoir de la lièvre. »**

**_ « Le mot c'est fièvre… »**

**_ « Peut importe ! Si tu clamse que ce soit lièvre ou fièvre le résultat sera le même ! »**

**_ « Je… ne vais pas… mourir Ziva. » **Répondit le jeune agent en tentant de mettre, dans le ton de sa voix, toute la détermination qu'il pouvait.

**_ « Tu y crois vachement ! »**

**_ « … »**

Ziva se frappa l'arrière de la tête mentalement pour avoir prononcé ses derniers mots. Même si Tony ne croyait pas qu'il s'en sortirait, pourquoi lui avoir fait remarquer ?... _Je suis bête parfois… ! _Quelques secondes après la jeune femme parla tout haut, plus pour elle-même que pour faire la conversation.

**_ « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent… »**

**_ « Qui… ? »**

**_ « Les secours… »**

**_ « Ils… auront du mal…. A nous sortir…d'ici… »**

**_ « Ne dis pas de bêtises… »**

**_ « Là c'est… toi qui n'y crois…pas »**

La jeune femme se tut. Parler devenait trop douloureux pour elle puisque, dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait, faisait rendre ses pensées réelles. Et ça, elle ne le voulait pas ! Même toute ancienne agent du Mossad qu'elle était. Elle avait déjà vu des « amis » mourir. Mais maintenant qu'elle vivait dans cette grande famille qu'était l'équipe de Gibbs, elle ne souhaitait absolument pas que l'un des leur parte pour toujours….

Elle entendit, malgré le ronronnement sourd du feu qui grésillait non loin d'eux, d'autres voix que celles des agents du NCIS. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. « _Nous sommes sauvés ! »_

**_ « Tony ! J'entends des voix ! »**

**_ « Tu deviens… peut-être… comme… Jeanne d'Arc. »**

**_ « Non ! Et bien que je ne connaisse pas cette femme, je peux te dire que je ne suis pas comme elle ! »**

**_ « …. »**

Ziva s'attendait à une autre réplique cinglante de son gamin de coéquipier, alors qu'enfaite, le silence lui répondit encore.

**_ « Tu as mal où ? »**

**_ « ….Partout… »**

Et lorsqu'il disait « partout », Tony ne pesait pas ses mots. Il aurait put avoir la chance de ne plus sentir ses jambes, mais non. La malchance le poursuivait.

Il sentait plus que parfaitement ses jambes. Et surtout celle où le pingouin avait eut la bonne idée de lui tirer une balle. Elle était trempée de sang, et il sentait le liquide chaud s'écouler peu à peu lui enlevant par la même occasion, le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

Son autre jambe était bloquée sous les amas de pierres. Un morceau devait s'être fiché dans sa peau car elle le lançait vivement et lui provoquait une douleur affreuse. Il respirait mal. L'air était envahit de poussière et de fumée se qui n'arrangeait rien.

Ses poumons étaient comme enflammés. Et, pour finir, sa tête allait comme exploser. Il avait mal partout et surtout derrière ses yeux. Une migraine n'était vraiment pas la bienvenue, mais apparemment, celle-ci s'en moquait. Lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux pour regarder sa collègue, des petits points noirs venaient s'ajouter à sa vision.

Depuis que Ziva l'avait réveillé la première fois, il luttait réellement pour rester conscient. Malheureusement, il s'était évanouit. Et il le regrettait, car maintenant, alors, qu'il était de nouveau éveillé il constatait avec tristesse qu'il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux dans une salle blanche d'hôpital avec Gibbs drogué de café à ses cotés… Mais...Non…il n'avait pas bougé de l'espace où Ziva et lui étaient bloqués.

**_ « J'ai vraiment entendu des voix Tony… Je pense que c'était Abby… »**

**_ « Abby ? Mais… ? »**

**_ « Elle est là pour nous sauver ! » **

**_ « … Ils pourront…. Au moins sauver…Gibbs et Mcgee. »**

**_ « Et nous ! »**

**_ « Mouais… »**

**_ « J'aimerais que tu arrêtes d'être pessimiste… »**

**_ « Désolé Ziva… mais les circonstances, ne jouent pas… en notre faveur. »**

**_ « Gibbs va nous sortir de là ! »**

**_ « J'en doute…pas. Mais j'ai… de plus…en plus de mal à rester éveillé… et… à respirer. »**

**_ « Je… Accroche-toi Tony… »**

**_ « J'fais… tout ce que… j'peux. »**

Son cœur s'emballa. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi, l'inquiétude la prenait avec une autre sensation. Une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment ou totalement ressentie avant cela.

Déterminée à ne pas vouloir laisser d'avantage cette foutue sensation lui prendre le reste de force et de lucidité qui lui restait, la jeune femme secoua la tête vivement. Elle posa son regard brun dans celui émeraude de son coéquipier et ce qu'elle y vit lui fit peur. Tony était presque résolut à mourir ici. « _Non non non…. Bats-toi ! »_

Pas très douée pour ce genre de choses, Ziva réfléchit vivement pour trouver ne serait-ce qu'un petit détail qui aiderait le jeune homme à ne pas perdre totalement espoir. Elle rigola intérieurement en se disant que tout à l'heure pour le réveiller elle avait imité Gibbs, et que là elle cherchait plutôt du coté d'Abby. Ziva savait qu'elle était une des rares qui savait rassurer l'italien.

D'un coup, comme un reflexe, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, l'israélienne tendit la main jusqu'à celle de Tony et la lui serra. Cela lui valût d'ailleurs un froncement de sourcils de la part de celui-ci. Mais, à cet instant elle s'en fichait pas mal. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il ne la repoussait pas. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence où les deux agents communiquèrent seulement par le toucher de leur main. L'une était chaude, car la jeune femme était énervée et inquiète de plus en plus, et l'autre était, de plus en plus froide.

Les bruits de voix qu'elle avait entendue jusqu'alors avaient soudainement cessés. Elle ferma les yeux, commençant sérieusement à douter aussi. Cela aurait pu être des heures, des secondes, pour elle c'était la même chose. Le temps passait vraiment lentement et aussi, trop rapidement. Lentement car les secondes paraissaient des heures, et rapidement car plus ces secondes s'écoulaient plus Ziva sentait la main de Tony, trembler dans la sienne.

Il s'était encore évanouit. Ziva avait maintenant peur qu'il ne se réveille plus jamais. Pourtant, elle garda sa main.

**_ « HEEEE ! Quelqu'un m'entends ? » **

Elle criait en désespoir de cause. Les secours devaient arriver. C'était primordial !

* * *

><p>Gibbs, déjà bien agité, se calma un peu lorsqu'il vit arriver les pompiers. Eux seuls pourraient sauver Tony et Ziva. Avec beaucoup d'huile de coude et de nombreux pourparler, Ducky et les infirmiers réussirent à faire rester l'ancien marine allongé et immobile dans l'ambulance pendant qu'Abby et les pompiers allaient trouver les deux agents. Se ne fut pas une mince affaire. Mais à la fin, Gibbs accepta d'attendre « sagement » avec les trois jeunes hommes.<p>

C'est alors qu'Abby amena les secours tant attendu jusqu'à l'amoncellement de pierre et de plafond qui ensevelissait les agents de terrains. La jeune femme accéléra le pas lorsqu'elle entendit une voix. _C'est Ziva ! Ils sont vivants ! _Se dit Abby avec bonheur.

**_ « Au secours ! »**

**_ « Ziva ! »**

**_ « Abs ? Abby c'est toi ? »**

**_ « Ouiiiiiiii ! Je suis là, les pompiers vont vous sortir de là, vous allez comment ? » **Dit l'experte en sautillant sur place laissant le regard perplexe des pompiers sur elle.

**_ « Moi ça va…. »**

**_ « Et Tony ! »**

**_ « … Faites vite ! »**

La laborantine n'eut pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre que son ami était surement en danger. Et, comme lorsqu'elle est en colère, mais surtout inquiète, Abby hurla à travers la fumée :

**_ « DINOZZO ! Si tu meurs j'te préviens ! Je te ressuscite et je te tue après ! »**

Les pompiers qui commençaient à s'afférer froncèrent d'avantage leurs sourcils en entendant cette jeune femme, habillée en gothique avec des couettes, hurler qu'elle ressusciterait quelqu'un pour le re-tuer après.

Ziva elle, afficha un sourire certain en entendant Abby crier.

**_ « Je crois qu'il a comprit Abs ! »**

Ziva garda encore quelques secondes son sourire. Abby avait, comme toujours, réussit à apporter la joie. La fumée, qui avait presque totalement disparu de leur espace confiné, fut aussitôt remplacée par de la poussière qui tombait en lambeau, par petit grésillement au dessus de sa tête.

Il faudrait que les secours soient, non seulement rapide (elle jeta un coup d'œil à son coéquipier) mais aussi qu'ils soient méticuleux, sinon les pierres leur tomberaient définitivement dessus, les tuants tous les deux.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>


	23. Chapter 23

_Bonsoir à tous, voici un new chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Bisous_

_CaptainJay: Pour la discussion Tibbs.. Hum il faudra encore attendre, tu peux commencer à tricoter ! ^^_

_dilinzzo: Oui Abby remonte même le moral à travers l'ordinateur, tiiiens la suiiite ^^_

_Fandebones : Merci ! Non je ne m'en fou pas ! j'espère que tu vas mieux ? Bisous du club des sadiques et fières de l'être._

_Coco: Pour le bonheur DiNozzoien... Il y en aura, mais... pas tout de suite je le crains._

_Marguerite-Roxton-Jones: Oui Abby est excellente ^^ _

_PBG: j'ai parlé de la peste, tu vas voir, juste une réplique mais quand même ^^ ! TBCTBCTBCTBCTBC ! Membres folles à vos badges !_

_Gwenetsi: Oui TBC en force ^^ ! _

_Bonne lecture ! ^^ _

* * *

><p>Le bruit rauque des gravas que les pompiers étaient en train de déplacer, arriva jusqu'à eux. Ziva ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs et insistant au dessus d'elle. Tony, lui, au bord de l'inconscience totale réussit tout de même à remarquer le manège angoissé de sa coéquipière.<p>

**_ « Cool… Ziva… Ce n'est pas toi… qui disait… qu'ils…viendraient nous…. Sauver ? »**

**_ « Si, mais ces trucs au dessus de moi me font…. »**

**_ « Peur ? »**

**_ « Un peu. »**

**_" Ne t'en fais pas " **

Le jeune agent trembla rapidement et son souffle devint de plus en plus difficile à produire. Ziva, qui, comme un eclair, se remémora quelque chose demanda à son ami:

**_" Tu ?... Tu n'as pas peur que la peste revienne...?"**

Tony la regarda étonné, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, le jeune homme resserra sa main autour de celle de Ziva. Lui disant, par le touché, qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Que tout irait bien maintenant. Le contact avec Tony eut l'effet escompté, la jeune femme se calma et reprit quelque peu le contrôle de son cœur, battant de plus en plus fortement et rapidement dans sa poitrine. Soudain, une lumière vive naquit au dessus de leur tête faisant grimacer l'israélienne. D'autres voix emplirent alors l'espace qui avait été le leur durant quelques heures.

**_ « Agent David ? Vous allez bien ? »**

Presque comme choquée, elle ne répondit rien se contentant de montrer au nouvel arrivant l'angle imparfait que produisait son bras. La petite lumière, qui n'était qu'un souffle, un petit interstice entre les roches tombées tout autour d'eux, s'agrandit alors, plombant l'espace poussiéreux et fumant d'un blanc éblouissant. Deux poignes fortes attrapèrent la jeune femme par les aisselles et la soulevèrent doucement pour la sortir enfin du trou.

**_ « Je…je vais bien, l'Agent DiNozzo à besoin de soins urgent ! »**

**_ « Ne vous en faites pas madame. Nos collègues vont s'occuper de lui. »**

Ne laissant pas le temps à Ziva de contredire quoi que ce soit, car ayant comprit facilement le lien qui unissait cette équipe d'agents fédéraux, les pompiers se dépêchèrent d'emmener Ziva au dehors vers le camion d'ambulance de peur qu'elle aussi ne fasse un scandale, voulant attendre que son ami sorte aussi avant d'être hors de danger. La jeune femme n'était pas lourde et la porter jusqu'au camion ne fut pas une affaire des plus compliquées, cependant lorsqu'une autre femme attaqua Ziva à coups de câlins meurtriers les deux jeunes pompiers en furent déstabiliser. Quelques secondes passèrent, aucunes des deux femmes ne parla. Le regard le fit.

Se fut la voix masculine du pompier à la gauche de Ziva qui demanda très gentiment à Abby de laisser respirer la patiente qui n'aimerait surement pas mourir étouffée après toutes les émotions qu'elle avait endurée. Abby lâcha instantanément son amie et remercia le jeune homme d'un seul regard noir et assassin. Ce regard suffit au pompier pour déglutir d'angoisse et ensuite, souffler de soulagement lorsque la gothique aux couettes rebelles alla prendre des nouvelles de son patron.

Le patron en question hurla tellement fort que l'ambulance trembla de tous ses membres lorsqu'il sut que Ziva n'allait pas dans le même camion que lui. Ne voulant pas plus augmenter la tension déjà limite du patient, les pompiers amenèrent l'israélienne jusqu'à lui. Aucun mot, juste un visage et des regards.

La jeune femme lui sourit timidement, il répondit.

**_ « Tu vas bien ? »**

**_ « Oui... J'ai seulement le bras cassé et surement une bonne migraine mais j'ai connu pire. »**

Bien que la question lui brûle les lèvres, l'ancien marine n'osa pas, par peur d'entendre la réponse, demander des nouvelles de son agent sénior.

* * *

><p><strong>_ « Agent DiNozzo ? Restez éveillé ! – <strong>L'homme agenouillé aux coté de l'agent du NCIS qu'ils avaient, finalement, réussit à dégager de dessous les pierres, se détourna et demanda d'un regard, à son collègue d'amener un brancard. Les ficelles du métier passait aussi par le langage corporel, et donc, l'autre comprit directement, il couru au dehors. Fermant les yeux, le pompier se remit en face de Tony et continua **– Vous m'entendez ? »**

Le jeune agent ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête faiblement. Sa tête menaçait d'exploser et les sons autour de lui ne ressemblaient maintenant qu'a des bruits indistincts, troubles et presque sombres comme si on lui parlait trop au ralenti. Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas un traitre mot du pompier, Tony se disait _Vu sa tête, il a l'air inquiet… ! _Et, lisant sur les lèvres, dans un dernier effort de concentration, il comprit la phrase du secouriste.

Ce laps de temps écoulé, l'autre pompier amena le brancard demandé accompagné de deux autres hommes…

* * *

><p><strong>_ « … Savez-vous monsieur que je peux vous tuer sans laisser aucune trace de votre passage sur cette terre ? Non ? Et bien maintenant vous êtes prévenu, alors je vous le demande une dernière fois…, parce que ma patience à des limites, pourquoi je ne peux pas entrer ? » <strong>

La scientifique terrorisait le jeune pompier laissé dehors, gardant la porte, et empêchant toute personne n'étant pas secouriste, d'entrer.

**_ « Je… madame – **A ce mot les yeux d'Abby lancèrent des éclairs, le jeune se reprit **– mademoiselle ! Vous ne pouvez pas entrer, parce que, de une c'est dangereux pour votre vie, et ensuite, nous essayons de sauver votre ami ! »**

Bien qu'elle soit très en colère contre l'injustice qui rageait contre Tony, Abby n'était pas vraiment à l'aise en effrayant le pompier, il faisait son boulot après tout et son dernier argument la fit retourner auprès de Gibbs, Mcgee, Ziva et Ducky…

De toute façon elle n'eut pas attendre très longtemps, car quelques secondes après qu'elle est expressément menacer tous le monde de meurtre, Abby se recula laissant le brancard entrer dans l'ambulance et être placé au coté de Gibbs. L'action de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre, il accabla directement son agent, et les hommes autour de questions sur la santé de Tony qui, d'ailleurs, venait de tomber dans les pommes.

Abby, Ducky, Mcgee et Ziva, n'étant blessés que partiellement durent monter dans le fourgon des pompiers, laissant seuls Gibbs et Tony avec les infirmiers.

Ainsi, pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, Gibbs ne cessa de s'inquiéter. Les hommes durent batailler ferme pour qu'il ne se mette pas en tête de soigner pas lui- même son agent, trop indigné de voir la méthode des secouristes. Le chemin ne fut pas long, arrivés sur place, Gibbs fut emmené en urgence, et il vit les portes battantes et si frustrante du bloc opératoire se refermer devant lui, emportant Tony avec elles.

* * *

><p><em>Voila ^^ <em>


	24. Chapter 24

_Bonsoir à tous ^^ Merci encore beaucoup pour tous vos messages que j'adore ! ^^_

_Marguerite-Roxton-Jones: Oui effectivement je pense que Tony n'a pas fini d'avoir des ptits ennuis :p_

_Fandebones: Ouii tous sauvés et happy end ! Euh non lol ^^_

_Dilinzzo : merci beaucoup ^^ ! Tu es tordue ^^ oui mais moi aussi alors pas d'inquiétude XD_

_Coco: Jamais ô grand jamais je n'amocherais Tony :) _

_CaptainJay: Pour ton pull moi je te conseillerais le bleu ^^ _

_PBG : je pense que ma toute nouvelle utilisation du mot hamburger va te faire rire :p_

_Kimbera : Ravie de te compter parmis mes lecteurs ^^... Et oui le TBC restera un grand mystère ! On est folles c'est tout ! Tu as raison, Rocky n'a pas une chance contre Tony :p_

_Gwenetsi: Oui l'hôpital .. bel endroit.. Mais pas très sûr ! ^^_

_Bonne lecture à toutes. _

* * *

><p>Attendre… Cela peut prendre plusieurs formes. Lorsqu'un enfant attend le père Noël, il contient une joie non dissimulée et les minutes sont des heures heureuses, et, lorsqu'enfin, l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux est arrivée, l'attente n'est plus qu'un souvenir d'adrénaline.<p>

Attendre la personne que l'on aime pour un tout premier rendez-vous est une attente stressante, mais tout de même bénéfique et particulière. Vais-je lui plaire ? Aimera-t-il mes vêtements ? Pleins de questions s'emmêlent dans la tête de la personne et celle-ci trépigne d'impatience. Quand l'être aimé arrive, l'attente est perçue comme heureuse, car… Plus on attend, plus on apprécie ce moment.

Cependant, lorsqu'une personne attend, dans une pièce dénuée de personnalité, aux murs définitivement blancs, et rehaussée de chaises grises inconfortables, les nouvelles d'un être proche. L'attente ce fait réellement sentir comme affreuse, inhumaine. Durant cette attente, chacune des personne à tout le temps d'imaginer les pires scénarios. Et de là, l'inquiétude angoissante prend le pas dans tout l'être et l'esprit de celle qui attend.

Aujourd'hui, Abby Scuito n'attends pas avec impatience de découvrir quel sera le cadeau de noël de son patron, ou bien de savoir si elle plaira dans son habit noir… Non. Ce soir, la jeune femme attend, perdue, triste et recouverte de larmes, les nouvelles de son grand frère. Accompagnée de l'agent McGee, un bandage blanc sur le front, et de Ziva David le bras en écharpe. Abby, assise sur une des chaises, triturait la main de son ami.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que Tony avait été emmené en salle opératoire et toujours pas de nouvelles. Ducky avait pourtant usé de son titre de médecin pour tenter d'en savoir plus, mais rien n'y fit. L'homme parlait, un peu en retrait des trois agents, avec l'ancien marine, assit lui aussi, à coté de la machine à café qu'il avait pratiquement vidée. Et, pour la 70ème fois, Gibbs demanda, ou plutôt, supplia le docteur de retourner voir s'il pourrait avoir une information.

**_ « Ducky… ? »**

**_ « Jethro ! J'y suis allé au moins cinquante fois ! Ils ne peuvent rien me dire ! »**

**_ « Peuvent ou veulent ! »**

**_ « Les deux… Je suis sûr qu'il va bien…. » **Répondit lentement le docteur, las, fermant les yeux en se passant une main sur le visage. **« Les harceler ne servirait à rien… »**

**_ « …. »**

**_ « Ecoute… Je sais que tu es très inquiet et que tu… »**

**_ « Nan ! Tu ne sais rien Duck ! – **L'agent avait haussé le ton sans vraiment le vouloir, il avait les nerfs à bout, cependant, il reprit plus calmement **– Tout est de ma faute… »**

**_ « Pardon ? De ta faute ? Je te signale au passage, que si tes agents sont encore en vie c'est grâce à toi et ton appel au NCIS. »**

**_ « Je sais… Mais si je n'avais pas été aussi orgueilleux Tony n'en serait pas là… »**

Gibbs n'avait pas besoin de continuer, Ducky avait bien comprit que son ami faisait référence aux quatre jours où les deux agents furent kidnappés.

**_ « Je suis sûr du contraire. »**

**_ « Tu n'étais pas là docteur.. »**

**_ « Peut-être Jethro, mais je sais que jamais tu ne ferais quelque chose de ton plein gré qui fasse du tort au jeune Anthony… »**

**_ « Mais tu n'en sais rien ! »**

**_ « Si ! Je le sais. Pourquoi ? Mais regardes-toi ! Il suffit de passer une journée avec toi et ton agent pour voir que le lien qui vous unis est totalement indivisible… »**

Gibbs arqua un sourcil, le médecin légiste continua sur sa lancée, cela faisait longtemps qu'il voulait sermonner son vieil ami pour son manque de lucidité par rapport à lui et Tony.

**_ « Et ne sois pas surprit… Il est le seul agent qui peut te défier sans avoir peur d'être viré ou bien d'autres choses… Il est le seul à être ton agent sénior, et de plus, tu es une vraie mère-poule avec lui ! – **Le sourcil de Gibbs s'écarquilla de plus belle **– Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça. Quand Anthony a des ennuis tout le NCIS en a ! Tu l'aimes comme un fils, alors oui je sais que jamais tu ne ferais quelque chose contre lui. Point final. »**

Le docteur avait dit sa phrase en à peine quelque secondes, néanmoins cela suffit largement à Gibbs pour tout emmagasiner. Ducky s'attendait à des « …**Mais n'importe quoi » « La vieillesse arrive Ducky ! » **ou bien à des **« Tu délires ? » « Ton cerveau part en Hamburger… ! »**. Mais il ne s'attendait surement pas au silence plus que révélateur de Gibbs. Un sourire vint alors frapper le visage du plus vieux qui se permit de dire :

**_« Tu vois que j'ai raison. »**

**_ « Oh n'en rajoute pas trop Duck ! »**

Le silence parvint aux oreilles de Gibbs qui avait réussit à exprimer sa colère mais en même temps toute son inquiétude ne s'était, en aucun cas, diminuée. Il sentit alors une main humide se poser sur son bras, il releva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant et intercepta Abby. Leur étreinte ne dura pas, car la jeune femme qui avait relevé le regard vit quelqu'un arriver et dit :

**_ « Voila les problèmes… »**

Gibbs tourna la tête et fut surprit de voir, habillé de noir comme à son habitude, marcher vers eux, l'agent Fornell. Il repoussa gentiment et doucement la jeune gothique et se releva péniblement grâce à ses béquilles. Abby se recula pour retourner s'asseoir auprès de Ziva et de Tim qui regardaient tous dans la direction de l'agent du FBI.

Fornell arriva, salua d'un coup de menton le docteur et Gibbs. Leur regard tout deux plein de sens se croisèrent. Pas de parole. Gibbs fit un signe de tête vif vers l'ascenseur de l'hôpital.

**_ « Dans mon bureau. »**

Les deux hommes pénètrent dans la petite boite, laissant Ducky s'asseoir avec les autres attendant un médecin qui voudrait bien venir leur parler de leur ami.

* * *

><p><strong>_ « Je n'avais jamais vu un Gibbs avec des béquilles. C'est bizarre. » <strong>Entreprit Fornell avec le fin sourire en coin qui lui était propre pendant que Gibbs arrêtait l'ascenseur.

**_ « Moques-toi si tu veux… ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis sûr que tu n'es pas là pour demander de mes nouvelles. »**

**_ « Exact. En fait… je viens pour t'arrêter. »**

Un court silence, puis Gibbs reprit.

**_ « Pardon ? »**

**_ « Pour coups et blessures sur la personne de Louis Asuka »**

**_ « Tu te fous de ma gueule Fornell ? »**

**_ « J'ai une tête à rire » **Assena-t-il avec son air fermé et sombre que Gibbs et lui partageait plutôt bien.

**_ « Non je ne pense pas, mais je ne comprend pas trop. »**

**_ « Le FBI avait mit sous vidéo surveillance la maison de Mike, et devine qui on voit torturer Asuka ? »**

**_ « Moi. Mais est-ce que le célèbre FBI savait que cet enfoiré m'avait enlevé moi et un de mes agents durant quatre jours ! »**

Fornell arqua un sourcil à son tour, _apparemment non se dit _Gibbs.

**_ « Comment ? »**

**_ « Tu as bien entendu ! Et pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas arrêté d'ailleurs la vidéo ne montrait pas ce saint Asuka tuer Mike ? ! »**

**_ « La vidéo a été brouillée durant quelques secondes… Nous n'avons aucunes preuves. »**

**_ « Bien évidement ! Je n'ai fais que sauver mon agent, ce salaud le retenait encore ! »**

**_ « Je suppose que cet agent c'est DiNozzo… »**

**_ « Tu supposes bien. »**

**_ « Tu as toujours ce trait là **–Dit-il en montrant du doigt l'objet de sa parole **- sur le front quand tu es en colère et inquiet pour lui. »**

Gibbs ne répondit pas, il se détourna de son ami et frappa avec violence la paroi de métal.

**_ « Ecoute si c'est moi qui suis venu c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. »**

**_ « Laquelle ! » **Assena l'ancien marine avec véhémence. Cependant, Fornell ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde.

**_ « Nous avions depuis longtemps Mike dans le collimateur. Nous avons fait exprès de croire à son histoire de vengeance, le patron qui tue sa femme etc.… Mais nous savions aussi qu'il était un pourri. Nous l'avons mit sous surveillance pour attendre le jour où l'un des autres trafiquants viendrait lui régler son compte. »**

**_ « Ce qui est fait maintenant. »**

**_ « Oui. Mais ce n'était pas prévu qu'il meure… Et lorsque la vidéo qui l'enregistrait est redevenue normale, tu étais dessus en train de le torturer… N'ayant aucune preuve contre cet homme… J'ai reçu un ordre. Mais puisqu'il a kidnappé deux agents fédéraux. Maintenant nous avons une preuve ! »**

Fornell avait conclu son récital d'un mince sourire. Gibbs n'y répondit pas, mais sa colère s'était apaisée. Plénitude qui laissa soudain place à une angoisse mal dissimulée lorsque son visage prit une expression d'intense inquiétude.

**_ « Quoi ? » **Demanda Fornell.

**_ « Dis-moi que tu l'as arrêté et que vous ne l'avez pas relâché ! »**

**_ « … Non. »**

**_ « Et merde ! »**

Gibbs hurla, remit en marche l'ascenseur et sortit en trombe avec ses béquilles. Il avait largement battu le record de vitesse à béquille lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de ses agents, leurs pupilles rivées sur lui. Il se décrocha la mâchoire :

**_ « Faites mettre des agents de sécurité dans tout l'hôpital. »**

* * *

><p>Un homme boitait. Cependant un sourire malsain ne cessait de s'étaler sur son visage tandis qu'il avançait vers l'énorme bâtiment blanc d'où s'agitait à l'intérieur plein de médecins.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>


	25. Chapter 25

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre suivant, merci encoore beaucoup pour tous vos messages ! je les adore et d'ailleurs, je vous adore ! Voila qui est dit !_

_Fandebones: Ahh merci pour ces prix ^^ héhé je les prends avec plaisir :) ( sadisme et cruauté humm ^^ j'adore ! )_

_Deydy: Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Oui Asuka devrait se suicider, ça irait plus vite que de se laisser attraper par un Gibbs en colère !_

_Marguerite-Roxton-Jones: Contente que cette conversation t'es plu ^^_

_Dilinzzo : Oui.. Il n'y a que Ducky pour pouvoir dire cela à Gibbs ^^ ! Fin stressante ? nooon :) attends celle-ci XD_

_Gwenetsi: Oui PBG et moi sommes en partenariat pour tuer les lecteurs... NOOONN reste en viiie ^^ !_

_CaptainJay: Oh viii moi aussi ze veux un pupull bleu ^^ ( j'attends avec hâte une histoire longue de toi ) Ta vision de Fornell m'a fait éclatée de rire ! C'est tout à fait ça XD_

_PBG: Gibbs en béquilles VS Pingouin.. Ouuuuais ^^ il a aucune chance :p la suite c'est pour maintenant réponse A !_

_Coco: voici le moment tant attendu ! Des nouvelles de Tony :) Et oui j'aime bien rabaisser le FBI ! Ils se la pètent trop... _

_Kimbera: MOI ? Abimer Tony ?... Non jamais ! ^^ hééé ! D'abord c'est pas de ma faute s'il est à l'hôpital dans le 9X01 ! Il l'a cherché tout seul ça ! XD_

_Bonne lectuuure ^^ _

* * *

><p>Gibbs avait hurlé son ordre si bien qu'Abby s'était figée, les yeux écarquillés fixant le marine. Elle avait resserré sa main sur celle de McGee qui avait, sur le coup, eut un léger sursaut. Lui et Ziva, encore troublés par tous les événements qui s'étaient succédés, ne réagirent pas. Ainsi, Gibbs avait trois paires d'yeux qui le regardaient, surprises et inquiètes.<p>

L'ancien marine ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, il se sentait tout d'un coup très vieux. Il allait répéter son ordre avec plus de calme quand un médecin, un tout petit peu plus jeune que Gibbs, et portant des lunettes vint à leur s'arrêta quelques instants sur toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Une jeune gothique qui avait les yeux cernés et rouges, un jeune homme à ses cotés l'air terriblement blafard et inquiet, suivit d'une femme brune, très belle mais dont le visage était resté totalement fermé. Ensuite, venait deux autres hommes, plus vieux, dont un au regard bleu intense et figé dans l'inquiétude.

Tous arborant un stress palpable. Malgré tous ses efforts le médecin ne voyait aucune ressemblance entre le jeune homme qu'il avait dû sauver et tous les autres ici présent. Il haussa les sourcils et demanda :

**_ « Vous êtes de la famille ? »**

**_ « Oui ! » **Répondirent tous les agents d'une même voix, tandis qu'Abby, Ziva et Tim se levèrent.

Surprit, le docteur garda le silence durant une demi-seconde.

**_ « Il est en vie –**Tous respirèrent de nouveau **– mais il était moins une. Il a perdu une grande quantité de sang, mais nous l'avons mis sous perf. De ce coté là, il n'y aura plus de soucis. Nous lui avons également posé une seconde perf de vitamines car apparemment il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours **– Gibbs sentit à ce moment là tous les regards se tourner vers lui –** Il a un traumatisme crânien moyen, c'est pour cela qu'il a perdu connaissance, aussi nous avons enlevé la balle qu'il avait dans le genou. Humm… J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué une lésion plus ancienne aussi, j'espère que lorsqu'il sera réveillé il pourra remarcher parfaitement…. Nous lui avons bandé la main où ses doigts avaient étaient brisés ! J'espère aussi qu'il pourra en retrouver toute la mobilité ! Enfin, pour le moment nous lui avons placé une machine pour l'aider à respirer. J'ai vu dans son dossier qu'il avait contracté la peste il y a plusieurs années. Je ne sais pas si cela à un rapport, mais la poussière et la fumée qu'il a respiré ne l'a pas aidé…Il est en soin intensif pour le moment. Mais nous avons bon espoir. »**

Le médecin s'arrêta là, net. Un peu troublé par les regards mi-inquiets, mi-soulagésdes cinq personnes devant lui, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, retira ses petites lunettes rondes, et se mit à observer plus particulièrement l'homme à sa droite, qui arborait des cheveux poivre et sel.

Durant son monologue le médecin remarqua que les pupilles bleues de l'homme passèrent d'inquiètes, à soulagées, puis coupables et enfin coléreuses. Mais, le médecin qu'il était, reconnu parfaitement ce type de colère.

Car oui, il y en avait plusieurs, il y avait la colère douce, d'un parent à un enfant lorsque celui-ci à fait une bêtise entraînant un accident, l'inquiétude des parents, se transformant alors en petite colère. La colère sourde et froide contre soi-même si l'on a fait quelque chose que l'on regrette, mais là, le docteur reconnu la colère douloureuse, accompagnée d'une pointe de haine. Le chirurgien se demanda alors, pourquoi cet homme avait-il toutes ces choses dans le regard…

Lorsque le médecin eut fini ses constatations, Gibbs se sentit soulagé. Soulagé de savoir son agent en vie et sauvé ! Cependant, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir une boule dans la gorge à chacune des blessures commentées par le docteur. Une grande partie étant de sa faute… Il s'en voulait énormément… ! Le fait que le genou de Tony où le pingouin avait tiré fut le même que celui où il s'était blessé en faisait du sport l'acheva… _Et si jamais il n'arrive plus à marcher ?..._

Pleins de questions tonnaient dans son crâne. Mais surtout plein de rancœur contre Asuka et lui-même. Lorsque ses agents s'étaient tournés vers lui, le fixant de leur regard intense et triste, Gibbs aurait voulu, pour la première fois de sa vie, s'enfouir sous terre et ne jamais revenir.

Abby, sa gothique préférée, le regardait avec une grande tristesse, mais aussi un peu de colère. Lui en voulait-elle ?... Sûrement et elle aurait raison. McGee était plus indulgent, se sentant tout de même mieux de savoir son ami en vie. Quant à Ziva, la jeune femme n'avait pas changé de posture. La laborantine lui prit la main et elles allèrent toutes les deux se rasseoir. Tim les suivit quelques secondes après.

Gibbs entendit Ducky parler avec le docteur de trucs de docteurs. Il n'y comprenait strictement rien, mais surtout, il n'essayait même pas.

C'est alors qu'il s'avança vers les deux hommes au milieu de sa pièce et dit d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre, mais qui aurait trompé n'importe quel enfant de plus de 5 ans.

**_ « On peut le voir ? »**

Le médecin paru un instant surprit, mais il reprit constance. Il reposa ses lunettes sur son nez tout en répondant :

**_ « Oui, mais pas tous à la fois. Vous devrez attendre que la personne qui est avec lui s'en aille, il a besoin de repos, même s'il s'est réveillé. **

A ces mots, Gibbs ne prit même pas le temps d'analyser la phrase, il plissa les yeux tout en aboyant sur le pauvre médecin :

**_ « QUOI ? QUI ? »**

L'assurance du chirurgien vola d'un coup en éclats face à un ex marine, maintenant agent fédéral et visiblement très très énervé.

**_ « Hein ? Que… je… un homme est venu me voir pour me demander des nouvelles de l'agent DiNozzo et s'il pouvait aller le voir, je… j'ai dis oui. »**

La phrase du médecin était à peine finie, qu'il vit Gibbs, Ziva et McGee, armes déjà en joug, allant vers le service des soins intensifs.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ça vous à plu !<br>_

_Bisous à tous.. ^^ _


	26. Chapter 26

_Bonsoir à tous. Voici la suite de l'histoire, j'espère que ça va vous plaire et encore merci pour vos reviews ! ^^_

_Kimbera: ... Ui ze me suis bien cachée... ! Mais voici la suite... je peux sortir ?_

_Fandebones: Merci pour les trophés, je les prends avec plaisir.. Non il ne touchera pas Tony ! Promi ! toucher c'est avec les mains non ? mouahahaha. _

_Coco: Oui je sais que je suis méchante de m'arrêter ici. Mais voici la suite pour te rassurer... Ou pas. _

_Dilinzzo: Ouhh si Gibbs t'entends dire que c'est pas bon de vieillir il va te faire un de ses regards de tueur ! Je pense que tu aimeras la fin de celui-ci._

_Gwenetsi: Désolé ! Tiens la suite, je ne veux pas que tu ailles à Bethesda ! Reviiiiiens !_

_Marguerite-Roxton-Jones: Tiens la voila cette suite :)_

_CaptainJay: Humm pour le pull je veux bien couleur d'yeux de Gibbs ^^ ! Merciiii pour ton one-shot ! génial !_

_PBG: je suis contente si ton t-schirt te plais ! Non NON ! Tony en dr house ? Mdr ! ^^ non heureusement. ( TBc en force ! ) =D_

_Deydy: Oui je pourrais donner à Ziva un trombone ! Et si je lui en donne deux il est foutu le méchant ^^ !_

_Merci encore à tous bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p>L'homme boitait dans les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital voulant atteindre son but. Il n'avait pas eut de haine contre cet homme au début de sa mission. Non, il avait simplement fait son boulot. Boulot que nombre de gens qualifieraient de « mauvais » et « malhonnête », mais lui s'en accommodait parfaitement. Au bout de quelques mois déjà, il savait tuer sans éprouver de remords, au bout de la première année il savait comment torturer sans que la victime ne puisse mourir tranquillement.<p>

Et aujourd'hui, la haine parcourait son sang. Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur contre l'homme qui lui avait pété le genou. Et pourtant, il n'avait vraiment eut aucune rancunes contre lui. Il devait le kidnapper, et lui soutirer des informations grâce à l'idée brillante qu'il avait eut lui-même ! Et d'ailleurs, il était très fier de cette idée qu'il avait souvent qualifiée de « digne du plus grand géni ». Cependant, le grand géni qu'il était, avait sous-estimé cette équipe… ! Tous si soudés...

Cela l'énervait au plus au point car il ne comprenait pas comment l'on pouvait risquer sa vie pour un autre. Sa vie à lui était bien trop précieuse. Et l'agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs avait fait l'erreur d'essayer de lui ôter. Grande erreur, car il savait comment le faire souffrir en contre partie. Il connaissait son point faible et il allait enfin assouvir la soif de vengeance qui se consumait en lui depuis ce jour. Il n'avait vraiment rien contre l'agent Gibbs à la base… Mais cet homme l'avait humilié. Même s'il avait réussit sa mission, c'est-à-dire tuer Mike.

Il n'en demeurait pas moins que maintenant, c'était devenu personnel entre l'ancien marine et lui. Et personnel voulait dire qu'il avait parfaitement le droit de toucher aux proches de l'agent. Et qui mieux que l'agent DiNozzo pour faire souffrir Gibbs ?

Asuka rigola pour lui-même, laissant sa voix trainer dans le silence du couloir. En un instant son visage changea pour devenir sérieux. Il fit de son mieux pour marcher sans boiter et s'approcha du médecin qu'il vit sortir des salles opératoires.

**_ « Bonjour monsieur. Êtes-vous le chirurgien qui s'occupe de l'agent spécial DiNozzo du NCIS ? »**

**_ « Oui effectivement. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »**

**_ « Son cousin éloigné. J'étais en ville et j'ai appris pour Tony… Dites-moi qu'il va bien docteur. »**

Le médecin commença son monologue médical et, quand il eut terminé, Louis demanda avec la plus parfaite comédie d'inquiétude, s'il avait le droit de voir son « cousin ». Le docteur, n'ayant rien vu de son manège ni l'arme qu'il avait à sa ceinture, bien cachée derrière sa veste, accepta et lui indiqua le numéro de la chambre du jeune patient.

L'homme le remercia et avança rapidement vers le numéro indiqué. Il savait qu'il n'aurait que peu de temps. Il avait, depuis quelques jours, vraiment apprit à ne pas sous-estimer le NCIS, et surtout, cette équipe là, bien que composée de gens tout à fait différents, elle fonctionnait en symbiose parfaite.

Un sourire barra son visage dénué de charme lorsqu'il vit sur la porte blanche le numéro qu'il cherchait. Sa main se dressa jusqu'à la poignée, tandis que l'autre attrapa son revolver de sa ceinture. Il entra dans la chambre.

* * *

><p>La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut la voix angoissée et grave de son patron. Ensuite, plus rien, le trou noir, béant et sans fond dans lequel il est pratiquement impossible de s'échapper… Pourtant, une sensation de douleur le ramena à lui, ainsi qu'une pensée positive : <em>Si j'ai mal c'est que je suis vivant… A moins que je ne sois en Enfer ? Oulla DiNozzo… Tu divagues…<em> Son sang cognait contre ses tempes. Et la migraine qu'il avait eut ne s'était apparemment pas défaite. Un son régulier lui vrilla les oreilles alors qu'il reprenait tout doucement le chemin vers la conscience.

Tony se concentra sur ce son et comprit alors qu'il s'agissait en fait des battements de son cœur reproduit par un trait rouge sur un moniteur d'hôpital… Tout à l'heure il avait souhaité se réveiller ici, mais maintenant le jeune homme n'était plus certain de vraiment le vouloir… En plus, dans son pseudo rêve, Gibbs était à ses cotés… Alors que là, en ouvrant légèrement les yeux, puis complètement l'agent remarqua que personne n'était avec lui. _Gibbs était peut-être en colère… ? _

Cette question lui parue idiote dès l'instant où il la pensa. Pourquoi son patron serait-il en colère contre lui ? C'est vrai… appart des ennuis et des blessures en tout genre il n'avait rien fait d'autre… Une fois ses yeux totalement ouvert, Tony se redressa en position assise sur son lit. De suite il porta une main à sa tête, le sol tournait et la chambre avec !

Il referma les yeux un court instant, entendit la porte s'ouvrir et releva son regard vert, plein d'espoir croyant voir le visage fermé mais passablement soulagé de son patron apparaître sur le pas de la porte. Aussi, se fut tout autre lorsqu'il vit l'homme qu'il haïssait tant, là, avec lui, le mettant en joug de son pistolet.

**_ « C'est la deuxième fois que vous me menacez… avec votre jouet… Vous n'avez vraiment rien d'autre à faire ? »**

**_ « Rassure toi ! Dès que j'en ai fini avec toi, je ne joue plus. C'est promis. »**

**_ « Ah… Je vois vous êtes suicidaire…Gibbs et toute mon équipe vont vous traquer si vous me tuez. »**

**_ « Ils ne me font pas peur. »**

**_ « Oh…Moi j'aurais peur, dès que Gibbs est privé de café il devient comme un chien enragé… ! Et à vous traquer partout il n'aura même plus le temps de dévaliser le Starbuck ! »**

**_ « La ferme ! Je vais te tuer une bonne fois pour toute ! »**

Le pingouin redressa vivement son arme et tira, visant la tête de l'agent.

* * *

><p>Les trois agents de terrains se suivaient rapidement. Gibbs en tête et McGee à la queue. Ils étaient passé par l'accueil des soins intensifs et la pauvre infirmière avait eut la malchance d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Mauvais endroit, car Gibbs n'aimait déjà pas les hôpitaux, encore moins quand ceux-ci gardait l'un de ses agents. Mauvais moment, car un Gibbs en colère, inquiet et orgueilleux tout ça à la fois dans une seule journée faisait de lui un véritable rottweiler.<p>

Une fois que la pauvre infirmière eut donné le numéro de chambre de l'agent DiNozzo, ses trois collègues prirent le chemin du couloir qui menait à la fameuse chambre. Tous espéraient qu'Asuka serait dans le coin à chercher encore la porte, cependant ils furent tous inquiétés réellement lorsqu'un coup de feu étouffé se fit entendre à quelques mètres. Cela eut pour effet de faire courir les trois agents vers la provenance du bruit. Gibbs avait distancé Ziva et Tim. Il arriva à la porte et mit sa main sur la poignée avant de la pousser.

A cet instant plein de choses passèrent dans sa tête. Son inquiétude prenant le dessus, il ne voulait vraiment pas perdre Tony… Il était l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie, et surtout il était celui qui le gardait en vie. Depuis longtemps il aurait été un vieil homme acariâtre seul et sans joie au cœur. Avec l'arrivée du jeune agent, il est peut-être, certes, un ancien marine un peu abrupt mais son cœur est plein...

Lorsqu'il arrive du MTAC et qu'il descend les escaliers rapidement et furtivement si bien que ses trois agents ne le remarquent pas, il peut les regarder se chamailler, voir dans les yeux de Ziva l'envie d'assassiner Tony parce qu'il lui met les nerfs à vifs avec des boulettes, ou voir McGee se faire charrier par les deux autres… Tout cela, toutes ses petites choses lui redonnent la vie...

Et plus particulièrement un agent aux yeux verts gardant la petite troupe qu'est son équipe, joyeuse et soudée, même dans les moments les plus dangereux et triste. A cet instant Gibbs sait que si Tony mourrait, son cœur partirait avec lui. Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, l'ancien marine poussa la porte.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? <em>


	27. Chapter 27

_Bonsoir à tous ! désolé pour l'attente !_

_Fandebones: Mais oui... Comment veux-tu que Tony meurs ? c'est un super héro ne l'oublie pas !_

_Marguerite-Roxton-Jones: T'en fais pas.. Ton Tony va bien ^^ ... Ou pas XD_

_Kimbera: Ayé j'suis cachée ^^ ! ^^ _

_Dilinzzo: Oui chartre du TBC " ne jamais tuer Tony " mais ne jamais dire jamais ?^^"_

_Coco: Oui l'équipe est toujours là pour veiller au grain :p_

_CaptainJay: Moi aussi j'aime les psychopates :) Wouahh génial de rêver d'un McAbby ^^_

_PBG: Oui tu as raison ^^_

_Gwenetsi: Noooon je suis désolé ne me tue pas s'il te plais :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Cela avait duré une seconde. L'homme avait tiré, mais les réflexes de l'agent du NCIS n'étaient pas évanouis. Ainsi, une seconde avant qu'il ne tire, Tony avait basculé par terre, s'arrachant par la même occasion les perfusions de sang et de vitamines qui étaient reliées à ses poignets, de même que le masque à oxygène qu'il avait pour respirer. Il se réceptionna avec lourdeur au sol et grimaça lorsqu'il sentit les aiguilles des perfs glisser hors de sa peau.<p>

Sa vue commençait déjà à se brouiller... Assit par terre le jeune homme tenta de se relever en s'appuyant sur ses deux mains mais la douleur de ses poignets se rappela à lui. Il leva le regard vers les deux pieds qui apparurent de derrière le lit. L'homme était toujours là, maintenant à un mètre de lui, debout et le visant encore de son arme.

Lorsque l'on va mourir on dit que notre vie défile devant nous… C'est en partie vrai. L'agent ferma les yeux s'attendant à recevoir la balle meurtrière. Et, durant cette seconde, toutes les personnes importantes pour lui et tous les bons moments passés avec elles défilèrent sous ses yeux. Ziva rigolant à l'une de ses blagues, Kate et lui en train de slapper McGee devenu un membre à part entière de leur équipe, Ducky en train de tomber dans une rivière avec Ziva, Abby courant vers lui pour lui faire un de ses câlins… Gibbs… Gibbs souriant très finement en le regardant et son regard sévère lorsqu'il s'inquiète pour lui… Toute son équipe et leurs années passées ensemble traversèrent son esprit…

Il attendait que le son d'un coup de feu lui fasse ouvrir les yeux puis voir son sang couler… Mais rien ne vint, Tony rouvrir doucement les yeux et fixa l'homme. Il s'était simplement assit sur une chaise en face de lui, le pointant toujours de son arme, le bras en avant prêt à tirer. La question, comme une évidence fusa dès lèvres du jeune agent :

**_ « Vous attendez le déluge ? »**

Le pingouin haussa les épaules tout en rigolant :** « Non j'attends autre chose. »**

**_ « Quoi ? »**

**_ « Serais-tu pressé de mourir agent DiNozzo ? »**

**_ « Non ! »**

**_ « Très bien, alors vide-toi de ton sang en silence. »**

Il était peut-être un énorme salaud, mais Tony s'avoua qu'il n'avait pas tord… Les perfusions arrachées avaient laissé libre le sang de s'écouler. Doucement certes, mais sûrement. Les poings de sutures sur son genou s'étaient eux aussi rouverts…

Il posa sa tête contre le mur, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur qui lui tapait dans la jambe. Adossé contre le mur, une jambe repliée l'autre tendue l'agent ne bougeait pas, chaque mouvement lui enlevait des forces. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour réussir à tomber de son lit. Le silence reprenait doucement ses droits entre les deux ennemis, lorsque la poignée de la porte plia sous un poids inconnu. Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête en même temps, l'un souriant encore plus de son sourire mauvais, l'autre fronçant les sourcils et espérant voir arriver…

**_ « Agent Gibbs ! Soyez le bienvenu ! »**

Il avait poussée la porte avec rapidité et était entré dans la chambre. Il entendit vaguement Asuka lui dire quelques mots… Il était surtout fixé sur le lit vide de son agent avec du sang dessus. La colère monta d'un cran en lui, il pointa le pingouin :

**_ « Où est mon agent ! »**

**_ « Présent patron ! » **Dit une voix derrière le lit. Gibbs s'avança et il fut soulagé lorsqu'il aperçu Tony encore vivant par terre.

**_ « Je vais vous tuer vous le savez ça ? » **Assena l'ancien marine à l'homme avachit sur sa chaise.

**_ « Avant ça discutons. En privé –** Précisa-t-il en désignant la porte où étaient maintenant McGee et Ziva **– Après vous ferez ce que bon vous semblera. »**

Sa haine, surajoutée à sa soudaine montée d'adrénaline, Gibbs se détourna fermant la porte devant les mines déconfites de ses deux agents. Il mit le verrou et, lentement, il se retourna son arme visant l'autre.

**_ « Bien maintenant nous sommes en « privé » »**

**_ « Très bien. Je ne voulais pas vraiment parler, mais c'est entre nous deux que tout ceci doit être réglé ! »**

**_ « Ok alors laissez partir Tony. »**

**_ « Ah ! Bien essayé ! Mais non malheureusement ça ne sera pas possible. »**

**_ « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ! »**

**_ « Vous osez me le demander ? Vous m'avez tiré dessus ! »**

**_ « Et vous alors ? Vous m'avez effleuré seulement ? » **Répondit le plus jeune.

**_ « Tais-toi ! » **Rétorqua violemment Asuka en agitant son arme. Gibbs resserra sa prise sur la sienne.

Tony leva les deux mains en signe de soumission, et Gibbs remarqua que du sang coulait de ses poignets. Tout comme la colère auparavant, son inquiétude augmenta.

**_ « En faite, je voulais seulement que vous soyez là quand je tuerais votre sale petit protégé… » **Ajouta le pingouin d'un air tellement neutre qu'il aurait pu lui dire qu'il allait acheter un chien, cela aurait fait la même impression. Nonchalamment, il leva son bras vers Tony qui s'arrêta de respirer en se collant un peu plus contre le mur, il s'apprêta à tirer encore une fois, une dernière fois…

Mais un bras vint lever sa main, et le coup partit dans le plafond. Les deux hommes étaient maintenant désarmés. Et un combat s'engagea. Asuka fut soufflé et tomba de la chaise emportant avec lui Gibbs. Les deux hommes tombèrent l'un sur l'autre, et Gibbs, animé par tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ces derniers jours, frappa le premier. Il avait prit le dessus et s'acharnait à frapper le pingouin au visage. Ce dernier commençait déjà à saigner du nez, lorsqu'un moment d'arrêt de Gibbs lui fut « fatal », il reçu un coup bien placé et tomba à la renverse.

A son tour, il fut le jouet d'Asuka. Gibbs, tout ancien marine qu'il fut, n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire, il lui envoya alors un coup de pied dans le ventre, l'homme eut le souffle coupé. Cependant, alors que Gibbs s'apprêtait à se relever pour continuer leur bagarre, le pingouin pointa vers lui son arme qu'il avait eut le temps d'attraper. Un court silence apparu. Les deux hommes se jaugeaient du regard.

Le plus jeune qui n'avait fait que regarder la scène, était à présent sur les nerfs. Il écarquilla doucement les yeux, voyant qu'Asuka appuyait lentement sur la gâchette. Il allait assister à la mort de… De son patron qui était plus pour lui un père qu'autre chose, et il ne pourrait rien faire. De l'arme, ses pupilles vertes émeraude passèrent aux yeux bleus acier de Gibbs. Celui-ci lui intima silencieusement de ne rien faire de stupide… Mais… vous connaissez bien l'agent spécial Tony DiNozzo…Cela dura une seconde, Tony vit que le pingouin était à deux doigts de tirer, aussi, il se mit difficilement debout et, avant que le coup ne parte, Asuka tomba à la renverse attrapé par l'agent du NCIS…

* * *

><p><em>Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu. <em>


	28. Chapter 28

_Bonsoir à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre, merci pour vos messages ! _

_Fandebones: Contente que ça t'es plu ^^ ! J'aime les fins affreuses et insoutenables ^^ oui tu auras remarqué !_

_PBG: Ohh je prend la médaille de diamants ^^ !_

_Dilinzzo: Ohh ^^ heureuse qu'il t'es plu autant ce chapitre ! ( fan du TBC à suivre .. ^^ * rire sadique * )_

_CaptainJay; Alors ? Tu as rêvé de ce Tibbs ? Ohh un voyage sur le continent du NCIS ! ^^ Hiiiiiii si tu vois M-W dis lui que je l'aime XD il comprendra :p_

_Gwenetsi: Moi ? sadique ? ^^ Mais non ... _

_Marguerite-Roxton-Jones: hiii voici la suite :)_

_Coco: Oui oui les fins sont à retardement chez moi :)_

_Deydy : Quelle review ! je l'ai relue cinq fois pour être sûre d'avoir bien lu ! Hum .. Ziva et ses trombones ^^_

_Kimbera: Oui tu as raison il est un super héro, oh mais chuut il ne faut pas le dire trop fort !_

_Voici la suite, j'espère, comme toujours, quelle va vous plaiiire ^^ Bisous à toutes et tous. _

* * *

><p>Avant qu'Asuka n'ait le temps d'abattre Gibbs, Tony s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait entraîné à sa suite au sol. Heureusement pour le jeune homme, le pingouin, qui tomba avant lui, amortit sa chute. Cependant, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi une grande douleur explosa dans son abdomen. Il eut alors le souffle coupé. Il regarda l'homme par terre et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Asuka souriait à pleines dents, apparemment très satisfait de lui. Il se sentit retourné sans aucune difficulté par son adversaire, et se fut son tour d'être dos au sol.<p>

Le pingouin le regardait puis ses yeux passèrent à l'une de ses mains posée sur un manche qui… ressortait de son ventre. D'un coup l'agent comprit sa douleur, l'homme l'avait poignardé alors qu'il le poussait par terre. Asuka se détourna de Tony et regarda Gibbs qui venait juste de se relever. Il n'avait rien vu. Leur ennemi souriait toujours et commença :

**_ « J'aurais finalement réussit agent Gibbs. »**

**_ « Vous n'avez rien réussis ! Vous êtes mort ! » **Rétorqua froidement l'ancien marine tout en attrapant son arme et en visant l'autre.

**_ « Ah ! Vous êtes vraiment naïf... »**

Gibbs ne répondit rien, et comme son agent plus tôt, il arqua un sourcil d'incompréhension. Pour toute réponse Asuka leva la main dans laquelle il avait enfermé son couteau. Il était plein de sang.

**_ « Je vous avez dis que j'avais réussi… » **Conclu-t-il en rigolant sournoisement...

* * *

><p><em>Mais quel idiot celui-là ! <em>Gibbs semblait furieux contre son agent, mais en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier. Tout pratiquement mort qu'il était, Tony avait réussit à se lever pour venir le sauver et il avait put mettre à terre le pingouin.

La scène dura quelques secondes, son inquiétude reprenant le pas. Tony devait avoir des difficultés à respirer, il l'avait entendu s'essouffler. Ensuite l'espèce de salaud, reprit le dessus et, alors qu'il se relevait en attrapant son arme tombée à quelques mètres, il entendit Asuka lui dire d'un air plus que supérieur qu'il avait réussit… _Puis quoi encore ! _

Il vit alors avec horreur le bras de son ennemi se lever, dévoilant un couteau plein de sang, avec ça, il entendit le cri de douleur de son agent sénior et vit son corps se soulever en même temps qu'Asuka retira avec violence le poignard. Il n'arrivait plus à penser lorsqu'il tira sur l'homme en noir presque toutes les balles qui lui restaient dans son barillet. Il appuya sur la gâchette comme un automate et regarda l'homme tomber à la renverse, son torse commençant doucement à être emplit de petites tâches rouges qui se diffusaient sur sa chemise. Il tomba lourdement au sol, la main ouverte sur le couteau qu'il avait utilisé pour la dernière fois.

Gibbs resta bloqué durant quelques secondes. Une voix qui l'appelait le fit revenir à la raison. Il accouru vers son agent en glissant à genou. Celui-ci commençait déjà à tomber dans l'inconscience.

**_ « Tony ! Allez ne t'endors pas. J'appelle un médecin, ne bouge pas. »**

Et, malgré la situation plus que catastrophique, il entendit le plus jeune répondre :

**_ « Où veux-tu qu'j'aille ? »**

Gibbs allait rouvrir la porte quand celle-ci se fracassa devant lui. Il se recula vivement pour éviter de se faire casser le nez en levant les deux mains en l'air. Il passa devant Ziva en lui disant (hurlant plutôt) de rester avec Tony en l'obligeant à ne pas s'endormir...

* * *

><p>Ils étaient restés là. La porte se fermant devant leurs visages ébahis. Tim posa son regard sur elle qui fit de même. Gibbs leur avait fermé la porte au nez ! Ils ne savaient pas comment réagir, alors dans un souci de respecter leur patron, les deux agents attendirent. Ziva s'adossant au mur juxtaposant la porte, et Tim se laissant glisser contre celui-ci.<p>

Quelques secondes passèrent dans le silence le plus complet révélant l'inquiétude et la minime colère qui emparait les deux amis d'avoir été mis à l'écart. Le couloir s'emplit soudain d'un brouhaha peu commun pour cet endroit. Des talons claquèrent et McGee fit un sourire en reconnaissant les chaussures de la gothique du NCIS. La jeune femme courue vers Ziva et Tim, suivie du médecin légiste qui « paraissait » plus calme.

**_ « TIMMYY ! » **Hurla gentiment Abby en se jetant littéralement dans les bras du pauvre informaticien qui perdit l'équilibre, les deux se retrouvant par terre, l'une rigolant et l'autre ne sachant plus quoi faire. Abby se releva si rapidement que Tim n'eut pas le temps de voir la tornade gothique le relever aussitôt.

Ducky échangea un regard avec Ziva et n'eut pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce qui se passait derrière la porte. Abby, plus naïve sur certains points, bien que dotée d'un cerveau ultra formé et rapide, demanda à son ami où était Gibbs et son grand frère.

**_ « Euh… Gibbs est entré et nous a fermé la porte au nez ! »**

**_ « Quoi ! Mais… pourquoi... ! »**

**_ « Apparemment Asuka était déjà dedans… » **Ajouta l'israélienne.

**_ « Oh mon dieu ! Ils sont en dangers ! Ducky **– Hurla-t-elle pratiquement en se tournant vers le docteur –** Il faut les sauver ! Il faut appeler des renforts et un sniper pour qu'il nous tue enfin ce… ce ! Ce salaud à tête de pingouin ! »**

**_ « Abigaïl… Calme-toi Gibbs sait ce qu'il fait. »**

**_ « Je… ! Mais oui Duck ! Tu as raison, c'est Gibbs et un Gibbs sait toujours ce qu'il fait comme il arrive toujours en avance au NCIS ! »**

Tim hocha doucement la tête de droite à gauche étant toujours largement étonné de l'inquiétude que pouvait émettre son amie. Le silence re-débutait à peine lorsqu'un coup de feu les fit tous tourner la tête vers la porte restée figée. Les yeux d'Abby recommencèrent doucement à s'humidifier, alors que Ziva tenta d'écouter à la porte, un second coup de feu les firent presque tous sursauter.

Une minute passa et là, une slave de coup de feu furent tirés à la suite. Ziva, qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre sans rien faire pour aider les gens qu'elle aimait, mit un premier coup de pied dans la porte. Celle-ci ne céda pas, mais la jeune femme n'avait pas perdu de détermination. Tim s'était posté à ses cotés. Un regard, et, ensemble ils lancèrent un coup de pied magistral dans la porte blanche qui s'ouvrir enfin laissant entrevoir leur patron. Essoufflé et aux yeux fermés mais totalement choqué, courir vers la sortir en leur hurlant d'aller au près de Tony.

Ziva fit un pas dans la pièce, et constata avec un premier regard que leur ennemi gisait mort. Elle tourna un peu les yeux et les écarquilla en voyant son collègue, une fois de plus au sol et blessé. Elle marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'à lui et s'agenouilla à ses cotés, lui prenant la main.

Tim aussi un pas dans la pièce, bientôt suivie d'Abby, mais il se détourna prenant la jeune laborantine dans ses bras en l'empêchant d'entrer. Il savait qu'elle paniquerait encore plus et perdrait le contrôle si elle voyait leur ami avec plein de sang sur le torse. Il posa ses pupilles sur le docteur, qui une fois de plus, comprit le message. Il entra dans la pièce pour porter secours à Ziva dans l'énorme tache de garder en vie l'agent sénior. _Encore …_Se dit le médecin…

* * *

><p><em>hein hein hein ?<em>


	29. Chapter 29

_Bonsoir ^^ ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui, j'espère va vous plaire._

_Fandebones: Mais non ! Je n'en veux à personne, ni vous ni Tony. Je vous aime tous ! ( qui aime bien, châtie bien non ? :D )_

_Dilinzzo: Une fois que le TBC est dans notre sang... Diffile de s'en défaire ^^ ! je suis heureuse que tu aimes._

_Kimbera: Un petit peu d'inquiétude pour Ziva dans ce chapitre, sinon oui je trouverais une belle planque :) pas la cave de Gibbs ?... S'pas juste !_

_Coco: Les médecins sont à tes ordres chère Coco !_

_CaptainJay: J'aime quand tu es romantique :p ! Concentre-toi fort pour rêver d'un Tibbs, moi j'en ai deja rêvé et s'était trop bien :p_

_Marguerite-Roxton-Jones: L'amour arrive c'est promi ! je ne suis pas QUE sadique ! ( Tu es comme nous toutes ! On rêverait toutes de le câliner.. mais... dans nos rêves je crois ! )_

_Gwenetsi: Oui j'ai vraiment du mal à être gentille avec Tony... ! Mais ça viens au fur et à mesure ^^_

_PBG ( Porte parole de PBG ): Je suis très attachée à votre patiente, alors voici un chapitre qui ne finit pas trop mal. J'espère qu'elle va mieux, pour que son état s'arrange donner lui un pingouin en peluche qu'elle pourra torturer, et avec ça passez lui en boucle l'episode 1 de la saison 9. Dites lui que Non ! Lili n'est pas cruelle. Petite dédicace ( le prénom du docteur ^^ )_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

><p>A cet instant la seule phrase qui repassait en boucle dans son esprit était « <em>Sauver mon agent ! Sauver mon agent ! ». <em>

Gibbs, après avoir laissé Tony avec Ziva et Ducky, courrait à travers les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital, cherchant un médecin. Sa tête tournait dans tous les sens, l'ancien marine cherchait même dans des endroits tout à fait improbables comme le dessous d'un lit encastré contre le mur. Le stress s'emparait de lui à mesure qu'il avançait, cela faisait prêt d'une minute qu'il cherchait quelqu'un mais lui avait plus l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'heures. Bien conscient de son état, il plaignait d'avance le médecin sur lequel il allait tomber…

Et oui Leroy Jethro Gibbs avait pitié des gens sur qui il hurlait quand il était inquiet. Après tout, ces personnes faisaient leur métier… Pourquoi leur criait-il dessus comme ça ? Parce qu'il était toujours en colère contre le monde entier si quelqu'un s'en prenait à ses agents, et, il se l'avoua, surtout quand c'était son agent sénior. Il était en colère contre lui de ne pas avoir su aider Tony, en colère contre la personne qui lui avait fait du mal, en colère contre Tony lui-même d'être un tel aimant à soucis… !

Il hocha la tête frénétiquement pour s'empêcher de ressasser sa colère du moment contre lui, le pingouin et son idiot d'agent qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui sauver les fesses. Au détour du couloir que l'ancien marine arpentait depuis 20 secondes arriva une jeune docteure. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer à coté de Gibbs, celui-ci l'attrapa par les épaules. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui crier dessus, mais un regard sur les pupilles bleues acier de l'homme à quelques centimètres d'elle la fit refermer la bouche.

**_ « Mademoiselle..? »**

**_ « Rose. »**

**_ « Rose, j'ai besoin d'un médecin de toute urgence...je »**

**_ « Vous n'avez pas l'air blessé.. ? »**

**_ « Mais pas pour moi ! Je suis du NCIS, un de mes agents a été attaqué et l'homme l'a poignardé, j'vous en prie. »**

**_ « Où ? – **la jeune femme attrapa son bip et appuya sur un petit bouton, appelant ainsi d'autres médecins –** Vous l'avez laissé tout seul ? »**

**_ « Non ! **– Rétorqua Gibbs plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, même si pour lui s'était une offense de dire qu'il aurait pu laisser seul Tony alors qu'il était blessé –** Mon équipe est avec lui, ils savent comment réagir. »**

**_ « Très bien, dès que mes collègues et moi entrerons vous devrez nous laisser. »**

**_ « Très bien ! »**

Gibbs emmena la jeune femme jusqu'à la chambre de son agent, en même temps qu'arrivèrent plusieurs autres infirmier et médecin qui prirent d'assaut la pièce en « virant » Ziva et Ducky. La porte se referma. Ziva ressortit de la chambre la tête baissée, fixant ses mains. Gibbs porta son regard sur l'objet du sien et remarqua que les mains de la jeune femme étaient pleines de sang. Un courant froid le fit frissonner.

Ducky parlait avec McGee tandis qu'Abby était assise par terre la tête dans les genoux. Gibbs s'approcha doucement de Ziva, alors qu'il lui posait la main sur l'épaule elle releva la tête vers lui.

**_ « Je… Il était encore conscient… Mais regarde… c'est… »**

**_ « Ziva je suis désolé… »**

**_ « Non …! Regarde ! Le sang de mon coéquipier est sur mes mains… je ! Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas protégé ? C'est pourtant ton boulot non ! »**

Les cris de l'israélienne avaient alertés toute l'équipe qui avait maintenant les yeux rivés sur eux. Avant que Gibbs ne tente de plaider sa défense, elle se dégagea de son emprise et parti dans le couloir, d'un pas furieux… Gibbs savait qu'elle était en colère contre lui, mais aussi contre le reste. Il fallait bien que la jeune femme se défoule sur quelqu'un…

Dans ses pensées Gibbs ne remarqua pas l'arrivée douce de son ami de toujours.

**_ « Jethro. Tu vas bien ? »**

**_ « Parfaitement.. ! »**

Une main attrapa son épaule et l'emmena plus à l'écart.

**_ « Vas-tu pour une fois arrêter de te comporter comme Anthony ! »**

**_ « Quoi ? »**

**_ « Tu lui reproche de ne pas te confier ses soucis, ses sentiments et toi ! Tu fais exactement la même chose… ! Ce que Ziva t'as dis ta secoué, je ne suis pas aveugle ! »**

**_ « Ducky… »**

**_ « Non ! Je croyais que tu avais compris tout à l'heure… Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute… »**

**_ « Bien sûr que si ! Elle a plus que raison. C'est à moi de protéger mon équipe et je ne l'ai pas fais, si Ziva est furieuse c'est normal. D'ailleurs je le suis moi aussi ! »**

**_ « Pourquoi ? » **Demanda faussement Ducky alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

**_ « Mais parce que même si Tony est un aimant à problèmes cette fois-ci c'est à cause de moi… Si j'avais parlé à Asuka il n'aurait pas été dans cet état, et là pareil… Il m'a sauvé. Et ça me rends furieux contre moi, mais contre lui aussi ! Comme… Comme… »**

**_ « Comme lorsqu'un enfant désobéis à son père et que c'est dangereux »**

**_ « Oui. Mais rohhh ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! »**

**_ « Bien sûr que si… »**

Ducky se détourna après avoir lâché ces derniers mots. Pourquoi le médecin s'obstinait-il autant à vouloir lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait déjà comprit lui-même depuis des années… Certes, il ne le disait à personne. Il fronça les sourcils dans sa réflexion sans s'en rendre compte. L'affection qu'il vouait à son agent sénior était peut-être trop visible…

Pourtant il était plus que fort dans l'art de cacher tout à tout le monde. Il est vrai que Ducky le connait depuis bien longtemps… Lui, si fort pour cacher ses sentiments, était débusqué par l'équipe, et apparemment, par tout ceux qui avaient croisés la route des deux agents.

C'est évident… Un père ne peut cacher l'amour qu'il porte à son enfant… Lorsque Kelly et Shannon étaient vivantes, cette dernière ne cessait de le tourmenter et de se moquer de lui car il était, comme elle le disait, « gâteux » avec sa fille. Lui ? Et bien oui, si difficile que cela à croire sa femme avait raison. Il le savait alors à chacune de ses gentilles moqueries il rigolait avec elle. Il n'avait jamais put la berner.

En quoi cela serait-il différent aujourd'hui avec celui qu'il considérait comme un fils…

* * *

><p>La porte s'ouvrit, retirant Gibbs de ses pensées. Quelques médecins sortirent emmenant avec eux le lit roulant sur lequel il avait mit le jeune homme. Rose sortit en dernier et vint directement vers celui qui l'avait emmenée ici.<p>

**_ « Ne vous en faite pas. Il est solide. Je ne peux rien dire encore, mais apparemment la lame n'a touchée aucun organe vital. Nous allons l'opérer, mais je suis presque sûre qu'il ira bien d'ici quelques jours. »**

**_ « Merci… »**

Elle fit un joli sourire sincère plein de compassion et repartit sur les traces de Tony.

Gibbs se tourna, Tim, Ducky et Abby avait entendus les nouvelles. Il n'y avait plus qu'a patienter.

* * *

><p><em>Bah voila là ça ne se finit pas mal ^^ ! <em>


	30. Chapter 30

_Bonsoir ç tous. Merci encore beaucoup pour tous vos messages ^^ ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère, va vous plaire vraiment !_

_Kimbera: TBC en foOOorce ^^ !_

_Marguerite-roxton-jones: Tiens la voila la suite. ^^_

_Fandebones: Ouhh ^^ merci. Un peu de "mignonneté" dans cette fiction ne fait pas de mal :)_

_Coco: Uhm... Gibbs est têtu, mais peut être que cette fois ci il va écouter Ducky :)_

_CaptainJay: Oui j'aime aussi quand Ducky lui remet les pendules à l'heure ! Délinquante va ! Ecrire une review en cours .. Rolala ^^ ! ^^ j'aime ça :p_

_Deydy: Moi ? M'acharner sur Tony ? ... ^^ _

_1fan: Merci de ton message ! ( pour la porte ^^ elle a été ouverte très violemment, mais pas totalement pétée :) ) Moi aussi j'aime leur relation papa/fils !_

_PBG: * finis de faire un câlin à PBG qui s'en est sortit * Mais oui je vais le sauver :) Regarde mon t-schirt ! C'est Tony dessus non ? Donc je l'aime ^^ donc t'en fais pas pour lui :) allez viens, on va regarder le 9X01 !_

_Dilinzzo: Oui mais pour Ziva et Gibbs ça va s'arranger, et pour Tony aussi ^^_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p>La jeune femme arpentait de gauche à droite le couloir dans lequel elle avait atterrit depuis plusieurs minutes. Son sang bouillait. Elle était folle de colère. Elle avait déjà ressentit ça, sauf que maintenant une petite chose semblait différente. Avant, elle aurait tué l'objet de sa colère, maintenant elle ne le fait pas car elle sait que ce n'est pas faute de personne… Enfin, si, la faute d'une personne, mais celle-ci a été abattue. Et c'est tant mieux car la jeune femme aurait encore moins supporté de voir son coéquipier dans cet état sachant que l'homme qui lui avait fait ça était encore vivant. Gibbs l'avait tué et son cœur était soulagé.<p>

Elle savait que son patron se sentait suffisamment coupable sans qu'elle ne vienne en rajouter, mais lorsqu'elle était sortie de cette chambre, plus rien ne passait dans son esprit mis à part le liquide rouge qu'elle avait sur les mains. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans un état pareil… ? Alors qu'elle tournait pour la centième fois de l'autre coté du couloir, elle donna un violent coup de poing sur le mur qui lui faisait face.

Fermant les yeux, Ziva tenta de se calmer.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, une main vint de se poser sur son épaule. Dans ses circonstances là, la jeune femme reprenait tous ces sens et reflexes de « ninja » du Mossad. Elle attrapa la main de l'inconnu et tira le bras jusqu'à ce que l'homme bascule devant elle sur le sol. Néanmoins lorsqu'elle vit que c'était son patron, elle entreprit aussitôt de le relever.

**_ « Gibbs ! Je… je suis désolée »**

Un regard silencieux.

**_ « Tu n'es pas fâché ? »**

**_ « Non. Par contre… Toi tu l'es agent David. »**

Elle baissa la tête, puis reprit :** « Je suis désolée…. Non… c'est un signe de faiblesse je sais ce que tu vas dire ! Donc je… Oh et puis botte ! Je suis désolée que ça te plaise ou non… Ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute si… Si Tony possède un tel magnétisme à problèmes ! Puis le médecin a dit qu'il allait s'en sortir hein ? Pourquoi je m'en fais… »**

**_ « Le terme juste c'est crotte. »**

La jeune femme comprit tout de suite que cette phrase, si simple soit-elle, était une phrase de réconciliation. Même si pour elle Ziva, le seul à pouvoir la reprendre était son italien préféré, les mots dans la bouche de son patron l'apaisèrent. Elle le regarda quelques instants et perçu alors une grande tristesse même si apparemment Gibbs ne lui en voulait pas.

**_ « Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure… »**

**_ « Si. Tu le pensais… et moi aussi de toute façon. »**

**_ « Mais ce n'est pas ta faute ! »**

**_ « En partie… »**

Avant ces choses là pour elle, ne voulaient rien dire, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Le NCIS l'avait changée. Ziva s'avança doucement et prit son patron dans ses bras. Leur étreinte ne dura que quelques secondes, mais elle suffit à les rassurer tout les deux. La première fois, Gibbs l'avait consolée alors qu'elle venait de tuer son demi-frère.

Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait tenter de faire de même… car, même si l'homme mettait tout les stratagèmes possibles pour éviter de montrer ses faiblesses. Celle en rapport avec l'agent sénior était tout simplement très difficile à dissimuler. Cela se voyait comme le front au milieu de la figure… Ou le nez ? Elle n'était plus sûr de l'expression exacte, tout ce dont elle était certaine c'était que la relation entre Tony et Gibbs était bien plus que professionnelle. Tout comme leur relation à toute l'équipe. Il était une famille, et Gibbs était le père de Tony….

Sans qu'elle ne sache trop pourquoi Ziva commença :

**_ « Tu sais… Tony n'aime pas trop son père… »**

**_ « Bien sur que si ! C'est son père ! »**

**_ « Oui évidemment… Il a de l'affection pour lui… Mais il ne pourra plus jamais le considérer comme un vrai père après… »**

**_ « Après quoi ? » **Demanda Gibbs qui ne comprenait vraiment pas où Ziva voulait en venir.

**_ « Après qu'il t'a rencontré. »**

**_ « …. »**

**_ « Tout le monde le voit bien… ! Tu es bien plus que son mentor… »**

Gibbs fronçait les sourcils, non pas d'incompréhension mais de surprise face aux révélations de la jeune femme. Evidemment il savait que son agent l'avait en grande estime, mais de là à le considérer comme un père… Lui considérait le jeune homme comme son fils…. C'était comme ça… c'était naturel. Et malgré les nombreux dires de toute l'équipe l'ancien marine avait du mal à y croire. Tony avait un père, et ce n'était pas lui… !

Alors qu'il rouvrit la bouche pour répondre à la jeune israélienne, McGee arriva à l'opposé d'eux, au début du couloir, les joues soudainement rouges, faisant racler sa gorge pour faire remarquer sa présence. Gibbs et Ziva détournèrent leur regard pour le poser sur Tim qui bredouilla :

**_ « On a des nouvelles ! »**

Le dernier mot de l'informaticien prononcé, les trois agents ré-arpentèrent les couloirs qu'avaient pris Ziva, puis Gibbs et enfin McGee jusqu'à revenir dans la petite salle en face du couloir menant à la chambre. Ducky discutait avec la jeune Rose et Abby se tenait derrière, inquiète, serrant plus qu'il ne fallait le bras du médecin légiste.

Deux des agents s'arrêtèrent au pas de la porte, tandis que l'un des leur marcha d'un pas ferme jusqu'à Rose. Cette dernière ne connaissait pas cette équipe du NCIS depuis longtemps, mais elle avait parfaitement comprit ce qu'elle devait faire et dire si elle souhaitait rester en vie.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'homme aux yeux d'acier qui se tenait maintenant à quelques centimètres d'elle.

**_ « Il va bien agent Gibbs. Mais… je suis désolée, pour l'instant seul les membres de la famille peuvent le voir. »**

**_ « Je suis son père. »**

La réponse était nette et sans appel. Une telle détermination dans la voix et dans le regard firent fléchir la jeune chirurgienne.

**_ « D'accord très bien… Vous pouvez aller le voir dans ce cas. »**

Sans attendre de réponse, ni de voir le regard inquisiteur de son équipe sur lui, Gibbs contourna le médecin et passa les portes qui menait à son agent.

Rose se tourna, un sourire franc sur le visage, vers Ducky qui lui répondit :

**_ « Bien joué mademoiselle ! »**

Ziva et Tim s'approchèrent, ne comprenant rien, leur sourcil froncés.

**_ « Ne faites donc pas cette tête là ! J'ai demandé à la jeune Rose de dire à Gibbs que seule la famille pourrait voir Anthony. **– Ducky se retourna une fois de plus vers Rose –** Si vous saviez comme cela fait très longtemps que j'attendais que cette phrase sorte de sa bouche… Et oui même si techniquement elle est fausse car il n'est pas son père biologique…. En réalité c'est tout autre… »**

Le médecin légiste sourit encore plus en voyant les trois têtes effarées de l'équipe le regarder.

* * *

><p><em>?<em>


	31. Chapter 31

_Bonsoir à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre 100% Tibbs ^^ _

_Marguerite-Roxton-Jones: Oui... Ducky... alala on l'aime tous ^^_

_Coco: Oui que de nouvelles et aujourd'hui un petit chapitre pensées de Gibbs._

_Deydy: Ah oui Ducky est très doué ^^ ! Moi aussi j'ai adoré écrire " je suis son père " hihihi._

_Fandebones : Merciiii ^^ Vive ducky ! Tiens voila un chapitre sans violence que des pensées Tibbsiennes. _

_CaptainJay: Duckman XDD ! ^^ hiii moi aussi je l'aime :) (spécial Tibbs là ^^ )_

_Gwenetsi: Je suis contente que la petite manoeuvre de Ducky t'ai plu ! ^^ il est vraiment fort ^^ ! Du Tibbs encore pour ce chapitre. _

_Dilinzzo: Viva Ducky ^^ ! Ce soir seulement Tony et Gibbs à travers les pensées du dernier. _

_PBG: ? OUIIINN ! Tu ne m'a pas reviewée mais c'est pas grave je te répond quand même ! Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer, allez bisous. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p>Les quelques mètres qu'il parcourut jusqu'au soin intensifs furent pour lui comme des centaines de kilomètres tant l'ancien marine était pressé de voir son agent. Gibbs s'arrêta au pas de la porte, ferma les yeux un instant et prit une bouffée d'air emplie de sérénité. Sa main poussa la poignée doucement et il entra dans la chambre de Tony.<p>

Le jeune agent était comme éteint, et Gibbs se sentit mal de le voir si… Silencieux. Il était vrai qu'il avait rarement l'habitude d'être envahit par le silence lorsque son agent sénior était dans les parages. Mais Gibbs devait bien s'avouer qu'il s'y était habitué et que le silence de Tony révélait toujours des problèmes… Il soupira et approcha d'un pied la chaise adossée au mur et s'assit aux cotés du jeune homme…

Quelques secondes passèrent, et Gibbs, se sentit d'un coup très vieux, plus vieux que la dernière fois ou son âge l'avait rattrapé… (C'était il y a quelques heures… !) Aujourd'hui n'était apparemment pas son jour. Il sourit doucement pensant qu'avec DiNozzo il allait souvent être rappelé à son véritable âge tellement les soucis de l'agent était fréquents et qu'ils avaient la propriété de le faire vieillir de 5 ans !

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux dans une position exprimant totalement son désarroi et sa lassitude à se retrouver à l'hôpital pour veiller sur Tony. _« Il devrait s'abonner ! Et moi au bout de 3 visites j'aurais des cafés gratuits…. »_ Sa tête s'agita de droite à gauche inconsciemment, combien de fois avait-il fait ce geste ? Il ne comptait plus, mais il savait que bientôt il aurait un torticolis… la phrase emblématique jumelle à ce geste vint tout de suite après « _Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi… »_. En vérité Gibbs connaissait très bien la réponse, mais, se poser la question inlassablement lui permettait d'être soulagé que son agent soit toujours vivant.

Il enleva doucement la tête de ses mains pour regarder à nouveau ma pièce blanche. Son inspection dura une demi-seconde et ensuite il redéposa ses pupilles azur sur l'objet de toutes ses inquiétudes.

* * *

><p>Il se revit bien des années avant à l'hôpital lorsque sa fille, Kelly était malade… Il était toujours là à coté d'elle et… Il avait sa petite main dans la sienne. Ce geste les rassurait tous les deux…<p>

En proie à ce flash-back, Gibbs ne se vit même pas faire la même chose avec Tony. Evidement ce n'était plus un enfant et sa main n'était plus aussi petite que celle de Kelly ou même de lui à 5 ans mais Gibbs, malgré que l'agent soit plus jeune, plus fort que lui, le prenait toujours pour un enfant qu'il devait protéger à tout prix…

Gibbs fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'il avait prit la main de son agent. Il s'apprêta à la retirer… aussi, il haussa les épaules et, ne souhaitant pas rompre le contact, laissa sa main sur celle de Tony.

Pourquoi était-il aussi paternel avec lui ? Souvent Gibbs s'était posé cette question… D'ailleurs, il savait que tout le NCIS ce la posait probablement aussi. C'était sûrement parce que lui-même avait perdu sa famille, et que, le NCIS faisait office de famille…. Il n'y avait pas seulement ça…

Gibbs savait, même si Tony évitait totalement le sujet, que son père n'avait jamais été là pour lui, qu'il l'avait rejeté et qu'un peu, le jeune agent n'avait presque pas eut de père.

Il sourit encore… son équipe était vraiment une team d'agent spéciaux vraiment spéciaux ! L'une gothique qui aimait le Caf-Pow à se noyer dedans, l'un qui parlait aux morts, l'une ancienne tueuse du Mossad, un jeune homme timide qui devient mister tomate en moins d'une demi-seconde, et le dernier, que tout le monde pensait avoir eut une enfance de rêve, et être un gamin gâté, se révèle être tout le contraire… Plus lui l'ancien sniper des marines pratiquement muet et accro au café… Il y a vraiment de quoi se poser des questions.

Ils étaient, malgré toutes ces différences, une vraie famille. Et, comme dans toute famille normale, il y a un père et des enfants. Les « siens » sont au nombre de quatre et l'un un peu plus que les autres.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé à ressasser ses pensées, mais il devait avoir prit au moins quelques heures, car le soleil déjà fondait doucement à l'horizon. Il était sur les nerfs, mais jamais, et pour aucun café au monde Gibbs ne se serait levé de sa chaise. La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur le docteur Rose. Elle sourit à l'ancien marine et s'approcha en silence, vérifier simplement les constantes de l'agent sénior et les perfusions.

**_ « Nous espérons qu'il se réveille dans une semaine… » **Chuchota-t-elle à l'égard du plus vieux.

**_ « Ah bon ? Mais c'est beaucoup… » **Répondit Gibbs sur le même ton.

**_ « Agent Gibbs… Il a été poignardé… Et avant cela pire encore… Son système de protection se met en marche. C'est normal, c'est pour ça qu'il est dans un coma partiel. « **

Aucune réponse, juste un mouvement un peu brusque de Gibbs qui se releva vivement de sa chaise tout en reculant celle-ci à quelques centimètres.

**_ « Quoi ? » **Questionna-t-il toujours à voix basse ce qu'il avait maintenant du mal à contenir.

**_ « Cessez de vous inquiéter ! »**

**_ « Excusez-moi docteur mais le mot « coma » ne fait pas un très bon écho dans ma tête ! Et s'il ne se réveille pas ? »**

**_ « Ca… C'est à lui de voir… »**

Mettant court à toutes autres formes de dialogue, la jeune docteure quitta la chambre dans le même calme par lequel elle était entrée.

**_ « Tu es vraiment un souci sur pate… Tu le sais j'espère… ! »**

Gibbs se rassit sur la chaise et reprit la même place et sa main dans celle de l'agent toujours inconscient.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il sombra doucement dans un sommeil réparateur, toutes ses pensées mises en veille.

Il se réveilla en sursaut son sommeil, n'avait, finalement, pas été si réparateur que ça. Il avait fait des tas de cauchemars… tous concernant son équipe… Il y avait même revu Kate et sa mort, bientôt remplacée par la même scène avec à la place de sa défunte collègue, son agent sénior. Il secoua la tête comme pour s'enlever toutes ses images et se passa une main sur le visage lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Tony bouger entre sa main.

Il tourna la tête vers celui-ci et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant son agent émerger doucement et poser ses deux billes vertes sur lui en lui disant d'un air plus que Tonyesque :

**_ « Tu as une tête affreuse. Ca fait longtemps que la machine à café ne t'as pas vu ? »**

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? <em>


	32. Chapter 32

_Bonsoir à tous. Très grand chapitre que celui-ci ^^ J'ai été moi-même hyper heureuse de l'écrire et j'ai même été émue ... Et oui... La fin de ce chapitre je la voulais tellement... alala.. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Bisous._

_Kimbera: La suite ? c'est maintenant ^^ ( bien joué pour la carte de fidélité :) )_

_Fandebones: Merciii pour ces ovations :) alala .. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes comme ça ^^_

_Dilinzzo: Chère Dilinzzo, tu ne vas pas être déçue ce chapitre regorge de TIBBS ! _

_CaptainJay: Tu as tout à fait raison de remplacer Dieu par Tony, c'est largement mieux et je serais même prête à y croire :p Non non le médecin n'a rien fumé :) Gibbs comique ? MDR ^^ * tourne la tête vers Gibbs et déglutit en ravalant son rire à la DiNozzo * _

_Coco: Je suis heureuse que tu aimes :) _

_Marguerite-Roxton-Jones: Quel mot que le " j'adore" pour me donner un sourire :)_

_Gwenetsi: j'ai acheté un cadre pour que tu encadre la phrase collector du chapitre d'avant :) ( Viva Tibbs )_

_PBG: Ahh tu es là miss :) ! Merci pour tous ces petits coeurs XD ! TIBBS à fond dans ce chapitre aussi :)_

_Deydy: Oui Tony aime bien contrecarrer les plans des médecins :p_

_Bonne lecture à tous :) Bisouuuus. _

* * *

><p>L'entente de la voix de son agent eut deux effets sur lui. Tout d'abord, le soulagement d'entendre à nouveaux le son de sa voix, ce même son qui le gardait sur pied les jours mauvais et qui avait le pouvoir de le faire sourire, et ça ! C'était quelque chose, car pour faire sourire Leroy Jethro Gibbs il fallait savoir s'y prendre, et Tony le faisait parfaitement. Totalement sans s'en rendre compte, mais parfaitement.<p>

La surprise fut le second effet car la jeune docteure avait prévue son réveil à une semaine et pourtant, à cet instant l'ancien marine avait deux pupilles résolument vertes qui le fixaient avec inquiétude. Ne sortant pas de ses pensées, Gibbs n'entendit pas la première fois où Tony prononça son nom. Il ne revint à la réalité que lorsque son agent dû presque crier pour obtenir son attention.

**_ « GIBBS ! »**

Il secoua la tête légèrement avant de poser, à son tour, les yeux sur Tony.

**_ « Je rigolais ta tête est parfaite… Enfin non pas que tu sois mon style, mais si ! Enfin non pas mon style comme ça… Tu es parfait dans le rôle du grand méchant patron, même si tu n'es pas vraiment méchant… Enfin… si des fois ! Par exemple je commence à sentir une sale bosse derrière ma tête… si jamais j'ai une tumeur au cerveau je pense que ça sera de ta faute…et »**

**_ « DiNozzo ! »**

L'agent s'arrêta net et fixa son patron avec l'air d'un petit garçon qui avait fait une bêtise. Gibbs dû batailler ferme en lui-même pour ne pas tomber dans le piège du regard de chiot de l'agent spécial.

**_ « Tais-toi ou je t'assommes ! »**

Quelques secondes silencieuses passèrent quand Gibbs rompit le silence, le premier à son grand étonnement. Car bien qu'il ait proféré une menace, Tony est bien le genre d'agent à s'en fiche totalement de ses remontrances.

**_ « Ca va ? »**

Le jeune homme le regarda, et Gibbs frissonna devant l'intensité que pouvait dégager ce gamin rien que par le regard.

**_ « Tu peux parler maintenant Tony. »**

**_ « … Oui ça va… »**

**_ « Tu n'as mal nulle part ? »**

**_ « … »**

**_ « Où ça ? »**

**_ « Au ventre, surtout quand je respire. »**

Gibbs n'avait pas besoin d'une quelconque explication médicale pleine de mots savants. Un coup de couteau à peine cicatrisé provoquait bien évidemment des douleurs. Toujours dans ses pensées, Gibbs tourna rapidement la tête à la nouvelle entente de son nom.

**_ « Tu l'as tué ? »**

L'ancien marine savait bien là aussi ce que son agent voulait dire. Il ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'hocher la tête de bas en haut. Son agent détourna la tête pour regarder au dehors, son esprit vagabondant ailleurs de l'hôpital un instant.

**_ « Tony ? »**

**_ « Hum ? » **Fit le plus jeune en reposant son regard presque naïf et enfantin sur Gibbs qui le remarqua et qui en fut plus troublé.

**_ « Tu vas bien ? »**

**_ « Tu me l'as déjà demandé… »**

**_ « Je ne parlais pas de tes blessures »**

Tony fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son patron.

**_ « Mais mentalement. »**

**_ « Comment ça mentalement ? T'insinue quoi ? »**

**_ « Je n'insinue rien… Je m'inquiète c'est tout. »**

**_ « Et bah arrête ! Je ne veux pas voir de psy ou un truc dans ce genre… » **Rétorqua Tony de la façon la plus déterminée qu'il arrivait à faire paraitre.

**_ « Ils ne sont pas tous affreux les psys… ! »**

**_ « Si moi je dois en voir un, pourquoi pas toi ? »**

**_ « Parce que moi je n'ai pas été… »** Mais la phrase de l'ancien marine se perdit.

Le plus jeune se tut dans une moue en colère. Gibbs se passa la main sur le visage, il avait pourtant bien anticipé cette discussion qu'il savait finir en dispute.

**_ « Ecoute Tony… »**

**_ « Non ! J'ai pas envie ! Ok l'autre salaud m'a pété les doigts, a voulu me noyer et m'a tiré une balle dans le genou. On connait tous les deux l'histoire. Mais j'veux pas voir un psy pour lui raconter ça… Et puis d'abord y'a rien à dire... »**

**_ « Si ! Je t'ai abandonné et ça, ça nous ronge tous les deux… »**

**_ « Ca ne ronge que toi. J'ai l'habitude. Même si, venant de toi ça aurait été la première fois. Tu ne m'as pas abandonné… Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin Gibbs…Si je suis en vie c'est grâce à toi. » **Termina-t-il en baissant la tête.

_Comment ça il avait l'habitude ? _Durant un instant Gibbs rechercha dans sa mémoire un jour où Tony lui aurait raconté qu'il avait été abandonné dans sa vie… mais rien ne vint, l'agent ne racontait vraiment rien sur sa vie…

Et puis… petit à petit des flashs vinrent assaillirent son esprit : « _Un jour mon père m'a oublié pendant 2 jours dans une chambre d'hôtel », « Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 8 ans »_ Cette phrase-ci il ne l'avait jamais dite, mais tout le monde le savait dans l'équipe, _« Il n'était jamais là à Noël. », « Il m'a déshérité »…._ Toutes ses phrases ne frappaient pas lorsqu'elles étaient dites seules, mais à la suite, Gibbs frissonna de colère, se frappant lui-même de ne pas avoir sut dire à Tony que maintenant, plus personne ne l'abandonnerait.

Gibbs se leva de sa chaise doucement et attrapa l'épaule de son agent, qui surprit par le geste, releva la tête vers lui, dévoilant un regard triste de petit garçon.

**_ « Tu ne seras plus jamais seul tu m'entends Tony ! »**

Le ton net et calme de son patron fit hocher vivement la tête du plus jeune.

Le silence… Rassurant, mais tellement pesant.

N'écoutant plus que son cœur, Tony fit ce qu'il aurait fait si son père était venu s'enquérir de sa santé. Il attrapa le bras de Gibbs et l'amena à lui. Gibbs fut surprit mais se laissa tout de même faire.

Leur étreinte dura quelques secondes… Ces secondes suffirent à faire comprendre aux deux agents ce qu'ils avaient toujours refusé de se dire.

**_ « Merci »** Fut ensuite le seul mot prononcé par Tony.

Gibbs avait eut, encore une fois, une fois de plus aujourd'hui, la vision de Kelly. En effet, lorsque la petite fille faisait un cauchemar et qu'il venait la consoler pour après essayer de partir doucement, celle-ci lui reprenait le bras pour lui demander un autre câlin salvateur. Il souriait et revenait vers sa fille pour la consoler.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement s'y bien qu'aucun des deux ne la vit. Abby entra et hurla le prénom de son grand frère en courant vers lui. Gibbs se détacha alors de son agent et recula sous l'œil inquisiteur et éveillé de son plus vieil ami.

L'ancien marine reprit ses droits et passa à coté de Ducky en disant : **« j'ai vraiment besoin d'un café ! »**

* * *

><p><em>? ^^ <em>


	33. Chapter 33

_Salut ! Je suis désolée de ce retard... C'était les vacances, mais moi je n'en n'ai pas eu ! J'ai passé le bafa et les horaires étaient dures je n'ais pas eu de dimanche et aucun temps pour moi... _

_Mais j'ai repris à écrire aujourd'hui._

_J'espère que ça va vous plaire toujours._

_Fandebones: Je suis contente que tu sois fan ^^_

_Dilinzzo : effectivement j'ai vu les deux épisodes de la saison 9 qui sont tous simplement géniaux et tristes niveaux révélations ^^ ( je suis contente que tu aime )_

_Coco: Merciiii tout le monde aime leur relation si particulière._

_CaptainJay: Alala... Qui peut résister au regard de Tony ? Personne ! J'espère que tu reviens vite, amuse toi bien !_

_Marguerite: Contente que tu aimes !_

_Gwen: contente que tu ai aimé ce Tibbs non non non ! je ne dirais plus rien sur sénior... ^^ promi, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !_

_Kimbera: je crois que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ( TIva )_

_PBG: Je suis contente que tu aimes ^^ :) _

_Titi : Merci des compliments ^^ ! tiens la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

_Bonne lecture à tous je vous aimeee !_

* * *

><p>Ducky fit un fin sourire en coin en entendant la phrase de son ami. Maintenant, le docteur observait calmement les équipiers être de nouveau ensemble. C'était un beau tableau qui se jouait devant lui, Abby serrait tellement fort Tony entre ses bras, que le jeune agent commençait à devenir rouge.<p>

**_ « Abs ? »**

**_ « Oui ? »**

**_ « Tu peux me lâcher ? Je commence légèrement à suffoquer ! »**

**_ « Oh mon Dieu ! Désolé »** Fit la jeune gothique en s'écartant de lui.

Un sourire à la DiNozzo **: « Tu peux m'appeler Tony, ça suffira »**

_Slap…_

**_ « Aïeeuuuh ! Hééé ! Ziva ! T'as pas le droit de frapper un homme qui vient d'être opéré ! »**

Pas de réponse, seulement un léger sourire de la part de la jeune femme. Sourire que lui rendit l'agent. L'instant paru durer des heures, si bien qu'aucun autre agent présent n'osa rompre ce moment de complicité entre Tony et Ziva. Un petit raclement de gorge vint pourtant perturber leur silence. Les deux coéquipiers tournèrent en même temps la tête vers l'objet du son. Ils tombèrent face à Abby qui sourit en se penchant légèrement vers Tony, puis elle l'embrassa.

**_ « On reviendra te voir demain ! Et ne fais pas de bêtise DiNozzo ! »**

Pour seule réponse, Abby vit son ami lever les deux mains en signe de paix. Il lui fit un sourire à la DiNozzo en répondant : **« Moi ? Je n'oserais jamais ! »**

**_ « Je te préviens Tony ! Fais gaffe ! De toute façon Gibbs va te surveiller ! »**

**_ « QUOI ? Noooonnn Abs j'ten prie ! Il ne va pas me lâcher, il sera méchant il va me faire son regard, et Abby… tu sais comme il me fait peur quand il me regarde comme ça et il… Il… Hé salut patron. »**

Gibbs entra dans la pièce avec un léger sourire en coin alors que tous ses agents redevinrent calmes. Tous se contentant de regarder et d'analyser l'échange silencieux entre Gibbs et son agent sénior.

Ducky fit un signe de tête à Abby qui tira Tim de sa torpeur en attrapant son bras pour l'amener à l'extérieur. Avant de sortir elle agita furieusement sa main vers Tony qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Ducky fit de même ajoutant un clin d'œil presque invisible pour Gibbs. Il ne restait plus que Ziva, son coéquipier et leur patron. La jeune femme se sentait de trop même si quelque part, une voix au fond d'elle lui sermonnait qu'elle devait rester et parler avec Tony. En même temps, et en oubliant cette voix, Ziva devait bien s'avouer qu'elle en avait très envie…

Le jeune homme lui avait manqué, et elle avait eut tellement peur pour lui, que de le revoir en bonne santé lui procurait un bien être certain. Elle posa un instant son regard suppliant sur Gibbs qui fit un hochement de tête presque imperceptible.

**_ « Je reviens, je vais voir le docteur. »**

La jeune israélienne fut troublée, mais remercia silencieusement son patron pour l'aide qu'il venait de lui apporter.

Elle resta sans prononcer de mot, accablée par ses pensées, lorsque la voix de son ami vint la poser sur terre.

**_ « Tu n'as pas quelque chose d'autre à faire que de t'ennuyer avec moi ? »**

Elle tourna la tête vers Tony, souriant sincèrement à sa remarque. Son ton était tel que Ziva aurait pu penser un instant que l'homme devant elle avait rajeunit et était redevenu un petit garçon. Elle ne saurait expliquer comment Tony faisait, mais l'agent sénior avait un réel don pour vous prendre aux tripes et mettre dans ses questions une telle tristesse que vous-même paraissiez triste. Le summum fut lorsque Ziva posa ses pupilles sur le regard vert enfantin de son ami. Son sourire disparu et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

**_ « Ah non ! Tony ! Arrêtes de faire ça ! »**

**_ « Faire quoi ? »**

**_ « Mais ça **– Dit-elle en montrant du doigt son visage –** Ta tête d'enfant battu ! Je… après je me sens coupable alors que je n'ai rien fais ! »**

Tony sourit soudain conscient que Ziva avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son état de « ninja invincible ».

**_ « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot ? »**

**_ « Parce que tu me fais rire ! Je croyais que rien ne pouvais t'atteindre ! »**

**_ « C'est vrai ! Rien !... Ou peut-être le regard que tu viens de me faire, mais c'est tout ! »**

**_ « C'est déjà un bon point. »**

Cet échange amical avait redonné le sourire à Tony. Tandis qu'il avait redonné un peu de joie dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Son cœur, le même qui des années avant tuait sans pitié ou presque, qui maintenant voulait plus que tout avouer à Tony qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Ces mots étaient cependant trop durs à dire. Alors, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, ses sentiments prirent le dessus, elle s'assit sur le lit et amena son visage tout prêt de celui de son coéquipier. Celui-là même qui mit une main dans ses cheveux tout en finissant le trajet déjà accomplit. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et le temps s'arrêta pour les deux amants.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se sentit soudain complet. Celui de l'agent fit de même et un bonheur infini l'emplit de tout son être. Un petit grincement et la poignée s'agita laissant juste le temps à Ziva de se reculer. Gibbs entra de nouveau dans la pièce.

Il fronça les sourcils, ses deux agents avaient l'air… bizarre... Ziva brisa le silence et la réflexion de l'ancien marine.

**_ « Bon… j'y vais, je reviens demain. »**

Le jeune homme acquiesça en hochant la tête, et la regarda partir oubliant presque le regard amusé et paternel de Gibbs posé sur eux.

La porte se referma, laissant les deux agents seuls.

**_ « Alors comme ça je te fais peur avec un certain regard DiNozzo ? »**

Tony s'enfonça maladroitement dans ses coussins tout en déglutissant.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Soyez indulgent, c'est la première fois que j'écris une romance ! ^^<em>


	34. Chapter 34

_Bonsoir à tous ! Voici un tout petit chapitre, mais comme on arrive bientôt à la fin je ne veux pas finir tout de suite :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même._

_Marguerite-Roxton-Jones: Oui.. Hélas Gibbs est arrivé... Mais ça ne fait rien. ^^ On l'aime alors on lui pardonne !_

_Gwenetsi: Ouiii Tiva en force ^^ ! ce chapitre est plus calme tu pourras surement reviewer en descendant de ton nuage Tivaien :p_

_Dilinzzo: chère Fan de Tibbs comme je le suis, ce chapitre est pour toi :)_

_PBG: Encore désolé pour la faute sur les yeux de notre chéri ^^ ! j'ai réparé ! Tony s'embrouille souvent lorsqu'il parle à Gibbs, c'est trop chou d'ailleurs !_

_Coco: Oui Gibbs a des yeux partout ! Mais il sera surement indulgent ^^_

_Kimbera : Ahh je suis contente que tu es apprécié le chapitre Tiva ^^ ( tu me l'avais tellement demandé :) ) Oui Tony va embêter Gibbs, mais je pense qu'il serait un peu triste s'il le laissait tout seul ^^ ! Et puis un Gibbs ne se lasse jamais ! _

_Choka : Oh ^^ Merci chère lectrice XD ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! _

_CaptainJay : Ahh bon retour des USA ^^ ! Tu es tout de même heureuse de vivre en France alors ? :) Si tu les avais rencontré je crois que tu ne serais jamais revenue ! Ouiiii désolé je sais que le Tiva ne te plais pas ^^ mais là c'est que du Tibbs comme ma fiction quoi :) J'adore Zombieland :p ! Je suis très contente de te revoir !_

_Bonne lecture à toutes Bisous._

* * *

><p><strong>_ « Comment ça ? Toi me faire peur… ? Puff ! Non ! Tu… Tu… »<strong>

**_ « Oh non DiNozzo ne t'y met pas toi aussi… »**

**_ « A quoi ? »**

**_ « A faire comme McGee ! Je suis si terrifiant ? »**

Un sourire angélique vint barrer le visage du plus jeune qui rétorqua : **« Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ? »**

Gibbs cilla malgré lui et répondit aussitôt : **« Finalement non, ça ira. »**

Un silence concentré vint prendre la pièce, Tony trouva tout à coup très passionnant de regarder les arbres sombre bouger sournoisement dehors, et le plus vieux contempla avec acharnement la chambre jusqu'à ce que ce dernier trahisse le silence :

**_ « Tu sais… »**

Son agent tourna la tête, vint poser ses yeux verts sur lui et pressa son patron de continuer :

**_ « Ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure… Je le pensais. »**

**_ « Hum… Je sais. »**

**_ « Je suis sérieux Tony ! Je n'abandonnerais jamais quelqu'un de ma famille ! »**

Tony leva les yeux, portant un regard plus intense et surprit sur Gibbs qui continua, d'un naturel plutôt muet, il se sentait d'humeur bavarde, alors il ne laissa aucune chance à l'agent sénior de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

**_ « Oui tu es de ma famille ! Ma famille c'est le NCIS et mon équipe ! Tu en fais partie ! »**

Gibbs s'arrêta net, comme essoufflé par une tirade extrêmement longue, alors qu'il n'avait dit qu'une phrase. Il se retourna pour voir Tony qui le regardait, une bouille surprise sur le visage. Gibbs se sentit d'un coup encore une fois très vieux. Son agent le regardait comme si il était fou.

**_ « Enfin… T'as compris ce que je veux dire ! »**

**_ « Ouais Gibbs j'ai compris. Mais… qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon patron ? »**

**_ « Quoi ? »**

**_ « Non sérieux Gibbs tu fais flipper, je me rends compte à quel point j'aime quand tu es méchant… enfin non ! Pas méchant comme ça, mais plutôt méchant « rahhh regardez mon regard qui tue » euh… enfin t'as compris »** Rétorqua le plus jeune, dissimulant mal son amusement devant la tête de son patron.

Gibbs sourit à son tour.

**_ « Oui DiNozzo j'ai compris. »**

Même si pour certain leur dialogue avait tout de complètement dingue et risible, pour les deux agents il était plus que toute autre chose. Cela voulait dire que Gibbs assumait son amour paternel envers ses agents, et plus particulièrement envers celui qui était devant lui, et que Tony l'acceptait.

Gibbs se sentit soulagé d'un poids très lourds. Ducky n'a pas eut tort… D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais eut tort ! L'ancien marine porta son café à ses lèvres, tout en approchant une chaise du lit de son protégé. Il s'assit et remarqua que Tony se frottait les yeux et les tempes. Gibbs fronça les sourcils et demanda, un peu trop abruptement à son goût :

**_ « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »**

**_ « Hé… Respire… j'ai juste mal à la tête... j'ai eu une longue journée… »**

**_ « A qui le dit tu !..…Tu devrais te reposer. »**

**_ « Non Gibbs ne fais pas ça ! »**

**_ « Quoi ? »**

**_ « Mais t'inquiéter ouvertement… ! J'aimais bien quand tu t'inquiétais avec aucun sentiment qui transparaissait sur le visage, ton regard glacial et tous les trucs que seul toi sais faire ! »**

Gibbs soupira et se repositionna son dos sur la chaise. Il ferma les yeux un instant et dit :

**_ « Dors et tais-toi DiNozzo ! »**

**_ « Ah ! Bah voila c'est mieux ! »**

Gibbs rouvrit les yeux, et lança son éternel regard bleu acier sur son agent qui se renfrogna gentiment :

**_ « Bon bon ok j'me tais. » **Rétorqua le plus jeune, tout en fermant les yeux lui aussi, car malgré ses dires la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus sentir et en plus de tout, son ventre le faisait souffrir.

La blessure était récente et bien que Gibbs lui fasse oublier son mal durant quelques heures, lorsque le silence revint car tous deux se sentaient las et fatigués, la lancinante douleur le reprit. Cependant, le jeune homme ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes à s'endormir…

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas put dormir d'un sommeil réparateur, et, à vrai dire, la présence de son patron à ses cotés le rassura plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais admit, Tony tomba donc dans les bras de Morphée avec une facilité déconcertante qui fit sourire Gibbs.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? ( merci encore pour tous vos messages que j'adule ^^ ) Pour le Podium des grands méchants de Fiction faut réfléchir ça sera drôle je crois :) <em>

_Bisous. _


	35. Chapter 35

_Bonsoir à tous je suis trop désolée pour ce retard ! j'ai un eu un souci d'ordi... je pouvais lire vos fictions, mais je ne pouvais poster la mienne parce que mon ordi sur lequel je l'écris avait décidé de me souler ^^ ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop fâchés ^^ hein.. je vous aime tous tellement ! Merci pour tous vos messages !_

_Fandebones: Ah je suis contente de te revoir ! Tu m'as manquées. Ou... Bientôt la fin, mais j'essaye de retarder ça le plus longtemps possible ^^, en attendant profite !_

_Coco: Et oui.. Si Gibbs est trop gentil c'est comme une mousse au chocolat sans chocolat tu vois ? ^^ je suis sûr que tu me comprends :)_

_Marguerite-Roxton-Jones : Vive le Tibbs ( encore du Tibbs dans ce chapitre )._

_CaptainJay : J'aime ton esprit de siphonnée du bocal ! ( J'avoue avoir le même :p ) Tout le monde voudrait Duck comme papy ! Moi aussi voir Tony dormir serait un rêve... ^^ alala... Dieu est vraiment trop sexy ^^ Je suis moi aussi heureuse d'avoir à lire tes délires que j'adore !_

_Dilinzzo : Je suis à chaque fois heureuse quand je me dis que c'est grâce à mon histoire que tu t'es mise à écrire ! je suis aussi très heureuse de t'avoir comme lectrice, c'est bientôt la fin, mais j'ai essayé de faire durer un peu plus... ^^ Merci pour tes messages vraiment trop géniaux !_

_Kimbera : Moi aussi je trouve ça merveilleux ! J'en rêve de ces confidences entre Gibbs et Tony, mais comme elles ne viennent pas en vrai je les écris :p Et la suite c'est maintenant :) _

_PBG: Ouiii le 3X01 est bien ( Kate meurt, paix à son âme !) parce que Tony est trop chou quand il n'aime pas Gibbs gentil :p Pour les podiums je crois que j'avais proposé un des méchants de fictions. Et oui ne t'en fais pas ^^ si j'arrête celle-là j'en écrirais une deuxième ^^_

_Gwenetsi : Tu es redescendue de ton nuage ? Sinon tu peux y rester on pourra faire des reviews inter-nuage :) Ahh... ces moments Tibbs sont tellement forts... ! j'adore les écrire !_

_Bonne lecture à toutes ! Bisous. _

* * *

><p>La nuit que l'ancien marine passa ne fut pas de tout repos. Lorsque son agent s'était endormis, lui n'avait pas put fermer l'œil. A chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'assoupir, des cauchemars venaient et le réveillait. Au bout du quatrième Gibbs haussa les épaules et se cala contre sa chaise, bien résolu à ne pas dormir. Il était déjà bien assez inquiet comme ça la journée, pas besoin de s'inquiéter dans son sommeil.<p>

Il dévia son regard quelques secondes de Tony pour le poser sur la montre. 4h21… Le plus vieux se pinça les lèvres, fronça les sourcils réfléchissant durant une minute… Il avait vraiment besoin d'un café ! Il commençait vraiment à être en manque… Mais il n'avait pas envie du tout de laisser Tony tout seul… Son regard passa en revu toute la chambre, puis, il se leva doucement puis quitta la chambre en proie à une légère inquiétude. Il traversa tous les couloirs presque vides de l'hôpital à la recherche de la machine à café qu'il avait dévalisé lorsque son agent était en train de se faire opérer. Il s'arrêta net devant. Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Il était maintenant 4h25.

Il avait quitté la chambre de Tony depuis seulement une minute, mais son instinct d'agent lui cria que s'était déjà beaucoup trop long. Pendant que son café coulait silencieusement- ou presque – dans le verre en carton, l'ancien marine se passa une main las sur le visage tout en hochant doucement la tête de droite à gauche… Cette sensation ne le quittait pas, et lui-même maudit le jeune agent endormit dans la chambre plus loin pour lui procurer une telle inquiétude s'il le quittait ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.

_Même endormit il m'exaspère encore…_ Se dit Gibbs en souriant légèrement. Il porta la main à la tasse de café et en bu une longue gorgée. Sa chaleur lui procura une véritable quiétude. Le silence avec ça, l'envahit et il put respirer simplement. Néanmoins le silence fut de courte durée, il tourna la tête vers l'objet du bruit qui venait rapidement à lui comme un serpent qui ondulerait jusqu'à la machine à café. Il arqua un sourcil lorsqu'il vit cinq ou six infirmiers et médecins courir vers lui pour lui passer sous le nez, chacun arborant différents visages. Certains à l'allure préoccupée, d'autre fatigués mais tout aussi conscient de l'importance de leur métier ce qui les rendaient beaucoup plus vieux qu'ils l'étaient en réalité. Gibbs était presque sûr qu'ils devaient se rendre dans la chambre d'un patient puisqu'il reconnu, dans l'une des mains d'un des médecins, le petit boitier qu'ils devaient garder toujours avec eux, leur indiquant comme un talkie walkie si quelque chose se passait. D'ailleurs il entendit quelques bribes « _Code bleu ! » « Dépêchez-vous » « Chambre numéro… »_.

Gibbs se pressa de reboire une gorgée de son précieux breuvage lorsqu'il se remémora le numéro de la chambre dans lequel tous ces médecins se pressaient. D'un coup, ces trois petits chiffres prirent tous un ampleur démesuré dans sa tête. Il se les redit une fois, puis, un seul prénom effleura la barrière de ses lèvres lorsqu'il comprit où courrait ces médecins.

**_ « Tony ! »**

Gibbs laissa tomber sa tasse de café, heureusement pratiquement vide, et couru dans la même direction que les infirmiers. Il ne tarda pas à arriver à la porte de la chambre de son agent, lorsqu'il aperçut une dizaine de personne grouiller autour du lit de Tony et quelques autres qui l'empêchaient de mettre un pied dans la petite pièce.

**_ « Monsieur vous ne pouvez pas rentrer ! S'il vous plaît. »**

Gibbs n'écoutait rien, et à vrai dire, il ne comprenait pas la moitié des mots prononcés par la petite jeune femme qui s'évertuait à le faire rester dehors. Tout ce qu'il entendait à cet instant s'était des mots qui le terrorisaient « _…. On charge ! » « à 350 maintenant ! » « Vite, on le perds »_

Il réussit à pousser (pas trop violemment) l'infirmière qui lui bloquait la route et il rentra dans la chambre. Cependant, il fut de nouveau contraint de s'arrêter, cette fois-ci un homme lui bloquait le passage. Il pencha la tête et son esprit ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit deux plaques de métal posées sur le torse de son agent, couramment utilisées pour faire repartir le cœur d'un humain.

Il fronça les sourcils… « _Non ! Tout ça n'est pas vrai… C'est encore un cauchemar, je me suis endormis, je vais me réveiller ! »_ Malgré ses nombreux essais, Gibbs savait qu'il n'était pas dans un mauvais rêve. Il cria quelque chose à l'homme devant lui, mais celui-ci ne faiblit pas. L'ancien marine ne put passer, il s'apprêtait à user de sa force d'agent fédéral, lorsqu'il entendit la voix du médecin qui s'était occupée de son agent quelques heures plus tôt.

**_ « Agent Gibbs ! » **Dit Rose sans crier, mais d'une voix ferme, elle prit l'ancien marine à part en l'entrainant en dehors de la chambre.

Lorsqu'elle eut enfin toute l'attention et l'écoute de l'homme en face d'elle, elle tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquer, mais Gibbs la dépassa d'une seconde.

**_ « Pourquoi êtes-vous dans sa chambre ? »**

**_ « Ce n'est rien de grave. »**

**_ « Ah oui docteur ? Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que je ne suis peut-être pas médecin, mais je sais très bien ce que veux dire « code bleu » ! Et je sais à quoi sert un défibrillateur, ne me prenez pas pour un idiot ! » **

Rose ferma les yeux, soupirant. Elle était un peu dépassée par les événements, et l'homme qui se tenait inquiet devant elle ne l'aidait pas dans sa tâche.

**_ « Très bien ! Je crois qu'il a fait une crise d'angoisse… Cela à mené à un arrêt cardiaque… »**

**_ « Et ? »**

**_ « Ne vous inquiétez-pas ! »**

**_ « Ah oui ? Et comment je devrais prendre ça ? »**

**_ « Nous l'avons stabilisé ! »**

**_ « Je ne suis partit de sa chambre que 5 minutes… ! »**

Cette dernière phrase fut prononcée dans un tel ton de désespoir que Rose se calma instantanément. Elle fit ce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire, mais cet homme en face d'elle avait un regard tel, qui lui brisait le cœur de ne pas agir pour lui.

**_ « Il va mieux maintenant. Ne vous en faites pas. » **Dit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de Gibbs.

**_ « Il allait bien aussi il y a deux heures… »**

**_ « Je serais là agent Gibbs ! C'est mon patient et je vous promets que je serais là ! » **

Gibbs se passa une main sur le visage, la veille il avait promit à Tony d'être toujours là pour lui, et voila que cette nuit, c'était lui avait besoin de promesses…

La voix de Rose retira Gibbs à ses pensées.

**_ « Maintenant je crois que vous devriez retourner avec lui. Je ne crois pas trop à ce genre de choses d'habitude, mais le fait que votre agent est fait une crise comme celle-ci alors que vous étiez absent ne me semble pas étrange… »**

Un fin sourire conciliant sur le visage, la jeune docteure ne laissa pas le temps à Gibbs de répondre quoi que ce soit, qu'elle se détourna et quitta le couloir, non sans avoir laissé au passage des instructions pour les infirmières qui s'occupaient de Tony, laissant derrière elle un ancien marine inquiet et maintenant penaud d'avoir laissé son agent tout seul 5 minutes.

Il hocha la tête de droite à gauche, ce geste devenait une habitude… Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il pensa que, même endormit profondément, Tony avait sentit que Gibbs l'avait laissé… _« Un vrai radar sur pattes… »_. Son inquiétude mise de coté depuis que Rose lui avait affirmé sa présence pour Tony, Gibbs soupira d'un ton las et s'empressa de retourner dans la chambre de son agent, il se rendit compte alors encore une fois combien il avait eut peur de le perdre.

* * *

><p><em>Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Bisous !<em>


	36. Chapter 36

_Bonsoir ! ( désolé encore du retard de publication... Je suis Over-bouquée ! ) Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, mais l'important c'est qu'il vous plaise à vous, alors j'espère !_

_Marguerite-Roxton-Jones: Tiiiens voila la suite, j'espère quelle te plaira. Bisous. _

_Fandebones: Oh pour le mignon c'est pas fini, par contre, Tony ne sort pas encore de l'hôpital, mais bientôt !_

_Dilinzzo: Mais oui lui qui a besoin de lui c'est total français :p ( Gibbs a des béquilles, mais il n'en a plus besoin. Je sais j'aurais du l'expliquer..) Tibbs encore pour ce chapitre._

_PBG: Ohh ! Je suis honorée que ce soit l'un de tes préférés ! oui.. J'ai essayé de bien décire The panique in Gibbsou ^^ voici encore du Tibbs ( merci à toi aussi qui me rend heureuse avec tes Tibbs retour dans le passé ) _

_CaptainJay: Au fait, merci pour tes drabbles joyeux ! j'aime ça ! Oui... Gibbs en manque de café ça donne un Gibbs un peu ralenti :p ton rêve est trop drôle ! Tes vraiment folle, mais j'adore.. Non non moi je rêve souvent de ... *roulement de tambour * de Tibbs papa/ Fiston où Tony est dans la merde et Gibbs s'inquiéte et doit le sauver, j'adule quand je rêve de ça ! Oui j'ai de la chance, je suis une bonne rêveuse :)_

_Coco: Et oui... Mais que veux-tu c'est l'appel du café qui a fait partir papa Gibbs..._

_Gwenetsi: Parfait mademoiselle ! Message inter-nuage ! Hop là ! J'ai très bien réceptionné ton message, merci beaucoup en espérant que celui-ci te plaise autant ..._

_ Merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages ! Je les adules ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Il entra dans la chambre. Il y faisait encore nuit, seule la fine lumière de la lune se reflétait sur le sol. Gibbs marcha à pas de loup vers la chaise qu'il avait occupé tout le début de cette matinée agitée. Il s'assit doucement, et se passa une main sur le visage, ferma les yeux quelques instants avant d'aller les poser, presque par instinct, sur le lit de Tony. Gibbs fronça lentement les sourcils et s'approcha de son agent. Ce dernier avait un sommeil plutôt agité. Sa respiration était saccadée et il bougeait nerveusement, comme s'il voulait se débattre de quelque chose… <em>Ou de quelqu'un<em> se dit l'ancien marine en pensant à cet enfoiré qui avait tant de fois tenté de tuer Tony.

Gibbs soupira… Il s'humecta les lèvres, fermant les paupières. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de chose, il reposa sa tête sur le dossier de sa chaise, rouvrant les yeux en fixant le plafond. Et, une fois de plus, ses pensées l'entrainèrent vers l'un de ses nombreux souvenirs qu'il possédait avec sa fille. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

_…Kelly avait fait un cauchemar… Ou du moins, lorsqu'il était passé devant sa chambre il l'avait entendu gémir. Hésitant, il avait tout de même poussé la porte pour voir sa fille se débattre dans un rêve en pleurant… Et merde…_ Pensa-t-il… _ce n'était pas du tout son fort de rassurer les gens… Peut lui importait… Après tout sa petite merveille était mal, il devait intervenir comme tout bon père le ferait. _

_Doucement il alla s'asseoir au coin du lit, puis secoua avec la plus grande délicatesse sa fille et, même si elle était à moitié endormit, il lui raconta une de ses histoires favorites. Quelques secondes après… Kelly s'était rendormit. Il sourit doucement, remit la couverture sur l'enfant avec de quitter la chambre, sans oublier de laisser la porte entrouverte. Après tout, même si l'instinct paternel n'était pas naturel, peut-être le possédait-il un peu ?..._

…. Ressassant ses pensées, Gibbs revint vite à la réalité. Il retira ses pupilles bleues de l'affreux plafond, pour revenir sur Tony qui n'avait pas l'air plus calme que la minute d'avant.

**_ « Tony…. »** Dit Gibbs tout doucement en se levant de sa chaise, tout d'un coup devenue une chose qui l'éloignait trop de son agent sénior.

Il pencha la tête, son agent ne réagissait pas à ses appels, et semblait toujours en proie à des mauvais rêves. Gibbs soupira encore une fois, puis, dans un élan paternel qu'il avait pratiquement enfouit au fond de lui durant des années, il posa sa main sur le front de son agent avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux doucement, comme il le ferait s'il avait un petit garçon en face de lui.

Très sceptique sur l'effet produit, Gibbs fut surprit de voir que Tony semblait se calmer presque aussitôt. Gibbs rapprocha alors sa chaise et commença à raconter au plus jeune le film qu'il avait vu quelques semaines plus tôt… Une heure passa, et Gibbs s'endormit la tête entre les bras sur le lit de Tony, n'oubliant évidement pas de garder une main dans celle de son agent par peur que celui-ci ne pense qu'il fut de nouveau partit….

* * *

><p>…..Son patient n'avait pas eut d'autre crise la nuit dernière, la jeune Rose regarda sa montre et quitta la chambre de l'hôpital qui servait de salle de repos aux médecins qui assuraient la permanence de la nuit. En y repensant, elle était bizarrement surprise de voir que le jeune homme du NCIS amené ici, semblait si attaché à son patron…<p>

Elle marchait rapidement tout en réfléchissant à sa propre enfance, lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec la famille recomposée et vraiment spéciale de l'agent DiNozzo. Elle arqua gentiment un sourcil en visualisant un jeune homme l'air inquiet sur lequel une jeune gothique n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de se détacher. Une autre jeune femme, très jolie. Et un second homme, plus vieux. Rose ouvrit la bouche pour parler alors que la laborantine du NCIS, toujours accroché au jeune homme, lui déblatéra une phrase si rapidement qu'elle dû vraiment être attentive.

**_ « Dites-nous qu'il va bien ! Gibbs ne nous a rien dit, mais la dame de l'accueil nous a révélé qu'il avait eut une crise dans la nuit… Oh mon dieu il est mort ? Pourquoi vous faites cette tête madame ? Ou est Gibbs ? Dites-moi que mon Tony est encore vivant… ! S'il vous plaît ! »**

Rose écarquilla les paupières tout en pinçant ses lèvres. Le plus vieux de la bande posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui semblait au bord de la syncope et vint mettre son regard conciliant sur elle, il parla à son tour.

**_ « Bonjour mademoiselle. Peut-on aller voir Anthony ? »**

**_ « Euh… Oui, oui. Absolument. Il va bien –** Rétorqua-t-elle en zieutant la gothique qui semblait soulagée **– Je vous y conduis. »**

**_ « Merci. »**

Rose accompagna la « famille » jusqu'à la porte de son patient, puis ouvrit elle-même la barrière qui séparait l'équipe, et les quitta pour les laisser seuls.

Ducky entra en premier, un grand sourire vint barrer son visage tandis qu'il s'arrêta non loin du lit de Tony.

Abby, McGee et Ziva firent de même et la jeune laborantine, qui comme tout les autres, vit Tony endormit, Gibbs qui avait prit sa main, et qui était lui aussi tout autant endormit sur le bord du lit chuchota pour le reste de ses amis :

**_ « Oh….. Ils sont trop mignons ! »**

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? ^^ ? <em>


	37. Chapter 37

_Bonsoir à toutes ^^ ! Encore merci pour vos reviews. Je les adules ^^ _

_Marguerite-Roxton-Jones: Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi... C'est une famille spéciale, mais on les aime énormément pour ça !_

_CaptainJay: Yep j'adore ta folitude ! Siiii Gibbs a déjà vu des films dans sa vie, puis vu le " fils " qu'il a il a bien dû acheter un lecteur DVD ! ^^ j'aime tes rêves aussi :p _

_Dilinzzo: Contente que tu te sois couchée avec ce chapitre ^^ Merci des compliments Tibbsiens ^^ ( je suis heureuse que tu ne baisse pas les bras dans l'écriture ! )_

_Fandebones: Un Gibbs qui les dézinguent tous si son équipe parle de ce moment ... Hum ouais j'adorerais ! Ca serait épique !_

_Coco: Ouais... Heureusement qu'il a trouvé un vrai papa ^^ en plus ce n'est pas n'importe lequel !_

_PBG: Ahhh merci ^^ je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Oui... On les aime vraiment comme ça Tony et Gibbs avec leur " padouécitée " pour dévoiler leur sentiments._

_Gwen : Tu n'as surement pas eu le temps de lire le chapitre précédent. Mais comme ça tu en auras deux à la suite ^^ chanceuse ! _

_Bonne lecture ! Bisous. _

* * *

><p><strong>_ « Il faudrait peut-être les laisser tranquille ? » <strong>Demanda gentiment McGee qui écarquilla les yeux de frayeur en visualisant son patron à quelques centimètres de lui, ses yeux bleus acier rivés sur lui.

**_ « Vous pouvez répéter Tim ? »**

**_ « Quoi ?... Euh non, j'ai rien dis, enfin… Si ! J'ai bien parlé… Mais j'ai pas dis ce que vous avez entendu patron… ! Enfin non ! Pas que je dise que vous affabulez mais juste que… ! Enfin… euh… »**

Plus le bleu s'enfonçait dans des explications philosophique sur l'écoute et l'entente de voix en ayant même le temps de citer Jeanne d'Arc, plus Gibbs contractait un fin sourire sur le visage. Le patron avait pitié de son informaticien et, avant que Tim ne puisse continuer à s'enliser, l'ancien marine lui assena une légère tape sur le crâne. Le jeune agent s'arrêta instantanément de marmonner et ne dit que deux mots :

**_ « Merci Boss. »**

Ziva, Abby et Ducky souriaient aussi. L'instant passa, très rapide, mais suffisant à redonner le sourire à tous les agents.

La jeune laborantine sauta plusieurs fois à pieds-joints faisant tourbillonner ses couettes de part et d'autre de son visage tout en chuchotant à l'égard de son grand manitou :

**_ « Giiiibbbbs ! Il va bien dis ! Hein ! Il va bien ? »**

L'interpellé posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, l'obligeant à se calmer. Il resta quelques secondes silencieux puis il ajouta à Abby que son ami était en bonne santé bien qu'il lui avait fait peur la nuit passée...

Les deux agents de terrains et la scientifique restèrent toute la journée aux cotés de Tony qui se réveillait de temps en temps. La fin d'après-midi venue, Ziva, Tim et Abby à son bras furent priés (ou pas) par Gibbs de rentrer chez eux pour aller se reposer. Ducky discutait avec le médecin en charge de l'agent du NCIS quand Gibbs arriva à leur hauteur.

**_ « … Vous êtes sûre de vous docteur ? » **Demanda Ducky avec toute la politesse qu'il possédait.

Rose lui sourit malicieusement et hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Ducky inspira alors longuement et se tourna un peu pour être face à son vieil ami, cependant, il ne parla pas. Gibbs prit alors la parole, agacé par le silence peu commun du médecin légiste.

**_ « Oui ? »**

**_ « La jeune docteure Rose, m'a assuré que Tony, malgré son souci de cette nuit pouvait sortir de l'hôpital. »**

**_ « Déjà ? »**

**_ « Oui, elle m'a dit qu'il était prêt. Cependant… il demeure un problème… »**

**_ « Lequel doc ? »**

**_ « Ton agent ne peut rester seul durant les deux premières semaines. Et… toi et moi savons parfaitement qu'Anthony n'a pas vraiment de famille… »**

Gibbs haussa un sourcil, suspicieux, mais légèrement amusé car il savait parfaitement où son ami voulait en venir.

**_ « Duck… Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »**

**_ « Euh… Et bien… »**

**_ « Ne fais pas comme McGee ! » **Rétorqua gentiment Gibbs en se détournant pour les quitter et rejoindre la porte de la chambre de son agent sénior. Derrière lui, il entendit Ducky demander avec une certaine inquiétude dans la voix malgré un certain sarcasme :

**_ « Tu comptes bien le prendre chez toi Jethro ? » **

Pas de réponse seulement un geste infime de la main.

Ducky sourit à son tour, décidément aujourd'hui beaucoup de choses arrivaient à le faire sourire malgré la certaine désespérance des événements. Il dévia le regard, et hocha la tête en direction de Rose qui lui souriait tout en marchant en arrière pour le quitter doucement, un éclair traversa son visage, tandis qu'elle levait le doigt comme pour avoir l'autorisation de parler.

**_ « Rappelez-lui qu'il faudra qu'il signe une décharge pour son… ? Comment peut-on dire… je n'ai jamais eu de cas semblable niveau relationnel. Je vais me cantonner aux relations filiales. Disons qu'il faudra que l'agent Gibbs signe la décharge pour son fils. »**

**_ « je n'y manquerais pas de lui rappeler docteur. »**

Ducky se passa une main sur le visage, cette fin de journée lui faisait parfaitement porter tout le poids de ses années sur les épaules… Mais… malgré cette impression de fatigue mentale, il n'en restait pas moins heureux du travail accomplit.

Bien sur… lorsqu'il avait terminé une journée banale, il sait qu'il laisse seulement un corps dans un tiroir sombre de sa morgue. Cependant, la fin de cette journée-ci lui donnait toute autre récompense. La récompense de voir Gibbs heureux et son agent enfin entier.

Tout les deux étaient maintenant entiers. A l'un il manquait un fils à qui parler et apprendre des choses, à l'autre il manquait un père à qui dire ses angoisses et ses réussites. Après tout, se dit Ducky, s'était seulement un juste retour des choses…

Gibbs n'avait pas eut la chance ni le temps de voir vivre, sourire et grandir sa fille tandis que Tony, lui, n'avait pas put apprécier les joies d'une enfance heureuse. Il n'avait pas put montrer avec fierté ses bonnes notes à son père en lui faisant un énorme sourire… Non… parce qu'importait les notes si bonnes soient-elles que le petit garçon ramenait, tout le monde dans l'équipe savait que DiNozzo sénior était un père dur.

Pour Ducky il était donc totalement naturel et appréciable que ces deux là se soient connus.

Le docteur quitta l'hôpital non sans avoir dit doucement au passage à Gibbs de ne pas oublier la décharge pour son agent. Un hochement de tête en guise de réponse, le médecin légiste laissa les deux hommes, l'un déjà profondément emmitouflé dans sa couette et endormit, l'autre veillant sur le premier comme un chat sur sa pelote de laine. La nuit allait être douce pour le plus jeune et plutôt bienveillante pour le second.

* * *

><p><em>Les chapitres qui vont suivre seront tous ou presque aussi ... Tibbsien et calme que celui-ci ^^ <em>

_Bisous, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! _


	38. Chapter 38

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici la suite ^^ j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, et encore merci pour tous vos messages !_

_Dilinzzo: Le bleu restera le bleu... ^^ Voila un début de colocque pour nos deux agents ^^ Bisous. _

_CaptainJay: T'en fais pas moi aussi je saute sur mon lit quand il y a un nouveau chapitre d'une fic que j'aime ^^ ! RoH... tant que ça ? je suis heureuse que tu sois heureuse quand je poste ^^ c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je le fais ! Oui ya pas que Tony qui se fait slapper ^^ ( oui c'est moi qui aime et adule quand je dis " protégé " pour parler de Tony. ) De rien pour ce chapitre miss ! Bisous_

_Marguerite-Roxton-Jones: Review courte et plus qu'efficase ! merciiii voila la suiiite ^^ _

_Fandebones: Merci ! J'aime quand c'est mignon... ^^ alala..._

_Gwenetsi : Oula... les ondes ? ^^ lol ouais on s'en fiche, merci ! Désolé mon avis sur sénior est partagée... Je l'apprécie un peu dans la vraie série mais dans les fictions j'ai des envies de meurtres, promis quand je vais parler de lui je ferais attention, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !_

_PBG: Alala... les slaps on les aime ! Quelques répliques Tibbsiennes et DiNozzoiennes ici ^^ Je suis heureuse d'avoir prévu plein de Tibbs à écrire :p _

_Bonne lecture à toutes gros bisous !_

* * *

><p>La nuit se passa sans encombre, et Gibbs réussit même à dormir quelques heures. Il s'était levé tôt comme à son habitude, à sa grande surprise son agent s'était lui aussi réveillé de bonne heure, et maintenant il attendait que Tony sorte de la salle de bain pour l'emmener chez lui.<p>

**_ « DiNozzo ! T'as fini ? » **Demanda Gibbs en frappant à la porte

**_ « Euh… Pas vraiment… »**

L'hésitation de son agent fit soupirer l'ancien marine. Alors, doucement, Gibbs poussa la porte et sourit en visualisant Tony assit sur le rebord de la douche, il avait parfaitement réussit à mettre son jean, mais néanmoins pour le haut c'était une autre histoire…son t-shirt était mit sur un seul bras et semblait quelque peu tordu aux autres extrémités. Le plus jeune leva un visage désespéré vers celui qui était entré :

**_ « J'y arrive pas… » **

Gibbs se tapa mentalement l'arrière de la tête… Evidemment ! Comment Tony pouvait-il arriver à mettre un t-shirt plus une chemise par-dessus avec un bras et un poignet dans le plâtre ?… Sans compter sa blessure au torse faite par le couteau du pingouin qui ne devait pas manquer de se rappeler à lui s'il tentait de se contorsionner pour enfiler un haut. D'un coté, Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais de l'autre il se maudit… Il aurait dut anticiper et proposer son aide à Tony qui, Gibbs le savait, ne lui aurait jamais ô grand jamais, demandé de son plein gré.

**_ « Attends… j'vais t'aider. »**

Le patron s'approcha et remit à l'endroit le tissu tout en faisant attention aux différentes blessures de son protégé. Une fois que le plus jeune était enfin habillé, Gibbs attrapa son sac où étaient les quelques affaires apportées par Ziva la veille. Gibbs sortit de la chambre, Tony alla passer le pas de la porte, lorsqu'une main ferme vint l'en empêcher. Il fronça les sourcils tout en allant poser son regard vert sur l'objet du délit.

**_ « Tu veux que je vienne chez toi patron, mais si tu ne me laisses pas sortir je vais avoir du mal… »**

**_ « Tu comptes aller loin comme ça DiNozzo ! »**

**_ « Comment ça comme ça ? »**

**_ « Met au moins ton manteau ! » **Rajouta Gibbs en pointant du doigt le manteau noir que tenait Tony sur son bras.

**_ « J'ai hyper chaud Gibbs ! »**

**_ « Peut-être mais dehors il fait froid ! »**

**_ « Roh… Allez patron… Je dois juste aller jusqu'à ta voiture. »**

**_ « Oui, mais avec ta chance naturelle tu vas te choper une merde, et franchement j'ai pas envie de faire la nourrice plus l'aide soignante ! »**

**_ « Tu es vraiment un râleur ! » **

**_ « C'est à moi que tu dis ça ?... Allez, mets-le ce manteau maintenant ! »**

Gibbs aida Tony à mettre son manteau, et, après une inspection très poussée du patron, ils purent enfin gagner la voiture. Gibbs claqua la portière et mit le contact. Il tourna furtivement la tête tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Tony qui était devenu plus que silencieux. Le plus jeune était tourné vers la vitre et regardait avec réflexion le paysage qui défilait, la pluie battant les carreaux avec violence.

**_ « Tu es bien silencieux. »**

**_ « Pour une fois, tu devrais être content non ? » **Rétorqua avec un certain amusement l'italien en jetant son regard émeraude vers son patron.

**_ « Détrompes-toi ! Je m'y suis fais… depuis le temps. »**

**_ « Hum… »**

Gibbs n'était pas idiot, il voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait son agent…. La question lui brûlait les lèvres… Mais Gibbs savait comme s'y prendre avec Tony, et, l'attaque de front n'était pas la solution la plus adaptée… Il saurait bien assez tôt ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune homme… Ainsi il laissa le silence envahir l'habitacle…La route ne fut pas longue car Gibbs conduisait (il n'y a pas besoin d'autres mots. Gibbs + conduite = route pas longue du tout !)

* * *

><p>Les deux agents sortirent de la voiture et le plus jeune claqua la portière tout en jetant son sac sur ses épaules. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes tout en contemplant la maison de son patron. Il se mordit la joue, mais ce geste ne dura qu'une seconde. Tout à sa réflexion, Tony n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, il revint sur terre grâce à l'appel de l'ancien marine.<p>

**_ « DiNozzo ! Tu comptes te transformer en statue ? »**

L'intéressé secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite et il rattrapa Gibbs qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. L'italien retira son manteau dans une jolie pirouette et posa son sac. Gibbs fit de même, moins théâtralement et marcha en direction du salon tout en interceptant Tony au passage par son bras valide et l'emmena à sa suite. Ce geste fit grogner le jeune homme et sourire le plus vieux. Surprit, que Gibbs ne le laisse pas seul, l'agent lui demanda :

**_ « Tu ne vas pas travailler ? »**

**_ « Nop. J'ai jamais pris de congé, j'en ai à revendre. »**

Tony s'arrêta net, tout en fronçant les sourcils, tout en posant son regard vert intense sur celui de son patron. Gibbs fit de même.

**_ « Quoi ? »**

**_ « T'as pris des congés pour rester avec moi ? »**

**_ « Oui, ça te pose un problème ? »**

Sans répondre oralement, Tony hocha la tête négativement.

**_ « Bien, allez prends ton sac ! »**

Hochement de tête positif, l'italien s'empressa d'aller chercher son sac et de revenir face à son patron dans des gestes parfaitement militaires qui firent sourire discrètement Gibbs. Le silence revint les accabler, mais l'ancien marine savait qu'avec son aide, son agent parlerait plus rapidement, ce qui ne tarda pas :

**_ « C'est juste que j'me disais… que… enfin… Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça. »**

Gibbs se retourna brusquement sans crier gare, et le plus jeune vint le percuter. Un regard du patron suffit à le faire reculer :

**_ « Oui ok. T'es obligé. Gibbs je n'aime pas quand tu me regardes comme ça ! »**

**_ « … »**

**_ « S'teu plais. Parle ou fais moi un signe, mais patron ne me regarde pas comme ça ! »**

Gibbs n'ajouta rien et se contenta seulement de changer un minuscule détail dans sa manière de regarder Tony. Ce dernier se remit alors à respirer normalement. Gibbs leva la main, Tony ferma les yeux croyant qu'il se recevrait encore un slaps Gibbsien, cependant se fut tout autre, l'agent rouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et rien ne vint le taper. Gibbs lui prit son sac :

**_ « Comme si je te battais souvent ! »** Dit Gibbs tout en partant devant dans le couloir qui leur faisait face.

**_ « Avec toi on sait jamais. »**

**_ « Maintenant ramènes-toi ! »**

Tony rattrapa Gibbs en deux enjambées. Ce dernier lui montra sa chambre et, comme il était encore un peu tôt, Gibbs le laissa se reposer. A peine allongé, Tony se rendormit.

* * *

><p>^^ <em>BiiisoOOouus ! <em>


	39. Chapter 39

_Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Je suis encore désolé... Oui une semaine c'est long ! Mais je ne peux écrire que le week end. Merci pour vos messages._

_Maguerite-Roxton-Jones: J'adore que tu adores._

_Fandebones: Combien de chapitre Tibbs ?...Euh encore au moins 4-5... je n'en sais rien. Mais j'aime quand c'est juste eux deux... alors ça peux prendre du temps :p_

_Dilinzzo: Ouiiii j'aime quand ces deux là sont ensemble après ça tue ! Ils sont trop choux. Mais Gibbs arrivera-t-il à faire parler son "fils "? ^^ Et oui Miss ! C'est vrai je l'ai dis à Gibbs qu'on était toutes témoins ! Il bats ses agents ! :) c'est un des plus beau compliment que de dire que tu l'as vraiment imaginer la scène ^^ merciii !_

_Gwen : Pour sénior..De rien ! je t'avouerais même que je "l'apprécie" dans tes fictions. Je n'ai jamais pu resister au regard du chat potté... alors tiens voici un chapitre, qui, j'espère, te feras rester sur ton nuage. Attends ça doit être hyper confortable ! _

_CaptainJay: Fais tout de même attention à ton lit ! Et t'inquiète, toutes tes reviews sont " du tonnerre " pour moi ! Humm.. les maths à la Gibbs.. ^^ je sais que tu l'aimes ce pingouin ^^ ( juste pour toi il réapparaitra en dialogue surement entre nos deux chéris )_

_PBG: J'aime toutes les sortes de review, mini, extra large, décaféiné, sans sucre ..; c'est comme tu veux ! ^^ je suis contente que tu ai adoré ! j'adore toutes tes reviews quelque soit leur longueurs t'en fais pas !_

_Bonne lecture ! j'vous adOOooore !_

* * *

><p>Gibbs était dans sa cave, travaillant sur son bateau calmement depuis quelques heures déjà. De temps en temps il regardait du coin de l'œil sa montre, et remontait pour passer la tête derrière la porte de la chambre d'ami. Un petit sourire frisait ses lèvres tandis qu'il ressortait discrètement pour redescendre à la cave, Tony était profondément endormit. Gibbs ne voulait pas le réveiller puisque la jeune docteur Rose avait été très ferme sur ce point. Il fallait qu'il se repose le plus possible ! Et, Gibbs se dit alors, qu'avec son caractère de « <em>marmotte<em> » son agent n'allait pas avoir d'énormes difficultés à récupérer.

La fin de la journée était passée normalement. Gibbs n'avait pas eut faim alors il n'était presque jamais remonté que pour surveiller Tony. Il ponçait doucement le bois devant lui avec des gestes fins et calculés quand la porte du haut s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un jeune homme tout à fait décoiffé.

**_ « Hey. »**

**_ « Hey… » **Répondit Tony en descendant doucement les escaliers et faisant attention à son genou encore blessé pour s'arrêter avant la dernière marche en s'asseyant dessus.

Gibbs ne parla pas, continuant à travailler le bois. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence qui leur était bénéfique à chacun. Changeant de coté, Gibbs put avoir le regard posé sur son agent qui avait l'air d'être totalement ailleurs. Le plus vieux tenta une approche en se raclant la gorge. Rien. Apparemment Tony devait vraiment penser à autre chose. Il réitéra son « appel » et il eut enfin satisfaction en voyant une tête brune ébouriffée se tourner vers lui.

**_ « A quoi tu penses ? »**

**_ « Pas à des choses très intéressantes … »**

**_ « Ah oui ? Parce que ça a tout de même l'air de te prendre toute ton attention. »**

Gibbs laissa trainer sa phrase dans le silence, sachant très bien comment prendre son agent s'il voulait des réponses concrètes et non des mensonges dont le plus jeune avait l'art lorsqu'il ne voulait aborder les sujets difficiles. Gibbs savait que cette période de l'année n'était pas la meilleure. Pour lui aussi lorsque Noël approchait ça n'était pas très réjouissant… Mais il n'avait jamais osé demander à Tony pourquoi, réellement, il était pensif et en retrait lorsque novembre et surtout décembre approchait. L'ancien marine avait bien quelques idées sur la réponse, mais il aurait aimé quelle vienne de son agent.

Gibbs arrêta son geste mécanique. Il contourna l'amas de bois, posa son outil sur une petite étagère et vint se poster à quelques mètres de Tony.

**_ « Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu as ? »**

L'italien se passa une main peu assurée dans les cheveux, les ébouriffants d'avantage, et posa son regard sur celui de son patron. Gibbs le sentait, il allait enfin savoir quand le plus jeune se ravisa.

**_ « Je…je pensais seulement à… Nan rien… Ce n'est pas important. »** Finit-il en se levant tout en remontant les escaliers. Il poussa la porte et avant de quitter Gibbs il lui adressa un regard. Puis, il repartit.

**« Quelle tête de mule ! » **Dit Gibbs à haute voix, soupirant de voir que le dialogue avec Tony était vraiment dur et compliqué lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce qu'il pensait. Il était exaspéré, mais un petit sourire vint tout de même prendre place sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il imagina sans aucune difficulté la voix de Ducky lui rétorquer : « _Il te ressemble énormément Jethro ». _Et la voix du docteur avait raison.

Lui-même avait dû mal à partager ses pensées. Il hocha négativement la tête tout en se passant la main sur le visage. Il regarda pour la centième fois au moins sa montre et leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il vit qu'il était 13h. Il remonta vivement quatre à quatre les escaliers et, arrivé au salon, hurla le nom de son agent.

**_ « DINOZZO ! Ramène tes fesses ici ! »**

Alors que Tony arriva en quatrième vitesse dans le salon, Gibbs se félicita intérieurement d'avoir toujours autant d'effet sur ses agents. Et même sur le plus ancien ! En l'observant Gibbs remarqua alors à quel point il se ressemblait vraiment tous les deux. L'un habillé d'un jean et d'un simple t-shirt pour travailler le bois, l'autre d'un jogging noir et d'un pull gris. En bref, tous les deux dans le mode glandeur.

**_ « Qu'est-ce qui ya ? »**

**_ « Il est 13h Tony. »**

**_ « Et alors ? Tu es croyant c'est l'heure de la messe ? »**

L'ancien marine s'empêcha d'éclater de rire :** « Je sais très bien que ton estomac réclame ! »**

**_ « Le tiens aussi je suppose ! »**

Un petit hochement de tête positif de la part du plus vieux. Et Gibbs montra d'un signe la cuisine.

**_ « Allez viens. »**

Gibbs préparait leur pitance et sentait, en même temps, le regard vert inquisiteur de son agent sur lui. Cependant, cela ne le gênait pas. Il se rappelait surtout les soirées passées avec sa fille, quand celle-ci l'accaparait alors qu'il faisait la cuisine pour eux deux…...

La petite Kelly, encore très jeune, ne pouvait défaire son regard de la préparation. Elle semblait littéralement hypnotisée et ne décessait de poser des questions à son père. Oui… Pour une enfant, la préparation si simple d'un hot dog a vraiment l'air de toute une histoire…..

Alors, que Tony passe son temps silencieux à le regarder préparer à manger ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, à vrai dire, il trouvait ça reposant et cela même s'il avait l'impression d'être une œuvre d'art dans un musée. Il resta un temps dans ses pensées qui l'amenaient vers sa fille lorsque la voix du plus jeune l'interpella.

**_ « Tu penses à Kelly… ? »**

**_ «…Comment tu le sais ? »**

**_ « Tu as toujours la même expression quand tu y penses. »**

Gibbs arrêta quelques instants ce qu'il faisait et tourna la tête vers Tony en le regardant de son air « Gibbsien »

**_ « Quoi ? » **Rétorqua Tony.

**_ « Non rien. »**

**_ « Gibbs ! »**

**_ « Juste que j'aimerais savoir à quoi tu penses aussi… » **

**_ « Je ne pense à rien ! »**

**_ « C'est ça, et moi je suis le directeur du NCIS »**

**_ « Ben déjà je te signale au passage que tu es tout comme **-Gibbs fronça un sourcil – **Tu es sérieux ? Attends toute l'équipe obéit à Vance seulement parce que tu nous l'ordonne. Je me rappelle même une fois ou Jenny nous avait donné un ordre direct… Et ben McGee, Ziva et moi on n'a pas bougés tant que tu ne nous avais pas fait ton signal de « patron en détresse qui va vous virer si vous n'obéissez pas à la jolie rousse que l'on a pour directeur » »**Finit le plus jeune dans une parfaite imitation de l'ancien marine.

Gibbs fit un petit sourire amusé. Néanmoins, il redevint vite sérieux et retenta la question :

**_ « Bon hé bien disons que je suis le directeur du NCIS, tu vas vraiment oser me dire que tu ne pense à rien ? »**

**_ « Ouais… »**

Un regard plus tard, Gibbs changea de tactique. Il s'arrêta de faire ce qu'il faisait, et fixa son agent avec le regard qui lui était propre. Il savait que ce regard faisait des ravages sur son équipe… Surtout sur Tim, mais généralement il marchait et même sur son agent sénior. Quelques secondes passèrent et rien ne vint. Gibbs sembla un peu troublé mais ne laissa rien paraitre.

**_ « Tu sais Gibbs ton regard ne me fais plus tellement peur… » **Dit l'italien avec un petit sourire légèrement insolent que Gibbs lui avait connu lorsqu'il était nouveau dans son équipe.

**_ « Tu me fatigues DiNozzo… »**

**_ « Je sais, j'suis là pour ça. »**

**_ « Me fatigue pas trop tout de même ou alors tu ne mangeras pas ! »**

**_ « Tu n'oserais pas m'affamer ! Fais gaffe, je peux prévenir Abby ! »**

**_ « Hum, tout bien réfléchis !…. J'te ferais à manger. »**

Gibbs finit de préparer à manger et le posa sur un plateau qu'il emmena au salon suivit de prêt par ce que l'ancien marine venait de qualifier à voix basse « _D'estomac sur pattes »._

* * *

><p><em>Hein hein hein XD ? ^^ <em>


	40. Chapter 40

_Bonjour ! Et non ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Un autre chapitre en 2 jours ^^ j'ai été inspirée. Et j'ai eu le temps d'écrire je ne le cache pas :)_

_Marguerite-Roxton-Jones : Ouii Abby est une bonne manière de faire une menace, elle est tellement capable de tuer quelqu'un sans laisser de traces ^^ Merci pour ton message._

_Coco: Oui... Gibbs est hyper fort pour lire dans les pensées ^^ mais Tony je pense, est doué aussi pour les cacher :) _

_Dilinzzo: Chère miss... Oui mais un DiNozzo reste un DiNozzo ^^ lui et ses pensées... Alala.. Mais ! Aujourd'hui la réponse ^^ enfin... En partie ^^ ! Ca oui qu'on les aime en tête de mule, ça les rend attachants à souhait. Gibbs à bien entendu ton message ( menace ? ) lol. Et il a bien nourrit Tony. Il m'a demandé de te dire de ne pas appeler Abby. _

_CaptainJay : Ouiiiiii un cathédrale en cure-dent de Vance ! J'suis trop contente ^^ Si je veux postuler en tant que scénariste ? OUIIII ! T'as raison.. déjà qu'une grass mat toute seule c'est cool alors avec Tony en plus... C'est la tuerie ! Tu pourras m'envoyer un exemplaire du " DiNozzo pour les nuls " ? ^^ Mais moi aussi je ris pour rien en plus des fois c'est même pas drôle...Oui avoue qu'Abby peut faire peur :) ! Vive le Tibbbs ! _

_PBG: La nourriture... Une chose que nous avons en commun Tony et moi XD. Oui oui t'en fais pas le tâtonnement est presque terminé ^^ ! Voici la suite 100% Tibbsienne _

_Cdidounne : Bienvenue et merci pour ton message. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire._

_Gwen : Message postal en direction du nuage de Gwenetsi ! Merci, je suis trop heureuse que tout t'es plu. Voici la suite ^^ c'était rapide hein ^^ ? C'est parce que j'vous aime. (PS: Aucun bashing sur sénior dans ce chapitre, c'est juste Tony qui se flagelle comme d'hab avec ses sentiments )_

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Bisous. Je vous adore. _

* * *

><p>Ils mangèrent tous les deux en silence. La suite de la journée passa calmement. Gibbs laissa son agent sénior devant un film qu'il avait lui-même choisit et retourna à son bateau. Le soir vint très vite, trop vite aux yeux du plus vieux. Il était à peine 22h30 lorsque Tony, assit sur sa marche fétiche le prévint qu'il allait se coucher. Gibbs hocha la tête et lui marmonna un « <em>bonne nuit<em> » dont lui seul avait le secret.

Une heure passa, et Gibbs ne vit pas passer le temps. Il était bien. Tony était en haut, en sécurité et chez lui, son bateau se faisait au fil de son travail, et aucunes pensées inquiètes ou effrayantes ne vint l'assaillirent.

Une seconde heure passa aussi sereine que la première lorsqu'un petit tambour tapa dans sa poitrine. C'était son cœur qui battait un poil plus vite que la normale. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait franchement rien… Il n'y prit pas gare et continua son geste machinal et régulier sur le bois. Cependant, cette sensation ne cessait de lui faire naitre ce minime froncement de sourcil qu'il arborait lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. Il posa son regard azur sur le petit cadran de sa montre… 00H43… Rien de bien inhabituel pour lui qui ne dormait pas des masses.

Néanmoins, son instinct prit le dessus et une irrésistible envie d'aller contrôler si Tony allait bien s'installa en lui. Il reposa son instrument sur un tabouret et remonta les marches…

* * *

><p>…. Bien que son esprit ait plus que tout envie de rester avec Gibbs et son bateau, son corps ne suivait pas vraiment. Il prenait les médicaments que le docteur lui avait prescris mais la douleur était toujours présente… Surtout dans son ventre. A chaque respiration la cicatrice bougeait et la douleur avec. Alors, il décida d'aller se coucher. Une nuit passait plus vite qu'une journée après tout... Il ne prit pas le temps de se déshabiller qu'il tomba directement en jogging et sweet-shirt sur le lit tout fait. Le sommeil vint directement l'envahir.<p>

Il se réveilla une heure après. Il avait trop chaud, sa première réaction, même dans le noir, fut d'enlever son pull pour se retrouver en t-shirt.

Il se rendormit la seconde suivante, mais pas pour un sommeil de tout repos… Non car il tomba en plein cauchemar… Différentes images se succédaient et, entres elles, apparaissaient le pingouin, l'équipe, et Gibbs… Malheureusement pour lui, le personnage qui revenait le plus souvent était l'homme en noir qui l'avait gardé son patron et lui durant quatre jours… Tony n'arrivait pas à se réveiller et, comme il se débattait tout seul, l'une de ses blessures saigna….

* * *

><p>Il traversa le couloir jusqu'à la porte de la chambre où il avait placé son agent. Deux cas s'opposaient dans son esprit... Soit il entre en prenant le risque de le réveiller, soit il n'entre pas et il continuerait à avoir cette sensation bizarre…<p>

Il prit le risque, et poussa doucement la poignée. Il allait repartir quand il entendit le plus jeune bouger incroyablement pour quelqu'un qui était censé dormir. C'était clair, Tony était en train de faire un cauchemar plutôt violent, et sa pensée fut acquiescée par son souffle trop rapide. Il alluma la petite lumière à droite de la porte et s'avança vers le lit de son agent lorsqu'il vit que les draps étaient maculés de sang. Il écarquilla les yeux, tout en courant au chevet de Tony.

**_ « Tony ! Réveille-toi ! »**

Il retourna le jeune homme sur le dos et remarqua enfin d'où venait le sang. Sa blessure au ventre s'était légèrement rouverte et avait tâchée son haut. Gibbs, un peu plus affolé qu'il ne l'aurait avoué, tenta de secouer doucement l'italien….

Ca ne marchait pas vraiment, Tony avait l'air bien embourbé dans son mauvais rêve. _« Et merde… » _Pensa l'ex-sniper qui, bien qu'il s'en voulait déjà, alla chercher un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain et le renversa entièrement sur son agent sénior qui se réveilla instantanément tout en se mettant en position assise, sa respiration toujours haletante.

**_ « Tony ! Ca va ? »**

**_ « Je… ? Pourquoi je suis trempé ! » **Demanda aussi vite le plus jeune, le regard se posant partout, et s'arrêtant sur le verre vide que tenait son patron. Tony fronça les sourcils.

**_ « Mais ! Gibbs ! J'suis tout sauf une plante verte ! »**

**_ « Je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller ! »**

**_ « Ce n'est pas une raiso… Aie ! »**

Tony avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'il porta sa main à son ventre, la regardant se teinter succinctement de rouge. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler lorsqu'une main ferme et puissante se posa sur son épaule tout en le repoussant jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche l'oreiller.

**_ « Tu t'es rouvert ça tout seul ! »**

**_ « Oui merci patron, j'me doute que tu ne t'es pas transformé en docteur maboul et que tu n'es pas venu avec ton petit scalpel pour m'enlever mes points de sutures alors que je dormais ! »**

**_ « Tes jamais fatigué de sortir des phrases aussi… incompréhensibles ? »**

**_ « Non ! »**

L'ancien marine ne répondit rien, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel par l'exaspération que lui procurait son sale gamin d'agent sénior.

**_ « Très vraiment chiant, tu le sais au moins ? »**

**_ « … Oui c'est pour ça que mon père reste le plus longtemps possible loin de moi »**

Bien que Gibbs ait voulu rétorquer quelque chose de bien ordonné à son têtu d'agent sénior, il devait d'abord se soucier du point de suture qui avait lâché.

**_ « Tais-toi et ne bouge pas ! »**

Gibbs vit que Tony s'apprêtait à rétorquer, alors il le fusilla du regard, se qui arrêta net le plus jeune. Il fallait qu'il voie les choses du bon coté, au moins maintenant il savait ce qui était en train de tourmenter l'italien. Gibbs soupira intérieurement et, dans un souffle bien reprit, il leva doucement le t-shirt de Tony dévoilant la cicatrice encore toute nouvelle. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'un seul petit fil s'était perdu.

**_ « Bon ce n'est pas grave. On va juste désinfecter. Seulement si après tu bouge un seul membre, j'te promets DiNozzo que je t'attache au lit ! »**

**_ « Tu ne le fera pas ! »**

**_ « On parie ? »**

**_ « Euh… Non. Puisque dans tous les cas c'est moi qui vais perdre ! »**

**_ « Bien déduis. Maintenant reste tranquille. »**

Gibbs alla chercher dans la salle de bain un produit désinfectant que la jeune docteure Rose lui avait prescrit au cas où un problème de ce genre venait à arriver. Il revint vers son agent et doucement, lui appliqua le produit. Tony ne dit rien mais grimaça légèrement car le liquide devait lui donner une sensation accrue de brulure… Surtout sur une blessure faite il y peu.

L'ancien marine lui remit un espèce de bandage et attrapa avec le pied, comme s'il connaissait par cœur la trajectoire, une chaise sur le coté.

**_ « Maintenant dors ! Et si tu bouge tu auras affaire à moi… » **Ordonna-t-il toujours dans un ton ferme, mais relativement doux à Tony qui fut surprit de le voir s'asseoir.

Gibbs avait attrapé ses lunettes (chose très rare !) et un dossier qui trônait sur la table de chevet. Il ouvrit le dit dossier et commença sa lecture approfondie. Cependant, comme au bout de quelques secondes, il sentait le regard vert inquisiteur et dépassé de son agent sur lui, il releva la tête doucement.

**_ « Un problème ? »**

**_ « Tu vas vraiment rester là ? »**

**_ « Oui parce que tu es pire qu'un gosse Tony… Et que déjà je ne laissais pas ma fille seule après un cauchemar. Donc, oui je reste là. Maintenant dors… Ou vraiment je t'assomme. »**

Après la fin de sa phrase Gibbs replongea le nez vers son dossier tout en souriant, heureux de sa répartie. Tony fit de même en plongeant la tête dans l'oreiller. Il mit quelques minutes à se rendormir et, cette fois-ci, aucune image ne vint. Il se sentait en sécurité comme la nuit où Gibbs et lui étaient retenus par le pingouin et que, comme toujours, Gibbs avait été présent pour lui…

* * *

><p><em>Voiliii ! Alors ? ^^ <em>


	41. Chapter 41

_Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Encore désolé pour ce petit retard de publication, mais cette semaine fut chargée de contrôles ! En tout les cas je tiens à préciser que je ne mettrais jamais plus d'une semaine à publier._

_Merci pour vos messages si gentils ... alala ..._

_Coco: Merci je suis heureuse que tu apprécies leur relation._

_Marguerite-Roxton-Jones : Ouiii ils sont trop meugnions ! ^^ Gibbs surtout en papa poule :)_

_Dilinzzo : Je suis heureuse à chacun de tes messages, tu es fan ^^ mercii c'est moi qui suis fan de vous ! ^^ J'aime quand tu parles trop et de toute façon je te le rends bien dans mes reviews ! Merciiiii encore ^^ jtdr !_

_CaptainJay: Hum... Super idée pour les vitraux ! Oui Tony et le sarcasme c'est comme nous et NCIS :) Ton grd-père vous lève en chantant danette ? Moi mon père il chante " Mademoiselle chante le Blues..." dur ... lol ! Je suis super pressée pour tes dessins ^^ mais prend ton temps :) J'ai eu la même idée que toi ^^ attaché Tony au lit XD mouahahaaahaha ! Merci pour le "DiNozzo pour les nuls " Et tu m'as choisis quoi comme surnom ? Bisous !_

_Fandebones : Tes reviews sont hyper belles et littéraires ! ^^ un zeste de tendresse ouhhhh c'est trop chou, mercii ^^ !_

_Gwenetsi : Rohhh ! Merci pour le futur nuage Tibbs que tu vas m'envoyer ^^ j'ai hâte ! ( Pour la plante verte ça m'est venue d'un coup... comme ça ^^ )_

_PBG: J'aime que tu aime ! Oui... la marche préféré est réservée à Tony, je suis sur que si quelqu'un posait ses fesses dessus, Gibbs péterait un plomb ! :)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p>Aucun cauchemar ne sembla venir troubler le sommeil du plus jeune. Gibbs, assit sur sa chaise ne lisait que partiellement son dossier. Il devait bien avouer que cette affaire banale était tout sauf intéressante ! De plus, son esprit et ses pensées étaient presque toute tournées vers l'objet du délit qui dormait dans le lit à ses cotés. Alors, quelques heures après avoir rassuré Tony, l'ancien marine s'endormit à son tour dans une position très mauvaise pour les os…<p>

* * *

><p>Un grognement, un mouvement des cils et Gibbs, qui remarqua la lumière du jour entrer par les fenêtres, se réveilla maladroitement portant instantanément sa main à sa nuque. Il tourna un peu et doucement la tête pour s'étirer, puis ses yeux se placèrent par reflexe sur le lit en face de lui. Rien. Ou plutôt, vide. L'analyse de la situation ne fut pas des plus difficiles lorsqu'il entendit un bruit provenant de la salle de bain. Léger sourire soulagé, Gibbs se leva tant bien que mal et s'avança vers la petite pièce. Arrivé à destination non sans s'être massé le cou, il ouvrit doucement la porte.<p>

**_ « Gibbs ! C'est tout simplement affreux ! Regarde ! »**

Oubliant d'un seul coup sa nuit pas très confortable Gibbs éclata de rire en visualisant son agent devant le miroir, le t-shirt remonté grâce à sa main valide, la tête encore toute ébouriffée de la nuit et qui semblait réellement désespérée.

**_ « Tu exagère patron ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je suis défiguré ! »**

**_ « C'est sur le ventre je te rappelle. »**

**_ « Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre mot approprié pour qualifier l'horreur de cicatrice que j'ai sur le torse…. »**

**_ « Ce n'est pas si grave… ! »**

**_ « Quoi ! Pas si grave ! Je… j'ai un trou ! » **Conclu Tony d'une manière enfantine dans le but de résumer le mieux possible sa situation actuelle. Il leva le regard dans le miroir croisant celui de son patron et soupira de lassitude.

Gibbs sourit de plus belle laissant Tony complètement énervé contre sa blessure. Il se détourna hochant la tête de gauche à droite soupirant à l'encontre du caractère du jeune homme, il pensa _« Et il arrive encore à me surprendre ! »_

Tout à ses pensées, Gibbs réussit tout de même à entendre des bribes de phrases telles que « _Célibataire » « Affreux » et « partir en courant ». _Un grand sourire vint dévoiler toutes ses dents.

**_ « DiNozzo arrête de te torturer… »**

**_ « T'as raison Boss !... Mais… »** Tony ne finit pas sa phrase lorsqu'il posa ses pupilles vertes sur celles bleues acier de son patron qui lançaient des petits éclairs.

Le plus jeune leva les mains en signe de reddition : « **Ok… Je sais… j'suis une plaie ! »**

Gibbs haussa un sourcil et, d'un signe visible de tête, invita l'italien à venir avec lui.

**_ « C'est déjà l'heure du p'tit déj patron ? Non parce que je n'ai pas trop faim et… Aiie ! »**

L'agent sénior venait de heurter sans douceur l'ancien sniper qui s'était retourné, arrêté d'un coup net et sans prévenir.

**_ « On ne va pas manger parce que moi non plus je n'ai pas faim, on va regarder un film….. Oui et arrête de faire ses yeux là on dirait un petit enfant… Je veux seulement du calme pendant deux heures. »**

Gibbs reprit sa route suivit de prêt par son agent qui trépignait presque d'impatience. Et, comme Tony voulait que ce moment soit un peu partagé et même si Gibbs s'évertuait à dire qu'il faisait ça seulement pour avoir du calme, le jeune homme savait que lui aussi avait envie de cet instant. Tony laissa donc Gibbs choisir le film, et quand enfin le plus jeune eut réussit à faire céder son patron sur le fait qu'il le laissait décider du film, ils purent tous les deux s'installer dans le canapé et le regarder tranquillement.

A sa grande surprise Gibbs eut vraiment son calme, l'italien était silencieux, oui, un cinéphile qui se respecte écoute tout le film sans commenter. Gibbs sourit intérieurement et pensa « _Ah… C'est pour ça que ce n'est au boulot qu'il nous raconte son film. »_

La journée passa sans encombre. Gibbs tenta quelques fois de faire parler Tony sur les pensées apparemment sombres qu'il pouvait avoir ces derniers jours, mais le plus jeune était obstiné et l'ancien marine n'eut aucun résultat, pas même un début d'explication. Vers 23h, quelques minutes plus tard que la veille (c'était bon signe pensa Gibbs), Tony se leva de sa marche fétiche et dit bonne nuit à son patron.

* * *

><p>Le bois le calmait, il fallait bien dire que, depuis toujours, c'était comme ça avec cette matière. Il aimait son contact et le travailler avait bien souvent eut la délicate propriété de le rendre insensible à ses soucis du moment… Même s'il devait bien s'avouer que ceux de l'instant restaient obstinément ancrés dans sa tête. Toujours à ses réflexions, Gibbs n'entendit pas tout de suite la sonnerie impersonnelle de son téléphone portable. Il reprit conscience avant la fin des « bips » et décrocha dévoilant son célébrissime « Gibbs ».<p>

**_ « Gibbs ? C'est Ducky. »**

**_ « Ah docteur, comment tu vas ? »**

**_ « Moi ? Mais voyons très bien très bien… »**

**_ « Un problème au NCIS ? »**

**_ « Non, mais si tu me laissais finir, je pourrais surement te poser la question dont je souhaite ainsi qu'Abby, Timothy et Ziva, une réponse. »**

Le silence de son vieil ami confirma qu'il lui laissait la parole, Ducky continua :

**_ « Comment va Anthony ? »**

Gibbs fut soulagé mais pas surprit de la question, cependant, il avait pensé que son équipe avait quelques ennuis.

**_ « Il va bien Duck. »**

**_ « Tu es sur ? »**

**_ « Tu es seul ? »**

**_ « Oui… Oui il est bien tard mais j'ai promis à tes agents de te téléphoner. »**

**_ « Je leur fais si peur ? » **Rétorqua Gibbs en souriant légèrement.

**_ « Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Bien sur que non. Mais ils savent que… »**

**_ « … Que je pourrais te parler sans t'aboyer dessus… » **Dit Gibbs automatiquement.

**_ « Il doit y avoir un peu de ça oui… Mais répond moi sincèrement. »**

**_ « Il va bien mais je sens que quelque chose le tracasse et... »**

**_ « Il ne t'en parle pas… »**

**_ « Oui ! Et ça… »**

**_ « Ca t'énerve… »**

**_ « Oui Ducky, mais si tu pouvais arrêter de finir mes phrases ça m'aiderais. »**

**_ « Oui excuse-moi Jethro. Mais j'ai comme l'impression de savoir à l'avance ce que tu ressens puisque j'ai déjà moi-même connu ça avec un ami très proche… »**

**_ « Qui ça ? »**

**_ « Toi idiot… Mais là nous parlons de ton agent. »**

**_ « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'il me parle ?... »**

**_ « Rien. C'est normal Jethro… Vous avez vécus des moments sombres qui n'appartiennent qu'à vous deux et ton agent a dû beaucoup en supporter et tout ça…. pour toi. »**

La phrase vraie de son ami le frappa net. Il savait que Tony avait eut les doigts brisés, le genou cassé et bien d'autres choses, et tout cela par sa faute car il refusait de révéler l'endroit où logeait son soi-disant ami… Au fond de lui Gibbs avait toujours sut que Mike était pourri… mais il n'avait jamais voulu le voir, et à cause de cela… Il avait laissé son… agent se faire torturer…

**_ « Jethro ? Tu es encore là ? »**

**_ « Oui… oui »**

**_ « Ecoute, je suis désolé, même si pour toi les excuses sont vaines. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un te le dise. Jamais Anthony ne t'aurait accusé de ce que vous avez vécus mais… »**

**_ « Je sais… je sais Duck…Il fait des cauchemars… »**

Gibbs entendit son ami soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

**_ « Il faut que vous en parliez… Mais ne le presse pas, je me rappelle que tu n'étais pas non plus très bavard après le Mexique, ta famille et la guerre... »**

**_ « Tu as raison… Merci docteur. »**

**_ « De rien Jethro, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup tout les deux, alors fais ce que tu aurais voulu qu'on fasse avec toi après tant de soucis… »**

Gibbs raccrocha et, malgré le coup au cœur qu'il sentait dans sa poitrine, il était soulagé d'un poids… Ducky lui avait dit la vérité et l'avait mis sur la piste. Il ne restait plus qu'a tout faire pour que son agent retrouve une santé morale meilleure que celle qu'il avait ces temps-ci.

* * *

><p><em>Voila ^^ j'espère que vous ne vous lassez pas de l'histoire ! Moi j'aime vraiment trop vos messages pour arrêter... quand le moment viendra.. Ca va être dur ! <em>

_Bisous. _


	42. Chapter 42

_Bonsoir à toutes ! Hiii vous m'avez manqués ! Oui une semaine sans vous c'est long ! Encore désolé pour l'attente...J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacs ! Si vous êtes en vacances bien sur, moi c'est demain soir seulement.. ouiiin ! _

_Fandebones: Hiiii merci beaucoup, moi aussi j'aime quand Ducky se permet de dire " idiot" à Gibbs ^^ c'est cool de l'écrire :)_

_Marguerite-Roxton-Jones: Hiii merciii voici la suite !_

_Coco: Oui heureusement que Ducky est là, j'aime bien travailler son personnage ^^_

_CaptainJay: Alors cet oral ? je suis sur que ça a été ^^ Voila un chapitre pour te remonter le moral. Oui Tony aussi est paniqué, mais pas pour un oral, pour son corps ! XD c'est Tony quoi... Amen Ducky c'est la voix de Jimmy cricquet pour Gibbs ! J'espère que tu vas mieux en tout cas, même les petites reviews me font plaisir t'inquiète et puis elle n'était pas si petite ^^_

_Dilinzzo: Ouiiii " c'est une plaie " c'est de mouaaa ^^ je me le dis tout le temps XD. Le Gucky pour ( Gibbs/Ducky) moi ça me conviens ! Alors c'est bien parce que c'est toi, j'ai fais un chapitre entièrement pour l'équipe. Oui... le Tibbs reviens après, mais j'espère que tu vas aimer quand même :) ( un ti peu de mini Tiva indirect aussi ^^ mais c'est parce que je t'adore. ) Bisous._

_Gwen : Tu vas bien ? Non parce que dans ta review tu as écris " Ducky/Gibbs : miam " ? Miam ? Humm tu a faim sur ton nuage ? Tu veux que je t'envoie par message inter nuage du chocolat préparé par DiNozzo Sénior ? _

_PBG : ^^ Merciii pour tous ces compliments ^^ Moi aussi j'aime bien les conversations entre les deux sages de NCIS ( Gibbs/ Ducky, Gucky comme dis Dilinzzo :))_

_Bonne lecture à vous ! C'est un chapitre consacré à l'équipe ^^ Bisous. _

* * *

><p>Ducky raccrocha de son coup de téléphone avec Gibbs. La morgue, à cette heure-ci était tellement calme… Non pas quelle soit souvent infestée de bruit, mais le calme de la nuit avait quelque chose de différent. Il était reposant et avait un petit truc en plus. Le docteur reposa de sa main déjà un peu vieillie par le temps le combiné puis de l'autre attrapa son chapeau qu'il ficha sur sa tête. Un dernier regard vers sa salle de travail, puis il éteignit la lumière fine qui éclairait maintenant juste son bureau avant d'entendre le petit « tit» caractéristique de sa double porte qui s'ouvre.<p>

Il marcha et prit l'ascenseur, prêt à retourner chez lui. La journée avait été simple et calme… A vrai dire il s'ennuyait un peu. La perte provisoire de deux membres de leur équipe était synonyme de calme absolu et surtout d'ennuis. Le duo Gibbs/DiNozzo était attrayant et leur caractères si différents, mais tellement dépendant l'un de l'autre faisait du NCIS une grande foire. Dans l'ascenseur qui montait vers le parking, Ducky repensait à ces moments entre Tony et Gibbs qui explosaient dans sa morgue et qui, par conséquent, faisait vivre ses moments de travail. Même si les passages des membres de l'équipe à son étage étaient très courts, ils se suffisaient d'eux-mêmes, chacun étant privilégiés.

Cependant, cette semaine c'était tout autre. Timothy était en permanence avec Abby pour la rassurer et Ziva se renfermait un peu dans ses dossiers. L'ambiance était triste et en un sourire Ducky put se dire que sans les deux piliers principaux de l'équipe celle-ci marchait sur une jambe. Il manquait un truc tout simplement. Il manquait le visage sérieux rehaussé d'un regard profondément bleu de Gibbs et la présence rassurante et amusante de Tony. Il manquait deux personnes, et ce chiffre, si petit soit-il, était énormément trop grand et dans leur famille il faisait office d'un millier de personnes.

Alors que les portes s'ouvraient lentement, le vieux médecin arqua un sourcil devant la pièce qui se trouvait devant lui, il porta un regard en biais sur les boutons de l'ascenseur et il hocha la tête de gauche à droite, matérialisant sa fatigue. Il s'était trompé d'étage et quand il reconnu sans difficulté l'entrée du labo d'Abby il sourit.

Ducky s'apprêtait à rectifier son erreur lorsqu'il entendit un petit bruit dans la pièce. Soupirant doucement, il entra dans le labo.

**_ « Abigail ? - **Demanda le docteur d'une voix bienveillante et douce comme il savait si bien le faire. - **Je sais que tu es là alors ne te cache pas sous ton bureau jeune fille »** Continua-t-il tout en baissant la tête pour voir la jeune femme par terre recroquevillée.

**_ « Ducky ? »**

**_ « Hum hum »** Acquiesça le médecin.

Elle se baissa et sortie en furie de sous son bureau.

**_ « Pourquoi étais-tu là-dessous ? »**

**_ « Euh ? Je ramassais un truc »**

Elle croisa le regard plus que perplexe de son ami et continua :

**_ « Bon d'accord, je n'étais pas là-dessous pour ramasser quelque chose… J'étais triste, et quand je suis triste je préfère… euh…me terrer. »**

**_ « Oui je comprends bien. Pourquoi es tu triste ? »**

Au début Abby ne répondit rien et fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Elle se mit derrière ses ordinateurs et posa ses mains sur les claviers. Son regard se leva une fois et elle aperçu le visage de Ducky entre les deux ordinateurs du haut.

**_ « Ils me manquent… »**

**_ « Gibbs et Tony ? »**

**_ « Oui ! Qui d'autre Ducky… »**

**_ « Tu les a quittés il y a trois jours à peine… »**

**_ « Oui mais… d'habitude jamais je ne laisse passer trois jours sans en voir un des deux ! »**

Le regard doux, Ducky tendit ses mains vers la laborantine et il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant de voir atterrir entre ses bras une fusée gothique. Abby versa quelques larmes chaudes, plus de tristesse au manque de ses amis que d'inquiétude. Le pire étant déjà derrière eux. Le plus vieux s'écarta délicatement de la scientifique et, d'un regard bienveillant et sur de lui dit :

**_ « Et pourquoi n'irais-tu pas les voir au lieu de gâcher ton temps sous ton bureau.. ? »**

Un sourire vint éclairer petit à petit le visage un peu rouge de la jeune femme. Elle sauta de joie, d'un petit saut vers la droite attrapa son sac. Elle allait passer le pas de porte lorsqu'elle s'arrêta net, se retourna vivement et retourna se ficher dans les bras de Ducky le temps de lui dire merci.

Abby partit ensuite toute joyeuse, le docteur s'exaspéra qu'une jeune femme aussi intelligente n'est pas trouvé cette solution elle-même… Mais… se dit-il, peut-être que tous ses neurones travaillaient à chasser la tristesse de ne plus être au complet. Il fit le chemin inverse et attendit l'ascenseur avant d'y entrer, faisant bien attention cette fois-ci à appuyer sur le bon bouton pour rejoindre sa voiture.

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme était chez lui, passant presque tout son temps libre assit sur une chaise au dossier plus que confortable et tapant ni trop rapidement ni trop violemment sur les touches de sa machine à écrire. Il voyait passer le temps, certes, mais au moins il ne le passait pas à se faire un sang d'encre pour son collègue. Tim s'étira doucement les bras vers le haut et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.<p>

Il était tard. L'heure n'était pas son problème… Bien qu'il travaillait le lendemain il savait que la journée ne serait pas chargée et que Ziva et lui s'accorderaient même un petit peu plus de temps pour une pause déjeuner. Tony était sortit de l'hôpital il y avait seulement trois jours, et, même si jamais ô grand jamais le jeune informaticien ne lui dirait, sa présence lui manquait.

Mais il ne se plaignait pas des journées qui passaient en ce moment, car celles d'avant lui avaient largement procuré sa dose d'inquiétude, d'adrénaline et de douleur tant morale que physique… Ils étaient vraiment la seule équipe du NCIS et du monde à pouvoir être amputée de deux de ces membres kidnappés en deux jours, à devoir faire une course contre la montre et contre le patron à voiture et à se prendre un plafond sur la tête… !

Tim hocha la tête de droite à gauche, se passant en même temps une main sur le visage finissant sa course dans ses cheveux peu coiffés. Depuis que Tony et Gibbs étaient en « congés » Ziva et lui s'était un peu rapprochés, ensemble dans la même angoisse d'être abandonnés par Gibbs qui leur faisait office de père de cœur et par Tony qui jouait le rôle du grand frère… Enfin, surtout pour lui se dit-il en faisant inconsciemment naitre un sourire sur son visage. Ziva et Tony avaient toujours eu des relations plus tendues et plus fusionnelles que les autres personnes de l'équipe.

Il relit alors la ligne qu'il venait de taper et sourit plus encore. Son troisième roman était en cours d'écriture, et, bien qu'il ne veuille l'avouer, les héros ressemblaient fortement à ses coéquipiers. A vrai dire il ne se le cachait pas ! Il avait totalement prit le caractère et les compétences de ses amis ainsi, comme dans un roman, une histoire d'amour oblige il était en train de faire tomber amoureux Tommy et Lisa. Il ria à toutes dents sachant pertinemment qu'il se ferait surement tuer par les deux concernés. Peu lui importait… La tranquillité vint l'assaillir et, comme il savait que Tony était enfin en sécurité – bah oui qui mieux que Gibbs peut veiller sur l'aimant à soucis de l'équipe ? – il put enfin, pour la troisième nuit, s'endormir sans problèmes extérieurs.

* * *

><p>Elle sortait tout juste de la douche quand son téléphone vint à sonner. Une serviette entourée autour d'elle tel un burritos, Ziva couru jusqu'à son portable. Elle l'ouvrit en fracas et le porta à son oreille.<p>

**_ « David ? »**

**_ « Ziii ! » **

Un cri perçant vint frapper son oreille et la jeune femme fut obliger d'écarter l'objet de son oreille.

_ **« Abby ! Ne crie pas comme ça voyons ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »**

**_ « Je vais les voir ! »**

**_ « Ahh... Et ? »**

**_ « Je suis trop contente, mais je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je te le dise ! »**

**_ « Tu es vraiment folle Abs, mais ok je suis contente pour toi. Tu leur diras bonjour pour moi. »**

**_ « Bonjour ? C'est tout ce que tu as à leur dire ! »**

**_ « Abby on les a vus il y a trois jours. »**

**_ « Et quoi ! Il se passe plein de trucs en trois jours ! »**

**_ « Euh… Bon d'accord, demande à Gibbs si il n'a pas encore des envies de meurtres et vérifie que Tony est bien nourrit d'ac ? »**

La jeune laborantine ria dans le combiné.

**_ « Ok je leur dirais ! Bisous Ziva à demain ! »**

**_ « A demain Abs »**

Un sourire largement étendu sur son visage Ziva raccrocha doucement. Elle reposa son portable et se dirigea vers sa chambre tout en sautillant pour enfiler un pantalon de jogging. Un t-shirt plus tard, elle se laissa tomber lestement sur son lit qui la fit légèrement rebondir. Abby était vraiment la plus expansive de toute leur équipe. Parfois Ziva l'enviait.

Elle enviait cette faculté à montrer ses sentiments, qu'ils soient joyeux ou bien triste. L'ancienne agent du MOSSAD avait dû mal à se défaire de la façade qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal d'arborer. Mais Abby avait tout de même déteint sur elle, car lorsqu'elle avait paniqué et explosé sa colère sur Gibbs après que son coéquipier se soit fait poignarder, elle avait enfin sentie qu'avec eux, elle pouvait montrer sans peur ses sentiments.

Elle avait cependant encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre à ce sujet. Pour commencer elle alla tout droit récupérer son téléphone et appuya sur la touche bis.

**_ « Abby ? »**

**_ « Oui Ziva ? »**

**_ « Dis leur aussi qu'ils nous manquent.. »**

**_ « T'inquiètes pas. »**

Et elle raccrocha encore une fois souriant de ce qu'elle venait de faire, après tout, il était tellement vrai que les deux hommes leur manquaient.

* * *

><p><em>Hein hein hein ? ^^ C'est ti po beau ça ? <em>

_Joyeux noel si je ne poste pas avant le 25. Joyeuse fêtes et j'espère que le papa noel va vous apporter tous ce que vous lui avez commandé ^^ ( oui j'ai fais une liste au père noel ! Bha quoi ? ! On sait jamais...)XD_

_Bisous ! _


	43. Chapter 43

_Bonsoir à tous ! Bonne année ! J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées. Vous m'avez manqués, mais les examens m'ont pris du temps. Me revoila !_

_Fandebones: Merci, heureuse qu'il te plaise. ^^ _

_Marguerite-Roxton-Jones : Merci ^^ ton noel s'est bien passé ?_

_CaptainJay: Tous le monde adule Ducky ^^ En tout cas moi aussi, on a encore ça en commun. Petit chapitre avec Abby, un peu de Tibbs .. ^^ _

_Coco: Bonne fêtes ? Voici un chapitre tout en douceur. Merci pour ta review. _

_PBG: Merciii ^^ il fallait bien que je fasse un peu revenir les autres membres de l'équipe :) _

_Dilinzzo: Merci j'aime ta review hyper gentille et qui me fais rougir ^^ ! aujourd'hui arrivée de la tornade Abbyesque ! Le papa noel t'a tout apporté ? ^^_

_Gwenetsi: J'adore te faire monter plus haut sur les nuages, tu verras, plus c'est haut plus c'est beau ^^ ! Bisous._

_Bonne lecture à tous. Merciii mercii pour vos reviews, je vous adore et encore bonne année ( plein de NCIS et d'autres trucs chouettes pour 2012 ! )_

* * *

><p>Il était tard maintenant, mais Gibbs ne voyait pas le temps passer. Il restait souvent des nuits entières dans sa cave. Il n'avait besoin de rien de plus. Un petit verre de Scotch improvisé dans un pot de peinture nettoyé, son téléphone portable posé quelque part, ses outils, son arme et son bateau. Ni plus, ni moins. Il entamait une nouvelle césure sur le bois lorsqu'un bruit lui parvint de l'étage. Il releva la tête, haussa un sourcil et reprit son ouvrage peu inquiété par ce son inhabituel. D'un coup, sans prévenir, la porte de la cave s'ouvrit en fracas, et bien rapidement Gibbs avait son arme pointé sur le visiteur nocturne.<p>

**_ « Hé Gibbs ! Pourquoi tu me mets en joug ? »**

Le concerné ne répondit rien, baissant son arme, et la reposant sur un tabouret. La tornade nocturne nommée Abby dévala les escaliers, contourna le squelette de bois et sauta dans les bras de son patron.

Gibbs ne dit rien se contentant d'apprécier ce petit moment. Quelques secondes après la jeune femme releva les yeux se détachant de lui.

**_ « Pourquoi avais-tu ton arme ? Ca aurait très bien pu être Tony. »**

Gibbs sourit, se qui fit renchérir la laborantine.

**_ « Et en plus t'es content ! »**

**_ « Mais non Abs.. »**

**_ « Tu aurais tiré ? »**

**_ « Je l'aurais su si ça avait été Tony qui descendait. »**

**_ « Comment ? »**

**_ « J'ai l'oreille attentive jeune fille ! »**

Abby écarquilla d'émerveillement.

**_ « Wouah ! Super Gibbs tu es trop fort ! »**

L'ancien marine hocha la tête imperceptiblement de gauche à droite. Il se détourna légèrement et attrapa au vol son instrument précieux puis reprit son ouvrage. Il laissait souvent Abby découvrir et redécouvrir sa cave, la jeune femme trouvait toujours quelque chose à regarder et passait plusieurs longues minutes à son inspection. Cependant, ce soir, Gibbs n'eut pas ces quelques minutes de pause car elle entreprit un monologue très détaillé sur ses journées au NCIS sans lui et DiNozzo.

L'ancien marine ne disait rien, il était comme beaucoup d'homme, même s'il n'avait aucunement l'air attentif, il écoutait tous ce que disait sa laborantine. Et, de temps à autre, il relevait doucement la tête et observait les allées et venues de la jeune femme qui, sans s'en rendre compte, faisait les cent pas, accompagnant cela de brassage de vent grâce à ses bras. Il avait un peu perdu le fil du récit lorsqu'il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'Abby lui dit :

**_ « Tu te rends compte ! »**

**_ « Euh ? Non. »**

Gibbs sut alors qu'il s'en était bien sortit car Abby reprit directement.

**_ « Mais si ! Il faut que tu te rendes compte à quel point c'est affreux ! Tim nous donne des ordres tout en nous demandant si on veut bien le faire… ? Donc en vrai ce ne sont pas des ordres… Sérieusement Gibbs tu vois McGee donner des ordres à Ziva ou à moi ? Seul toi ou Tony, ne lui dis pas que j'ai dis ça, peuvent nous « contrôler ». Et puis tu verrais Ducky… Palmer lui ressemble de plus en plus et il ne peut plus en placer une ! Et moi… Des fois je me retourne… Je crois que Tony ou toi allez apparaitre… Mais non. Rien. Nada. Et le directeur… J'te raconte pas Gibbs ! Il est déprimé ! Les affaires ne se concluent pas vite et il n'a personne sur qui crier… Tony lui manque pour ça, toi tu lui manques parce que personne n'ose entrer dans son bureau sans frapper… C'est la cata ! Bref, revenez ! »**

Reprenant son souffle, Abby fit virevolter ses couettes face à Gibbs et le regarda intensément.

**_ « Abs… On est en congé depuis 4 jours… »**

**_ « 4 ! C'est énorme tu ne te rends pas compte ! »**

**_ « Le NCIS peut bien se passer de deux agents pendant 1 semaine. »**

**_ « Non ! Deux agents, oui ! Trois, évidement ! Mais Toi et DiNozzo comptez pour 10 ! »**

Gibbs ne dit rien. Il leva les deux bras invitant silencieusement la jeune laborantine à venir dans ses bras.

Elle accourut.

**_ « Gibbs ! Vous devez revenir bientôt… Vous… vous nous manquez trop… »**

**_ « Je sais Abs…Encore 3 jours… C'est rien 3 jours... »**

**_ « Si ! Sans vous c'est beaucoup ! J'ai besoin de tes regards bleus intenses et j'ai besoin de pouvoir faire des câlins mortels à Tony tous les matins… »**

Le regard malicieux, Gibbs sourit de toutes ses dents à Abby avant d'ajouter :

**_ « Ben déjà pour le câlin tu peux lui faire » **Fit-il en regardant au dessus de l'épaule de la jeune femme qui comprit soudain son allusion et se retourna joyeusement en faisant gronder ses chaussures et ses cheveux.

**_ « TONYYYYY ! »**

L'agent sénior, qui entre temps était descendu doucement dans la cave lorsqu'il avait aperçu sa petite sœur, intercepta le paquet gothique en une seconde.

**_ « Tu m'as tellement manqué Tony ! »**

**_ « Toi aussi Abs… toi aussi. »**

La jeune femme mit son visage dans le coup de l'agent qui lui caressa les cheveux.

Gibbs les regardait attendrit. Qui aurait cru que ces deux là s'entendraient tellement bien ? Surement pas lui car leur première rencontre avait été un peu bizarre. Cependant, aujourd'hui Gibbs était vraiment heureux de la relation qui liait ses deux « presque » enfants. Il porta son regard sur celui du jeune agent. Regard paternel qui demandait silencieusement « _Encore un cauchemar ? »_

La réponse fut positive mais toujours aussi silencieuse.

La soirée, enfin… plutôt la nuit, passa tranquillement, Gibbs était toujours là derrière le bois, le travaillant doucement. Les deux plus jeunes étaient assis sur les marches, Abby avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Tony et s'endormait petit à petit.

Ils étaient simplement ensemble et enfin la jeune femme qui tombait dans les bras de Morphée se sentait heureuse et complète.

* * *

><p>^^ <em>Bisous. ( Encore un partiel demain et je suis totalement libre pour écrire ^^ )<em>


	44. Chapter 44

_Bon soir à toutes ! Vous m'avez hyper méga trop big manquées ! J'ai eu des soucis d'ordi, plus des soucis d'emploi du temps ! bref, c'était la merde ! _

_Mais j'ai eu le temps d'écrire, et je vous poste la suite, désolé encore pour le retard ! Merci de vos messages, ils me font toujours autant plaisir !_

_Marguerite-Roxton-Jones : Oui mes fêtes ont été cool, oui... Bhé une semaine sans un DiNozzo et un Gibbs au NCIS c'est la cata !_

_Coco: Merci du compliment, voici la tite suite._

_CaptainJay: Mes partiels se sont bien passés... j'attends les notes j'ai peur ! Toi en pleine période d'inspiration ! Hiii mais c'est trop cool, enfin... pour nous lecteurs ^^ merci du message si gentil. Oui... Le petit trio je les aime ^^_

_Fandebones: Hiiii contente que tu les aime ^^_

_Gwenetsi : Un de tes préféré ? Ouuuhh ça me fais plaisiir ^^ aujourd'hui Tibbs à fond et vive les nuages inter-NCIS_

_Dilinzzo : Oui je sais... Je continue mes tortures en privant l'équipe des Tibbs durant 4 jours... désolé ! Le Tabbibbs ? ^^ j'aime ça, et j'adore aussi t'enchanter chère miss ! Non c'est pas nul, aujourd'hui chapitre juste Tibbs ^^_

_PBG: Ohh merci. Moi aussi j'ai trouvé mon chapitre mignon ^^ Un bateau, des regards, des câlins d'Abby, tout pour être heureux !_

_Bonne lecture à toutes !_

* * *

><p>Abby dormait paisiblement alors que le téléphone portable de Tony se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Délicatement, pour ne pas réveiller sa petite sœur, l'agent retira l'objet de sa poche et se pressa de l'ouvrir. Il avait reçu un sms de la part de Ziva qui disait ceci « <em>Bonne nuit, les journées sans vous sont longues. Revenez vite ! ». <em>Le jeune homme sourit faiblement et reposa son portable sur la marche à coté de lui.

Il déposa son regard vert sur la jeune femme qui s'était pratiquement fait un matelas avec ses épaules et ensuite sur son patron, toujours bien éveillé qui pratiquait des mouvements réguliers, ponçant doucement le bois. Lorsqu'il observait Gibbs faire son bateau il se rendait compte à quel point, cet ancien marine à l'allure rugueuse et dure, était méticuleux et soigneux, avec le bateau et le bois, tout comme avec lui et le reste de l'équipe. Tony se prit une seconde à envier Shannon et Kelly, d'avoir eut quelques années à leur cotés un homme de cette qualité là. Son père à lui n'était pas parfait, Gibbs non plus, mais pour lui, son patron remplissait bien mieux les caractéristiques paternelles qui convenaient à un père digne de ce nom. Il aimait son père, mais il aimait aussi Gibbs comme un père. Pouvait-on avoir deux pères ?

Souvent, Tony se posait la question. Aucune réponse cependant ne venait à lui… Pourtant, depuis quelques temps Gibbs lui avait largement montré, au-delà même de ses espérances, qu'il le considérait comme un fils. Néanmoins, Tony avait du mal à le comprendre… Tout le monde trouvait ça normal, sauf lui… Il sourit de cette pensée absurde et pensa alors qu'il avait de la chance. La chance d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter et quelqu'un qu'il pouvait presque appeler « papa ».

Doucement, l'agent sénior cala ses mains sous la nuque et les genoux de la jeune laborantine, puis, très délicatement, il la souleva. Un regard de son patron, une approbation et Tony remonta silencieusement les escaliers pour disparaitre derrière la porte...

* * *

><p>Il revient les bras vide d'une Abby endormie quelques minutes après. Il redescendit les marches montées quelques instants avant et se posa sur la derrière des marches.<p>

**_ « Elle dort sur mon lit. »**

**_ « T'as bien fais. »**

Tony avait l'air assez soucieux, son regard passant ci et là rapidement, toujours silencieux, Gibbs remarqua bien qu'il avait très envie de lui parler. Ne sachant trop comment s'y prendre, le plus vieux ne dit rien. Il posa son outil, contourna son bateau et vint, tout simplement, s'asseoir à coté de son agent.

La tête baissée fixant le sol, Tony regarda Gibbs venir à lui.

Un sourire intérieur éclaira les pensées de Gibbs qui remarqua à quel point Tony avait l'air d'un adolescent timide et en proie à des démons intérieurs.

Enfin assit où il le souhaitait, Gibbs engagea la conversation, amenant avec lui le sujet qu'il voulait aborder.

**_ « Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais… »**

**_ « Je sais, merci patron, j'avais remarqué que tu ne ressemblais en rien à un ogre… ! »**

**_ « Je suis sérieux. »**

**_ « Moi aussi. »**

**_ « Je ne suis pas idiot Tony… Je vois bien que quelque chose te… tracasse. »**

**_ « … »**

**_ « Ecoute, c'est normal. Je ne t'oblige pas, mais te connaissant je sais que tu préfèrerais en parler avec moi. »**

Le plus jeune ne disait toujours rien, Gibbs continua sur sa lancée, constatant de légers changements.

**_ « Les cauchemars je connais… Ce n'est pas l'idéal et ça hante aussi durant la journée. Mais à deux, c'est plus simple. »**

**_ « Je… j'ai l'impression d'être.. »**

**_ « D'être faible ? Oui… je connais aussi, mais si tu l'étais tu serais encore à l'hôpital et pas ici à porter Abs à l'étage. Alors bouge-toi ! » **Finit Gibbs en assenant une petite tape derrière la tête de son protégé, faisant très attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

Sans réponse orale, l'agent sénior porta sa main à sa tête et se massa :

**_ « Héééé ! »**

**_ « Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit ? »**

**_ « Si, mais… j'avais légèrement perdu l'habitude…Bonjour les migraines… ! »**

Un échange silencieux plus tard, l'ancien marine se lança :

**_ « Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »**

**_ « C'est… Un peu confus tout ça… »**

**_ « Ca ne fait rien. Explique. »**

**_ « C'est… surtout par bribes. C'est assez noir. En faite, je crois que j'ai un peu…peur de me retrouver encore là-bas… Je vois Asuka… puis…euh… Il me pète encore les doigts… je ressens encore la douleur, c'est bizarre. Je revis ce qu'on a, tous les deux, endurés pendant ces jours de merde. »**

**_ « Je n'ai pas enduré grand-chose Tony… »**

**_ « Si ! Je n'aurais pas supporté d'être à ta place… Je préfère ma place à la tienne... »**

Gibbs fronça légèrement les sourcils devant l'aveu de son agent et dit tout haut en soupirant :

_« Et en plus il est taré… »_

Il regarda Tony et reprit : **« Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ?... »**

**_ « Pas grand-chose je pense… Mais je suis sérieux. »**

**_ « Tu ne préfères pas être à ma place ! »**

Gibbs avait haussé un peu le ton, pour lui répondre Tony se leva et fit les cent pas devant lui.

**_ « Oui ! Et alors ? Tu as dû supporter plein de choses toi aussi, et je n'aurais pas pu te voir à ma place. »**

**_ « Tu préfères souffrir que de voir souffrir ? »**

**_ « Si il s'agit de toi ou de l'équipe, oui ! »**

**_ « …. » **Gibbs ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, mais aucun mot ne put en sortir.

**_ « J'ai… peur de me retrouver là-bas tout seul ! Mais j'ai encore plus peur de voir l'un de vous, toi, Abs, Tim ou Ziva être dans la merde… Quand j'ai vu le bloc de béton tomber sur Ziva j'ai vu ma vie sans elle, et… ça aurait pu être toi ou McGee… j'aurais fais pareil, et ne me regarde pas comme ça patron, je sais très bien que tu aurais agit de la même manière. Tu préfèrerais mille fois être mort que de voir ton équipe en mauvaise posture… Malheureusement pour toi Gibbs, je crois que tu es tombé sur la plus grande équipe de bras cassés de tout les temps du NCIS. »**

Gibbs sourit inconsciemment, et ajouta :

**_ « C'est sur qu'avec toi je ne suis jamais au bout de mes peines ! Tu veux battre le livre des records ou quoi ? »**

**_ « Non… je ne fais pas exprès. C'est héréditaire. »**

**_ « Ton père n'a jamais eut autant de soucis ! »**

**_ « Non, mais toi oui, et tu m'as pratiquement donné plus d'héritage que mon propre père ! Merci d'ailleurs ! Tu m'as appris beaucoup de trucs utiles… Mais il fallait bien ça pour me sortir de toutes les merdes dans lesquelles on s'est mis ! Je n'avais pas autant de problèmes avant d'arriver dans ton équipe ! »**

**_ « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au ciel pour avoir un boulet pareil… »**

**_ « Désolé. »**

Regard en biais de son patron, l'agent se reprit : **« Oui… Je sais ! On ne s'excuse pas… »**

**_ « Tu peux t'excuser, mais seulement si ça en vaut la peine… Comme aller voir Abby et t'excuser de la faire autant s'inquiéter pour toi, ça tu peux le faire. »**

**_ « Elle ne devrait pas… »**

**_ « Elle fait partie de l'équipe, c'est normal qu'elle s'inquiète pour nous »**

**_ « Elle s'inquiète trop… »**

**_ « Ducky est là pour elle, et avec toi dans l'équipe, pauvre Abs… Elle a de quoi s'en faire ! »**

**_ « Héééé ! Je ne vais pas te rappeler que le seul ici qui s'est prit une bombe ce n'est pas moi »**

**_ « Oui mais moi c'est à l'occasion, toi c'est tout le temps, regarde ma tête ! Pour quoi crois-tu que j'ai autant de cheveux blancs ? »**

**_ « Ben… ? – **Petit sourire angélique made in Tony DiNozzo **– Parce que tes …. Vieux ? »**

* * *

><p><em> Je saiiis Gibbs n'a jamais parlé autant de sa vie XD ! Mais c'est pour Tony, alors... ça se peut ! Puis là il aura parlé pour 1 ans, bof ça fait rien ^^ Bisous. <em>


	45. Chapter 45

_SALUT ! Oui... je sais, vraiment désolé pour ce retard de bientôt un mois... J'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordi, et j'ai dû en acheter un autre, donc petit soucis. Ensuite, le début des cours... Bref, je ne vais pas m'étaler. Me revoici !_

_Comme vous l'avez tous noté, c'est bientôt la fin. Je pense que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier. Mais ! Il y aura des bonus, de moi ou a votre demande ^^ !_

_Merci de me suivre ! Vous m'avez manqués !_

_Marguerite-Roxton-Jones : Oui... Tony et Gibbs ont enfin brisés la glace, et leur conversation est succulente ^^_

_Captainjay: Oui moi aussi je les aime ces "zigottos " ^^ Moi aussi, l'imagine d'un Gibbs attrapant Tony pour l'embêter, j'adore !_

_Coco: Oui, la dernière réplique, je site " tes vieux " est géniale, mais ya que Tony ou Abby qui peuvent lui dire ^^_

_Gwen: Merci, je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé les phrases cultes à la sauce Lili. Oui, la fin est proche.._

_PBG: Oui j'adore imaginer Tony en chevalier servant :) alala... Contente que les phrases t'aient amusée ! _

_Dilinzzo : Tu sais à quel point j'aime le Tibbs ^^ j'en met partout ! Gibbs ? Un cannibal ? Nooonnn :) Gibbs chauve ? NON ! T'imagine un Gibbs cannibal et chauve ? XD_

_adn mosaiques c'est une maladi : Merciiii ^^ _

_Bonne lecture à tous ! J'vous adore. _

* * *

><p><strong>_ « Mouais… C'est surtout toi qui me fais vieillir prématurément ! »<strong>

L'agent sénior ne répondit pas. Après tout, Gibbs avait surement raison. Il devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait un certain don pour ce qui était des problèmes, mais bon…Pour une fois ça n'était pas de sa faute !

Enfin, il se sentait serein à présent. Il n'aurait pas cru pouvoir parler, mais avec Gibbs c'était différent. D'ailleurs, tout était différent avec son patron. L'ancien marine ne l'avait jamais jugé et surtout, il l'avait accepté, puis surement aimé, pour ce qu'il était. Et ça, personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Après Gibbs vint Abby, Kate puis Tim, Ducky et Ziva.

Aujourd'hui il était entouré d'une vraie famille. Et tous se sentaient bien. Ziva, qui n'avait pas eut une famille normale, elle l'avait trouvée au NCIS. Tim et Abby aussi. Tout le monde y trouvait son compte, mais surement les deux qui avaient le plus profité d'une seconde famille étaient ces deux même qui parlaient dans la cave. L'un car il avait perdu la sienne, l'autre parce qu'il n'était pas comme il fallait et se sentait trop différent de sa famille. Alors, il avait simplement fallu qu'un jour le destin mette sur le chemin du plus vieux, ce jeune homme aux yeux vert, plein d'entrain et de vie pour qu'à nouveau il sente son cœur battre différemment, comme si la vie lui avait été rendue.

Gibbs, qui s'était remis debout, faisait les cent pas sans s'en rendre compte.

**_ « En tout les cas, recommence un truc comme ça et je te tue… »**

**_ « Quel truc ? ! »**

**_ « De te faire kidnapper comme un bleu. »**

Pas de réponse du plus jeune qui se contenta de hausser les sourcils.

**_ « Je te signale au passage que toi aussi, tu t'es fais avoir comme un bleu. »**

**_ « Moi c'est différent DiNozzo… »**

**_ « Je ne vois pas en quoi. »**

**_ « Je suis le patron, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux. »**

**_ « Mouais… Tu devrais aller dormir Gibbs… Tu es à court d'arguments, et ça ! C'est mauvais pour ta santé. »**

Petit regard dédicacé par Gibbs pour Tony. Le plus jeune se figea légèrement avant de se lever et de dire à son tour :

**_ « JE vais aller dormir. »**

**_ « Bonne nuit. » **Fit Gibbs dans un petit sourire satisfait que son regard marche toujours sur son plus ancien agent.

**_ « Bonne nuit patron. »**

Un poids certain était tombé. Il n'avait pratiquement plus peur maintenant. Le plus jeune monta les escaliers et rejoignit Abby dans sa chambre. Comme il ne voulait pas déranger la jeune femme qui ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi ces temps-ci, il se mit le plus prêt du bord, laissant les trois-quarts du lit à sa petite sœur. Tony tomba dans les bras de Morphée aussi rapidement qu'il était parvenu à se réveiller.

Un souffle léger s'étira de la bouche de Leroy Jethro Gibbs. De nouveau seul dans sa cave vide et en même temps pleine de nombreux souvenirs, l'ancien marine s'étira. Il déposa son regard acier sur les courbes de son bateau. Un petit sourire vint sur ses lèvres. Il prit alors le chemin que son agent venait d'emprunter. Il remonta les escaliers et, après un dernier tour d'observation, Gibbs poussa le bouton de la lumière.

Un vague regard à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était presque le matin. Pas besoin d'aller plus loin que le salon, une couverture sur le canapé lui suffisait. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé dormir ailleurs. Il regarda le couloir qui menait à la chambre où étaient Tony et Abby d'un regard plus paternel qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il tapota son oreiller et s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

><p>Le matin vint rapidement, plus rapidement qu'il n'aurait souhaité. Le soleil vint poser ses rayons sur ses yeux. Deux pupilles bleues s'entrouvrirent. Gibbs jeta un regard mauvais sur sa fenêtre qui avait laissé passer le soleil. Il posa ses deux pieds au sol. Le froid de celui-ci ondula jusqu'à sa tête. Il grimaça avant de se lever complètement. Un regard sur la maison lui annonça que les deux marmottes dans la chambre d'amis étaient toujours couchées. Il marcha doucement vers le couloir et passa sa tête dans l'encablure de la porte. Un sourire inconscient vint se plaquer sur son visage lorsqu'il vit Abby emmitouflée dans les bras de Tony.<p>

Gibbs alla dans sa cuisine, et profita de l'instant pour se réparer un café noir. Une heure passa, Gibbs ne fit rien de très exitant. Il attendait patiemment que son agent et la laboratine daignent se lever. Un vague coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était maintenant 8h30.

On était vendredi et, lundi serait leur rentrée à Tony et lui. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait des « vacances », il sourit en pensant à ce que dirait Shannon en le voyant, là, seul et heureux, attendant tranquillement que les deux personnes qu'il considérait comme ses enfants se lèvent. Elle l'aurait surement charrié gentillement. Il aimait ça. Il ne lui avait jamais dis, mais leur chamallerie et leur mise au défis perpétuel était vraiment ce qui avait fait leur couple… Un instant, Gibbs s'arrêta de penser. A vrai dire, la manière dont se comportait Shannon avec lui, et inversement, ressemblait très nettement à la même façon qu'avait de faire ses deux agents de terrains. Il sourit de plus belle, parce que, malgré cette règle numéro 12, Ducky l'avait déjà dit : Tony ressemblait très bizarrement à Gibbs plus jeune. Il serait alors très étonné que Ziva et son agent ne s'aiment pas. Si c'était le cas, Gibbs se promit de mettre un slap à DiNozzo, et ensuite, de les laisser faire.

L'ancien marine n'eut pas plus longtemps le loisir de réfléchir à l'avenir, car deux couettes brunes décoiffées firent leur entrée dans la cuisine suivis de prêt par un Tony aux cheveux, lui aussi, totalement ebourrifé. Il se frotta les yeux, signe qu'il était encore fatigué tandiq qu'Abby couru dans les bras de Gibbs, signe qu'elle était en manque de câlin Gibbsien.

**_ « Hé bhé ! C'est à cette heure-ci que vous vous levez ? »**

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, mais Gibbs ria intérieurement devant la tête outrée que faisait Tony. Il avait dit ça pour les embêter, et cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné sur son agent sénior.

**_ « Détends-toi Tony… Je plaisante. »**

**_ « Depuis quand un Gibbs plaisante-t-il ? »**

**_ « Gibbs est toujours drôle ! » **Assena Abby, très sérieuse.

**_ « Pardon ? »**

**_ « Tony ? Insinuerais-tu que le grand manitou à poil gris n'est pas drôle ? » **Répondit la laborantine tout en s'avançant vers le jeune homme qui ne bougea plus.

**_ « Moi ? Nooonn ! Jamais, Gibbs est vraiment un type comique. »**

**_ « Tu le ne pense pas Tony ! »**

Abby avait son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son ami. Ami qui faisait semblant d'avoir peur. Ils se regardaient et c'était un moment plutôt sympatique. Tony, pour gagner cet espèce de combat de regard, fit un sourire bien à lui avant de voir Abby s'éxaspérer et perdre le défi.

**_ « Rah DiNozzo ! T'es vraiment chiant ! »**

Pour se faire pardonner, Tony lui fit un bisous sur la joue. La laborantine, trop câline pour lui refuser, le prit dans ses bras.

Un raclement de gorge vint les séparer.

**_ « Faites surtout comme si j'étais pas là ! »**

**_ « Nous ? Gibbs… Tu n'as rien d'autre que du café ? »**

**_ « Tu n'aimes pas mon café Abs ? »**

**_ « J'aime le chocolat le matin ! »**

**_ « Je m'en serais douté » **Fit le patron, tout en sortant une boite de chocolat en poudre de son placard pour le tendre à la jeune femme. **« Tu ne vas pas au boulot aujourd'hui Abby ? »**

**_ « Si ! Mais avant je bois mon chocolat ! »**

* * *

><p><em> Voila ^^ j'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est bientôt la fin, et je me répète si vous avez des suggestions de Bonus, ou des envies, je suis toute ouïe ^^<em>

_Bisous. _


	46. Chapter 46

_Salut ! J'ai encore était longue à poster ce chapitre... désolé ! Ceci est le dernier ! Cependant, il y aura plusieurs bonus, et si vous avez des envies précises je suis toute ouïe._

_Je suis vraiment trop heureuse d'avoir eu autant de review ! 320 ! c'est fou ! Merci c'est grâce à vous. J'espère que ce dernier vrai chapitre va vous plaire, il est tout en douceur. _

_Après les bonus, j'ai dans l'idée d'une seconde fic. C'est vous qui déciderez si le début vous plais. Je devrais commencer son écriture dans un petit mois ! Sinon, je vous adore !_

_Marguerite-Roxton-Jones : j'adore tes messages ! Merci beaucoup ! _

_CaptainJay: Ohh ^^ Merci , je suis heureuse de réussir aussi bien à rendre leurs caractères si durs dans l'écriture ! je craque aussi avec un Tony cheveux ébourriffés ^^ ( une tite scène Tony-Tim ? Oui je la ferais ! En bonus. ^^ )_

_Coco : Merci ^^ alala.. Quelle famille ! je les adore aussi. _

_Gwen: Rien que pour toi je ferais un ti bonus Tabby ! bisous du nuage ! ^^merci pour ta neige ! j'aime !_

_PBG: Comment ça Gibbs ne dirait pas : hé bhé ! ^^ Oui.. Bon, c'est surtout l'auteur qui le dis ^^ Merci, et oui, en ton honneur de génie du mal qui veut nous brûler notre chéri, je te ferais un bonus Tiva ! _

_Dilinzzo : Tu vas mieux ? j'espère ! Ca alors ! Tu n'imagine pas Gibbs chauve et cannibal ?... Tu es vraiment bizarre comme fille toi XD ^^ Bisous la miss. _

_Bonne lecture à toutes. Merci encore les filles ! _

* * *

><p>Une fois son petit déjeuné avalé, Abby quitta la maison, laissant les deux agents de terrain seuls. Enfin, seuls n'était pas vraiment le mot approprié puisque la jeune laborantine ne partit qu'après avoir laissé maintes et maintes recommandations à Gibbs sur la manière de prendre soin de Tony.<p>

**_ « Faut qu'il mange tous les jours, ah oui ! Et aussi ça serait bien qu'il puisse avoir au moins 8h de sommeil par nuit. Gibbs ! Regarde-moi c'est important ce que je te dis ! Ne me fais pas tes yeux de grand méchant patron ! Veille bien à ce qu'il prenne tous ses médicaments ! Et fait attention à lui… Gibbs…. S'il se refait mal, il va encore devoir prendre des congés, et le NCIS tomberait dans l'apocalypse ! En tout cas, mon labo tomberait ! Je ferais une dépression et après ce n'est pas un de tes agent que tu devras accueillir chez toi, mais DEUX ! Tu as bien compris ? Surtout aussi, sois gentil… ! Pas de slap ! Sinon il pourrait faire un traumatisme crânien ! »**

**_ « Abs…. Je… Abby ! » **

Et comme rien n'y faisait, l'ancien marine poussa Abby gentiment jusqu'à la porte avant de la lui fermer au nez, exaspéré. Il passa un œil à la fenêtre, pour être bien certain que sa laborantine partait.

Gibbs retourna sur ses pas retrouvant un Tony hilare, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en écoutant sa petite sœur.

**_ « Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? »**

**_ « Toi. Apparemment Abby pense que tu ne t'occupe pas bien de moi… » **Rétorqua le plus jeune.

**_ « Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! »**

**_ « Non, non, je disais juste ça comme ça. »**

Sans y faire vraiment attention, le plus jeune bailla à s'en décocher la mâchoire.

**_ « Va dormir DiNozzo ! »**

**_ « Quoi ? Je viens de me lever ! »**

**_ « Et alors ? Tu es fatigué, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un zombi avec moi, et puis cette nuit, je suis sur que tu as plus passé ton temps à écouter Abby qu'a dormir, pas vrai ? »**

**_ « … Tu devine toujours tout. »**

Un coup d'œil de l'ancien marine, un sourire de son agent.

**_ « Bonne nuit patron ! »**

Gibbs acquiesça d'un hochement léger de tête, et se détourna laissant Tony partir se coucher.

__ « Et il me dit « Bonne nuit » à 9h du mat.. »_

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait jamais autant fait ça que depuis qu'il connaissait Tony et Abby.

* * *

><p>Le reste du weekend passa sensiblement rapidement. Tony passa son temps dans la cave ou dans son lit. Gibbs, lui, le passait dans la cave ou dans la cuisine à tenter comme un diable de nourrir Tony qui n'avait pas tellement faim.<p>

**_ « TONY ! Si tu ne manges pas, Abby va me faire la peau. »**

**_ « Tu as donc peur de notre mini-gothique ? »**

**_ « Non ! Je n'ai pas envie de disparaitre de la terre ! »**

**_ « Elle ne te fera rien, et puis… Elle n'en saura rien ! »**

Regard imperceptible du plus vieux.

**_ « Quoi ? » **

**_ « Tu n'as vraiment pas faim ? »**

**_ « Non. »**

**_ « Tu vas bien ? »**

**_ « Gibbs, ce n'est pas parce que je ne mange pas une fois que je vais mal ! »**

**_ « Ca fait plus d'une fois.. »**

D'ailleurs, en disant cela, Gibbs se rendit compte que c'était plus que la vérité. Tony mangeait peu. Et lui se faisait du souci… Mais après tout, son agent était majeur et vacciné, il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait. Cependant, Gibbs ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, comme toujours dirait Ducky.

Pour cette fois, il laisserait Tony s'en tirer, mais si cette situation continuait, il devrait en parler…Mais déjà l'ancien sniper avait des migraines. En parler… C'était de grands mots quand il s'agissait de ses agents… Et pas que de son agent sénior ! Néanmoins, Tony avait toujours été le plus récalcitrant à parler. Pourquoi, alors que pour ne rien dire, il était le 1er ? Gibbs n'essaya pas plus de comprendre.

L'énigme « DiNozzo » avait toujours été dure à résoudre, et encore plus aujourd'hui. Enfin, pour le moment, lui et son agent étaient tranquilles. Il ne voulait rien gâcher, et ce n'était pas une petite perte d'appétit qui viendrait empêcher ces deux là d'être ensemble et d'être en famille. La réponse à son inquiétude vint directement de la bouche du concerné :

**_ « Oui, bah je suis toujours en vie non ? »**

**_ « Ouais. »**

**_ « Et toi, tu vas bien ? »**

**_ « Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? » **Rétorqua le patron avec surprise.

**_ « Non, sérieux patron. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler autant de toute ma vie ! Et ça c'est bizarre. »**

Gibbs fusilla du regard son agent qui le prit avec un sourire mal dissimulé.

**_ « T'as cas allé dormir. »**

**_ « Pas envie. »**

**_ « Faire du sport ? »**

**_ « Je compte si peux pour toi ? Tu veux déjà me tuer ? »**

**_ « Bon, tu veux faire quoi alors ? »**

**_ « J'en sais rien. Tu ne veux pas aller faire ton bateau ? »**

**_ « Pourquoi ? »**

**_ « Non, pour rien. »**

Gibbs comprit entre les lignes, un jour il faudrait vraiment qu'il montre à son agent la définition du mot « demander » ou « parler » directement. Il déposa sa casserole encore pleine de nourriture dans l'évier et débuta son chemin vers la porte en bois qui descendait à la cave. Arrivé, main sur la poignée il se retourna, voyant son agent encore assit, le suivant de ses yeux vert. Il leva, pour la centième fois depuis une semaine les yeux au ciel, et dit :

**_ « Tu viens ou pas ? »**

* * *

><p><em>Oui.. ^^ c'est tout simple, mais moi j'ai aimé comme ça. La suite en bonus, mais bien le mot FIN pour l'histoire. ^^ <em>

_Bisous. _


	47. Chapter 47

_Bonsoir ! Hi ! Le 1er Bonus de cette fiction, un Tabby pour Gwen ! le prochain sera surement un Tiva ou un McNozzo. A voir. Bonne lecture, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre, je suis heureuse de vous avoir fais plaisir._

_Coco : Merci ! Oui, je ferais surement une autre fiction et bien sur, TBC, Tibbs ^^ bref, tout ce qu'on aime quoi XD !_

_CaptainJay : Contente que le dialogue t'ai plu ! Oui.. Gibbs gentil ça le fait flipper, mais Abby ne peut pas s'en empêcher ! ^^_

_Dilinzzo : Une barbe à papa... Hum ^^ Jolie métaphore ! Oui, ne t'en fais pas, yaura un bonus Tiva et un bonus sur son retour au NCIS. Mais ! C'est bien parce que c'est toi. Contente que cette fin t'ai plu. Moi aussi j'aime quand ils ( Abbs et Tony ) sont chiant avec Gibbs ! _

_PBG :Ah ! Heureuse que tu ais aimé cette fin en douceur. Oui... ^^ du Tiva ! ^^ Bientôt ! Moi aussi j'aime quand Gibbs réfléchit trop ! Tu penses que c'est pour ça qu'il ne parle pas ? Il n'a peut-être pas le temps XD_

_Marguerite-Roxton-Jones : Merci ! J'espère que cette conversation Bonus va te plaire tout autant. _

_Gwen : Mais moi aussi je t'aime ! Tiens, le voila ton bonus. J'ai la pression... J'espère qu'il va te plaire ! Bisous du nuage. _

_Bonne lecture les filles ! Bisous. _

* * *

><p>qu'il<p>

Ses yeux picotaient légèrement. Quand elle les eut enfin ouverts elle fut surprise de se retrouver sur un bon lit moelleux. Elle était pourtant certaine de s'être endormie sur l'épaule de Tony.

Un haussement de sourcils plus tard, la jeune femme se retourna et entreprit de finir sa nuit. Demain, elle aurait encore à faire avec son grand frère et son grand manitou. Morphée lui redonna une place dans ses bras. Plus tard, elle n'aurait sut dire quand, elle vit, à travers l'obscurité, entrer l'agent sénior dans la chambre et qui, pour ne pas la réveiller, se mit tout au bout du lit. Souriante, Abby attendit quelques secondes puis se décida :

**_ « J'vais pas te manger DiNozzo ! »**

**_ « On sait jamais »**

**_ « Héé ! T'es méchant Tony ! »**

Un peu de silence s'installa, et le jeune homme reprit :

**_ « Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? »**

**_ « Comment je suis arrivée là ? »**

**_ « Tu réponds jamais aux questions ? » **dit Tony avec une petite pointe de sarcasme qu'Abby lui reconnu tout de suite.

**_ « Réponds-moi d'abord ! »**

**_ « Je t'ai portée jusqu'à ton lit » **rétorqua l'agent le plus logiquement du monde.

La laborantine ouvrit la bouche sans laisser de sons sortir.

**_ « T'es toujours là Abs ? »**

**_ « T'es complètement taré ! T'aurais pu te faire mal ! »**

**_ « C'est le truc de 55kg tout mouillé qui me dis ça ? »**

**_ « Idiot ! »** Chuchota-t-elle.

**_ « J'ai entendu ! »**

**_ « Et puis d'abord, je ne dors pas parce que je ne suis plus fatiguée ! »**

**_ « Ouais.. »**

**_ « Mais je sais que toi, tu dois dormir ! Tu dois te reposer. »**

**_ « QUOI ? » **Cria presque l'agent sénior, outré.

**_ « Pas de « quoi » Tony ! »** Répondit Abby avec un ton sans appel.

**_ « Bon, bon… Ok. Dormons. »**

**_ « C'est bien, tu vois quand tu veux. »**

**_ « Tu es pire que Gibbs ! »**

**_ « DORS ! »**

Abby, heureuse d'elle, se retourna vers Tony, sans le voir et ferma les yeux. ...

… Le silence comblait la pièce. Mais la jeune femme sentait qu'elle devait d'ouvrir les yeux. Quelque chose dans son ventre le lui disait, quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas. La même chose qu'elle avait sentie avant que Kate ne meurt sur ce toit.

Abby ouvrit donc les yeux, elle alluma la lampe de chevet à sa droite et tourna la tête vers la gauche. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle remarqua que Tony n'était plus sur le lit. Un rapide tour de vue de la pièce lui indiqua qu'il n'y était pas là non plus. Cependant, un petit mouvement vers la salle de bain lui donna un indice un peu plus précis. Baillant, la laborantine déposa ses pieds à terre avant de se lever.

**_ « Tony ! » **Appela doucement, mais surement la gothique.

Elle entendit une réponse. Très légère, mais c'était déjà ça ! La laborantine reprit :

**_ « Tu vas bien ? »**

**_ « Oui…oui. Ca va ! N'entre pas ! »**

L'agent sénior avait dit cela avec une telle désespérance dans la voix, qu'Abby n'osa pas le contredire ni enfreindre se qu'il lui avait demandé. Cependant, elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait que son ami était malade. Elle l'entendait.

**_ « Tu es sûr que tu vas mieux ? »**

**_ « Oui… »**

Inquiète pour l'agent, la jeune femme prit son mal en patience et se recroquevilla au sol, les coudes sur les genoux. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant de voir réapparaitre Tony. Levant la tête pour le voir Abby se releva aussitôt.

**_ « Tu as été malade ! »**

**_ « Non.. »**

**_ « Bien sur que si ! Qu'est-ce que tu as eu ? »**

**_ « Mais rien Abs ! »**

**_ « Mais si ! Et puis, j'peux te dire DiNozzo, que maintenant je suis bel et bien réveillée. Alors hors de question de me mentir ! »**

**_ « Tu es vraiment comme Gibbs.. »**

**_ « Merci. - **Ajouta-t-elle toute fière **– Bon, tu racontes ? »**

**_ « J'ai… »**

Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de partager ce qu'il avait vu. Parce que oui, l'agent avait simplement fait un cauchemar. Bon, d'accord, un cauchemar ordinaire ne faisait pas souvent se lever de son lit pour aller vomir, mais…

…Les regards insistant que lui lançait sa petite sœur avaient un effet positif sur lui.

**_ « J'ai juste fais un cauchemar… »**

**_ « Juste ? »**

**_ « Bah oui ! Tu voulais que je te raconte, c'est fait. »**

Il contourna la jeune femme intriguée et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Sans attendre de longues minutes, il fut rapidement rejoint par Abby qui, en s'asseyant, lui prit la main.

**_ « Tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter. »** La voix d'Abby se fit légère et douce, comme souvent quand elle s'appliquait à rassurer quelqu'un. Même si, la plupart du temps s'était-elle qu'il fallait rassurer.

**_ « Je le vois tout le temps ! Dès que je ferme les yeux… »**

Tony n'avait pas besoin de préciser qui était celui qu'il voyait. La jeune femme le savait, c'était ce salaud qui avait kidnappé son grand manitou et son frère.

L'agent passa une main dans ses cheveux, un peu gêné, Abby savait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier autant. Elle resserra alors sa prise sur la main qu'elle tenait et attrapa l'autre à la volée, obligeant l'agent sénior à la regarder dans les yeux, surprit et perplexe.

**_ « Il ne reviendra jamais Tony, tu m'entends ! »**

Un léger hochement de tête du jeune homme, lui répondit.

**_ « Il est mort, Gibbs la tué ! »**

**_ « Oui, je sais, mais… »**

**_ « Non ! Ecoutes-moi ! Je suis là. Et plus jamais il ne t'arrivera un truc comme ça ! Même si je ne vais pas sur le terrain, je te protège. »**

**_ « Merci Abs. »**

**_ « Et puis, tu sais Tony… Je pense que jamais un seul méchant n'osera s'en prendre à toi. »**

**_ « Pourquoi ? »**

**_ « Gibbs ! Cette histoire la beaucoup énervé, il est de plus en plus accro au café. Il va doubler sa garde rapprochée sur toi. »**

**_ « Tu es vraiment folle Abs. »**

Ils s'allongèrent tout les deux, laissant leurs jambes balancer dans le vide.

**_ « Je t'aime tu le sais ça DiNozzo ? »**

**_ « Hum hum. Je sais…Je t'aime aussi p'tite sœur. »**

* * *

><p><em>Voila ^^ .. Alors ? <em>


	48. Chapter 48

_Bonsoir ! Oui, c'est moi ^^ !_

_Je suis désolée pour cette attente... J'avais enfin écris les deux bonus Tibbs et Tiva... Et là ! Au lieu de sauvegarder, j'ai tout supprimé.. Oui... grand malheur. J'ai dû réécrire. _

_j'espère que ça va quand même vous plaire. J'ai fais un mini-bonus Tibbs ( parce que vous avez été gatés de Tibbs dans la fic ) et un Tiva. J'aime pas trop ce que j'ai fais, mais j'espère quand même que vous allez aimer ! _

_Coco : Merci de ton suivi ! Et merci pour ces messages, j'aime aussi l'aspect familial des chapitres._

_CaptainJay : Alala... Qu'est-ce qu'on aime voir Gibbs et Abby s'occuper de Tony. Même si lui n'aime pas ça XD. Il y a le Tibbs et après le Tiva. Ne lis pas, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce couple ^^_

_Marguerite-Roxton-Jones : Merciiiii j'aime quand tu dis que tu trouve ça mignon ^^_

_Gwen : Après le Tabby, voici le Tibbs et le Tiva, j'espère que tu vas aimer.. ^^ Bisous du nuage. _

_PBG: Oh ^^ un de tes chapitres préférés ! Ouh :) merci. J'espère que tu vas aimer le Tiva que j'ai fais en ton honneur et celle de Dilinzzo._

_Dilinzzo: Oui... Moi aussi je connais ça... Les posters... Mais on aimera toute l'avoir en vrai dans le lit ! Voila un Tibbs et un Tiva pour toi... * croise les doigts en espérant que Miss Dilinzzo va aimer ! *_

_Bisous, et merci à toutes de lire. _

* * *

><p><strong>_« Patron ! Tu veux me tuer ?<strong> » Souffla Tony tout en essayant de suivre Gibbs qui marchait d'un pas rapide et certain dans la maison.

**_ « C'est Ziva qui viendra te chercher, un point c'est tout ! »**

_ **« Tu peux pas faire ça ! Tu fais tout pour me garder en vie, et tu vas me pousser dans la voiture de la ninja du NCIS ? »**

Gibbs soupira, leva les yeux au ciel.

Il s'arrêta puis se retourna très rapidement pour faire face à son agent.

Seulement le patron avait quelque peu oublié les performances d'arrêt rapide de Tony qui étaient, depuis quelques temps amoindries tout comme ses capacités physiques. Gibbs se frappa mentalement l'arrière de la tête lorsqu'il se prit de plein fouet le plus jeune qui n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de freiner.

D'un coup de main rapide Gibbs rattrapa l'agent sénior avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Tony leva ses prunelles vertes vers celles de son patron et l'implora du regard.

**_ « Tu vois ! Tu me sauves encore la vie, et tu veux me tuer en m'obligeant à monter dans la même voiture que Ziva ! »**

Gibbs plia le bras vers lui tout en ramenant Tony à taille normale. Il fixa son agent.

**_ « Tu iras avec Ziva c'est un ordre ! »**

**_ « Bon, d'accord, mais si je meurs, ça sera de ta faute ! »**

Gibbs se détourna, prit son manteau car le temps n'allait pas en s'améliorant et ses clés de voiture. Un sourire imperceptible vint troubler le calme de son visage lorsqu'il se remémora la dernière phrase de Tony. Les ordres avec lui ça marchait toujours. Gibbs l'avait souvent remarqué. Son agent sénior obéissait sans la moindre hésitation lorsqu'il s'agissait d'ordres. Mais surtout, si ceux-ci venaient de lui. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que Tony. L'ex marine avait observé que lorsqu'un nouveau directeur du NCIS, que ce soit Jenny ou Vance, leur donnaient un ordre, l'équipe avait toujours la tête tournée vers lui pour qu'il leur donne l'approbation. Cette pensée l'amusa encore plus. Cela montrait vraiment à quel point son équipe était soudée et indépendante les uns des autres. La voix du plus jeune derrière lui, le fit se retourner une dernière fois avant de quitter la maison pour partir au NCIS.

**_ « Et pourquoi tu y retournes une journée avant moi ? » **demanda Tony d'une manière si enfantine que Gibbs n'eut plus le courage de lui répondre. Il se contenta d'un regard, cela aussi ça marchait bien avec lui.

**_ « Bon, ok. C'est parce que c'est toi le patron ! »**

Gibbs tourna la poignée. Un frisson le parcouru lorsqu'il mit le nez dehors. L'air s'était vraiment rafraichit. Il ne tourna pas la tête mais lança à Tony :

**_ « Couvres-toi en sortant ! »**

* * *

><p><em>Fin du Tibbs, Passage au Tiva pour ceux qui aiment ^^<em>

* * *

><p>Il avait tout préparé. Son sac, ses affaires. Tout y était.<p>

Et de toute façon ça ne serait pas un drame s'il oubliait quelque chose dans la maison de Gibbs. Cette maison qui était un peu la sienne à présent. Il y reviendrait bien assez souvent.

Il regarda distraitement sa montre en allant vers la porte, son sac sur les épaules. Ziva n'allait pas tarder.

Habillé d'un jean et d'un sweet noir. Il n'avait pas froid, il s'était couvert comme le lui avait suggéré Gibbs.

Tony ouvrit alors la porte d'entrée en s'arrêtant devant le poing de Ziva qui s'apprêtait à frapper dessus.

La jeune femme le regarda avec amusement.

**_ « Woah ! A tu es à l'heure ? Et prêt en plus ! »**

Un petit sourire vint se nicher sur les lèvres de l'Italien qui lui rétorqua : **« Bien sur, ça m'arrive souvent tu sais. »**

Ziva détailla son coéquipier comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Elle arrêta son regard sur le sac posé sur l'épaule de Tony.

**_ « Donne-moi ça. »**

L'agent sénior fronça les sourcils un instant avant de comprendre où voulait en venir l'israélienne. Lorsqu'il comprit enfin, il fit une grimace outrée.

**_ « Jamais une femme ne portera mon sac ! »**

**_ « Roh ! Donne. Ne fais pas ton magot ! »**

Un large sourire plus que sincère naquit sur le visage de Tony. Il avait l'air prêt à mourir de rire. Ziva se renfrogna.

**_ « C'est bon, vas-y DiNozzo ! Tu n'attends que ça. Corriges-moi »**

**_ « Tu voulais sans doute dire « macho » ma chère Zee-va ! »**

**_ « Oui ! Mais ça ne change rien je trouve ! »**

**_ « Ca change tout, c'est comme ta façon de conduire ! »**

La jeune femme, s'apprêtant à aller dans la voiture, se retourna, l'air faussement menaçant et pointa son doigt vers son partenaire.

**_ « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma façon de conduire ? »**

Tony leva les deux bras en signe de paix : **« Joker ! »**

**_ « Ca ne sert à rien d'appeler quelqu'un à l'aide. »**

**_ « Mais non, Joker ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas répondre, après tu as la carte du jeu qui s'appelle le joker et… Enfin bref, à part si tu es dans Batman personne ne s'appelle comme ça… »**

**_ « Pourquoi tu parles de Batman ? »**

Prêt à devenir complètement maboul, l'Italien se prit les mains dans les cheveux et baragouina des choses inaudibles tout en montant dans la voiture.

Tout deux enfin dans l'habitacle, Ziva démarra la voiture. D'une œillade vers Tony, elle le vit tourner la tête vers elle, les yeux grands ouverts.

**_ « Ziva ! Tu conduis normalement ! »**

**_ « Et alors ? Ca m'arrive souvent tu sais » **Dit elle un sourire aux lèvres en reprenant la phrase que Tony lui avait dite 5 minutes plus tôt.

**_ « Tu respectes les vraies limitations ! Je n'y crois pas. »**

Après quelques secondes de silence, Tony reprit.

**_ « C'est Abby qui t'as demandé de conduire comme ça ! »**

**_ « Non ! C'est McGee »**

**_ « McGentil à fait ça ? »**

**_ « Oui. »**

La surprise de voir Ziva conduire normalement passée, Tony posa la tête contre la vitre et se prit à regarder le paysage défiler. L'une de ses mains servait de coussin à sa tête, l'autre tenait le siège. Quelques instants passèrent dans un calme doux et réconfortant.

Une seconde après, il fut surprit de sentir la main chaude de Ziva se poser sur la sienne. Il l'a regarda, elle souriait doucement.

Cependant, Tony retira gentiment sa main l'air très faussement outré.

**_ « Ziva ! Gibbs m'a interdit de te draguer » **Dit-il avec amusement.

Tout en gardant un œil sur la route, comme elle avait promit à Tim, elle rattrapa à la volée la main de son coéquipier.

**_ « Abby m'a autorisée à faire le premier pas ! »**

Une moue perplexe vint sur le visage de Tony.

**_ « Alors, dans ces cas là il faut qu'on voit de qui a-t-on le plus peur ? »**

**_ « Personnellement, Abby et ses capacités de nous faire disparaitre de la terre, me font plus peur que Gibbs. »**

Tony, qui avait encore retiré sa main de la chaleur rassurante de Ziva, sembla réfléchir.

**_ « Ca me semble correct. » **Ajouta-t-il en présentant sa paume de main à la brune, l'invitant à la reprendre.

Les deux agents se sourirent et Ziva accéléra, mettant le cap sur Washington.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Je pense que vous vous en doutez, le prochain Bonus sera sur le retour de Tony au NCIS et un McNozzo ! C'est obligé j'adore la relation fraternelle de Tim et Tony. j'essayerais d'être moins longue pour poster. <em>

_Bisous à tous. _


End file.
